Mi turno ha llegado
by alohopotter
Summary: Todo termino pero no como el esperaba. ¿Por que aun habiendo ganado ha perdido?. ¿Que ha hecho para que lo traten asi?.
1. Chapter 1

1.- Como sucedió esto.

Solo. Así se encontraba en ese momento. Junto a el en la barca lo acompañaban cuatro aurors. Se limitaban a observarlo con sus varitas en la mano. Deseando de que el hiciera algún movimiento en falso para atacarlo.

A lo lejos se divisaba poco apoco una gran roca negra. Azkaban.

Mientras más se acercaban a sus muros mas se sentía el frío en el aire. Una sensación de agobio lo empujaba hacia el fondo de la barca.

Esta llego a su destino. Un golpe seco y uno de los aurors salio de ella.

- ¡Camina!.- lo levantaron del fondo de la barca y pisó el suelo de su nueva residencia.

- ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa!. ¡Potter!.- un empujón hizo que caminara hacia la gran puerta de la entrada.

Nada mas cruzar la puerta sintió la presencia del ser mas horrible que podía imaginar. Dos dementotes estaban junto a la entrada y se acercaron a el.

Si no hubieran estado sujetándolo seguro que habría caído al suelo.

Un nuevo auror se acerco al grupo. El que comandaba la expedición le tendió un pergamino enrollado.

- ¡Harry Potter!. ¡Acusado de utilizar la maldición asesina!. Mato a un mago.

- ¡Era Voldemort!.- apenas podía hablar.- Si no hubiera hecho el me hubiese matado a….- Un golpe en el pecho lo callo.

- ¡Calla!. ¡Me da igual!. Mi obligación era traerte y lo he hecho.- miro al carcelero.- Es todo vuestro.

Los aurors entregaron el chico a un par de carceleros que se acercaban.

Mientras el que los había recibido abrió el pergamino y lo leyó. Los enviados del ministerio no esperaron mas habían cumplido y fueron hacia la salida.

- Uso de las maldiciones imperdonables con resultado de un muerto… Sentenciado de por vida a permanecer aquí.- bufo divertido.- Conozco tu historia Potter. Es gracioso el pago que te han dado por tus servicios.- Dio una ultima mirada a los aurors antes de que estos salieran por la gran puerta negra. Solo quedaban sus hombres el prisionero y el. Miro a sus compañeros.- ¡Subidlo arriba!.

- Esas son las celdas de los que están poco tiempo aquí. Este estará aquí hasta que muera.- miro a su compañero.- Debería estar abajo con el resto de…

- ¡Yo mando aquí!. Ha sido condenado y mi obligación es que se cumpla la sentencia.- les apunto con el pergamino.- Pero, no me han ordenado nada, yo decidiré como se hará. ¿Queda claro?.

- Como digas.-. Añadió el otro.- ¿Que diremos si preguntan por que esta en esa zona?.

- Lo que he dicho. No indicaron nada y yo lo puse en una celda. - Suspiro.- Mi sobrino estudio con el.- miraba a Harry.- le salvo la vida y quiero agradecérselo a mi manera. Aunque no se si será buena idea.- lo miro serio.- Fijaos apenas se tiene en pie. Aunque no estén tan cerca los Dementotes. Allí arriba se volverá loco.

- Abajo no durar mucho. Creo que seria mejor para el terminar pronto.

- ¡Ya veremos!. ¡Subidlo!.

Un casi inconsciente Harry fue llevado a una de las celdas del nivel intermedio. En la zona de los que permanecían solo algunos años en la prisión.

Un triste consuelo. Aun estando lejos de la influencia de los guardianes, la mayoría de los que allí estaban acababan volviéndose locos o con serios problemas durante el resto de sus días.

Las celdas de esta zona eran algo más cómodas que las de los niveles inferiores. Un pequeño hueco les dejaba entrar un poco de luz. Los escasos días que el sol conseguía atravesar la perpetua niebla del islote. Algo de corriente mantenía el ambiente mas seco y menos agobiante que en la zona inferior. Esa otra parte si era una Verdadera mazmorra, llena de pasillos abarrotados de dementotes. Los muros rezumaban agua y la oscuridad era casi permanente. Eran contadas las celdas que podían atisbar el leve brillo de alguna antorcha de luz mágica.

Lo único que se podia oír además del repiqueteo del agua eran los gritos de los que habían pedido la razón en ese lugar. Una música que llenaba casi por completo el lugar.

Mientras arrastraban al moreno los dos guardias hablaban.

- ¿Este no es el Potter que…?.

- ¡El mismo!.

- Pero si acabó con el innombrable, ¿como es que acaba aquí?.

- Es el premio que dan a los Héroes.- respondió con ironía.- Un tipo tan joven y con tanto poder no es bien visto por el ministerio, ¡y mas si no lo pueden controlar!.

- ¿Quieres decir que es inocente?.

- ¿Tu le echarías en cara lo que ha hecho?, ¿a quien ha matado?.- el otro callo.- Yo solo hago mi trabajo. No pregunto. Si dicen que lo encierre lo hago y punto.

- ¡Joder!. ¡Valla agradecimiento!.

- ¡Y no solo a el!.- miro a todas partes antes de seguir hablado.- Tengo entendido que están buscando a todos sus amigos para investigarlos. Seguro que mas de uno termina aquí naciéndole compañía.- su compañero silbó en señal de sorpresa.

- Peleas para conseguir paz y acabas convirtiéndote en un fugitivo aun ganando. ¡Que putada!.-

- ¡Ya te digo!. Yo no me meto, pero esta vez entiendo al jefe.- llegaron delante de una puerta abierta.- Esta valdrá.- abrieron la puerta y metieron dentro a Harry.- Pongámoslo en la cama.- su compañero lo miro.- No es como esos desgraciados de abajo. ¡Espero!.

Salieron de la celda y cerraron la puerta. En la cama, en un estado de pesadilla, Harry Potter se movía con dificultad recordando toda su vida. La muerte de sus padres. De Cedric, de su padrino y los últimos tres días. Los peores de sus pesadillas.

UNA SEMANA ANTES

Habían terminado sus estudios. Algo increíble estando en medio de una guerra.

El señor Oscuro se había revelado abiertamente y atacaba casi a diario en todas partes.

Entre sus filas infinidad de mortifagos y criaturas oscuras.

La cantidad de Magos mordidos por hombres lobo o que perdieron su alma ante el beso del dementor eran increíbles. Toda un ala de San Mungo fue reservada para estos.

Gran cantidad de compañeros eligieron la carrera de auror junto con Harry y Ron. La mayoría miembros del ED.

La formación era sobre todo práctica ya que el ministerio necesitaba con urgencia Aurors capacitados.

Hermione se decidió por la sanación, junto a ella estaban las hermanas Patil y Hanna Habbot. Al final no pudo seguir, demasiadas victimas y siempre alguna conocida. Acabo reuniéndose con sus amigos y peleando en primera fila.

Quisieran o no tendrían que prepararse para la guerra.

El ministro no veía con buenos ojos a Potter y sus amigos. Habían tenido la esperanza de que el chico cediese a sus peticiones al escoger la carrera de Auror.

Pero en una entrevista realizada sin preguntarle al moreno. Se dijeron e insinuaron gran cantidad de ideas que ni de lejos seguía el joven.

Más que prestarse a colaborar, negó rotundamente colaborar con el ministerio en nada mas que no fuesen sus labores como Auror al terminar su preparación.

Sus amigos y conocidos se mostraron de acuerdo con el moreno y le dieron abiertamente su apoyo. Ridiculizando en el proceso al ministro de magia.

Desde ese momento, la vida se les complico más de lo que hubieran supuesto.

El colmo fue justo cuando todo comenzó. El señor oscuro decidió atacar con todo lo que tenía Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore pidió ayuda al ministerio, pero este se limito a posponer cualquier acción hasta que no hubiesen comprobado que el ataque fuera real.

Varios auror perteneciente a la orden desobedecieron y desaparecieron del lugar. Junto a ellos fueron la gran mayoría de aprendices de auror capitaneados por Harry potter. No les paro ni la amenaza de expulsión si acudían.

La batalla del fabuloso castillo estaba del lado del señor oscuro y sus seguidores. Los profesores y algunos miembros de la orden se defendían intentando evitar que los mortifagos accediesen al castillo.

La llegada de los refuerzos hizo que la balanza se equilibrara un poco.

Pero la sorpresa inicial quedo pronto mitigada y ambas partes, los defensores y sus refuerzos, tuvieron que esforzarse para sobrevivir.

Voldemort vio a Harry Potter peleando en primera fila de los recién llegados.

- ¡POTTER!. ¡VEN!. ¡TE ESPERO!.- Harry esquivo una nueva maldición y miro a su enemigo.- ¡DEJADLE PASAR!. ¡QUE NADIE LO TOQUE!.- los mortifagos obedecieron la orden de su señor y abrieron un pasillo para el chico entre sus filas. Voldemort lo miró y sonrió con malicia.

Sin pensarlo el chico salio corriendo y se coloco frente a su enemigo, lanzando una maldición al mismo tiempo que este.

Todos estaban luchando o defendiéndose. Solo que en un determinado momento eso quedo en segundo plano.

Los rayos de colores, saltos, protecciones y mis malabarismos de la pareja protagonista. Consiguió que poco a poco todos se quedasen mirando la escena central.

Sin dejar de observar a las fuerzas rivales, estas se fueron agrupando a ambos lados de los combatientes. Por un lado los mortifagos y por otro los profesores y la orden del fénix. No perdían de vista al enemigo pero era mayos su atención ante lo que ocurría entre los dos líderes.

Si Voldemort atacaba, Harry lo esquivaba, saltando o moviéndose hacia un lateral.

Respondía a los ataques con rapidez y precisión consiguiendo que su contrincante, más de una vez recibiese un hechizo enfureciéndolo más. El poder y experiencia del señor oscuro se estaba viendo poco a poco superada por la agilidad y determinación del muchacho.

Las fuerzas le abandonaban por momentos y el señor oscuro lo sabía. Tenia que conseguir que el chico se despistase para pode huir. Maldecía por lo bajo. El, el mago más poderoso de la época, tendría que huir para renovar fuerzas. Eso seria un duro revés.

Miro a los defensores todos reunidos, sabía como conseguir que el chico lo dejase. La mirada no paso desapercibida para Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Todos al suelo ya!.- los defensores lo miraron y poco después todos se acostaban sobre el pasto de la entrada.

El anciano mago por su parte se preparo para lo que vendría.

No se equivoco en el mismo momento en que mando a todo agacharse el mago oscuro. Desaparecía y aparecía justo en frente de la orden, con Harry entre ellos.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- la luz verde salio de su varita.

El chico la esquivo sin problemas pero al hacerlo vio hacia donde se dirigía.

Quedo tan sorprendido como el mismísimo Voldemort.

Toda la orden se estaba agachando a la vez, quedando fuera del alcance del terrible rayo.

Por su parte Dumbledore levito un gran tronco y lo lanzo contra el rayo, este al tocarlo hizo que se partiese por la mitad.

Aprovechado el momento Voldemort dio la orden de retirada.

Mas por instinto que por determinación, Harry lanzo la maldición a su oponente que se escapaba.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- Voldemort intentó desaparecer, pero antes de hacerlo recibió la maldición en un costado. Cayendo sin vida al momento.

Los mortifagos no se lo podían creer. Su amo había muerto ante el chico.

Aterrorizados, comenzaron una huida a la desesperada.

Los hermanos Lestrange, tiraban de una histérica Bellatrix.  
Cuando los mortifagos desaparecían. Las fuerzas del ministerio hacían acto de presencia.

Solo pudieron observar como los últimos mortifagos escapaban y ver como Dumbledore se acercaba al chico, de pie frente al cadáver del mago mas temido.

Rufus Scrimgeour sonrió al ver la escena. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Arresten a Potter!.- todos miraron sorprendidos al ministro.

- ¡Rufus!. ¿Que dices? . ¡Harry cumplió su misión!. ¡Termino con Voldemort!.- el ministro se estremeció al oírlo.

- ¡Señor Potter!.- Harry lo miro.- ¿Me presta su varita?.- Harry miro al director y este asintió. Después se la tendió al ministro que la cogió.- ¿Ha sido el único que la ha usado?.

- Si.

Sonriendo le aplico el hechizo para saber el ultimo hechizo hecho por esta. No había duda, el último fue la maldición asesina.

- ¿Mato usted a...- miro el cuerpo del mago oscuro.- este mago?.

- Si.- Harry no entendía que sucedía.

- ¡Todos son testigos!- dijo para que lo escucharan.- ¡Tras comprobar la varita, esta demuestra que con ella se lanzo la maldición asesina! ¡Y el mago Harry Potter admite abiertamente que con ella mato a este mago!- Sonrió mirando a Dumbledore.- No creo que sea necesario nada mas.

- ¡Rufus no!

- ¡Como ministro de magia y por la autoridad que se ha sido otorgada en estos momentos de guerra!. ¡Yo!. ¡Rufus Scrimgeour!. ¡Condeno al mago Harry Potter a cadena perpetua en la Prisión mágica de Azkaban, por el resto de sus días!.- tres auror cogieron al moreno y lo inmovilizaron antes de desmayarlo.

- ¡NOOO!.- todos los presente intentaron ayudar al chico y fuero rodeados por los Aurors del ministerio.

- ¡A todos los presentes se les interrogara como colaboradores del delito!. ¡Serán conducidos al ministerio donde…!.

Dumbledore saco su varita y con un movimiento desarmo a los Aurors que rodeaban a todos.

- ¡Váyanse!.- algunos desaparecieron pero otros….- ¡Fuera de aquí rápido!.- el resto desapareció antes de que los aurors reaccionaran. Solo quedaron algunos profesores de Hogwarts, que no se resistieron a los Aurors, alegando que defendían el castillo solamente.

Cuando los aurors rodeaban al director, este lanzo su varita al cielo y fue cogida por Fawkes que desapareció con ella.

- ¡Mal hecho Dumbledore!.- Scrimgeous desprecia odio al hablar.- ¡Ahora todo son fugitivos del ministerio!.

- Mejor eso que torturados y presos.- miro con tristeza al ministro.- ¿Por que Rufus?.

- A Potter no se le puede controlar. Lo mejor será encerrarlo para evitar que se convierta en un nuevo señor oscuro.- se acerco y apunto con su varita al anciano mago.- Y tu vas a lamentar el interponerte.

- ¡No Rufus!. Creo que el que lo lamentara serás tú.- más de lo que crees. ¿Qué dirás a la gente de Harry?. ¿Como explicaras su caída?.- señalo el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort.

- Un mago oscuro acabo con otro en una lucha por el poder. Es lo más simple del mundo.

- ¿Crees que te creerán?.

- En este momento lo que mas necesitamos es control y eso es precisamente lo que va a proporcionar el ministerio. Mañana el profeta informara de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Los que se molesten e intenten la liberación del asesino Potter, serán investigados por traición.- el anciano comenzó a entenderlo todo.

- Cambiaras el reinado del terror de Voldemort por el tuyo propio y legal.

- Solo hago lo mejor para nuestro mundo. ¡Desmallus!.- Dumbledore callo al suelo.- llévenselos.

Desde ese día había comenzado la pesadilla del chico.

Sin juicio, sin publicidad, nada. Había sido llevado a una celda en el ministerio. Fue interrogado durante dos días por el paradero de sus compañeros y conocidos. Antes de sacarlo de allí el propio ministro rompió su varita ante sus ojos. Después fue llevado a Azkaban.

Como dijo Scrimgeour, el profeta saco una detallada historia de cómo al tratar de tomar Hogwarts, dos magos oscuros habían acabado enfrentándose y uno muerto. El ministerio capturo al otro y en ese momento estaba en Azkaban por asesinato de otro mago. Añadía un elogio a los profesores de Hogwarts que permanecieron en su puesto. También se hacia una pequeña reseña sobre el supuesto apoyo de Albus Dumbledore a una de las partes. Por lo que permanecía bajo arresto para esclarecer los hechos.

De sus amigos poco se había hablado.

Los Weasley desaparecieron del país. A los padres de Hermione se les interrogo incluso con veritaserun sin obtener nada, aunque se mantuvo la casa vigilada.

El director del quisquilloso fue interrogado al igual que a su hija. Con la chica apenas se preocuparon ya que colaboro en todo. Fue tomada por una loca y dejada sin más.

La abuela de Neville tuvo menos suerte. Cuando el ministerio fue en busca de su nieto, ella se opuso a que entraran en su casa y la anciana acabo en San Mungo. Su casa fue registrada y gran cantidad de sus pertenencias decomisadas y puestas bajo control directo del ministerio.

Neville apareció un par de días después a visitar a su abuela en el hospital mágico. Fue detenido, interrogado y, después de una sesión de tortura, puesto en libertad bajo una fuerte vigilancia.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que su abuela se encontraba mejor, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Nadie escapo a la campaña del ministerio. Una serie de artículos en el profeta trataban de minar la integridad de Harry y Dumbledore. Solo consiguieron que gran cantidad de magos protestaran abiertamente. Alguno se ganó unas maldiciones y los que peor suerte corrieron fueron conducidos a Azkaban junto al chico.

Sin darse cuenta el ministerio había perdido casi por completo la credibilidad en la comunidad mágica del país y crear serias dudas en el resto de países.

En un acto sin precedente. Scringeour, corto todo lazo con el mundo Muggle Prohibiendo cualquier relación con este.

Los descendientes de Muggles, y los que Vivian como tales, tuvieron que permanecer en el mundo mágico bajo amenaza de arresto y destrucción de varita.

Aun con voldemort derrotado parecía que sus seguidores habían heredado su legado y tomado el mundo mágico.

Los mortifagos que habían escapado permanecían escondidos, si bien con la nueva política del ministerio la gran mayoría fue encontrada y en el mejor de los casos detenidos.

El ministerio aprobó la utilización de las maldiciones imperdonables para defenderse, pero solo a los aurors más fieles al ministerio. La unidad especial de capas rojas. Llamada así por tener el escudo del ministerio sobre una túnica de un oscuro color rojizo. Lo ultimo que algunos veían y lo que todo mago deseaba no ver en esos tiempos.

Una semana terrible para el chico. Llevaba cuatro días en Azkaban. Poco a poco las pesadillas habían conseguido aislarlo del exterior. Era apenas un muñeco que permanecía en el colchón destrozado.

Sus carceleros sabían de sobra que el chico duraría poco en ese estado.

Pocas veces había comido algo y si lo hacia lo vomitaba después.

Notificaron esto al ministerio sin recibir respuesta.

Esa mañana sin embargo fue diferente a las demás. Una visita llego a la isla.

Estas eran muy escasas, nadie quería ir a ese lugar. Y aun así pocos entraban.

Lo mas sorprendente era que venia a ver a Potter.

Uno de sus hombres le informo de la visita. Como jefe de la prisión su deber era averiguar lo que quería. Juzgar si era conveniente que visitase al preso y notificarlo al ministerio si lo creía oportuno. Pero el saber que la chica quería ver a Potter…

La visita era una chica rubia. No parecían afectarle los dementotes ya que apenas parecía concentrada. Su mirada perdida dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

Estaba completamente envuelta en una gran capa de viaje.

- Me han dicho que quiere hacer una visita a Harry Potter.- la chica lo miro y asintió.- ¿Puedo saber la razón para hacerlo?.

- Es un buen amigo y quiero que sepa que siempre contara con migo.- dijo tranquila sin dejar ese aire de ensoñación.

- Sabrá que el preso es alguien muy peligroso señorita…

- Lovegood. Luna Lovegood.

- Potter utilizo contra otro mago la maldición asesina y por eso ha sido sentenciado de por vida en esta prisión.- la chica lo miro tranquila.

- No vengo a discutir eso. Solo a ver a un amigo. Si lo desea puede informarse en el ministerio. Ya me han investigado, y tanto yo como mi padre hemos colaborado y quedados libres de sospecha.

Durante un buen rato lo pensó.

No se le había notificado nada en contra de visitas a Potter. Solo que debía permanecer todo lo que le quedase de vida en la prisión. Hasta recibir instrucciones el permitirlo o no quedaba dentro de su cometido.

En la zona en la que se encontraba el chico se permitía una visita al año sin permiso expreso del ministerio.

La chica parecía completamente ida y no representaba un peligro aparente.

- Si accedo a que lo vea será bajo algunas condiciones.- ella asintió.- Es evidente que tendrá que dejar aquí su varita y después de que comprobemos que no trae nada extraño. Se la acompañara a ver al prisionero. Yo en persona estaré presente durante la entrevista y como comprenderá mandare un detallado informe de esta al ministerio.- Paro un segundo.- ¿Esta de acuerdo?.

- Es comprensible, acepto.- El auror le tendió la mano, y la chica saco su varita dándosela.

Esta, junto con algunas pertenencias más, fue colocada dentro de una caja preparada para ese fin.

Otro auror le pidió que se quitara la capa y la chica lo hizo.

A la belleza de la cara había que añadir un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado. Se veía de sobra que tenia que ser de la edad de Potter o incluso algo menor.

En el cuello tenia un collar de corchos, que se quito y puso junto a su varita.

Vestía con unos pantalones y una gran blusa.

Un auror le paso la varita de arriba a abajo murmurando un hechizo para repetirlo después por el otro lado. Este proceso se repitió dos veces mas con un Auror distinto cada vez.

Mientras otro revisaba las ropas y pertenencias de la chica.

Una vez terminado se le permitió volverse a colocar la túnica y la capa.

- Si me hace el favor de seguirme.

Fueron recorriendo varios pasillos hacia la parte superior.

De vez en cuando veían a lo lejos como un Dementor se desviaba en otra dirección al verlos. En todo el camino por el tétrico lugar los acompañaban los gritos y lamentos de los que habían perdido la cordura. Si le afecto la chica no dio señal de ello.

Al subir una escalera, un auror se acerco.

- ¡Jefe tenemos un problema!.- Se alejo un par de pasos.

- ¿Que pasa?.

- Uno de los presos ha muerto.

- ¿Vatine?.- el auror asintió.

- Me lo esperaba. Comunícaselo a su hermana y prepara el cuerpo para enviarlo a donde indique.- El subalterno asintió y salio corriendo hacia la parte baja. El jefe de la prisión se giro.- lo lamento. Uno de los presos ha fallecido.

- ¡Es…!.- Fue la primera vez que noto como la cara de la chica mostró preocupación en ese lugar.

- ¡No tranquila!. Es otra persona. Se encontraba muy mal y no ha podido resistir. Sigamos.

Lo que vieron al abrir la puerta mágica no se lo esperaban.

Sobre el suelo estaba Harry Potter. Mortalmente pálido. Se notaba que la falta de alimento y el efecto de los dementotes estaban haciendo huella en el chico. Apenas parecía un montón de huesos en el suelo de la celda. Las gafas se las habían retirado nada amas llegar por lo que tenia un aspecto aun mas… deplorable.

Luna corrió hacia el, le cogió con cuidado la cabeza y lo llamo.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry por favor responde!. ¡O Merlín que no este muerto, no por favor!.- Un quejido les indico que seguía con vida. Una sonrisa volvió a la cara de la chica.- ¡Harry!. ¡Creí que estabas…!.

- ¿Lu… Luna?. ¿Eres tú?.- ella le acaricio la mejilla.

- Si soy yo.- el le cogió a tientas la mano.

- ¡Tienes que irte si te atrapan te encerraran…!.- abrió los ojos sin mirar a nada.- Ya te cogieron.- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.- ¡Maldito Scrimgeour!. Como puede…

- ¡No!. Tranquilo no pasa nada. El ministerio ya nos interrogo a mi padre y a mí. No hay que temer. Creen que estoy loca.- el apenas la oyó sonrió y se desmayo.

Si hubieran preguntado al Auror hubiese dicho que era cierto, pero al ver a la chica se fijo en que su actitud había cambiado radicalmente. Sus perdidos ojos azules estaban en ese momento llenos de miedo y preocupación. Era una persona completamente distinta.

Se pregunto si no habría engañado de esta forma al ministerio.

Un nuevo auror entro en la celda.

- Jefe tenemos visita.

- O no viene nadie o todos quieren...- Al ver la cara de su compañero supo que no era esa clase de visitas.- ¿Quien?.

- Un grupo completo de aurors del ministerio. Dicen que son el relevo y piden hablar con usted.

- Voy ahora.

- Apúrese o se puede liar.- Miro a su hombre intrigado.- Esos desgraciados no para de criticarlo todo y se las dan de la gran cosa. No me gusta nada. Llevan escrito en la cara problema.

- Llévalos a nuestros cuartos y que el jefe espere en mi despacho.- Miro a la chica que sollozaba junto a Harry.- Señorita Lovegood, será mejor que se valla.

- ¡No pienso dejarlo así!. ¡Esta muy débil!.- La levanto del suelo.

- ¡Esta condenado de por vida!. Lo mejor que le podría pasar es que muriese. Cree que el ministerio le dejara salir algún día.- Miro al chico.- representa demasiado como para liberarlo.

- ¡El no puede estar aquí!.

- A los asesinos se los encierra en la parte baja. Allí ya estaría muerto. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucede pero solo puedo obedecer.- miro al chico.- Lo traje aquí por que esta parte es algo mejor y por esa misma razon he acedido a que lo visite. Pero…

- ¿Pero que?.

- Si esos son de verdad el relevo el ministerio trama algo. Aun faltan mas de seis meses para que nos relevasen.- suspiro.- Me temo que el ministerio ha decidido hacer algunos cambios aquí. En cuanto lo vean ira a la mazmorra. Como esta no durara mas de una semana. Diría que el ministerio esta ansioso de comunicar que murió aquí.- suspiro.- Seria la primera plana del profeta.

- ¡NO!. ¡Tengo que llevármelo!. ¡Tengo que…!.- intentaba levantar al chico. El auror la levanto y la zarandeo.

- ¡Esta loca!. ¡No puedo permitir que se lo lleve!. ¡Soy un auror y el esta condenado por un crimen!.

- ¡EL NOS SALVO DE…!.

- ¡Lo se!. ¡Pero no deja de ser un crimen!.- suspiro.- No la quiero engañar. Esta será la única visita que Potter tendrá en lo que le quede de vida. – Luna sollozo.- Lo único que puedo hacer es dejarla con el a solas un momento y acompañarla a la salida. Créame que lo siento.- Luna comenzó a llorar y las lagrimas caían sobre la cara de Harry.

Este las noto y se despertó.

- ¿Luna que haces aun aquí?. Vete o tendrás… problemas. No quiero que te encierren… aquí.

El auror se levanto y se acerco a la puerta. En lo posible quería que hablasen tranquilos.

- ¡Harry!. ¡Tienes que aguantar, tienes que luchar!. ¡Te aseguro que haré lo imposible para que salgas vivo!. ¡Seguro que mi padre…!.- el puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Sabes que es inútil.

- ¡NO!. ¡Yo…!. - no sabia que decir.

- Vete. No soportaría que tuvieras problemas.- ella rompió a llorar y pego la cabeza al cuello del chico.- ¡Shhh!, ya vale. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

-Antes de irme quiero que sepas algo y quiero que te lo graves en la mente.- le dijo aguantando las lagrimas la rubia.

Desde la puerta el auror vio como la chica se ponía a llorar en el hombro del chico y de cómo esta antes de retirarse le dijo algo al oído. Con invenció de separarlos dio un paso pero se paro al ver la cara del chico. Una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad apareció en su cara. Incluso sus ojos parecían haber ganado algo de brillo. Miro a la chica con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y… ¿alegría?.

- ¡Recuérdalo siempre!.- dijo antes de alejarse de el. Antes de salir Harry la llamo.

- ¡Luna!. ¿Y el director, como esta?.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore?. ¡Fue acusado de colaboración en tu crimen y de traición al mundo mágico!. Esta condenado de por vida igual que tu.

- ¿Dumbledore arrestado?.- esta vez fue el auror el que hablo.

- ¿No esta aquí?.- pregunto la chica. El auror negó.- Tomo el mundo piensa que…

- El único preso con cierto reconocimiento que han traído ha sido Potter. El resto son magos y algún que otro Mortifago.- La chica se sorprendió con la noticia.

- Toda la comunidad mágica piensa que esta preso junto Harry en Azkaban.

- El ministro se esta pasando.- El auror pensaba en voz alta. Harry como pudo se levanto del suelo y se apoyó en el camastro.

- Te juro Luna que resistiré todo lo que pueda.- ella sonrió.

- Más te vale.- dicho esto se acerco y lo beso. Después salio corriendo para que el no la viera llorando. El auror cerró la puerta, pero antes añadió algo.

- TE puedo asegurar que no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que esta pasando.

Mientras Luna recogía sus pertenencias y salía de la prisión mágica, sin dejar de llorar. Harry se acerco a la comida que había en una esquina y devoraba todo lo que había en un viejo plato de metal.

El jefe de Aurors encargados de la seguridad de la prisión mágica de Azkaban, entraba en ese momento en su despacho.

Frente a el un hombre abría sin preocuparse los cajones del mueble.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace?.

- Estoy familiarizándome con mi nuevo despacho. Soy Hate Feature. Su relevo.- Avanzo con la mano estirada y se la estrecho. Sus hombres tenían razón esa gente no eran de fiar.

- Aun faltan mas de seis meses para el relevo. ¿Por que…?.

- No se si sabe que en estos momentos hay algunas personas que no están de acuerdo con la política del ministerio. El ministro ha decidido que una temporada en Azkaban para estos… disconformes. Será una terapia beneficiosa. Además con mi grupo se le dará una mayor seguridad a Azkaban.- Había estado rodeando el escritorio mientras habla.- Por cierto. ¿Que tal se encuentra nuestra incorporación estrella?. ¡Potter!.- Ahora muchas cosas encajaron.

- Vivo.

- Es una sorpresa. Aguanta mejor de lo que dijeron los Dementotes. Pero pronto se rendirá. Rodeado de mortifagos y dementotes…

- No esta con ellos.- El Auror lo miro.

- ¿Por que no?.

- No se dieron instrucciones al respecto. Decidí que era mejor por el momento tenerlo en las celdas superiores.

- ¡Será mandado ahora mismo a las celdas de la parte mas baja de esta prisión!.- parecía muy molesto.- ¡Y que sepa que mandare un informe sobre su comportamiento!.- El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Se han enviado varios informes sobre el preso y no he recibido respuesta. Así que es un poco estupido pedirme cuentas sobre el tema. ¿No cree?.- Se veía al mago irritado por no salirse con la suya.- Dentro de estos muros si no se ha especificado nada es el jefe de aurors el que decide que hacer.

- ¡Entonces eso haré!.- saco una carta y la dejo sobre la mesa.- Desde este momento usted y sus hombres son relevados y yo tomo posesión del mando de la prisión de azkaban. Usted y los suyos abandonaran la isla con la mayo brevedad.- Al decirlo el aurora toco el pergamino sobre la mesa junto al recién llegado. Este brillo un segundo y volvió a su estado. El cambio de poderes en la prisión mágica se había realizado.

- ¿Es todo?.

- ¡Si!. ¡NO!. ¡Espere!. Me dijo uno de sus hombres que había una visita.- ¿Quien era y a quien ha venido a visitar?.- Algo hizo que no le dijera la verdad.

- Uno de nuestros, de sus reclusos ha muerto. Su hermana vino a verlo. Mandara una lechuza para estipular el lugar donde enviaremos el cuerpo.

- ¿Por que no lo notifico?.

- El preso era de los de menor condena. Apenas un par de meses y saldría. Pero enfermo y ha muerto. No se pudo hacer nada. No se si fue locura o Merlín sabrá.

- ¡Pero eso no quita que usted no ha notificado la visita!.- El auror se rió

- Solo se puede visitar a un vivo. Sobre su mesa esta la notificación de su muerte al ministerio.- Lo miro.- ¿Como quedaría si notifico que han venido a visitar a un muerto?.- Hate Feature estaba muy molesto.

- ¡Quiero que usted y los suyos salgan de aquí dentro de media hora!.

- Acuerdese que tiene que mandar el cuerpo. La hermana mandara una lechuza.

El relevo se produjo en menos de media hora. Todos los auror pasado ese tiempo habían salido de la prisión dejando en ella a los recién llegados.

Diez minutos después Harry Potter veía como su celda era abierta y sin mediar palabra un par de maldiciones lo tumbaron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Cuando perdió el conocimiento fue llevado a su nueva celda.

Al despertar. Pudo notar que ese lugar era totalmente diferente al anterior. Frió, húmedo y muy oscuro.

La sensación de frió se agudizo y el chico supo la razón. Dementotes. Y por lo que podía sentir muchos más que antes.

Le costo mucho esfuerzo concentrarse para no perder la cabeza. Las escenas mas terribles de su vida pasaron poco apoco por su mente. De un momento a otro se volvería completamente loco. Prefería la muerte a vivir un solo minuto más en ese estado.

Un recuerdo gano poco a poco terreno al resto. Y este era demasiado feliz como para que los Dementotes pudieran quitárselo. Cada vez que lo recordaba, conseguía aislarse un poco mas del exterior. Crear un lugar en el que el influjo de las criaturas no surtía efecto.

Aquí esta una nueva historia Seque tardado mas de lo que dije y advierto que no se como me las arreglare para subir los nuevos capítulos.

Esta historia quiero que sea algo mas violenta que las anteriores. Me parece que alejarse algo de lo normal, a veces abre nuevos caminos.

YA me lo diréis.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- ¿Y ahora que?.

Habían pasado dos meses. La pequeña llama de alegría era lo único que mantenía a Harry Potter anclado en el mundo de los cuerdos. La constante presencia de los Dementores pasó a ser algo secundario ya que sin darse cuenta, el efecto que provocaban en el era cada vez menor.

Sus carceleros estaban sorprendidos de que el chico aun siguiera vivo, aunque ya dudaban de su cordura. La bazofia que le servia una vez al día era devorada por el chico sin protestar. Le daba igual el estado en que estuviese.

Para divertirse alguna vez la mezclaban con restos de días anteriores. Pero ni eso conseguía que el chico no comiese.

Habían cogido la costumbre de suministrarle una paliza una o dos veces por semana. Nada muy fuerte algunas maldiciones y patadas. Lo justo para dejarlo en el suelo adolorido.

Ese día en cuestión uno de los carceleros se sintió más furioso o frustrado de lo normal por lo que la ración de golpes fue algo mayor.

Venia jugando con una brizna de hierba seca en la boca y al terminar se la puso en la mano divertido.

- Aquí te dejo una varita para que te cures. ¡JA, JA, JA!.- todos salieron dejando al chico tirado en el suelo. Antes de salir uno dejo junto a la puerta el oxidado cuenco lleno de la "comida".

- Si ves que no puedes ir a la mesa… haz que ella valla a ti.- el resto rió ante la ocurrencia.

Oyó como se cerraba el seguro mágico de la celda y como pudo se giro y miro el destrozado suelo. Podia ver el cuenco junto a la puerta, pero estaba mucho mas tocado de lo normal. Miro entre sus dedos el trozo de hierba.

- Ojala fueras una varita…. Bastaría con decir… ¡Accio Cuenco!, y…- lo que sucedió lo dejo paralizado. Si bien el cuenco no fue hacia el si tembló ligeramente de una forma casi imperceptible.- ¡Ya es oficial, me he vuelto loco!.- miraba el lejano cuenco y la brizna de hierba en su mano. Una loca idea paso por su mente. Con cierto dolor apunto hacia el plato y volvió a pronunciar el hechizo con mucha más convicción y concentración.- ¡Accio Cuenco!.- Para su sorpresa poco a poco el cuenco de metal fue moviéndose por el suelo de la habitación con mucha lentitud. La alegría lo invadió y perdió la concentración. Lo intentó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión no se movió.- ¿Que pasa aquí?. ¿Cómo he podido…?. Es solo hierba seca. ¡Ni la conozco!. Seguro que no tiene propiedades mágicas.

Como pudo se arrastro hacia el cuenco y devoro su contenido. Una vez terminado poco a poco volvió a la esquina donde estaba la roída y destrozada manta que le servia de cama.

En la mano el trozo de hierba gano todo su interés. Paso toda la semana sin dejar de mirarla y cada vez que podia lanzaba algunos hechizos simples, sin éxito. Su alegría fue inmensa cuando consiguió que de la punta saliera una alegre esfera de luz. Con ella pudo ver toda su celda, o más bien las cuatro paredes. Le dolían los ojos debido a la falta de costumbre, a eso se añadía que todo lo veía con cierta niebla por no tener sus gafas. Pudo ver con más detalle sus brazos y piernas. Con un simple vistazo se dio cuenta de lo lamentable de la situación. Si la señora weasley lo viera en ese momento lo tendría comiendo día y noche acostado en una cómoda cama. Si sucediera no seria el quien tratara de disuadirla.

Recordar a sus amigos lo apeno. Lo poco que sabia de ellos eran las breves palabras dichas por Luna. Al pensar en ella su mente volvió a centrarse y alejarse de la celda. Tuvo que deshacer el hechizo ya que la presencia de la tímida luz había puesto nerviosos a los dementotes y a sus vecinos de celda. La presencia de cualquier luz solo podia significar la llegada de la comida o la tortura.

El tiempo pasó inexorablemente. El cuerpo del chico estaba cada vez más débil aunque su determinación y la débil esperanza de poder realizar magia con la brizna seca habían comenzado a fraguar una idea en la mente del chico.

Cada vez tenía más control de su magia. La cantidad y nivel de los hechizos que conseguía realizar era cada vez mayor. Incluso transfiguro unas rudimentarias gafas con un trozo de piedra. Tardo bastante hasta conseguir que hicieran su función.

Un día cuando su carcelero le traía el cuenco el chico tuvo una descabellada idea. Cuando el mago entro y lleno el cuenco harry aprovecho para dispararle un hechizo.

- Petrificus Totallus!.- El hombre quedo quieto. Harry corrió y rápidamente devoro todo el contenido del cuenco. Al terminar volvió a su sitio y lanzo el contra hechizo a continuación hizo su jugada mas atrevida. – ¡Obliviare!.- Durante un instante los ojos del hombre perdieron toda sensación.

Cuando volvió a la normalidad miro el plato y salio para llenarlo. Después lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo y salio cerrando después la puerta.

El moreno se acerco de nuevo al plato y devoro su contenido. Había encontrado la forma de conseguir algo de comida extra.

Repitió este procedimiento varias veces durante la semana. Si bien evitaba hacerlo los días que recibía la visita de sus amables carceleros o cuando se atrasaba y lo acompañaba un compañero.

A veces se permitía el lujo de registrarle los bolsillos de forma que conseguía algunas cosas interesantes. Sobre todo algo más de comida. Más de una vez estuvo tentado de coger la varita del mago e intentar salir de allí. Pero de sobra sabia que en su estado no llegaría lejos.

Necesitaba algún tiempo para reunir fuerzas y tener cierta esperanza de éxito.

Guardaba la pequeña brizna de hierba como su mayor tesoro. Pero como se suele decir todo lo bueno se acaba.

Al llegar el invierno los carceleros tuvieron la genial idea de darle un refrescante baño a el y a su cama.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y su cuerpo se preparo para recibir la habitual lluvia de hechizos y la posterior paliza a patadas. Pero ese día un gran chorro de agua lo pillo desprevenido. Medio ahogado y como pudo se levanto y alejo de la cama.

- ¡Hemos notado que hueles mal!. ¡Y la última vez manchaste mi bota!.- el habitual director de palizas le hablo.- ¡Así que hemos decidido darte un refrescante baño!. ¡No nos des las gracias!.- los demás reían la ocurrencia.

Mientras otro mago lanzo otro chorro a su cama. El chico al verlo lo primero que llego a su mente fue su preciada varita.

- ¡Yo te lavare la cama para que después no te manches!.- Con el chorro la rama salio despedida y llego a los pies de los carceleros.

- ¡Fíjate lo que tenemos aquí!.- la cogió del suelo cuando Harry trato de cogerla.- ¡Si hasta tiene un juguete!.- Al verla lo recordó.- ¡Es la varita que te regale!. ¿Ya sabes hacer algún truco?.- al ver como los ojos de Harry miraban el pequeño y reseco tallo, sonrió.- ¿Qué os parece si se la devuelvo y nos enseña de lo que es capar?. ¡Toma Potter!, lánzame un hechizo. ¡El que quieras no te contengas!.- Harry se abalanzo a los pies del mago y tomo su preciado tesoro.- ¡Estamos esperando!.- Sabía que si realizaba el más mínimo rastro de magia no viviría mucho. Tenia que conseguir engañarlos, aun no era tiempo de escapar.

Se alejó un poco del grupo de magos y les apunto con la hoja. Estos lo miraban divertidos.

- ¡Venga gran mago!. ¿Qué harás?. ¡JA, JA, JA!.

- ¡Impedimenta!.- ¡Repulso!.- de sobra sabia que no saldría ninguno pero… tenia un publico y tenia que actuar.- ¡Cruccio!.- Al oír el último las risas decayeron.

- No Potter es así. ¡Cruccio!.- el rayo le dio de lleno consiguiendo que se retorciera en el suelo.- ¡Ves!. ¡Esta es la forma de hacerlo!.- Después de lanzar algunos más. Lo dejaron en el suelo. Antes de salir vio la brizna y sonrió.- Ya que no te sirve creo que es inútil que la tengas. ¡Evanesto!.- la preciada varita del chico desapareció.

Todo salieron de la celda dejando a un paralizado y aterrado Harry Potter.

- No entiendo como es que todavía sigue vivo. Ya no debería ni poder moverse.- Los oía hablar.

- La locura les da fuerzas, y ese esta ya completamente loco.

La pérdida de la pequeña esperanza que tenía lo dejo todo el resto del día en un rincón. Muerto de frió y completamente mojado. Cuando le trajeron la comida. Estaba completamente entumecido. Si poder moverse estiro el brazo queriendo llegar al cuenco.

Una lagrima callo por su cara.

Pero sucedió lo que menos se esperaba y estuvo a punto de conseguir que perdiera el juicio.

Tranquilamente y sin que el chico lo lanzara el cuenco llego a su mano como cuando lanzaba el hechizo.

- ¿Pero que…?. Si no he dicho..., y no tengo la…- Comió como pudo ya que ese momento esa era una de sus prioridades.

Paso más de una hora pensado en lo que había sucedido. Al final decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Lumos!.- de su dedo salio una esfera de luz que conocía bien. Quedo suspendida a unos diez o quince centímetros de su dedo y donde el moviese la mano la esfera lo seguía. Como si su dedo fuera por si solo una varita. Acabo riéndose sin para al comprenderlo.- ¡Puedo hacer magia!. ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Puedo hacer magia sin varita!. ¡JA, JA, JA!.

Este descubrimiento consiguió sacarlo definitivamente de su letargo. Pasaba los días practicando cada vez que podia. Tenia que conseguir dominar este poder lo más pronto posible. Sin nadie que lo ayudara o aconsejara, opto por la única forma que podia. Practicar una y otra vez. La mejor forma que encontró era hacerlo solo con su mente sin decir hechizo alguno. Sabia de sobra que le costaría mucho mas trabajo, pero de esta forma no tendría que decir hechizo alguno consiguiendo realizar cualquier hechizo mucho mas rápido y sorprender a su rival. Además había practicado ya pronunciando los hechizos con su querida amiga la pequeña brizna de hierba.

Se sentía frustrado no conseguía apenas resultados, le costaba mucho avanzar.

Poco a poco consiguió realizar los hechizos más simples y fue aumentado la dificultad.

En tres meses, llego al nivel que tenia gritando el hechizo con la brizna de hierba. Como aun no tenia confianza las continuas comidas extras las seguía realizando pronunciado el hechizo.

El día que consiguió su segundo plato sin pronunciar hechizo alguno supo que estaba preparado para comenzar su plan.

Se las ingenio para lanzar la Imperios al cocinero y que es le trajera mas comida de lo habitual y sobre todo en mejor estado. Poco a poco sus fuerzas se fueron recuperando aunque sabia que no podia excederse o en cualquiera de las palizas lo notarían. La vida junto a sus tíos había conseguido que la resistencia de su cuerpo fuera sorprendente. Hasta podía deshacer sus rudimentarias gafas antes de que sus carceleros se acercaran para darle una paliza.

Lo tenía todo planeado y listo. Desde que descubrió su poder, hasta el momento en el que estaba preparado habían pasado, para sus cálculos, mas de nueve meses pero al fin estaba listo.

La siguiente paliza seria la ultima que recibiría.

Dos días después la puerta se abrió sin mirar supo quienes eran y lo que querían. Pero se llevo una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué tal Potter?. Te traemos una noticia que te gustara.- todos entraron y como siempre Harry se fue alejando de ellos, aparentado miedo.- Después de algún tiempo al fin hemos conseguido capturar a algunos de tus amigo.- El chico se quedo quieto.- Hace apenas un par de horas que han traído a tu castillo a dos de los Weasley y a una tal… Grander. ¡No!, Granger.- La noticia lo impacto. Eso cambiaba algo sus planes.

- ¡No!… ¡No es verdad…!. ¡Mientes…!. Ellos están en... su casa… ¡Si eso!, ¡En su casa!.

- Siento decirte que no es así. Capturaron a esa chica, a tu amigo pelirrojo y a uno de sus hermanos cuando intentaban conseguir algunas pociones en un pueblo al norte de Edimburgo. Los han traídos aquí por que era mas cercano. Pero pronto los llevaran al ministerio.- sonrió.- Aunque después es seguro que regresaran tranquilo. No quiero separarte de tus amigos.- todos rieron.- ¡Están a solo un pasillo de ti!. ¡La chica esta mas cerca, seis celdas mas allá!.- miro a sus amigos.- Tengo que admitir que es una monada. Hemos decidido hacerle una visita en cuanto acabemos contigo. Tal vez incluso te dejaremos mirar.

No necesitaba más tenia lo que quería. Las cosas habían cambiado el no seria el único que escaparía de la prisión. Su padrino fue el primer mago en escapar. Pero el seria el primero en hacer una fuga en grupo.

Sabía que esto complicaría mas las cosas pero no dejaría a sus amigos allí y menos a Hermione con esos animales. Si por el fuera sacaría a todo los inocentes que allí hubiera, pero era una idea irrealizable. Aunque regresaría por ellos.

- Comencemos Red, no quiero hacer esperar a nuestra nueva amiga.- otro de los carceleros hablo divertido.

- Ya has oído Potter hoy vas a tener suerte y…- Harry se puso en pie y miro serio a los carceleros.- Parece que la noticia te ha motivado. Hoy me voy a divertir.- Apunto al chico con la varita y…- ¡Crucc...!.- no llego a terminar a una señal de Harry la varita salio de su mano y fue a para a la del chico. El resto de sorprendidos Aurors intentaron apuntar con las suyas pero estas siguieron el camino de la primero.- ¿Como demonios has…?.

- Se llama Magia, ¿Red te llamas?.- Movió la mano y las puerta se cerro.- Perdonad mis modales. Vosotros me visitáis y yo no os sirvo nada.- uno trato de abrir la puerta.- Sin una de estas es difícil.- movía las varitas al hablar. Dos fueron hacia el chico y este los empujo con solo mover la mano. Los dejo a ambos pegados a la pared.

- ¡SOCORRO!. ¡AYUDA!.- gritaron.

- Deberíais saber que eso aquí no sirve para nada. Bueno solo para divertiros.- Un dementor entro en la cela. El moreno levanto la mano y un haz de luz plateado salio de ella al momento un ciervo empujo al ser fuera de allí aullando de dolor.- Mejor. ¿Por donde iba?.- miro a Red que permanecía quieto.- Quitare la parálisis, no quiero que te pierdas nada de este momento.- movió la mano y el hombre callo de rodillas. Un trozo de piedra levito y se transformo en unas raras gafas que el chico se coloco.

- ¿Como es posible que tu…?.

- He tenido mucho tiempo para descubrir mis habilidades. Tiempo y…cuidados.- respiro para controlarse.- No os podéis ni imaginar todo lo que os tenia preparado. Pero os habéis salvado gracias a que me habéis traído a mis amigos.- Aparto al que trataba de salir y lo lanzo contra un muro. Abrió la puerta y se giro ante s de salir.- Os dejare aquí hasta que os encuentren. Pero.- levanto las varitas y estas se incendiaron.- sin varitas. ¡Disfrutareis de mi hospitalidad!.- Con otro movimiento los cinco aurors quedaron mudos. Ya se disponía a salir cuando los escucho patalear. La innumerables patadas volvieron a su mente.- ¡Puedo perder un momento!.- la mirada del chico los aterro.- No puedo dejar de agradeceros todas esa caricias. Y quiero asegurarme de que vosotros tampoco. Realizo unos movimientos y los cinco quedaron en el centro de la celda.- Este hechizo lo aprendí de uno de mis profesores y creo que será muy útil con vosotros. ¡Brakium Emendo!.- los auroras notaron como sus brazos y piernas perdían toda estabilidad y consistencia, quedando solo en un trozo de carne que apenas podían mover.- Un buen medimago hará que les crezcan los huesos en una semana.- sonrió. Las caras de los magos lo decían todo. El chico estaba seguro que si no hubieran estado hechizados gritarían sin parar. Al terminar, salio de la celda y la cerro.- ¡Pero eso será si os encuentran a tiempo!.

La primera parte había salido bien. Comenzó a mirar celda por celda buscando a sus amigos. Se sentía algo desorientado fuera de su celda. En una solo vio una figura encogida en el suelo. La cabeza la tenía cubierta por una maraña de pelo castaño. La reconoció al instante. Cuando ella oyó la puerta abrirse se encogió más aun.

- ¡Hermione!.- la chica levanto la cabeza al oír la familiar voz.- ¡Soy Harry!, ¡Hermione!.

La chica lo miro mientras se acercaba y se abrazo llorando. El moreno se asqueo al ver a su amiga. Un par de moretones en la cara le dijeron todo lo que no quería saber.

- ¡Harry… lo siento no…!. ¡Lo intentamos… pero ellos…!.

- ¡Tranquila!. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya habrá tiempo después!.- la tomo de la mano y salieron de la celda.

-¡Ron y Fred… nos cogieron juntos!.

- Lo se, están aquí ayúdame.- en eso un dementor se acerco y Hermione se agarro a Harry asustada. El chico extendió la mano y de ella salio la luz plateada consiguiendo que la criatura huyera.

- ¡Has… sin varita…!. ¿Como…?.

- ¡Es muy lago y no tenemos tiempo!.- aun sin creérselo la castaña asintió y siguió al chico.

Tardaron un poco as en encontrar a los dos Weasley. Ambos estaban en la misma celda. Habían recibido ya una calida y habitual bienvenida. Seguro para sonsacarles alguna información. Cuando abrió la celda apenas levantaron la cabeza suponiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡¿Os venís o preferís quedaros?.- Ron reconoció la voz de su amigo.

- ¡Harry!.- se levanto y fue a su encuentro. Fred se unió a ellos sin sabe que decir.

- ¿Como es que…?.- el moreno lo callo.

- ¡Después!.

El corazón de todos se lleno de alegría. La castaña entro en la celda y fue derecha hacia su amigo pelirrojo. Ambos se miraban de arriba abajo.

Harry no se lo creía cuando Hermione y Ron se besaron con desesperación.

- ¡No soy el único que tiene que aclarar algunas cosas!.- sus amigo lo miraron avergonzados.

- ¡Ya os daréis arrumacos después tenemos que irnos!.- Fred miraba hacia el exterior nervioso. Un dementor intentó entrar y de nuevo Harry levanto la mano y el ciervo lo envistió.

Los varones se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron al moreno usar su magia sin varita.

A medida de caminaban entre las celdas podían oír a la gente de su interior lamentándose o llorando.

- ¡Hay que sacar a todos de aquí!.-dijo Hermione.

- ¡No podemos!. Aunque me gustaría.

- ¡Pero…!.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo y mientras mas tardemos más difícil será. Estarán más seguros. Los guardias no tendrán problema en matar a quien vean fuera de su celda y no pienso ser el culpable de sus muertes.- la chica asintió, sabiendo que tenia toda la razon.- No conozco el camino, lo mejor será….

- ¡Es por ahí!.- dijo la castaña.- Encontré un antiguo plano de Azkaban y…

- No te imaginas lo que me alegro de volverte a ver.- sonrió el moreno.

Con la ayuda de la chica consiguieron subir hasta casi la superficie sin ser detectados. Algunos dementotes intentaban atacarles pero Harry se encargaba de ellos.

Se encontraron de frente con uno de los cocineros que servia las comidas.

No pudo hacer nada, pero grito y otro compañero lo oyó y salio corriendo a dar la alarma.

- ¡A partir de aquí se complica la cosa!.- Fred tomo la varita del cocinero.

- ¡Si!, pero ahora tenemos algo de ayuda.

- ¿Listos?.- los tres chicos asintieron.- Yo los protegeré y Fred se encargara de lanzar maldiciones. - el pelirrojo asintió.- ¡Vamos!.

Salieron de la escalera y se encontraron con varios aurors que no lo pensaron a la hora de lanzar maldiciones. Harry paraba cada una con apenas esfuerzo.

Hermione y Ron se cubrían detrás de el esperando una oportunidad.

Por su parte Fred lanzaba todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrieron. El resultado fue que varios Magos acabaron en el suelo, petrificados o inconscientes.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando. Hermione y Ron cogieron las varitas de los caídos y de esta forma el grupo estuvo armado. La chica le tendio una varita al moreno. Nada mas cogerla lanzo un hechizo que dio de lleno en un auror que trato de cogerlos por detrás.

Todos quedaron asombrados. Un simple hechizo de desarme había lanzado a un mago a más de cincuenta metros. El tipo gemía en el suelo de dolor, sangraba por la boca y poco después se quedo quieto.

El grupo aprovecho la momentánea sorpresa para acercarse a uno de los muros y seguir su avance.

El escudo de Harry resulto ser tan efectivo que los aurors no podían hacer mella en el.

Por una puerta lateral hizo su aparición el nuevo jefe de Azkaban. Nada mas ver la situación, miro al chico con odio.

- ¡MATADLOS!.- al tiempo que daba la orden el mismo apunto con su varita y lanzaba la terrible maldición.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo salio en dirección a su objetivo. Otros aurors habían copiado el gesto de su jefe.

Sabia que su escudo no resistiría ni si quiera uno de esos impactos. Hizo un circulo con la varitas y pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja. El suelo desapareció bajo ellos y los rayos pasaron sobre el grupo.

Era tal la cantidad de maldiciones que algunos recibieron las que habían lanzado sus propios compañeros. Otras dieron contra el muro causando una gran grieta que destrozo uno de los muros laterales.

Sin pretenderlo dieron al grupo su ruta de escape. Los chicos se asomaron desde el hoyo hecho por el moreno.

-¡Vamos!.- Todos salieron en dirección al muro. El grupo entro por la grieta y se prepararon para la defensa del otro lado.

Habían entrado en otro patio, solo que este estaba algo mejor que el otro. Era igual de lúgubre y muerto pero este al menos tenía todo ordenado y en su sitio.

Se veían las puertas de entrada a varias salas. Pero una destacaba sobre todas. La puerta principal de la fortaleza. Nunca podrían olvidar cuando fueron conducidos hacia ella y esta se abrió dejándoles ver el interior de la terrible prisión.

Dos auror estaban custodiándola y al ver al grupo se acercaron varita en mano.

Harry se encargaba de que sus perseguidores no cruzaran la grieta. Los otros tres hicieron frente a los magos.

Un par de maldiciones fueron esquivadas y fue el turno de los chicos de hacer lo propio ante las que les mandaron.

Hermione lanzo una maldición a los pies de uno de ellos que se despisto lo suficiente para recibir de lleno la que le había lanzado Ron.

Fred resistió a su contrario el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione lo pusiera fuera de combate de un solo intento.

- ¡Abramos la puerta!.- Ron fue el primero en acercarse. Todos trataron de tirar del gran cerrojo pero este no se movió un milímetro.

- ¡Alohomora!.- no sucedió nada. Hermione miro a los demás.- ¡Todos juntos!.

- ¡ALOHOMORA!.- el mismo resultado.

- ¡Es inútil!. Seguro que utilizan algún hechizo de seguridad.- termino la castaña.

- ¿Que sucede?.- Harry lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo por la grieta.

- ¡No podemos abrirla!.- El moreno se giro y miro la gran puerta.

- ¡Apartaos!.- Los tres hicieron lo que les dijo.- ¡BOMBARDA!.- La gran puerta se curvo por la parte central antes de saltar en mil pedazos. Un grito procedente del interior de la fortaleza sorprendió a todos.

Por el hueco Harry pudo ver como un mago se retorcía en el suelo y miraba lo que quedaba de su destrozada mano.

- No le he dado.- Harry hablaba mas para el que para el resto.- Y tiene la mano destrozada.- Hermione se había acercado y oyó lo que decía. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Es un hechizo de control sobre un objeto. El jefe de Azkaban tiene control sobre la puerta y puede notar todo lo que pasa. Solo el puede permitir que se abra la puerta. Por eso nadie puede entrar o salir sin que el lo sepa.

- ¡Harry, Hermione!. ¡Vamos!.- el moreno no se lo penso lanzo un par de hechizo haciendo que parte de la pared se viniera abajo sobre la grieta y corrio con sus amigos hacia el exterior.

- ¡Libres!. ¡No me lo creo!.

- ¡No hables aun Ron!. Tenemos que salir de la isla.- Habían llegado al viejo y destrozado amarradero de la prisión. Un desmantelado intento de pequeño muelle para barcas.

- O encontramos un barco, o estamos listos. Si el ministerio aun no ha sido alertado pronto lo estará.

- ¡Eso es cosa mia!.- Harry se acerco a una gran roca, junto a la orilla y apunto con la varita. Se movía de un lado a otro moviéndola en varias direcciones. Pero sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?.- pregunto Fred.

- Juraría que intenta trasfigurar esa roca en una barca. ¡O eso creo!.- decía Hermione.

Con cierta rapidez, la roca fue transformándose en algo más agreste con innumerables huecos y grietas. La dura piedra se transformo en madera ante los ojos atónitos de los chicos. Cuando Harry termino, tenían una grotesca y mal hecha barca de remos.

- Es lo mejor que he podido. Pero nos sacara de aquí.- Harry se giro lanzado a los chicos un par de remos.- ¡Os toca, estoy muy cansado!.- se apoyó sobre el borde de la barca.

Entre todos empujaron la barca al oscuro mar. Con cierto esfuerzo comenzaron a remar en dirección contraria a la isla. No dejaban de mirar la orilla por si recibían alguna desagradable visita. Solo cuando ya se habían alejado una cierta distancia vieron aparecer algunas formas borrosas en la entrada de la prisión. Por suerte demasiado lejos para hacer algo contra ellos.

Los chicos remaban con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

- ¿Es el camino correcto?.- Pregunto Ron.

- Cualquiera es bueno con tal de alejarnos de ese lugar.- dijo su hermano.

- ¡Si vemos la costa tenemos que cambiar de dirección!.- dijo la chica.

- ¡Pero si la costa esta cerca es mejor ir allí!.

- Hermione tiene razón.- respondió Harry.- Los aurors seguro que estarán esperándonos por esa zona.

- Si nos alejamos lo suficiente podremos desaparecernos sin problemas.- respondió Fred.

- Tendréis que llevarme. Lo siento pero mis fuerzas no dan para mucho mas.- Harry se mantenía tumbado en el fondo de la barca.

- No te preocupes. Has cumplido con creces.- Ron le apretó el hombro.- Si no es por ti aun estaríamos en ese infierno.

- ¿Cómo os cogieron?.- se animo a preguntar.

- Nos mantenemos ocultos y hasta ahora no han podido acercarse. Pero mi madre y Fleur han enfermado.

- ¿Qué les pasa?.

- ¡No es serio!.- suspiro hermione.- Todos estamos igual. El cansancio y el estrés esta haciendo mella en todos. Solo que ellas has caido las primeras.

- Además, que nuestra nueva, ¡"Casa"!. No es precisamente un lugar acogedor. Dentro de esa cueva hace demasiado frió y humedad. Por eso se enfermaron.- Fred hablaba serio.

- Seguro que no serán las únicas en este momento.

- ¿Por qué no habéis huido?.

- ¿A donde?. Las fronteras están vigiladas. El ministerio ha puesto precio a todos los Weasley.

- Yo diría que un Weasley en estos dias vale mucho mas que cualquier Malfoy.- Harry sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Ron.

- ¡Sigamos remando!. En cuanto lleguemos te diremos lo que quieras saber.- Termino Fred.

La niebla que rodeaba continuamente a la prisión de Azkaban ayudo a que los chicos se alejasen sin ser vistos.

Como temían tuvieron que cambiar la dirección al ver a los lejos una tenues luces.

El agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en ellos, llevaban más de una hora remando con dificultad en aquella tosca barca.

Fred intentó en dos ocasiones desaparecerse sin éxito. Hasta que…

- ¡Lo hizo!.

El gemelo tardo en aparecerse.

- ¡Ya no hay barrera podemos aparecernos desde aquí!. ¡Ron ve tú con Hermione y yo cogeré a Harry!.- El moreno noto como los dos pelirrojos se ponían serios y como su amigo asentía.- ¿Estas listo?.

- ¡Cuando quieras!.- Fred tomo la mo del moreno y desaparecio.

Aparecieron todos cerca de un gran edificio derruido. Lo poco que pudo ver el chico es que llevaba muchos años abandonado y que apenas quedaban un par de paredes de la construcción original.

Nada mas aparecer Fred lo sonto y se alejo de el.

- ¿Fred que:..?- Varion magos que conocia lo rodearon.

- ¡No te muevas!. ¡Por favor Harry!.

- ¡No señor Weasley!. ¡Seguro que es el!.- Ron sujetaba a la chica.

- No podemos arriesgarnos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- lo entendió.- Me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo.- soltó la varita.

Varios magos se reunieron a su alrededor. Los pelirrojos destacaban sobre el resto. Reconoció a los gemelos, Charly y Bill, junto a su padre.

A su lado la profesora MC Gonagall, junto a Remus Lupin. El aspecto de todos era deplorable. Sucios y ojerosos. El cansancio y la falta de alimentos, era visible en todos.

Aun así el chico se alegro de verlos.

- ¿Cual es el equipo favorito de Ron?.- pregunto el señor Weasley.

- ¿Quién me enseño mi patronus y donde?.- todos se quedaron quietos mirándolo, ante la pregunta del moreno.- Antes de poder dar cualquier información quiero asegurarme yo también. ¿Quién y donde?.- Los magos se miraron y asintieron.

- Fui yo, en mi oficina de Hogwarts. Use un Boggart.- dijo Lupin adelantándose un paso.- Harry sonrió.

- ¡Los Churley Cannons!. Tiene todas las paredes de sus cuarto llenas.- respondió el moreno.- Incluso tenia un pijama también.- algunos sonrieron con la respuesta.

- ¿Como me conociste?.- pregunto Ron.

- Tú y tu madre me ayudasteis a cruzar el andén 9 y tres cuartos el primer día. Ginny también estaba allí.- Respondió Harry.

- ¡La ultima pregunta!.- Dijo Lupin.- ¡Cornamenta!, ¡Lunatico!, Canuto y Colagusano. ¿Quienes son?.- Harry sonrió.

- ¡Los merodeadores!. ¡James Potter!, mi padre. ¡Sirius Black!, mi padrino. ¡Remus Lupin!.- lo mito al hablar.- Mi antiguo profesor de DAO.- se puso serio.- ¡Y no pienso nombrar al traidor!.

- ¡Harry!.- Lupin corrió y lo abrazo. El resto lo siguió.- Perdona pero ya trataron de engañarnos con multijugos y casi nos cogen.

- Lo entiendo, tranquilos.- Algunos mas lo abrazaban.

- Bienvenido chico.- le dijo el patriarca Weasley.

- No quiero ser grosero. Pero, estoy desecho, si es posible quisiera dormir una semana.

- Sin problemas.- KInsley se acerco.- Perdona por todo esto es preferible no correr riesgos nos jugamos mucho.

- Lo entiendo pero con un vistazo seguro que Ojoloco…- noto como todos se pusieron serios.- ¿Qué pasa?.

- Cuando usaron la poción multijugos, Ojoloco se dio cuenta nada mas verlo. El maldito auror le lanzo una maldición antes de desaparecer.- se callo.- no pudimos hacer nada, le corto el cuello.- Harry no se creía lo que decían.- Desde entonces tenemos que ser mucho mas precavidos.

- Han engañado a muchos de esa forma.- dijo el señor Weasley.- Hacen creer que eres tú y si alguien intenta esconderte o te da alguna información es detenido y mandado a Azkaban. Tuvieron que quitarte algunos cabellos.- El moreno sabia que les era muy fácil en sus sesiones de tortura el hacerlo.

- Cualquiera que te vea…

- Hará como si no me conociera o me denunciara.- Harry término la frase. El patriarca Weasley asintió.

- Ya tendremos tiempo después.- intervino Kinsley.- ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí.- le sonrió al moreno.- estoy seguro de que muchos se alegraran de verte.

- Si pero me gustaría esperan una hora.- todos lo miraron.- Estaréis mas seguros si pasa ese tiempo y sigo siendo yo.- todos sonrieron.

- Llevabais mas de dos horas en la barca antes de que Fred pudiera avisarnos.- termino Lupin.- Esto solo ha sido para asegurarnos completamente.- Harry sonrió.

- Entonces no esperemos mas.- suspiro.- Alguien tendrá que llevarme aun no estoy muy bien que se diga.- Lupin le tomo del hombro y asintió.

Desaparecieron todo en dirección al verdadero lugar de reunión. Nada mas aparecer una pelirroja se tiro sobre el chico.

- ¡Harry!.

- ¿Ginny?.- la chica no hablaba solo permanecía llorando sobre el chico.

- ¡Vamos Ginny!, déjalo.

- No ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo para que tu lo aplastes.- la chica se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Quisiera ver a la señora Weasley.- dijo Harry.- Me dijeron que…- lo pararon sonriendo.

- Esta descansando. Conseguimos las pociones necesarias gracias a una familia recién llegada y ahora ella y los demás están descansando.- miro al chico con cara triste.- ¡Esta bien!, vamos.

La matriarca de los Weasley fue aun peor que Ginny se levanto como pudo para abrazar al chico y tuvieron que darle una poción para dormir o no lo soltaría.

- Le prometo que seguiré aquí cuando despierte.- la mujer le sonrió medio dormida.

El chico poco después también descansaba. No necesito poción alguna, era tal su estado que callo rendido.

No se como pero he conseguido colgar otro capitulo.

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia.

Vamos con los RR.

**DNK**: Harry para poco en Azkaban pero la siguiente parte es más interesante.

**Macabre-wolf**: Gracias por leer y espero que te guste.

**Cornamenta 23**: Creo que te resultara interesante como sigue ya me lo dirás.

**Kronos Azator**: Me cuesta mucho escribir esta historia, y no se como seguirá. Pero tendrá algo más de violencia como has leído en este cap.

Gracias también a **Vladislav**. Siempre termino mis historias. Aunque tarde un tiempo.

Pues es todo hasta el próximo. Que no se cuando será, tengo poco tiempo para escribir.

Gracias de Parte de Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Las sorpresas nunca vienen solas.

Las continuas visitas que recibía en su celda habían conseguido que su sueño fuera muy ligero. El susto al despertar fue para hacer una fotografía. Delante del chico se encontraban, como podían, todos los Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger y algunos más.

Entre ellos pudo ver a Neville saludando algo mas alejado junto a Hanna Habbot y los hermanos Creevey.

- ¡Perdona!.- Ron se adelanto.- Es que aun no podemos creernos que estés aquí.- Harry tomo la mano de su amigo y se incorporo. El pelirrojo le tendió unas gafas y el chico sonrió agradecido.

- Gracias. Ni yo mismo termino de creérmelo.

Nuevamente fue abrazado y rodeado por los presentes. Solo Hagrid lo miraba algo mas apartado. Lloraba y secaba las lágrimas con un gran pañuelo. Hacia gestos de abrazo pero se paraba. El chico entendió que el semigigante quería abrazarlo pero en su estado temía hacerle daño. Le sonrió agradecido.

Molly Weasley se encargo personalmente que el chico comiese todo lo que pudiera.

La falta de costumbre convirtió ese momento en algo muy pesado de digerir.

Cuando pudo terminar llego el momento de dar explicaciones.

- ¿Cuanto hace que me encerraron?.- pregunto el moreno.

- Más de dos años.- fue la respuesta.

- ¿Que paso Harry?.- pregunto Hermione.- Dínoslo por favor.- El suspiro.

- No es agradable.- les advirtió.

Nadie se podía creer todo lo que el chico tuvo que soportar. Lupin apretaba con fuerza los puños a cada palabra del chico. Todos sabían que se callaba lo peor para que no se preocupasen mas. Las mujeres apenas contenían la angustia y el llanto.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el chico les contó como había aprendido un par de hechizos con la ayuda de una brizna de hierva consiguió que parte de lo contado quedase en segundo plano.

- ¡Eso no es posible!.

- A menos que se tratase de algún tipo de planta mágica.- termino MC Gonagall. Pensó.- pero la potencia que describían los chicos…

- El poder de Harry y el enfocar toda su magia con un elemento de esta naturaleza, seguro que han tenido algo que ver.- Lupin pensaba cada palabra.- Es posible que sin darse cuenta, Harry consiguiera aumentar sus poderes.- lo miro.- Seria cuestión de ver esa brizna de hierba.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!.- casi grito Ron.- ¡Me quede de piedra cunado lo vi hacer magia sin varita!. ¡Tenias esa planta!. ¿Verdad?.- Quiso decir la verdad pero las miradas de todos le hicieron pensar en que lo mejor seria ocultar ese hecho por el momento.

- ¡Si…!, ¡Si claro que la tenia!. Cunado conseguí una varita pues... ¡la tire!.- miro a su amiga y pudo ver en sus ojos que sabia que no era cierto. Pero lo entendía y guardaría el secreto.

- Es una pena, me hubiera gustado estudiarla.- termino el licántropo.

- Tuvieron mucha suerte.- añadió Kinsley.

- ¿Que sucedió fuera?. ¿Cuanto me he perdido?.- todos se pusieron serios.

- Después que te encarcelasen. Esto se volvió un caos. Dumbledore supo lo que sucedería. Nos obligo a desaparecer cuando te cogieron, el se quedo.

- Luna me…

- ¡Ya nos lo dijo la señorita Lovegood!.- lo paro Lupin.- Si no esta en Azkaban seguro que el ministerio lo tiene retenido en alguna parte.

- Pero no lo sabemos.

- ¡Sigamos!.- Callo a todos El señor Weasley.- Cuando se supo lo tuyo, muchos protestaron y pidieron tu liberación. Por suerte pocos han acabado en Azkaban.- miro a sus hijos.- La mayoría son detenidos interrogados y…- se puso serio.- una vez torturados se les modifica la memoria y son puestos en libertad bajo vigilancia.

- El ministerio controla toda la información. El señor Lovegood ha sido detenido en varias ocasiones y el Quisquilloso prohibido. El y su hija no salen de su casa.- Harry se puso tenso al oírlo.- La gente vive peor que durante la guerra.- Kinsley se veía furioso.- Algunos hemos tenido que escapar. ¡Ha modificado el Winzegamot a su conveniencia!. Son solo unos titeres bajo su control. Todo el que no le obedece esta escondido.

- Pero aquí solo estais...- miro a su alrededor.- Unos pocos.

- Hay muchas mas familias ocultas por todo el pais. Los mas previsores pudieron hacer un fidelio y estan a salvo. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuantos nos escondemos o huimos.

- Mantenemos contacto con miembros de la orden y amigos que se mantienen como nosotros.- añadio Bill.- Fue gracias a uno de estos grupos que pudimos conseguir las pociones que necesitabamos.

- ¿Y ahora que?.- nadie pudo responder al chico.

- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada más.

- Pero yo…

- El profeta acaba de publicar un articulo en primera plana anunciando tu muerte en la prisión.- Harry vio una foto suya en el periodico magico con fecha de ese dia. Suspiro.- Pero por otro lado se han endurecido los registros y las detenciones.

De repente alguien apareció en la entrada.

- ¡Ayuda!.- todos los magos sacaron sus varitas y fueron hacia allí.

Tonks sostenía el cuerpo de una chica.

Cuando todos se acercaron pudieron ver como la chica estaba herida y sangraba por un brazo. La otra chica tenia la cabeza ensangrentada y apenas se podia ver nada de su pelo con la sangre.

- ¡Es la chica Lovegood!.- Añadió un mago. Harry dio un salto y se adelanto.

- ¡LUNA!, ¡Luna responde!. ¡¿Quien te hizo esto?.- Le quito algunos mechones del rostro y la miro asustado.- ¡Luna por favor responde!.- la chica abrió parcialmente un ojo y lo vio. Dejo escapar una sonrisa.

- Ha…rry.- callo desmallada.

- ¡Luna!.- un par de brazos tiraron del moreno hacia atrás mientras el intentaba soltarse.- ¡No!. ¡Déjenme tengo que…!.

- ¡Lo primero es atender a la señorita Lovegood!. ¡Después le diremos como se encuentra señor Potter!.- la mirada de MC Gonagall no dejaba discusión.

Entre varios cogieron a la chica y la pusieron en la zona donde descansaba algunos enfermos. Varios magos y brujas comenzaron a darle pociones y a pasar la varita sobre su cuerpo y cabeza.

Entre la preocupación Harry pudo escuchar como preguntaban a Tonks.

- Hoy ordenaron a algunos que se preparasen para realizar unas detenciones. Me toco en el grupo de apoyo. No terminan de fiarse de mi, por apoyar a Dumbledore.- se quejo mientras le aplicaban un vendaje sobre la herida.- Al aparecerme reconocí la casa de los Lovegood. Sin avisar destrozaron la puerta y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones. - Miro a la chica tumbada.- Pude oír a su padre preguntado lo que sucedía. Se quejo de que ya lo habían interrogado y que no tenia nada que esconder.- Parecía a punto de llorar.- ¡Incluso alego que habían prohibido su revista por no se que… animal que afectaba al ministerio!.- termino con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Pero por que esto!. ¡No es normal en Xenophilius el resistirse!. ¡El trataría de convencer al mismísimo…!.

- ¡Minerva!. ¡No era un arresto era una ejecución!.- todo se callaron al instante.- Me acerque aun cuando se me ordeno lo contrario y pude oír perfectamente cuando lanzaron el Avadra contra el.

- ¡Oh Merlin!.- MC Gonagall no se lo creia.

- ¡Seran desgraciados!. ¿Por que?.- añadio Lupin.

- ¡Ya no me importo nada!. Entre y vi al padre de Luna en el suelo.- ya no podia aguantar los nervios.- ¡No tenia varita!. ¡Lo mataron a sangre fría y sin motivo!.- rompió a llorar junto con Molly.

- ¿Qué paso?. ¡Sigue!.- Kinsley la animo a seguir. Ella apenar podia hablar.

- No me vieron entrar ya que uno traía a Luna cogida por el pelo y la empujaron junto a su padre.

- ¿No querrás decir?.- la Metamorfamaga asintió.

- Luna se avarazo al cuerpo de su padre en cuanto lo vio. Ellos la miraban divertidos.- Se puso seria.- No pude aguantarlo mas. Uno le dijo que estuviera tranquila pronto estarían de nuevo juntos.- La sorpresa de todos desapareció, al oír lo dicho el odio y asco la sustituyo.

-¡Hijos de…!.

- Vi como el jefe del grupo apuntaba a Luna con su varita.- sonrió.- Tardara un tiempo en reponerse de ese bombarda.- se tomo un segundo para recuperar aire.- Después, como os podéis imaginar, lance algunas maldiciones y ni yo se como me acerque a Luna. Varios hechizos pasaron cerca y un bombarda muy fuerte dio en la barandilla de madera. Creo que así fue como nos herimos.- se toco el brazo.- Tuve que salir para aparecerme y los de el exterior nos lanzaron algunos hechizos.- apretó los dientes.- Creo que yo era la única que no sabia a lo que íbamos.- Todos pensaban en lo ocurrido.

- ¡O puede que tu fueras la siguiente!.- añadió Kinsley.- Seria una forma útil de ocultarlo. Una Auror peligrosa bajo vigilancia mata a un par de magos antes de que la abatan.

- Una forma de deshacerse de todos los problemas de golpe.- termino Lupin.

- ¡Los matare!.- oyeron decir a Harry. Los que lo conocian temian que perdiera el control de sus poderes , por lo que se apresuraron a paralo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡No Harry!. ¡No podemos en estos momentos!.- los gemelos y Ron lo cogieron aunque el intentaba soltarse.

- ¡Dejadme!. ¡Esto no lo pienso aguantar!. ¡Yo mismo matare a ese cabron!.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo!.- añadió Tonks.- De seguro pronto me seguirán. Antes de venir me aparecí varias veces para despistarlos pero no creo que tarden mas de dos horas en localizar este sitio.- Se apeno.- ¡Lo siento pero no tenia otra opción!. ¡Estaba muy mal!.- Lupin la tomo de los hombros.

- Hiciste lo correcto.- Arthur Weasley miro al Licántropo y a la profesora de transformaciones.

- Haré los preparativos, tenemos que dejar este lugar.- MC Gonagall miro a Harry.- Seria aconsejable que se relajara. Si se exalta solo conseguirá que detecten su magia.- El chico que quedo quieto.- Nos pondrá a todos en mayor peligro si sucede eso.- No se resistió avergonzado asintió.

- ¿Donde iremos?. Es igual de peligroso en todas partes.- Bill estaba junto a su esposa.- Tarde o temprano darán con nosotros o moriremos. ¡Esto no es vida!.

- ¡La única opción es salir del país!.- respondió Charly.- Intentar llegar al continente es una estupidez.

- ¿Que propones hijo?.- con un movimiento el pelirrojo saco un mapa del país. A diferencia de otro normal, no solo figuraban los lugares Muggles sino también los mágicos.

- Yo iría hacia las islas cerca de Escocia. En cuanto pudiese, hacia Irlanda. Una vez allí el ministerio no podrá hacer nada en nuestra contra y podemos trasladarnos a otro país con menos problemas.

- Las fronteras están muy vigiladas. ¡Es imposible!.

- ¡Solo la zona surg!. La que da el paso fácil a Frgancia.- Fleur intervino por primera vez.

- Si mal no recuerdo.- pensó Harry.- Parte de Irlanda también esta bajo el control del ministerio.- Lupin negó.

- Se nota que no prestabas mucha atención en historia de la magia.- el chico se callo avergonzado.- La isla de Irlanda al contrario que el país muggles es completamente controlada por el ministerio de magia Irlandés.- sonrió.- Allí el ministerio de magia Británico no puede poner un pie.- aclarado esto el pelirrojo siguió hablando.

- Las comunicaciones con el continente son las únicas vigiladas fuertemente. Pero pasar a Irlanda u otro país Nórdico debería resultar algo mas… factible.- Termino Bill.- No pueden, aunque quieran, mantener completamente aislado todo el país. Alguna zona quedara con menor seguridad. Es solo cuestión de encontrarla.- Todos pensaron en lo dicho.

- Tiene sentido.- Kinsley hablo.- Han perdido muchos efectivos en la guerra y otros han huido al ver lo que se avecinaba.- Miro a todos.- Aun que están formando a toda prisa un gran numero de aurors, les llevara cierto tiempo tener el control total de las fronteras. Esta podría ser una de las últimas oportunidades de salir del país.- Suspiro.- Pero seguiremos teniendo el problema del dinero. No tenemos demasiado y pronto se acabara.

- ¿Y Gringotts?.- dijo Harry.

- Los duendes no están a favor del ministerio, pero la entrada al callejón es casi imposible.- dijo Bill.

- Aunque entrgases, no podrgias salig.

- Es una pena que no hubiese cogido todo lo que deje en Hogwarts.- dijo MC Gonagall.- Podría ser de mucha ayuda.- Harry y sus amigos se miraron.- Estoy segura que no han podido entrar en el despacho de Albus. Allí se guarda una cantidad de galeones por si se necesitan.

- ¡¿Y por que no lo cogemos?. ¡Es fácil entrar por alguno de los túneles!.- dijo Ron. MC Gonagall negó.

- Todos fueron cerrados antes del ataque al castillo.- Lupin recordó algo.

- ¡No todos!. El que va a la casa de los gritos aun esta en pie. ¿Quien se metería con el sauce sin saber la forma de calmarlo?.- Sonrió.- Dumbledore dijo que no veía necesario cerrarlo, seria divertido ver como los Mortifagos trataban de pasar por ese lugar.

- Pero si conocían el camino podrían saber como…- El mago negó.

- Solo lo sabíamos unas pocas personas y todos estaban en nuestro bando o... muertos. Dumbledore añadió una contraseña a la entrada por la casa de los gritos, dejo el resto igual. Era una salida de emergencia en caso de necesitarla.

La bruja que atendía a Luna se acerco. Harry al verla fue a su encuentro.

- ¡¿Como esta?. ¡¿Se recuperara?. ¡Dígame!.- la mujer trato de calmarlo.

- Si no dejas de preguntar, no podré responderte.- El se calmo.- ¡Si!. Esta bien, solo ha sido un buen corte y el shock. Un par de pociones y por la mañana estará como nueva. – Se puso seria.- Al menos fisicamente.

- ¿Podremos moverla Hestia?.- la maga miro a Lupin y asintió.- Tenemos que irnos.

En menos de media hora no quedo rastro de su paso en ese lugar. Los últimos en desaparecer fueron Lupin y Kinsley que se encargarían de crear un rastro mágico para despistar a sus perseguidores.

Dos horas después, y mediante varias apariciones y trasladores, el grupo conseguía aparecer en Escocia cerca de un pueblo Muggle llamado Lossit. Era un lugar perfecto para sus planes situado en una de las islas al oeste de Glasgow. El nombre del lugar, la isla de Islay. El encontrarse muy cercana a Irlanda, y lejos de las líneas habituales de viaje mágico, ayudaba mucho a sus planes. Aun así, se mantenían alerta para evitar ser localizados por algún Auror que vigilase la zona. Al sur tenían un par de pueblos de pescadores por lo que podrían intentar conseguir transporte para llegar a la isla esmeralda.

Se cobijaron en las tiendas de campaña mágicas y esperaron.

Con MC Gonagall y Lupin al frente, un grupo fue hacia Hogwarts.

No tardaron en regresar con todo lo que pudieron conseguir del castillo.

Además del dinero, se trajeron varios objetos de oro y un buen surtido de pociones. Para el transporte contaron con la ayuda de algunos de los profesores que se unieron al grupo.

Dentro de la tienda donde se reponían los enfermos, Harry permanecía junto a Luna. A su lado estaban sus amigos.

En una ocasión el moreno se fijo que tanto el pelirrojo como su amiga permanecían cogidos de la mano.

- Me lo contareis.- los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

- No es algo que no sepas.- dijo Ron.- Sabias que yo sentía algo por Hermione y después de lo que sucedió pues…me anime a decírselo.

- ¡Si!. ¡Sobre todo!.- hablo su hermana.- ¡Te comiste una galleta de Fred y George!. ¡Hace que pierdas tus complejos y te sientas muy bien!.- Aclaro la pelirroja. Tanto Ron como Hermione se pusieron serios y poco a poco el color cubrió sus caras.- ¡Tenias que haber visto cuando mi hermanito se acerco a Hermione y le dijo lo que sentía delante de todos!.- Harry sonrió al pensar en la escena.- ¡Ha sido una de las pocas veces en las que nuestra amiga no supo que decir!.

- Fue mejor… cuando se le paso… el efecto… a Ronald y se dio cuenta de lo… que hizo.- todos se acercaron cuando Luna empezó a hablar. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Harry.- Creí que fue... un sueño.

- Ya ves que no.- sonrió el.- ¿Como te sientes?.

- Como se me hubieran pasado por encima una manada… de Snorlacks de cuerno arrugado.- si hablaba así seguro que no se sentía del todo mal.- Pero…- Comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Luna!.

- ¡Dime que fue un sueño!. ¡Dime que mi padre no…!.- Harry le cogio la mano y agacho la cabeza. La chica se incorporo y enterró la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Lloro allí todo lo que no pudo hacer antes, soltó parte de su tristeza y odio.

La medimaga se acerco al ver que se había despertado pero en el estado en que se encontraba decidió darle una poción antes de irse.

- Procura que se la tome.- Harry asintió.

Los chicos se alejaron de ellos.

- Creo que entre esos dos hay algo mas que una buena amistad.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Tu crees?.- Como siempre Ron no entendía nada. Hermione los miro.

- Estoy de acuerdo y me alegro por ellos.- miro a la pelirroja.- Pero, pensé que tu…

- Cuando vino a decirnos que había estado en Azkaban visitándolo me di cuenta.- suspiro.- Ella es mas fuerte y lucho por el. Yo no. He aceptado mi derrota.- los miro.- ¡Nunca lo admitiré, ante todo soy una Weasley y tengo mi orgullo!.- Ron miro a su novia y Hermana.

- No entiendo lo que decís pero…- Hermione le puso el dedo en los labios y lo callo.

- ¡Créenos!, ya te darás cuenta.

- ¡Algún día espero!.- termino Ginny. Ron siguió a las chicas que se alejaban riendo y hablando en voz baja.

Luna se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de Harry y este no tardo en seguirla recostado sobre la cama de la chica.

Nadie los molesto ya que sabían de sobra que ambos necesitaban descansar.

Ambos se despertaron con el alboroto de su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- NO lo se.- vio a la medimaga.- perdone señora… Joness.- la maga se acerco.- ¿Qué sucede?.- La mujer se acercó y comenzó a revisar a la chica.

- Parece ser que alguien nos aviso que saben donde estamos. - termino con la chica y miro a Harry.- Se que estáis muy cansados pero tenemos que irnos.

Los dos salieron para encontrarse con un grupo en la entrada. Lupin, MC Gonagall y El señor Weasley Hablaban con un recién llegado y Kimsley.

- No se como lo han averiguado Arthur. Pero estoy seguro de que es solo cuestión de poco tiempo que lleguen aquí.- decía el mago que no conocían.

- Como nos harán detectado.- Lupin pensaba en voz alta.- tomamos mil precauciones y nos acerquemos a este lugar sin usar magia. Somos casi indetectables.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la pareja.

- ¿Estáis listos?.- Harry asintió.

- Apenas tenemos que recoger.- dijo la chica con tristeza.- Si necesitáis ayuda…- Hermione negó pero Ron no.

- ¡La verdad es que si!.- levanto la varita.- la maldita varita de ese auror no termina de funcionar.- Harry la miro y después hizo lo mismo con la suya.

- ¡Pudiera ser que…!.- Tomo la varita de su amigo y después hizo lo mismo con la de Hermione que se la dio sin entenderlo. A continuación corrió hacia el grupo.- ¡Creo que se como nos han localizado!.- Todos lo miraron.- ¡Estas varitas… se las quitamos a los aurors de Azkaban!.- Kimsley se golpeo la cabeza.

- ¡Soy idiota!.- Hablo.- ¡En caso de que algún preso se hiciera con la varita de un guarda y escapase, las varitas llevan un hechizo para rastrearlo!.- se acerco al chico.- ¡Dámelas!.

- Falta la de Fred.- dijo al entregárselas.

- Las destruiré ahora mismo.- Kimsley levanto la varita.

- ¡No espera!.- lo paro Lupin.- ¡Si lo haces se presentaran aquí en un momento!. Seguro que aun no han aparecido por que quieren averiguar donde estamos escondidos.- pensaba.- Solo estuvimos unas horas al llegar los chicos y llevamos poco aquí también.

- Querrán espera a que nos confiemos y los llevemos hacia otros.- Termino MC Gonagall.- Seguro que creen que todos se reunirán con Harry. O que el buscara a sus amigos.

- Dejaran que pase un tiempo antes de venir, para asegurarse. Por eso no han aparecido aun.

- ¡Pero buscaran en cualquier sitio en el que hayamos estado, por si alguien se oculta allí!.

- Coger mas presas con un mismo cebo.

Los gemelos se acercaron.

- ¡Estamos listos!.

- ¡Fred!. ¡Tu varita!.- el gemelo la saco.- ¡Esta marcada hay que deshacerse de ella!.- le dijo pidiéndosela. El pelirrojo se la dio como si le quemase.

- ¿Qué haremos?.- Hermione se adelanto.

- ¡Darles lo que quieren!.- respondió resuelta.

- Querida no te entiendo.- MC Gonagall miraba a su alumna favorita.

- Si quieren saber donde nos ocultamos dejemos que nos sigan.- se explico para que la entendieran.- Llevaremos las varitas a otro lugar y después las separaremos en dos grupos.- Cogió una rama y marco dos líneas en el suelo.- Un grupo ira todo al sur que pueda y el otro hará lo mismo pero lejos del otro.

- ¡De esa forma pensaran que estamos en dos lugares reunidos para salir del país y trataran de cogernos!.- Kinsley entendió el plan.

- ¡Mientras nosotros aquí nos alejaremos y continuaremos con nuestros planes!. En cuanto todo este en orden los cebos crearan un falso rastro mágico y regresaran.- Lupin miro a todos.- ¿Qué opináis?.

- ¡Nos beneficiara!.- dijo Bill.- Seguro que mandaran mas aurors cerca de esos lugares.- sonrió.- Dejaran mas libre la salida a Irlanda.

- ¡Como siempre la señorita Granger me ha sorprendido con su inteligencia!.- MC Gonagall sonrió a una sonrojada Hermione.- ¡Gracias querida y también a usted señor Potter!. Si no se hubiera percatado de las varitas estaríamos en serios problemas.

Minutos después todo el campamento había sido recogido. El grupo principal se dirigió sin usar magia hacia el sur cerca del pequeño pueblo costero de Port Wemyss. En ese lugar tratarían de conseguir la ayuda que necesitaban.

Mientras los gemelos acompañados de Kinsley y Lupin desaparecieron con las varitas hacia otro lugar, mas al norte.

El grupo no pasaba desapercibido el encontrar en esos lugares un grupo de tantas personas. La mayoría adultos. Solo tres niños y unos 16 adolescentes.

Procuraban ir por caminos pequeños y que con seguridad no estarían muy frecuentados.

La suerte les favoreció al hablar con unas lugareñas. Por el pelo de los chicos pensaron que se trataba o bien de artistas ambulantes o una tribu de Zingaros. La lejanía de esas tierras, hacían del desconocimiento un factor a su favor.

Estas les recomendaron una zona alejada del camino y a cierta distancia del pueblo. No tendrían problemas en acampar en esa zona y cerca tenían un pequeño nacimiento de agua. Después de agradecerles fueron en esa dirección.

MC Gonagall se encargo de aplicarles un Oblibiare a las mujeres para que no recordaran nada de lo visto.

El lugar resulto ser mejor de lo que podían esperar. Entre un pequeño bosque de sauces y una gran roca.

Había suficiente espacio para montar todas las tiendas y aun así podrían moverse con cierta soltura.

El nacimiento salía desde la parte baja de la gran roca y formaba un pequeño riachuelo hacia el bosquecillo de sauces.

Una vez instalados comprobaron que si seguían el riachuelo se acercaban al pueblo y por supuesto al mar.

Se encontraban lejos de la carretera y podían ver a quien quisiera acercarse al lugar. Escapar con facilidad y moverse por la zona a su antojo. Un refugio perfecto.

- ¿Cuanto estaremos aquí?.- preguntaban todos. MC Gonagall y el señor Weasley eran los que permanecían a cargo.

- ¡Iremos al pueblo a buscar un transporte que nos sirva para nuestros fines¡.

- ¡Lo ideal seria poder tenerlo antes de que regresen los chicos!.- termino el padre de los pelirrojos.- ¡Algunos se acercaran al pueblo y trataran de conseguir lo que necesitamos!. ¡Además comprobaran si hay algún mago en el lugar!.

Se decidió que MC Gonagall y dos adultos mas irían en la primera visita al pueblo. El señor Weasley fue descartado el primero ya que su insaciable curiosidad llamaría demasiado la atención.

Junto a La profesora fueron un matrimonio de origen Muggles que se desenvolvería con facilidad.

Habían pasado dos dias. Los intentos por conseguir un barco habían sido nulos. Incluso una vez un policía Muggles se acerco a ellos para averiguar por la insistencia en encontrar transporte. Un hechizo, y el agente siguió sin recordar lo que tenia que hacer.

Pero esa tarde MC Gonagall y los otros volvieron contentos habían localizado un Scribs viviendo en el pueblo.

- Se nos acerco y nos pregunto si éramos magos.- decía la profesora.- Lo ignoremos pero menciono los ingredientes de una poción fácil de hacer en cualquier casa, un limpiador de metales. Cuando nos volvimos nos dijo que era un Scribs y nos ofreció ayuda.

- ¿Será seguro Minerva?.

- Lleva alejado del mundo mágico desde que era joven. No creo que se interese ahora.- respondió uno de los acompañantes. MC Gonagall asintió conforme.

- Le apliquemos la imperios y en su casa le dimo algo de veritaserum.- se toco un bolsillo del vestido que traía.

- Se ha ofrecido a preguntar a los pescadores si alguien quiere llevarnos.

- Dijo que intentaría con algunos marineros que hacen regularmente ese trayecto para traer Whisky desde allí.- MC Gonagall trataba de recordar algo.- menciono algo de que ellos son mas fáciles de conseguir y no darán el aviso a los… a los… - se canso.- ¡A los, a los Aurors Muggles!.

Harry y luna permanecían siempre juntos al igual que sus amigos.

- ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?.- el le sonrió y asintió.

- ¡Estoy seguro!.

- ¿Por que?.

- Por que tengo esperanza. ¡Gracias a ti!.- Ella sonrió.

- ¿Lo que te dije…?.- el la callo.

- Yo también siento lo mismo.- Luna abrió los ojos y sonrió.- Me gustas y cada vez me cuesta mas no gritarlo o besarte como un loco.- le tomo las manos.

- Lo de gritar creo que seria pasarse pero lo otro.- se acerco un poco a el.- no creo que sea un problema.- acortaron la distancia y se dieron su primer beso en libertad. Mucho mas tranquilo y deseado que el que la chica le dio en la celda de la temible prisión mágica.

A este siguió otro y a este otro más solo se separaban para tomar algo de aire y continuar.

Un carraspeo llamo su atención y se separaron lo suficiente para ver quien era.

Delante de la pareja sus amigos sonreían viendo la escena, al igual que medio campamento.

- Creo que ambos deberían comportarse un poco.- MC Gonagall era la de siempre.- Entre magos civilizados no me parece correcto este comportamiento. ¡Se que nuestras circunstancias no son las mas adecuadas!. Pero debemos mantener un cierto nivel de civismo entre nosotros.- Los chicos se habían separado y miraban a la profesora con la cabeza agachada. Luna sonreía abiertamente.- ¡Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar de ustedes cuando todo esto pase!.- termino de hablar y se alejo en busca del señor Weasley.

Todos los que vieron la escena o la reprimenda de la mujer contenían la risa como podia o sin poder evitarlo se reían sin parar.

Todos los chicos se acercaron.

- ¡Que calladito os lo teníais!.- Ron hablaba con sorna.- ¡¿Y desde cuando que no pudiste decírselo a tus amigos?.

- ¡Roon!.- Hermione lo reprendió.- ¿Desde cuando?.- añadió al fin. Harry miro a la rubia y esta sonreía aun.

- ¡Desde ahora!. ¡Creo!. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

- ¿Pero como es que vosotros…?.- Neville señalaba a cada uno con un dedo y después unía estos.

- Cuando visite a Harry le dije que si el moría yo lo haría con el ya que no podría vivir sin la persona a la que amaba.- las chicas suspiraron.

- Esa idea era lo que me mantuvo vivo en ese infierno.- dijo el moreno.- Si hubiera perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver y decirle lo que yo sentía, no hubiera sobrevivido.

- ¡Felicidades chicos!.- termino Ginny. Luna la miro y la pelirroja sonrió y asintió. Esto alegro a la rubia.

- ¡Venga vamonos!.- Hermione hablo a todos.- La parejita tiene mucho que hablar.

- ¡Si!. ¡Pero que nos pille de nuevo MC Gonagall!.- bromeo Ron. Los demás rieron la ocurrencia.

Harry y Luna se quedaron solos, se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Que significa esto?.- pregunto al fin la rubia.

- Supongo que ambos sentimos lo mismo.- ella lo miro coqueta.

- ¿No le he oído decirlo señor Potter?.- el sonrió.

- ¡Señorita Luna Lovegood!.- se puso de rodillas delante de ella.- Quisiera que supiera que yo, estoy total y absolutamente loco por su persona.- Se levanto y acerco a su cara.- Te quiero mas de lo que podia pensar hacerlo nunca.

- ¿Es verdad?. ¡Lo que has dicho!. Que lo que te dije en Azkaban ha sido lo que te ha mantenido con vida.- Harry la beso.

- La esperanza de contestarte y decirte que siento lo mismo, fue lo que me mantuvo con vida y siguiera cuerdo.- Ella lo abrazo.- No se ni cuando me fije en ti. Has pasado de ser una amiga a ser lo que mas quiero en este mundo.- sonrió.- Creo que lo que dijiste solo confirmo lo que yo sentía y aun no me había dado cuenta.- le levanto la cara y la miro fijamente.- Además quería darte un beso como es debido.- ella lo miro divertida.

- ¡Pues si que te ha dado fuerte!.- su voz cambió, triste.- Mi madre decía que cuando encontrada a mi pareja ideal lo sabría. Y desde que te vi sentí algo muy raro en mi pecho. Me hubiera gustado que te conociese.- Se puso triste.

- Y a mi conocerla.

- Creo que mi padre ya se dio cuenta.- paro un segundo.- Me decía algunas cosas muy raras y se reía cada vez que le contaba algo de lo que habías hecho. Me gustaría poder decírselo.- lo miro.- seguro que te hubiese apreciado.

- Solo hable con el una vez.- le acariciaba el pelo al hablar.- Tengo la certeza de que el lo sabe y se siente feliz. Entiendo que tu…- Luna se levanto.

- Cuando tu padrino te lo dije. La gente nunca se va totalmente. Se que mi padre estará siempre conmigo y… Es verdad que estoy triste, pero… Siempre me dijo que le encantaba mi sonrisa. ¡Que era como la de mi madre!.- se puso mas alegre.- ¡Por ellos pienso vivir cada día!. ¡Cuando acabe todo esto intentare ser feliz el resto de mi vida!.

- ¿Estoy yo incluido?.- Luna puso su cara soñadora.

- ¡Seria interesante, debo de admitirlo!.

Ambos rieron la broma, pasaron algún tiempo mas hablando sobre lo que harían o donde podrían ir. No tuvieron ni que decidir que seguirían juntos pasase lo que pasase. Sus corazones hababan por ellos.

Un capitulo mas. Ni yo se como me ha dado tiempo para escribirlo.

Pasemos a los RR.

**Cornamenta 23:** ya tienes tu respuesta en lo referente a las dos chicas.

**Anthony Black:** tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Pero la política del ministerio contra Harry creo que ya esta clara.

**Foster000:** No va en la línea del conde de Montecristo. Aunque tendrá algunas similitudes.

**Makarva:** El próximo creo que será tu capitulo. Tendrá bastante acción. O eso espero.

Gracias también a **Mandrea, JamesJonasEvans** y **Bladislav.**

También a todos aquellos que siguen esta loca idea mia, dejen o no RR.

Me despido deseando a todas y todos un feliz día de los enamorados. (Si lo celebráis Claro).

Hasta la próxima se despide Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Escapada y curiosos anfitriones.

La mañana del tercer día Charly y su padre se acercaron a la zona acordada con Lupin y el resto. Regresaron casi al medio día acompañados por los cuatro que desaparecieron con las varitas.

Su llegada era muy esperada. Los gemelos tuvieron que soportar avergonzados uno de los abrazos de oso de su madre y, por supuesto, la interminable serie de preguntas sobre su estado.

Ambos estaban muy contentos y tratándose de ellos seguro que había una inquietante razón.

- ¿Como fue todo?.- McGonagall, miro a Arthur que asintió. Suspiro tranquila al saber que eran los verdaderos.

- Nos aparecimos algunas veces hasta llegar cerca de Londres. Pasemos casi medio día allí para que nos localizaran.- Lupin tomo la palabra.- Desde allí George y yo tomamos el camino de Edimburgo y después a Aberdeen. Kinsley y Fred en dirección contraria, hacia el canal.

- Dejamos las varitas en un cenagal. Tardaran un buen rato en recuperarlas.- Hablo George.- Además les deje un par de regalitos invención Weasley.

- ¡Genial!.- se acerco su gemelo.- ¿Que hiciste?.

- Pues puse un par de…- McGonagall los callo.

- ¡Eso puede esperar hasta después!, por favor prosigan.- Lupin asintió divertido.

- Tengo que admitir que las ideas de estos chicos son geniales.- la mujer lo miro y el licántropo se puso serio.- ¡Como decía!; dejamos las varitas en el cenagal y desaparecimos de la zona. Fuimos de un lugar a otro alejándonos de la zona de llegada antes de volver. Las ultimas apariciones, hemos intentado que fueran cerca de lugares con algo de magia para dificultar el rastro.- La profesora asintió satisfechas y miro al Auror.

- Por nuestra parte ha sucedido casi igual.- sonrió.- solo que a Fred se le ocurrió dejar las varitas en una zona…- sonreía divertido.- ¡Digamos que antes de encontrarlas tendrán que deshacer algunos hechizos y les llevara su tiempo!.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- la mujer lo miro extrañada.

- Las transformo en piedras y las hecho en una cantera. Lancemos hechizos a todas partes de manera que el rastro de magia es enorme. Tardaran dias en localizarlas.

- ¡Bien hecho hermanito!.- George cogió a su gemelo por el cuello.

- Después hicimos lo mismo que Remus antes de regresar. No creo que pudieran seguirnos.

- Eso espero yo también.- suspiro algo mas aliviada.

- Nosotros hemos comprobado que nuestro ultimo campamento ha sido visitado.- Arthur solo dijo lo que todos sabían.

- ¿Qué tal el resto?.- pregunto Kimsley.

- Hemos conseguido ayuda en el pueblo Muggle. Estábamos esperándoos para ir a verle.- añadio McGonagall.

- ¡Estupendo!.

Los adultos se reunieron para concretar sus acciones. Fred y George se unieron a los chicos y les comentaron lo que habían hecho esos dias. Los dos bromearon con Harrry cuando se enteraron de su relacion con la rubia.

- ¡Es una gran perdida entre aquellos que aun permanecemos sin pareja y lejos de compromisos!.- ambos hacían como que lloraban.

- ¡Vamos!.- Ron se extraño de esa reacción de sus hermanos.- Solo por que Harry y yo tengamos pareja no dejaremos de…

- Solo hablamos por Harry.- ambos callaron a Ron

- Tu dejaste de pertenecer a nuestro grupo hace mucho.- añadió su gemelo.

- Y la verdad es que nos apena mucho más lo suyo que cuando te sucedió a ti.- Hermione y Ron miraron a los gemelos enfadados. Estos sabían te tendrían problemas y que la castaña no era precisamente un rival fácil.

- ¡En todo caso nos apenamos por Hermione!.

- ¡Si… eso!. ¡La pobre tiene que aguantarte a ti!.- Ron se levanto y fue a por sus hermanos,.

- ¡Os voy a matar!. ¿Como podeis decir eso de vuestro hermano?.- todos salieron coriendo mientras el pelirrojo los seguia. Era una imagen tan normal que nadie se sorprendió.

Esa tarde se reunieron con el anciano. Les tenía buenas noticias. Un barco de los que realizaba el recorrido entre los dos países estaba dispuesto a llevarlos. Era lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos y no harían preguntas.

Se acordó que el pago se haría en oro. El hombre que decía representar al capitán no puso objeciones. Dejaron algunas monedas de oro al anciano por su ayuda.

Cuando regresaron se sentían felices. Todo parecía ir como lo tenían previsto.

El capitán los esperaría entre los dos pueblos para embarcarlos. En una pequeña cala podrían recoger a los pasajeros sin ser vistos.

Esas misma tarde comenzaron a recogerlo todo. Una tarea rápida y sencilla.

Kimsley y Lupin fueron a buscar algunas familias que se mantenían ocultas y ofrecerles la oportunidad de escapar con ellos.

Entrada la noche el grupo había crecido en unas quince personas más.

Faltaban dos horas para el amanecer. El grupo permanecía mirando la costa en espera de la señal del barco.

Unas casi imperceptibles luces se acercaron a la ensenada y se quedaron quietas. Una luz algo más fuerte dio una serie de fogonazos en dirección a la costa.

- ¡Son ellos!. ¡Vamos!.- Arthur se adelanto.

- ¡Recuerden lo que hemos hablado!.- Kinsley los paro a todos.- ¡Estos sujetos no dejan de ser unos tipos peligrosos!. ¡No se separen de sus varitas y al menos rastro de problemas avisen!.

El embarque se hizo por medio de dos barcas que fueron realizando varios viajes entre la costa y el barco. Este era muy grande más de lo que los magos se esperaban. Media aproximadamente unos 20 metros de largo. Y a simple vista parecía tener unos dos pisos bajo la cubierta. A juzgar por las ventanitas redondas que veían.

Los chicos fueron en un mismo bote y al llegar al barco se quedaron juntos.

La cara de los marineros era de temer. El que parecía menos amenazante tenia la misma falsa sonrisa de los carceleros.

- ¡Esto me huele mal!.- dijo Harry.

- Creo que es a pescado.- dijo Ron. Hermione le toco el brazo y lo callo.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Harry!.- añadió la chica.- Esos tipos no son de fiar.- Harry miro como todos ellos permanecian alejados de los recien llegados. Todos se mantenían en partes del barco mas elevadas y hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. Los únicos que permanecían cerca de ellos eran los encargados de ayudarlos a subir y apenas hablaban.

- Hay que avisar a Lupin y los demás. Estos traman algo lo noto.- Harry fue a buscar a los magos adultos cuando un tipo se le acerco.

- Tu y los demás chicos seguidnos.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Necesitamos ayuda con mantas y otras cosas.- entro por una puerta y les hizo señales.- ¡Es para hoy!.- No muy convencidos Harry, los gemelos y Ron lo siguieron. Cuando Luna y Hermione fueron tras ellos otro marinero las paro.

- Sera mejor que espereis aquí. No es lugar para mujeres.- las miraba de arriba a abajo.- Estarán de vuelta en un momento.- Las dos chicas asintieron y se reunieron con Ginny.

- Harry tienen razón aquí pasa algo. Avisa a Fleur y tu madre.- Molly se acerco a su marido y la veela al grupo. Solo confirmo sus sospechas.

- Estoy de acuegrdo. Aun teniendo sanggre Veela esos tipos me migan rgago.- Un solo vistazo basto a Hermione para terminar de asegurarse.

- Han hecho que todos los varones bajasen abajo. Solo quedan Lupin, tu padre y un par más.

- Kimsley esta con el que parece mandar.- señalo Ginny. Los marineros fueron entrando en el barco.

- ¿Donde van?.- pregunto Luna.

No necesitaron averiguarlo. Al momento de entrar volvían a salir empuñando algún tipo de arma. Sobre todo de fuego. Un marinero se coloco tras Kimsley y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

- ¡Si se portan bien nadie saldrá herido!.- Las mujeres jóvenes fueron separadas de las demás y los pocos varones reducidos.- ¡Lamento informarle de que para muchos el viaje termina aquí!.- los marinero reian.

- ¡Malditos perros del ministerio!.- Los marineros se miraron antes de estallar a reír.

- ¡No se que se ha pensado!. ¡Pero solo somos…!- se rasco la cabeza.- ¡Digamos que… caballeros de fortuna!.

- ¿Por que hacen esto?. ¡Cuando lleguemos a Irlanda se les pagara generosamente!.- El señor Weasley estaba confundido. Mientras hablaba un hombre había registrado sus bolsillos y los de Lupin.

- ¡Sii!. ¡Y lo entendemos!. Pero el problema es que queremos mas. ¡Todo lo que tienen para ser exactos!.

- ¡Algunas monedas de oro y plata!.- estaba satisfecho.- ¡Pero no se de que país son!. ¡Y este palo de madera!.- levanto la varita.

- ¡Este igual!.- respondió el otro marinero. Cogieron las monedas y tiraron las varitas en el centro del barco.

- Deben ser de alguna religión extraña.

- ¡Ya tienen lo que quieren!. ¡Suéltennos!.- exigió McGonagall.

- ¡Esa era la idea antes!.- miro a las chicas.- ¡Antes de ver que tenían otras cosas valiosas!.

- ¡Si se atreve a acercarse a alguna de las chicas yo…!.- El capitán le puso un revolver en la frente a Kimsley. Se oían gemidos de sorpresa entre los magos.

- ¿Usted que hará?.- se oyeron algunos golpes y disparos.- Parece que ahí abajo sus chicos tienen problemas. Espero que no todos.- los marineros se rieron de la ocurrencia.- ¡La situación es esta!. ¡Todos saltaran de mi barco y nadaran hacia la costa!. ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos con algunos rehenes para asegurarnos!.- se acerco a Fleur.- ¡Las trataremos muy bien se lo aseguro!.

- ¡No me toque cergdo!.

- ¡Francesa genial!.- miro a sus hombres.- ¡Chicos, enseñadles la salida y por favor tratad bien a nuestras invitadas!.

Unos marineros se acercaron a las chicas y las cogieron. Uno apretó contra si a Hermione y otro cogió por la cintura a Luna. Tonks trato de defenderse pero el marinero la paro poniéndole delante de la cara su cuchillo.

- Quieta preciosa. No quisiera desfigurarte.

El que más problemas tuvo fue el que se acerco a la pequeña Weasley.

- ¡Esto es una gata!.- le dio una bofetada.- ¡Ya te domare!.- Al verlo tanto Molly como Arthur trataron de acercarse pero a uno lo tenian bien sujeto los marineros y a la otra la paro McGonagall.

- ¡Soltad a mi hija!, ¡desgraciados!.- Molly gritaba sin parar.

- ¡Reserve las fuerzas para nadar vieja!.- le grito otro.

Cuando acercaban a los primeros hacia la borda del barco una puerta estallo en mil pedazos y poco después un marinero salía volando por ella y aterrizaba en el agua.

- ¿Que cojones pasa ahí?.- el capitán apunto hacia el hueco sin entender nada.

Cunado Harry y los demás bajaron hacia el interior del barco recorrieron un pasillo muy largo. Sin saber bien por que Harry intentó abrir una de las puertas pero no pudo. Al hacer lo mismo con otra paso igual.

- ¿Harry que…?.

- Los que tengan varita que la preparen.- Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada conocían de sobra al moreno como para dudar de lo que decía. Sin que los marineros pudiesen notarlo debido a la poca luz los magos sacaron sus varitas.- A mi señal al suelo y preparaos.

Veían el final del pasillo. El marinero abrió una puerta y se aparto.

- Coged las mantas y las cajas que hay al fondo.- Harry miro al interior y un brillo metálico llamo su atención. Se paro en seco.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Las mujeres arriba estarán heladas pronto hará mucho frió. No perdamos tiempo.

- Entonces haga el favor de entrar usted primero y decirnos que coger.- El marinero se puso serio.

- No tiene perdida es al fondo y solo hay eso.- en la parte trasera dos tipos mas aparecieron

- ¿Por que?.

- ¿Por que, que?. ¡Chico no se que quieres decir pero tienes que entrar ahí!.- se acerco al moreno.- Vamos no tengo todo el día.

- No pienso entrar en ningún sitio.- El marinero cogió algo de la parte trasera de su chaqueta.

- ¡Se acabo!, si queréis por las malas.- Harry conocía de sobra el aspecto de un revolver.

Levanto la mano y empujo al hombre dentro de la habitación. Del choque contra la pared quedo en el suelo.

- ¡Al suelo!.- todos los mago le obedecieron y apuntaron con sus varitas.

Los otros marineron tambien estaban armados. Los puramente magos no conocian las armas de fuego y si se les enfrentaban podian salir mal parados.

- ¡Que no os señalen!. ¡Eso dispara rayos!.- Una gran cantidad de Expeliarmus salieron de todas partes. No dejando a los marineros actuar.

- ¿Que cojon…?.- Una nueva lluvia de hechizos aturdidores los dejaron tirados por todas partes. Una vez controlada la situación Harry se acerco al revolver del primer marinero.

- ¡Destruid todas las armas!.- Vio la cara de confusión de los chicos.- ¡Con lo que os apuntaron!.- Los magos no lo pensaron.- Registradlos quitarles cualquier otra cosa que puedan tener. ¡Sobre todos cuchillos!.- Algo vino a su mente.- ¡Mirad detrás de su cintura y en sus zapatos!. ¡También en las mangas!.

Pocos después un arsenal de cuchillos y otros elementos estaban amontonados y poco después eran destruidos.

Los marineros fueron amordazados y amontonados en la habitación que les habían preparado.

- ¡Salgamos y…!.

- ¡No!.- Harry paro a los gemelos.- Se llevaron a otro grupo si no hacemos algo tendrán problemas.

- ¡Pero las chicas!.- Harry calmo a Ron.

- Saben defenderse y estan con tus padres y Lupin. ¡Y por si fuera Poco McGonagall!.

Aun siendo un barco pequeño comprobaron que había dos niveles y varios pasillos muy estrechos.

No les costo mucho averiguar donde estaban el resto de magos ya que las voces los guiaron.

- ¡Callaos y entrad!. ¡No pienso repetirlo!. ¡Tira el palo, capullo!.- se ollo un golpe.

- ¡Daos prisa o los demás escogerán primero!.- todos se rieron.- ¡Me fastidiaría no poder tirarme primero a la pelirroja!.- Fred y George se adelantaron, Harry no pudo impedírselo.

- ¡Nadie le tocara…!.

- ¡Un pelo a nuestra hermana!.- le dieron un par de puñetazos al marinero que no se lo espero.

- ¡Muggle desgraciado!.- fueron apuntados por tres marineros.

- ¡Matadlos!.- Se oyeron varios disparos.- Los marineros cayeron hacia atrás heridos por trozos de sus armas.

Estas habían estallado antes de poder ser usadas.

Cuando Los gemelos se giraron vieron como Harry se encontraba detrás de ellos. Justo después un grupo de magos lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Los marineros no supieron lo que paso.

Poco después todos los magos eras liberado. Los habían encadenado a la pared y un par de ellos aun estaban inconscientes. Seguro que recibieron golpes. Por fortuna nada más. Uno de los desmayados era Bill y el otro Charly. Ambos Weasley les dieron problemas. Harry tomo una varita que vio en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos arriba!.- Ron tomo la iniciativa. Detrás Harry y los gemelos. Estos se acercaron al chico.

- ¡Hierba mágica y un cuerno!.- miraban sorprendidos a Harry.

- ¡Has usado magia sin varita!.- el chico se acerco.

- Nadie debe saberlo entendido.- los gemelos asintieron.

Justo antes de llegar vieron un marinero que entraba sonriendo. Al ver a los chicos se puso serio y trato de sacar algo. Ron no le dio tiempo.

- ¡Desmaius!.- callo al suelo.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta y trataron de abrirla.

- ¿Como se abre esto?.- pregunto el pelirrojo. En eso oyeron las voces de la matriarca Weasley.

- ¡Hermione, Ginny!.- Ron se desespero. Harry lo aparto.

- A la forma Mágica. ¡Bombarda!.- en cuanto el rayo dio en la puerta esta salto hecha pedazos.- ¡Vamos!.- Al andar tropezó con el marinero.- Sacare la basura.- el marinero salio volando por la puerta.

El primero en salir fue Harry. Al hacerlo oyó el sonido de varios disparos.

Levanto la varita y giro sobre si mismo. Los proyectiles siguieron ese camino y

Volvieron a salir a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. Los marineros se agacharon para no salir heridos. Dos no fueron tan rápidos y cayeron sobre la cubierta, aun con vida.

- ¿Como lo ha hecho?.- dijo un marinero que estaba mas cerca.

Los magos salieron rápidamente por la puerta. Harry y los primeros se encargaron de desarmar con rapidez a todos.

Por pura costumbre todos los que estaban cerca de un posible rehén lo cogieron.

El valiente capitán cogió a Fleur y la uso como escudo.

Las tornas habían cambiado en segundos.

- ¡Quietos!. ¡Si tiráis las armas…!.- se fijo en que ninguno estaba armado solo sostenían esos palitos de madera.- ¡Tirad esas cosa ahora mismo!. ¡Hacedlo o comenzaremos a matar gente!.

De los veinte marineros que había en cubierta solo quedaban siete, además del capitán, en pie. Los otros estaban en el suelo inconscientes o muy mal heridos. Cada uno sostenía a una rehén. Luna, Hermione, Ginny y Fleur eran cuatro las otras eran la propia McGonagall, Tonks y otra mujer que gritaba por su hijo pequeño.

Uno de sus hombre se agacho y cogió uno de esos extraños palos apunto a los chicos y lo movió varias veces.

- ¡Es solo un palo!.- le dijo a su capitán.

- ¿Y que querías que fuera?. ¡Una varita mágica…!.- algo despertó en su mente.- ¡No me jodas!. ¡No es posible!.- Harry dio un paso al frente.- ¡Quieto chico o alguien lo lamentara!.

Harry levanto las manos y dejo caer la varita.

- Solo estoy haciendo lo que usted me ha dicho.

- ¡Que los demas hagan los mismo!.- Ninguno se movio.- ¿Sois sordos?. ¡Tiradlas ya!.- Harry miro a todos y asintió. Ninguno se fiaba pero las risas de los gemelos mientras lo hacían animo al resto.- ¡Eso es muy bien…!.- Miraba todas partes.- ¡Ahora quiero que todo el mundo se acerque al centro!.- Mientras hablaba se alejaba sin soltar a Fleur hacia la parte mas elevada. Los chicos bajaron, pero Harry se fue quedando rezagado.- ¡Bien!.- miro a sus hombres.- ¡Que alguien baje y traiga algunas cadenas o lo que pille los quiero a todos atados!.

Harry se encargo de sellar todas las puertas. Cuando un marinero se alejo a cumplir la orden no podia abrirlas. Probo con otra pero lo mismo.

- ¡Están todas cerradas no puedo entrar!.- grito a su jefe.

- ¿Quién?. ¿Quien lo ha hecho?.- para el hombre era demasiado. Pensar en que la magia podia ser real y ver como estaba sucedie3ndo ante sus ojos era demasiado para el.- ¡O alguien habla o yo…!.

- ¡He sido yo!.- Harry se adelanto. El capitán lo miro. Los ojos de ese chico parecían entrar dentro de el y lo aterraban.

- ¡Deshaz lo que quiera que hallas hecho o me cargo a esta rubia!.- El chico estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse.

- ¡Nos llevara a Irlanda y después podrá irse!. ¡Es la única opción que tiene!.- El hombre rió.

- ¡Estas loco Chico!. ¡Yo… Soy aquí el que manda! . ¡Yo digo que hacer!.- Se fijo en que Harry miro hacia las chicas y tuvo una idea.- ¡Si antes de contar cinco no has deshecho lo que hiciste Berttram matara a la rubita!. ¿Que dices?.- Harry miro hacia Luna y al tipo que la cogia. El odio se reflejo en su cara.

- ¡LUNA!.- no hizo mas pero todos se percataron de que la magia a su alrededor se agitaba..

El marinero grito, agarrándose el brazo con que sostenía a la rubia. La sangre comenzó a salir por todas partes de su camisa. En un instante su brazo era solo una mancha roja. El tipo se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

Los que sostenían a Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a sentir lo mismo. Otro dos marineros al verlo soltaron a su rehén y el arma.

- ¡Jodeer!.- el capitán no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Ese chico había acabado con tres de sus hombres con solo mirarlos. Se fijo que ahora lo miraba a el.- ¡Quieto!. ¡Si me haces algo sera lo ultimo que esta preciosidad vea!.- dijo apuntado a la rubia.

- ¡Fleur!.- Bill se había despertado y miraba aterrado a su mujer.

- ¡Bill!.- la Rubia miro a su esposo aliviada. Pero el tipo le dio un golpe con el arma.

- ¡Calla Zorra!.- Varios magos hicieron el intento de ir a por el.- ¡Que nadie se mueva o me apunte que no respondo!- miraba a todos aterrado.- ¡Quiero que todos salgan de mi barco ya!. ¡Fuera!.- Ningun mago se movio.- ¡¿Estais sordos o no me explico bien?.- Estaba muy nervioso. Comenzaba a sudar más de la cuenta y la sensación pringosa en su mano le molestaba.- ¿Que pasa aquí?.- Cuando miro a su arma el corazón se le vino a los pies. En la mano tenia un trozo de chocolate.- ¿Como lo ha hecho yo…!.- No pudo decir nada mas Fleur le dio un golpe en las costillas y se alejo. Bill fue a su encuentro.

- ¡Ha perdido!.- fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Varios magos armados con sus varitas redujeron a los marineros. El capitán los miraba con terror.

- ¡NO!. ¡Piedad no me hagan nada!.- Un mago se acerco y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Esto por lo que le has hecho a mi mujer hijo de puta!.- Fleur apenas podia retener a Bill.

Harry se acerco a Luna.

- ¿Estas bien?.- la chica asintio.

- Solo es el susto.- A su lado Hermione era abrazada por Ron y Ginny tenia que arreglárselas para sobrevivir a un abrazo de osos de su llorona madre. Junto al grupo Neville también se sentía aliviado.

Tres magos curaban a los heridos. Pero con los muggles fue diferente.

- ¿Harry que les hiciste?.- el chico se puso serio.

- Ellos se atrevieron a hacer daño a mi familia y no pude perdonarlos.

- ¡No es eso!. ¿Como los atacaste sin varita?.- Termino Lupin. Por un segundo se sintió atrapado.

- No es del todo cierto.- dijo un gemelo.

- A sus pies tenia todas las que necesitaba.- Todos miraron al suelo de metal.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡¿Con los pies?.- casi grito McGonagall.

- ¡Es imposible!.- termino Kinsley.

- ¿Por qué?.- añadió Hermione abrazada a Ron. Tenia que tratar de cubrir a su amigo.- A fin de cuentas las piernas son solo otro tipo de brazo. Si se practica un mago puede hacer magia si la varita tiene contacto con el.

- ¡Pero… pero…!.- nadie podía replicar.

- Para hacer eso tendría que tener una concentración increíble.- Termino McGonagall.

- ¿La suficiente como para no volverme loco en Azkaban?.- termino el moreno. Nadie más pregunto.

Hestia se acerco junto con Hanna Habbot.

- Los tres han perdido el brazo y apenas pudimos salvarle la vida a ese.- señalo al que había cogido a luna.

- Creo que me pase, lo siento. ¡Pero no me arrepiento!. Ellos tenían pensado algo peor.- Todos asintieron.

- En esta guerra todos cambiamos.- McGonagall se acerco.- Entiendo que todo lo que has pasado es demasiado para cualquiera y doy gracias a Merlín por que no hallas perdido el juicio.- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.- No me agrada lo que has hecho pero estoy feliz de que actuases. Si no es por vosotros, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado.

- ¿Que haremos ahora?.- dijo Lupin.

- Tendremos que buscar otra forma de…

- Tenemos un barco y estamos listos.- Charly se acerco.- ¡Yo pienso que lo mejor es irnos de aquí!.

- ¡Ninguno sabemos como manejar este trasto!.- Arthur se acerco a su hijo.

- Hechicémoslo o que esos inútiles nos digan como manejarlo. Pero tenemos una oportunidad y creo que es mejor no desaprovecharla.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu hijo Arthur.- Kimsley hablo.- Aun hay varios muggles que pueden ser de utilidad. Y no veo otra mejor oportunidad que esta.

El patriarca Weasley miro a los demas. McGonagall asintio, al igual que Molly. Otros miembros de la orden y amigos tambien estuvieron de acuerdo. Miro a sus hijos y por ultimo a Harry.

- Hemos perdido todo. No podemos perder tambien esta oportunidad.- todos lo celebraron.

- ¡Charly y los gemelos se encargaran de nuestro amigo el capitán!. ¡Que alguien lleve a los heridos abajo y se encargue del resto de marineros!.- Kinsley tomo la iniciativa.

Los heridos fueron atendidos y con la ayuda de un temeroso y todo complaciente capitán los magos pudieron maniobrar el barco y poner rumbo a Irlanda.

En caso de que alguien los hubiera visto o la magia detectada, decidieron no llegar directamente a su destino. Subieron hacia el norte y después bajaron dibujando una gran curva.

Si alguien los estuviera buscando nunca diría que ese barco venia de Inglaterra. Más bien de Islandia o de cualquier otro punto al norte.

Tres dias después las costas de la ansiada isla estaban a la vista. No podían tener la seguridad plena. Pero por la cara del capitán todos estaban dispuestos a apostar que ese era su destino.

Al atardecer las barcas volvieron a repetir el mismo procedimiento dejando a todos en la costa. Tenían que conseguir que no los descubrieran. A fin de cuentas eran intrusos en ese país. Harry veía a sus amigos abordar las barcas rumbo a la costa al lado de un tremendamente asustado capitán. Junto a el, varios magos vigilaban a los marineros.

- ¿Qué harán conmigo?.- el moreno lo miro.

- Tendrá el mismo destino que sus hombres.- el pirata se puso pálido.- ¡Desmaius!.- callo sin sentido sobre la cubierta.- los demás lo miraban horrorizados. Una señal y todos estuvieron en el mismo estado que su capitán.

Aun a regañadientes de muchos, los marineros fueron liberados y se les aplicaron varios hechizos de modificación de memoria.

Cuando consiguieron reaccionar ninguno entendía que hacían en medio de ninguna parte, con el barco inutilizado y con varios de los suyos seriamente heridos. Varios con brazos perdidos y apenas vivos.

Lo que nadie supo fue que casi en ese momento dos grupos de aurors se estaban volviendo locos intentando localizar las varitas desaparecidas de los guardianes de azkaban. El propio ministro se lamentaba de haber dejado pasar más tiempo y no capturar al madito Harry Potter antes.

La comitiva se fue internando desde la costa.

El verde era el color predominante mirasen a donde mirasen.

Instalaron el campamento con idea de averiguar todo lo referente a los alrededores antes de continuar.

En cuanto hicieron fuego varios magos aparecieron. Nada mas verlos se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡Somos aurors del ministerio bajen las varitas!.- En vez de hacerles caso se prepararon para luchar. Kinsley y Tonks se adelantaron.

- ¡Perdon!, ¡Perdon!.- Kinsley se acerco con la varita en alto, dando a entender que no pretendía luchar.

- ¡Creíamos que eran aurors británicos!.- la metamorfomaga miro a todos.- ¡Son Irlandeses!.- los chicos se fijaron y notaron que las túnicas eran de un tomo verdoso oscuro, pero totalmente diferentes a las de los aurors británicos. Además como emblema un gran trébol de cuatro hojas y en su interior un arpa dorada.

La mayoría bajó la varita pero no la guardo.

- ¡Disculpen pero no esperábamos que…!.

- ¿Son ingleses?.

- Si.- Ambos aurors se miraron.

- Hasta hace unos meses han llegado muchos magos ingleses a nuestro país.¿Que pasa?. Pensamos que ese mago oscuro habia muerto.

- ¡Y asi fue!.- suspiro.- Pero el ministro… digamos que ha decidido realizar una serie de ajustes que no gustan a nadie.

- ¡Entiendo!.- miro a su compañero.- Eso explica porque no han llegado mas magos apareciéndose. Y la poca comunicación con su país, en este tiempo.

- Los trasladores internacionales y las fronteras. Han sido cerradas temporalmente.- dijo Tonks. Uno de los auroras la miro.

- ¿Es usted Auror?.- ella asintió.

- Lo era.

- Saben que esta terminantemente prohibida la entrada de esta forma en otro país.- los miro.- ¿Si no es mucho preguntar como lo lograron?.

- ¡Barco Muggle!.- respondió un pelirrojo.- ¡Arthur Weasley un placer, espero!.

- Tendrán que acompañarnos al ministerio y dar explicaciones.

- Hay muchos compatriotas suyos allí intentando hablar con el ministro.- Todos los mayores se miraron.

- Esta bien no nos queda otra opción. Lo que sea antes de regresar.- respondió McGonagall.- Iremos con ustedes.- Los aurors irlandeses asintieron.

- Vuelve y pide un traslador lo suficientemente grande para todos. Directo al ministerio desde cerca de Dunaff.- su compañero asintió, desapareciendo después.- Mientras mí compañero regresa les importaría relatarme lo sucedido.

Delante de una taza de te, el Auror oyó como habían huido y todo lo referente a la ultima batalla. Con lo del barco se sorprendió.

- Han tenido suerte. Sabemos que los Muggles de la isla tienen problemas con desapariciones de muchachas. Lo que les paso aclararía algo las cosas.

- Pues es fácil. Los dejamos en su barco pero apenas puede moverse les será fácil cogerlos.- termino Charly.

De la nada aparecieron tres aurors sosteniendo una gran cuerda.

- ¡Todo listo!.- miro a los magos y alzo la voz.- ¡Si hacen el favor de sostener la cuerda les llevaremos al ministerio!.

- ¡No se preocupen por sus pertenencias!. ¡Nuestros compañeros se encargaran de custodiarlas y se les devolverán en el ministerio nada mas lleguen!.

Cada aurors sostuvo un extremo y se alejaron de forma que todos pudieron acercarse a la cuerda y cogerla.

- ¡¿Todos listos?.- toco la gran soga.- ¡Sujetense!. ¡Uno dos y …!.- un tirón conocido por todos desvaneció el gran grupo del lugar.

Aparecieron en un gran salón que no tenía nada que envidiar al del ministerio ingles.

La decoración era casi completamente verde, blanca y dorada. Mezclados maravillosamente había lo que parecían árboles. Era maravilloso ver las grandes columnas de un verde esmeralda que resplandecía.

Al igual que en el ministerio ingles había una gran fuente. En la parte mas baja un mago y una bruja jugaban con una pareja de duendes que sostenían una gran olla repleta de monedas de oro. La parte mas alta de la fuente era un gran trébol. Por cada una de sus cuatro hojas salía un chorro de agua dorada que bañaba a las figura, dibujando sobre ellas un velo casi etéreo.

- ¡Es preciosa!.- dijo Hermione al verla.

- Todo parece hecho de esmeraldas.- añadió Ginny.

- Los ojos de Harry aquí no llamaran la atención.- Con el comentario de la rubia, todos miraron al chico.

A medida que andaban se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de pelirrojos que había y que el color predominante de los ojos era el azul.

- Luna creo que los que pasaremos mas desapercibidos seremos los Weasley.- le respondió Ron.

Todo el grupo fue conducido por varios Aurors. Varias mesas se presentaron delante de ellos. El cometido era el mismo que en el ministerio inglés, registro de varitas. Cuando algunos del grupo dijeron que no tenían varita, fueron revisados. Al terminar se les permitió el paso. El ascensor de este ministerio parecía estar hecho dentro de un árbol, todo el parecía serlo. La cabina, mágicamente ampliada, permitió a todo el grupo pudo moverse junto y fueron llevados tres pisos hacia la superficie.

Nada mas salir pudieron comprobar que en esa sala había gran cantidad de magos. Los chicos no tardaron en ser localizados por varios de sus antiguaos compañeros.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Hermione!.- las Hermanas Patil salieron de la multitud. Nada mas oírse sus nombres varios chicos mas salieron de entre la gente.

Un minuto después toda la sala mitraba a los recién llegados. La cara de McGonagall y la de algunos de los chicos eran muy conocidas.

Los irlandeses se sorprendieron cuando todos los presentes celebraban que Harry Potter seguía vivo.

- ¡Perdone!. ¿Ese chico es el Harry Potter que mato al señor oscuro?.- un auror irlandés se acerco a Lupin. Este no sabia si contestar.

- ¡Si…!. ¿Por que lo pregunta?.- no obtuvo respuesta el mago salio corriendo hacia el interior de las oficinas.

Harry se sentía muy violento. Todos los presentes querían felicitarlo y agradecerle. A ninguno les importaba la situación actual ya que sabían de sobra que el pobre chico no tenia la culpa. El estar vivo después de acabar en la prisión mágica era de por si una hazaña casi tan increíble como la muerte del señor Oscuro. Pero ambas ciertas a simple vista.

Harry se sentía muy violento. Todos los presentes querían felicitarlo y agradecerle. A ninguno les importaba la situación actual ya que sabían de sobra que el pobre chico no tenia la culpa. El estar vivo después de acabar en la prisión mágica era de por si una hazaña casi tan increíble como la muerte del señor Oscuro. Pero ambas ciertas a simple vista.

- ¡Habrán paso al ministro de magia!. ¡Por favor!.- al oírlo mucho se alejaron.

Poco después un hombre delgado con barba pelirroja llegaba junto al chico. Lo observo durante un momento y asintió.

- Sin duda es Harry Potter. No me conoce pero yo a usted si. Tuve la oportunidad de verlo cuando se presento delante del Wizengamot ingles. Por el asunto de los dementores.- Harry asintió.- Tenia unos asuntos que tratar con el primero ministro y pude asistir a una vista en la que usted fue acusado.- sonrió.- Me alegre de que fuera inocente.- Se aparto y le ofreció que lo acompañara.- Si me haces el honor me gustaría hablar con usted si es posible.- Una mano se puso sobre el chico.

- Si no le importa me gustaria que nos acompañase la profesora McGonagall y el señor Lupin.- el ministro los miro y sonrio.

- No hay ningun problema. Por favor.

Antes de irse Harry miro a luna.

- Ve te espero aquí.- le sonrió.

Bueno otro capitulo listo.

Como aclaración diré que todos los lugares que nombro son reales. Si alguien quiere que lo compruebe en un mapa.

Gracias por tener paciencia.

Vamos con los RR.

Hay poco que comentar, pero me ha gustado el comentario de **Taboxz**. Es cierto que cometo muchos errores. ¡Lo se!. En mi defensa diré que corrijo rápido y no me fijo en los detalles. Como veras he tratado de corregirlos. Aunque no prometo nada. Las prisas son malas. ¡Fíjate en el final de tu RR para comprobarlo!. : D. ¡Es broma!. Gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario. No me había dado cuenta de estos fallos. Es de agradecer tu corrección.

También gracias por dejar su RR a **Sailor Mercury o Neptune** y a **Vladislav**.

Hasta la próxima Un saludo de carmen. Alohomora.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Una eleccion y un cambio.

Cuando el grupo se alejaba varios protestaban por no ser recibidos. Otros simplemente los callaban.

El ministro Irlandés los condujo hacia su despacho al entrar varios aurors les revisaron con sus varitas. A los magos se les pidió las suyas amablemente y aun algo reticentes se las entregaron. Se extrañaron que el chico no tuviera.

Una vez dentro todos se sentaron frente a una gran mesa de madera y mármol verde.

- Creo que todos saben por que estamos aquí.- el ministro tomo la palabra.- Me alegra mucho que este bien.- dijo mirando a Harry.- El problema que tengo es el siguiente.- acerco un par de pergaminos al chico y sus acompañantes.- El ministerio de magia Británico ha solicitado la inmediata repatriación de los nombrados en esta lista. Si se diera el caso de que llegaran a este país.- McGonagall miro la lista. El primero era Harry Potter. A este lo seguían la totalidad de los Weasley, menos Percy por supuesto, Hermione Granger. La propia McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, en definitiva casi la totalidad de la orden, junto con sus familias.- El primero de la lista es usted señor Potter. ¡Algo gracioso ya que se supone que esta muerto!.- Suspiro cansado y se recostó en su sillón.- ¡Tengo a todos esos magos delante de mi puerta todos los dias!. Intento mantener los tramites paralizados para que los ingleses no pueda recriminarme nada.- se apoyó sobre sus manos.- Pero con usted aquí señor Potter eso cambia. No puedo permitir que mi país entre en guerra con el suyo. ¡Y no conozco lo sucedido realmente como para poder decidir con libertad!. Cuando mis hombres me notificaron de su llegada, lo primero que he hecho ha sido recibirle.- se masajeo la sien.- El ministerio Británico tiene que estar a punto de recibir esta información.

- ¡Si Harry o algunos dee los mencionados en ensta lista recresan, Seran condenados al beso!.- McGonagall Hablo.

- ¡Lo se!, ¡o incluso algo peor!. Aunque dudo que lo halla.- movió la mano cuando el chico trato de devolver el pergamino a la mesa.- Quédense la lista les hará falta.

- ¿Entonces… que sugiere usted?.- Lupin hablo. El ministro se levanto y se paseo junto a su silla.

- Es muy dificil probar que el señor Potter ha estado aquí. Sera la palabra del ministerio Britanico contra la nuestra.

- ¿Sugiere que dejemos el pais inmediantamtene?.- El ministro sonrio.

- Me alegra que lo entiendan.- Movió la varita y aparecieron dos caja delante de el.- En cada caja hay un traslador internacional. ¡Debo admitir que se nos ha olvidado registrarlos!.- Se rasco la oreja divertido.- Uno va hacia Suiza y el otro hacia España. Lamento informarle que la opción de Francia queda descartada. Tengo noticias de que ya solicitaron la repatriación de la señora…- miro un papel.- Fleur Weasley. Anteriormente Delacruer. El ministerio Francés esta muy molesto ya que se trata de una Ciudadana Francesa. La respuesta ha sido simple.- miro a los tres.- ¡No insistiran sobre la mencionada si todo sus acompañantes son repatriados a la mayor brevedad!.- No tuvo que aclarar nada . todo era muy claro.

- ¿Cual nos aconsejaria usted?.- Harry miro al ministro.

- ¡Lo siento señor Potter!, pero en mi condición no puedo interferir. ¡Digamos que los dos son un regalo!. Su grupo es muy grande y seguramente al verlo algunos mas se le unirán.- sonrió.- ¡Para mi seria un doble placer!. ¡Molestar a ese desgraciado de ministro que tienen y quitarme algunos de los que están todo el día delante de mi puerta!.- Se sentó.- ¡Como vera todos ganamos!.- Harry asintió. -Les aconsejaría que sacaran todo su dinero de Grimgotts. Pueden Hacerlo desde nuestro banco. Los duendes se encargaran del papeleo.

- ¿Es posible?.- Harry no se lo creia.

- Los duendes solo se molestaran horrores pero sacaran pardido.- penso.- Al realizar los tramites se quedan una parte. ¡Pero eso es mejor que no tener nada!. ¿No creen?. En la entrada hay una zona en la que todos podrán realizar la transacción.- Sonrió.- tengo ya varias protestas de los duendes. Sus compatriotas ya llevan usando ese método unos dias.

- Se lo agradezco.- Lupin tomo una caja y McGonagall la otra.- Nos iremos inmediatamente.

- ¿Podría facilitarnos una sala en la que podamos reunirnos con nuestros compatriotas y…determinar como ayudarlos?.- El ministro entendió lo que Lupin le decía.

- ¡Sin problemas!. Usen la sala de Ciallmhar. ¡La sala de los sabios!.- aclaro.- Es como nosotro llamamos al Wizengamot. ¡Y les deseo lo mejor en el futuro!.- Tdos se giraron.

- Gracias señor Ministro.- Antes de que Harry saliera el ministro lo llamo.

- ¡Señor Potter!. He observado que no tiene varita.- Harry se giro.- Una de mis aficiones es construirlas. Dio un golpe a la pared y una estantería llena de varitas apareció.- ¡Como entenderá no puedo darle ninguna, aunque me gustaría!.- Buscaba algo y lo encontró.- Pero quisiera que aceptase este libro.- movió la varita y el libro salio volando hasta el chico.- Es una edición casi única. Este es solo una copia pero le servirá.- El chico tomo el libro y se quedo maravillado.

- El arte de la fabricación de las varitas. Una parte del mago.

- Su autor creo que fue uno de los primeros constructores de ellas que se conoce. Yo he añadido un par de capítulos con los adelantos que has surgido.- Sonreía divertido.- Creo que le encontrara mucha utilidad en el futuro.

- No se que decir… Tratare de sacarle el mayor partido.- el mago asintió y el grupo dejo el despacho.

Los tres se reunieron de nuevo con todo los magos en el salón. La profesora tuvo que amplificar la voz para que todos la oyeran.

- ¡SILENCIO!.- aun con eso tuvo que esperar.- ¡El ministro ha hablado con nosotros¡. ¡Lamento decir que tenemos noticias muy desagradables!.- de nuevo se alzaron las voces.- ¡HE DICHO QUE SILENCIO!.- cuando las voces disminuyeron siguió.- ¡Se nos ha facilitado una sala para poder hablar y todos debemos acudir a ella!.- Mientras la profesora hablaba Harry se acerco a Luna y sus amigos.

- Que sucede.

- Nos vamos del país.- respondió a Luna.

- ¿A Francia?.- Harry nego.

- Se los explicaremos en un momento.

Todos los magos se dirigieron hacia donde se les indico.

Media Hora después todos estaban pensando sobre lo que se les informo. El saber los nombres de los que el ministerio buscaba varias familias se aterrorizaron.

- ¡Eso es todo!. ¡Ahora tenemos que decidir lo que haremos!. ¡Los que quieran salir del país deberían tener todo listo en media hora!. ¡El resto… tendrán que solicitar residencia en Irlanda!.

Como era de esperar la gran mayoría prefirió quedarse en el país pocos debieron dejarlo. Aquellas familias que eran buscadas no tenían dudas. Se produjeron grandes colas delante de la pequeña oficina del banco de los Duendes. Cada vez que un mago repetía lo que ya sabían que dirían, ponían cara de odio y repulsión. Los tramites eran simples rellenar unos documentos abrir una cuenta en el país y dar conformidad mágica. Una tercera parte de las riquezas permanecerían en el país de origen el resto, menos una parte para los duendes, pasaría a formar parte de una nueva cuenta que los magos tendrian en el pais. La mayoría retiraban todo lo que tenían en esa cuenta.

Como se dijo los que saldrían del país habían terminado y regresado a la sala en el tiempo dado.

En una parte se puso el traslador a Suiza y en la otra a España.

Todos querían ir con Harry. Pero el chico sabía lo que eso significaría.

- ¡Piénsenlo!. ¡Aquellos que me rodean serán los que se expondrán más!. ¡El ministerio no dejara de buscarme nunca!. - No se oía a nadie.- ¡Se los ruego!. ¡Yo me iré a España, en Suiza estarán a salvo!. ¡Podrán vivir tranquilos y quien sabe si algún día… podrán regresar a nuestro país!.- Todos parecían pensar. Las familias hablaban entre ellas. Poco a poco muchas se fueron acercando al traslador que les llevaría a Suiza.- ¡Gracias!. ¡Créanme que los entiendo y no les guardo rencor!.

Como era de esperar casi la totalidad del grupo que habían viajado con el chico lo seguirían. Junto a los Weasleys, estaban varios miembros de la orden y sus familias. Por supuesto Hermione, Lupin y McGonagall. Además de ellos estaba Neville lo que quedaba de la Familia Habbot y algunos otros compañeros de Hogwarts.

Antes de partir Harry pidio perdon a todos.

- ¡No te preocupes chico!.- dijo un anciano.- He vivido dos Guerras contra magos oscuros y te puedo asegurar que lo que ha hecho este desgraciado de Scrimgeours no tiene nombre ni justificación. Hablo por mi familia al agradecerte lo que has hecho y pedirte perdón por lo que has pasado.

- Si están todos listos es la hora.- dijo un Auror.

- Mantendremos el contacto, por el momento procurad tener mucho cuidado.- McGonagall hablo al otro grupo.

HAbian decidido que varios miembros irian con ellos para asesgurar su seguridad y que se asentasen.

- ¡Cojanse todos!.- dijo el aurors Irlandes.- ¡Uno dos y …!.- los dos trasladores se activaron llevandose del lugar a todos.

Un grupo apareció cerca de la capital mágica suiza. Donde fueron recibidos por representantes del ministerio. Y el otro apareció en algún lugar de España.

Nada mas aparecer varios aurors Aparecieron ante ellos.

- ¡Somos Aurors del ministerio de magia español!.- Uno hablaba ingles y fue el que actuó como representante.- ¡Perdón si no hablo bien!.

- Lo hace perfectamente gracias.- McGonagall se acerco y le tendió la mano.

- Nuestro ministro ha recibido una carta del ministerio de Irlanda.- todos se alegraron.- Lamentablemente nosotros también recibimos la petición de repatriación del ministerio Ingles.- la alegría dejo paso a la preocupación.- Esa es la razón por la cual no han sido recibidos en el ministerio.

- ¿No pretenderá devolvernos a…?.- el Auror sonrió y calmo al mago que había hablado.

- ¡Ustedes no están en nuestro país!.- los miro serio.- Les ruego que esperen a que nuestro ministro les explique lo entenderán todo.

Cinco personas aparecieron de la nada. Los aurors los miraron con respeto y se apartaron.

- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro país!. ¡Mi nombre es Luís de la Piedra!. ¡Soy el ministro de magia español!. Confió en que mi amigo Sánchez les explicara su situación.- El ministro miro al auror.

- Mas o menos nos ha dicho que no estamos en su país.- respondió Lupin.

- ¡Es correcto!. Ya tenia noticias que las cosas en su país estaban muy… cambiadas.

- ¡Se quedad corto!.- respondió Fred. Su madre le dio un golpe para que se callara. El ministro español sonrió.

- Aun después de lo que ha sucedido, El gobierno ingles sigue teniendo mucho peso en la comunidad mágica internacional. ¡Y hasta el momento en que no se diga lo contrario!, ningún país les negara su ayuda en lo referente a delincuentes huidos.- Saco una Pergamino.- ¡El ministro Irlandés acaba de mandar esta carta!. Ha recibido a varios miembros de su ministerio. ¡Exigían que se les entregase a Harry Potter o cualquiera de sus amistades más cercanas, que pudieran haber entrado en el país!.- Sonrió.- Se fueron muy frustrados de no poder llevarse a ninguno de los… peligrosos criminales.

- ¡No somos delincuentes!.- respondió Arthur. Aunque no fue el único.- ¡Es …!.- el ministro lo paro.

- ¡Entiéndanme!. ¡Es lo que dicen que son!.

- ¿Que sucederá con nosotros?.- Harry se adelanto.

- Me alegra conocerlo, ¿señor Potter?.-Harry asintió.-. En nuestro consejo de ancianos hay varios amigos de Albus Dumbledore. Su desaparición no ha dejado indiferente a nadie. Hemos tomado una decisión. Les ayudaremos.- todos se alegraron.- ¡Pero no lo haremos!.- sonrió. Algunos lo entendieron.

- Lo que quiere decir es que nadie puede saber esto. No podremos mostrarnos y lo mejor seria desaparecer.- respondió McGonagall. El ministro español sonrió.

- Me alegra que lo entiendan.- saco un mapa.- Hay gran cantidad de lugares en este país en los que un grupo como el suyo podría esconderse por años sin ser detectado. El ministerio tiene además varias reservas mágicas.- Nadie entendía lo que quería decir. De la piedra pareció darse cuentas y pensó un instante.- Son zonas reservadas y protegidas por alguna planta o animal mágico que vive allí. Recientemente se ha encontrado una con unas cualidades…. Diferentes. No existe nada relevante en ella salvo la zona en si.- señalo un punto en el mapa.- Es un lugar.- no sabia como explicarlo.- ¡Ninguno de nuestros mas poderosos magos ha sabido que es a ciencia cierta ese sitio!. ¡No hay peligro pero no deja de ser algo insólito!.- lo pensó.- lo mas fácil seria decir que aun siendo España no esta en el país. ¡Se que es confuso pero esa es la realidad!.

- ¿Podría concretar?.- pidió Kingsley.

- Ese lugar esta totalmente moldeado con magia.- se oyeron varios murmullos.- Se han realizado multitud de pruebas y revisión de hechizos y maldiciones. La única conclusión ha sido esa. El lugar fue modificado por un poderoso mago a su antojo. Pero nada más. Es imposible registrar adecuadamente el lugar ya que es inmarcable y solo se encontró por una pequeña reseña muy antigua. No se tienen constancia alguna de su dueño o cualquier referencia a el. Es decir, no existe en el país.- hizo una pausa antes de seguir.- La comunidad mágica de nuestro país es muy pequeña. Los problemas del pasado nos pasaron factura.

- Lo lamentamos pero…- Fue el turno de lupin de preguntar.- no entendemos….- El ministro le pidió que esperara con la mano antes de seguir hablando.

- La magia esta muy presente en toda nuestra tierra. Solo que esta demasiado dispersa como para localizarla con exactitud.- Sonrió.- Me atrevería a decir que somos un importante compendio de culturas mágicas ya que tenemos influencias muy variadas. Eso da a nuestro país un aura casi en su totalidad de magia difícil de precisar.

- Cualquier lugar con magia poderosa seria inmarcable.- añadió Lupin.- Y si se le añade toda esa magia que lo rodea todo hace que cualquier lugar en si sea especial y… único. Como es el caso de este sitio.- El ministro español sonrió.

- Veo que lo entiende.- miro a todos.- ¡Podrán vivir en nuestro país hasta que la situación se estabilice!.- Muchos se alegraron.- ¡Lamentablemente nuestra ayuda quedara solo en eso!. ¡Tendrán que valerse por si mismos y no podremos garantizar su seguridad!.

- Perdone señor ministro.- McGonagall se adelanto.- ¿Podríamos comprar la zona cercana?.

- Esta desabitada y no creo necesario…

- Si tenemos de defendernos solos entenderá que de esta forma nadie podrá acercarse a la reserva.

- Seria muy sospechoso una reserva dentro de una zona privada que… El no poder acercarse haría que esta zona pareciese pertenecer a la otra dando a entender a cualquiera que es solo un punto con gran cantidad de magia acumulada.- Sonrió.- algo relativamente común en el país.- entendió lo que quería decir.- Pero toda esa tierra con un único dueño…- miro a la mujer que sonreía.- Entiendo. Una zona de propiedad no mágica de varios propietarios no seria inusual, quitaría atención sobre esa cantidad de magia sin identificar. Además, deberían de atravesarse todas las tierras antes de llegar a este lugar.- La mujer asintió.- Seria una gran protección contra cualquier intruso mágico o no. - lo entendió.- No creo que exista problema alguno. Me encargare de tramitar la documentación con el ministerio simple y el cambio de moneda no será un problema.

- ¡Perdón!. ¿Que es eso de Simple?.- dijo Arthur.

- Es como llamamos a las personas no mágicas. Son simplemente personas.

- Nosotros les llamamos Muggles.- el ministro miro a Lupin.- pero me parece que su forma de referirse a ellos es mejor.- ambos sonrieron.

- Solo queda darles la bienvenida a su no presencia en nuestro país.

Todos se sentían alegres.

Por medio de un traslador fueron llevados a la zona en la que tendrían que vivir. Al llegar fueron informados sobre el lugar.

La zona era increíble un pequeño valle rodeado de montañas por todas partes. En extensión era mucho mayor que los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade juntos. La única salida natural la formaba el pequeño rió que salía del lugar. Este cortaba una pequeña parte del valle, separándolo del resto. En esa zona se podían ver los restos de una gran casa. A su alrededor había una pequeña muralla, casi derruida. Una casa fuerte. Vestigios de tiempo mejores. Según les dijo el ministerio los alrededores eran una zona muy apartada entre montañas, abandonada por los Muggles hacia años. Por lo que seria raro que apareciera alguno.

En el valle tenían de todo. Había un gran bosque que ocupaba casi la mitad de la zona. En el pudieron comprobar que habitaban gran cantidad de animales mágicos. Y por fortuna poco peligrosos.

Hagrid fue el que pido levantar su casa cerca del bosque. De forma que cualquiera que entrase por el rió lo primero que encontraría seria la casa del semigigante.

Se decidió que esta se construiría en una de las riveras del pequeño rió junto a un grupo de árboles separados del resto del bosque por el agua.

Todos estaban maravillados por el lugar, parecía algo natural pero se notaba la presencia de la magia moldeándolo hasta darle esa forma.

Dos semanas después un representante del ministerio llego con la documentación requerida. Los propietarios de las zonas limítrofes estaban más que encantados de vender esas zonas tan alejadas. Como se les dijo no se sabia nada de su antiguo dueño. Pero viendo el lugar todos tenían algo claro. Fuera quien fuera tenía un poder único.

- Fuese quien fuese es digno de admirar.- Lupin estaba sorprendido.- Modificar la naturaleza de esta forma es… increíble.

- No se tiene constancia de quien fue solo ha estaba abandonado hasta hoy. Les aconsejo que tengan cuidado.- les dijo el representante del ministerio español.- No podemos descartar que su magia desapareciera por completo.

Un duende se encargo de realizar el cobro y todo lo referente a la compra de terrenos se realizo a través del ministerio. Las tierras y el desembolso eran algo muy considerable. Tuvieron que realizar la tramitación como si fueran varios propietarios, de forma que levantaras las mínimas sospechas.

Oficialmente se habían convertido en una aldea mágica. Solo que no existían a los ojos del mundo.

Por medio del duende, y previo pago, pudieron conseguir los materiales y dejar de vivir en las tiendas de campaña. Les costo traerlos al lugar pero por fortuna se consiguió después de mil y una peripecias y traslados.

Poco a poco pequeñas casas se levantaban unas cercanas a las otras. Se notaba que la construcción no era el fuerte de ninguno. Si no fuera por la magia la mayoría no se tendrían en pie.

Harry tuvo que pelear con los Weasley. Ya que el matrimonio no quería aceptar el dinero que el chico les quería dar.

- ¡Será solo un préstamo!. ¡Señor Weasley!.

- ¡No Harry!, de verdad. Nosotros podremos…

- Por favor acéptenlo y terminen su casa. Vivo aquí y creo que es mi deber colaborar de alguna forma.- El matrimonio miro la cara del chico y aun a regañadientes tuvieron que aceptar.

Cinco semanas después de su llegada, unas veinte casas estaban terminadas y algunas más lo estarían pronto.

A las protecciones que puso el ministerio, los Magos ingleses se las arreglaron para hacerles lo propio a las tierras compradas de forma que todo el lugar era inaccesible para los Muggles. Como bien les dijo el ministro, era normal que grandes extensiones de tierra en el país fueran inmarcables. La única forma de aparecerse de la zona era una gran chimenea construida en la entrada del valle, Muy cerca de la casa de Hagrid.. Parecía mas bien un gran asador al aire libre. Estaba cerca del bosquecillo y era el único lugar en el que se podía realizar algún tipo de transporte mágico. La aparición era imposible en la totalidad del valle.

Harry y Luna Vivian junto a los Weasley en su nueva casa. Para variar fue llamada la madriguera. El moreno compartía la habitación con su amigo pelirrojo y las tres chicas hacían lo propio.

Todos los dias los chicos paseaban por los campos o el bosque cercano. Tenían mucho espacio para explorar.

En uno de esos paseos los chicos vieron una zona algo más alejada de las casas. Tenía una vista estupenda de toda la zona y se encontraba entre las demás casas y el pequeño rió.

Una pequeña colina coronaba la zona.

Del otro lado parecía haber sufrido un corte, se apreciaba la piedra del lugar.

Lo mejor eran las vistas. Podían ver el pequeño valle. Parecía un mirador natural. El único lugar con mejores vistas era la casa fuerte, algo mas elevada que todo en el valle.

- ¡Es precioso!. Me gustaría vivir aquí.- Dijo Luna.

- Algún día te juro que lo haremos.- el chico la miro a los ojos.- Construiremos nuestra casa aquí.- ella sonrió.

- ¿Cabe otra en este lugar?- pregunto Ron. Hermione a su lado se quedo paralizada. Harry miro a sus amigos y sonrio.

- No creo que halla problemas.- Luna sonrió en respuesta.

Habían pasado algunos meses. La pequeña aldea se había formado en la zona.

Ya eran más de treinta las casas que configuraban en centro del valle.

A su alrededor había otras algo mas alejadas.

La vieja casa fuerte había sufrido un gran cambio. Con muchos esfuerzos fue reconstruida, junto con la muralla. Se la dotaron de dos edificaciones más de forma que tenía más aspecto de castillo. También en la parte trasera se repararon dos grandes invernaderos que hicieron las delicias de la profesora de Herbologia.

En un lateral y fuera de la muralla. Una pequeña planicie elevada fue convertida en un campo de Quiddich. El rió justo por delante de la edificación hacia una pequeña curva. Esta se rebajo, dejándole un aspecto que recordaba a un pequeño lago. En definitiva parecía un recordatorio de cierto castillo que todos añoraban.

En ese momento servia como refugio. Pero mas delante su utilidad cambiaria.

Las actividades en el lugar eran muy simples. Al no poder comunicarse con el exterior se dedicaban a mejorar su comunidad en espera de ese ansiado día. El regreso a su país.

Todo mago adulto recibía formación mágica de la mano de los Aurors y profesores del grupo. Consiguiendo que cualquier mago del lugar fuera un Auror tremendamente capacitado. Aunque tenían permiso del ministerio para hacer lo necesario para defenderse, procuraban no alardear sobre su poder.

Otros habían optado por otras actividades de forma que los medimagos del lugar tenían un nivel increíble. Aun no pudiendo practicar con ningún enfermo, gracias a Merlín.

Los trabajos en el lugar eran dirigidos por Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shakeltone. Habían progresado bastante en ese año. Ya las construcciones no eran toscas y frágiles.

La educación de los adultos recayó en el matrimonio Lupin. Tonks al fin pudo convencer a Remus y se habían casado. Construyeron una fuerte casa cerca del castillo en las que el Licántropo pasaba las noches de luna llena.

McGonagall se encago de la educación magica de los mas pequeños. En algunas areas la ayudaban, Hermione, Neville o Harry.

El moreno pasaba el tiempo libre fabricando varitas. Habia seguido el consejo del primer ministro Irlandes y habia practicado ese arte. Sus primeras creaciones eran mas que decepcionante. Aunque cubrian su funcion. A fuerza de practicar y releer el libro que tenia, consiguió crear verdaderas obras de arte. Sus amigos se alegraron de poder tener de nuevo una varita propia. Aunque tuvo que crear dos varitas hermanas para cierto par de gemelos.

Hagríd había encontrado mucha diversión en el bosque. Nadie supo como se las arreglo para traer hasta el a los Theslas de Hogwarts al igual que otros animales.

Su mayor logro fue encontrar y domesticar a varias lechuzas de la zona. Esta era algo más pequeña que las inglesas pero tenían un tremendo valor y resistencia. Una de las primeras fue la encargada de llevar al ministro Irlandés una preciosa varita hecha de olmo.

El lugar no dejaba de sorprender a sus nuevos habitantes. Incluso entre los animales que vivían en el bosque.

Hagrid solía recorrer el bosque y alguna que otra vez Harry y Ron lo acompañaban. Sobre todo cuando el moreno necesitaba madera para hacer varitas.

En una ocasión, oyeron un lastimero aullido. Al acercarse vieron a la criatura más increíble que pudieron imaginar.

Un árbol caído había aprisionado a un ser parecido a un gran felino. Su pelaje era entre gris y plateado y su tamaño era mucho mayor de un gato normal. Rivalizaría con facilidad con un lobo.

Al parecer el animal trato de pasar por un hueco que quedaba en la parte baja, y el árbol escogió ese momento para caer completamente sobre el suelo, aprisionando al animal de paso. Se podía apreciar como el animal había tratado de destrozar el tronco con sus garras ya que la corteza estaba destrozada. Pero ante el tremendo tamaño del árbol era una tarea inútil.

- Parece un gato grande.- el pelirrojo se acerco a la cola.

- Tal vez sea un animal del país.- dijo Harry.

- El único que podría parecerse es el lince. Pero este tiene cola y el lince no.- Harry se acerco y miro la cabeza del animal.

- Definitivamente es un animal mágico.- el ser lo miro y bufo. Hagrid se acerco al moreno y miro al ser, al hacerlo sus ojos parecian salirse de su cara. El rostro del animal recordaba demasiado a las faciones humanas para ser un simple felino. Parecia ser un balance entre ambos seres, sin llegar a acercarse a uno solo.

- ¡Por toda la magia!. ¡Decidme que no estoy soñando!.- El semi gigante temblaba de emocion.

- ¿Lo conoces?. ¿Que es?.

- Creo que… Creo que es un Knex.

- ¿Un que?.

- ¡Un Knex!. ¡Un gato esfinge!.- Movio los brazos para abrebiar.- ¡Se decian que fue un experimento de un mago loco!. ¡Quería que su Kneazle tuviera la inteligencia de una esfinge o algo así!. ¡Y lo que creo..!.- señalo al frente.- ¡Pero eso solo son leyendas!. ¡Hay multitud de especies mágicas que han permanecido ocultas y las gente ha creado sus leyendas!. ¡Como con Flufy!.- Los chicos asintieron recordando al gran perro de tres cabezas. El semigigante estaba muy nervioso.- ¡Merlín no puede ser!. ¡Son solo una leyenda de Egipto!.

- ¿Como sabes tanto?.- Pregunto Ron.

- ¡Sobre todo por historias y leyendas antiguas!. ¡De alguna forma están emparentados con los Kneazle! .- se le veía nervioso.- ¡Nadie sabría decir si es otro tipo de la misma especie u otra diferente!.- lo pensó.- Aunque somos los primeros en verlos en… Merlín sabe cuantos siglos. Este ser se supone que no existe.- El animal los vio Se veía muy débil aunque trato de parecer amenazante.- Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Los magos se acercaron pero el animal gruño. Harry fue el más cercano.

- Solo queremos sacarte de aquí no te preocupes.- el animal se calmo.

- ¡Parece que te entendió!.- dijo Ron. Harry asintió sorprendido.

- ¡No comprendo como es que no se suelta dicen que son muy fuertes!.- Harry miro el tremendo árbol.

- ¡Lo ha intentado, mira como esta el árbol!. Pero hasta para la fuerza hay un limite.

- Tranquilo bonito te sacaremos de aquí.- Hagrid se acerco a un tronco.

- ¡Esto!, creo que es chica.- Ron se agacho.- No le cuelgan los…- movió las manos asemejando dos esferas.- ¡Ya me entendéis!.- el animal gimió molesto.

- Me parece que la has ofendido.- dijo Harry.- ¡Creo!.

Aun con la fuerza del semigigante no pudieron mover el tronco.

- ¡Es imposible no puedo!.- se rindió al fin. Harry miro al animal que se debilitaba por momentos.- iremos a la aldea y…

-¡Apartaos!.- saco su varita y apunto al tronco.- ¡Escúchame, tratare de no hacerte daño pero puede que no lo consiga!.- Movió las manos y apunto al gran árbol. Con gran esfuerzo este se levanto apenas unos centímetros del suelo.- ¡Sacadla!.- grito.

- ¡Quiero ayudarte no me muerdas!.- Ron tiro de las patas del animal que gimió adolorida. La saco sin problemas. En cuanto estuvo suelta, el animal gruño a Ron que la soltó. Intento alejarse con mucho trabajo. Harry soltó el árbol y Hagrid se le acerco.

- ¡Estas muy mal pequeña no puedes irte!.- El animal bufo y siguió su camino. El chico alzo la voz.- ¡Deja al menos que te curemos!.- El ser le gruño y se alejo como pudo.

- Tiene que tener una razón muy importante para hacer eso.- Ron miro a los otros.

- ¡Sigámosla!.- Con lo mal que estaba, la siguieron aunque el animal no hubiese querido.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una zona de rocas en las que se podían ver varias hondonadas en el suelo. El animal entro en una de ellas.

Los tres trataron de acercarse pero les resulto imposible.

Ante ellos aparecieron varios de esos increíbles animales. Cortándoles el paso.

- ¡Joder!. Pues asustan bastante para ser unos animales que no existen.- Ron los miraba con miedo. En cambio Hagrid estaba maravillado.

- ¡No queremos haceros daño!. Hemos salvado a esa hembra y creemos que necesita ayuda.- los animales les siguieron gruñendo.- ¡Si queréis que muera vale, pero no será por nuestra culpa!.

Una serie de maullidos y bufidos salían de los animales.

- ¿Estoy soñando o creo que hablan entre ellos?.- Ron no se lo creia.

Los animales se apartaron y les dejaron un pasillo.

- ¡Gracias!.- dojo el moreno.- Si no os importa me acercare.

El chico fue hacia el hoyo y se quedo alucinado. La hembra estaba recostada y se la veía muy fatigada y malherida. Junto a ella cinco crías se alimentaban con ferocidad.

- Por eso querías volver verdad pequeña.- La Knex lo miro y gruño.- No quiero hacerte daño pero tu sabes que no duraras mucho en ese estado. Si quieres puedo ayudarte. ¿No querrás dejar a tus crías solas?.- el animal miro a los ojos al chico. Para sorpresa de este los ojos felinos eran de un verde parecidos a los suyos.

Harry sintió como si algo o alguien entraran en su mente. Su primera reacción fue resistirse, pero desistió seguro de que seria inútil. Algo le decía que debía dejarse llevar.

De la misma forma que comenzó termino. A continuación la hembra emitió un grito al algo mas alto y un macho se acerco.

De nuevo el intercambio de gruñidos y bufidos. El macho se metió en el hueco apartando a Harry de un pequeño empujón. Tomo a una de las crías y la saco dejándola junto a Harry.

- ¿Que Quieres que…?.- no pudo decir nada el animal repitió la tarea con todas las crías. Dejándolas delante del moreno. Al terminar salio y se coloco junto al chico. La hembra se incorporo como pudo y salio del hueco. En cuanto estuvo fuera callo junto a sus crías. El chico lo entendió.- ¿Queréis que nos la llevemos para curarla?.- el macho movió la cabeza, asintiendo. A Harry por poco se le salta el corazón.- ¿Me entendéis?.- un nuevo asentimiento del animal.- ¡Oh Merlín cuando lo cuente!.- Un fuerte rugido.- ¡Lo entiendo nadie debe saberlo!.- el animal asintió y se alejo. Harry se acerco a la hembra y la acaricio.- Te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tus crías. - El ser lo miro, podía haber jurado ver una sonrisa en su cara. - ¡Hagrid, Ron!.- Tomaron a los pequeños y Harry a la madre.

Los animales fueron directos a la casa del semigigante . Por todo el camino el macho y otros dos animales lo siguieron.

- ¡No pienso faltar a lo que os dije pero necesitaremos la ayuda de unas amigas!. Son nuestras parejas no dirán nada y podrán ayudarnos. Saben mucho sobre como curar.- Los animales no emitieron sonido alguno. Al llegar al bosquecillo cercano a la cabaña desaparecieron.

Las chicas no se creían lo que veían. Hagrid les explico lo sucedido mientras atendían a la hembra. Luna y Harry fueron los que la curaron. Ron y las chicas cuidaban de las crías.

Una vez curada la hembra fue dejada en un gran cojín para descansar. Luna y Hermione se encargaron de alimentar a las crías.

Harry se quedo allí todo el tiempo. Se encargo personalmente de cuidar a los cachorros y a la madre de forma que en una semana la hembra ya podía comer y moverse. Unos días después se encontraba casi en perfecto estado. Los cachorros habían tomado el lugar como suyo. Habían destrozado todo lo que pudieron.

Un dia se les perdieron. Aparecieron dormidos junto a Harry. Y como protegiéndolos a todos la Knex los envolvía en la cabecera. Una increíble camada felina y humana.

Harry observaba a los animales con gran atención al igual que Hagrid y Hermione. La hembra prefería la compañía del moreno. Aun que dejaba que otros se le acercasen.  
Hagrid les había contado las leyendas sobre ese animal y el desconocimiento de sus poderes. Ya habían comprobado que se comunicaban entre ellos y que comprendían a los humanos. Así como de ese extraño poder de desaparecer y no dejar rastro, lo que seguro había contribuido a su supervivencia. Harry no dijo nada del asunto de la intrusión en su mente.

Además el instinto de camaradería y protección era muy fuerte entre ellos. En mas de una ocasión Harry pudo ver a varios de los Animales rondando la cabaña. Sobre todo al macho que les cerró el paso. El animal se acercaba a la zona mas que ninguno como desafiándolos. Luna le solía poner comida y quedarse cerca. Nunca se acercaba aunque parecía querer hacerlo. Luna fue la mas sorprendida cuando una noche al dejar la comida el macho apareció junto a ella. Con tranquilidad comió y bebió. Antes de irse se acerco a la chica y la olio tranquilamente. Harry sonrío cuando ella se lo contó.

Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente recuperada la Knex se acerco al bosque y dio un gran gruñido. Varios de su especie aparecieron en el lugar. A la cabeza el macho ya conocido.

Harry y los demás presenciaron como todos hacían una inclinación de cabeza antes de tomar una de las crías e internarse en el bosque.

No fue la última vez que los vieron. La hembra paso unas semanas después por la zona seguida de los cachorros que jugueteaban a su alrededor. NO se acerco pero desde la entrada del bosque miraba con atención al moreno. Harry la vio. Inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y volvió a sus tareas.

Luna tomo por costumbre dejar algo de agua y comida cerca del bosquecillo, una vez por semana y esta siempre desaparecía.

Las visitas de esos seres se volvió algo habitual entre el grupo aunque nadie mas supo de su existencia.

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Admito que estoy floja de ideas y este es un capitulo descriptivo.

He leído varias historias de animales fantásticos y me apetecía crear el mió.

Quisiera vuestra opinión sobre este.

Vamos con los RR.

**Taboxz:** Gracias por tus Correcciones. Y me alegra que te guste mi otra historia. Procuro que sean parejas diferentes e interesantes. NO se si lo logro.

Gracias también a **sailor Mercurie o neptune.**

El próximo tendrá algo más de acción. Espero.

Hasta la próxima se despide Carmen (Alohopotter).


	6. Chapter 6

6. Acusaciones

Todo parecía ir bien para la pequeña comunidad.

Una vez al mes recibiera la visita de un mago del ministerio. Alguien de la plena confianza del ministro.

Les traía información del exterior y se informaba de la situación en el valle.

Entre los funcionarios conocedores del lugar se les conocía como la reserva.

Ese día las noticias que les traían del exterior eran lo que todos esperaban.

Varios países habían declarado su rechazo a las medidas tomadas en Gran Bretaña. Habían retirado toda relación con el país y declarado que se mantendrían en ese estado hasta la normalización de este.

- ¿Que respondió Scrimgeours?.- pregunto Kimsley.

- El ministro alego que todo en el país es completamente normal y que las acusaciones son falsas. Lanzadas por simpatizantes del señor oscuro. Busco a Harry.- ¡O mas bien del nuevo señor Oscuro!.- todos miraron al chico.

- ¡Estoy Harto!.- se levanto.-¡ Nada va a cambiar!.

- ¿Que países han suspendido relaciones?.- pregunto Arthur Weasley.

- Irlanda, Francia, Italia y España.- Todos sonrieron aliviados.

- ¿Podremos comunicarnos con el exterior?.- el funcionario suspiro.

- ¡No! . Recuerden que su estatus en el pais no deja de ser… especial. Ademas si se dan a conocer...

- Podemos recibir visitas no deseadas.- termino Lupin.

- ¡Es difícil debido a las medidas que han tomado!, pero… ¡España tendría problemas!. ¡Demasiado turismo mágico!.

- Entiendo.- respondió Lupin.

- Hay que decir que algunos países más están estudiando la posibilidad de corroborar nuestra acción. Los americanos no han dicho nada ni a favor ni en contra.- Sonrío.- La presión internacional es inmensa.

- Es bueno saberlo. Pero nadie sabe lo que sucede realmente en el país.

- Me temo que es verdad. Hace meses que no sale ningún mago del país. Incluso el gobierno ciud…, Muggle esta teniendo problemas.- saco un periódico y se los entregó.- Lo califican como disturbios entre jóvenes, pero queda claro lo que sucede.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo que tomen el control de todo el país. Ya sea Mágico o Muggle.- Termino Charly.

- ¡No puede hacer eso!.- lo corto en funcionario.- ¡Las leyes internacionales se lo prohíben expresamente!. ¡Si el ministerio Británico se descubriera ante el mundo solo conseguiría que la totalidad del mundo mágico se pusiera en su contra y lo sabe!.

- ¡Ya hace lo que quiere!. Seguro que tardara en intentarlo.- le dijo McGonagall.

- ¡Debe guardar las apariencias!.- vio como lo miraban todos y suspiro.- ¡Cambiando de tema!. ¿Que tal las cosa por el valle?.- todos sonrieron.

- Cansados y aburridos.- respondió Lupin.- ¡No podemos hacer nada!, todo esta construido y reparado.

- ¡Si continuamos así nos volveremos unos granjeros!.- bromeo Arthur. No habían querido comentar nada de la preparación a la que se sometían. Aunque los españoles sabían sus intenciones preferían no parecer amenazantes.

- Me lo figuro. El hospital mágico ha mandado una hoja de agradecimiento al ministerio por las pociones recibidas.- sonrío.- ¡Y el ministro les agradece su contribución a nuestra sociedad!.

- Trabajar la tierra y hacer pociones.- Lupin suspiro aburrido.- Tengo ganas que los pequeños crezcan y podamos educarlos. ¡Al menos será más animado!.

- ¡No será para tanto señor Lupin!.- El funcionario lo miro.- A mi me encantaría poder pasar una temporada en este paraíso. Seguro que debe ser maravilloso.

- Dígale al ministro que todo aquel que el juzgue de confianza esta invitado a pasar una temporada entre nosotros. ¡Usted sobre todo!.- El mago español se sorprendió.

- Me siento alagado y se lo comunicare al ministro.

- Al menos veremos a alguien del exterior.- los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron. El funcionario los miro y se puso serio.

- Advertiré al ministro sobre el mayor peligro de este lugar.- Todos lo miraron.- ¡Ellos!.- dijo señalando a los gemelos. La carcajada fue general. Menos para los dos pelirrojos que se miraran serios.

El tiempo continúo. Otros muchos países se habían unido a los cinco primeros. El poder que el ministerio Británico tenia sobre la comunidad mágica había caído en picado. No les daban su rechazo abiertamente pero mantenían las distancias. Había rumores de que Scrimgeour estaba formado Aurors en gran número.

Muchos países decidieron trabajar para conseguir información. Algunos incluso también habían comenzado a reforzar sus fuerzas.

La vida en el valle cambio con la llegada de visitantes del ministerio español. El más habitual el ministro y su familia. La primera visita de la familia de la Piedra, fue comentada durante bastante tiempo Lo más divertido fue comprobar que esa familia era la que menos tenía que preocuparse por las bromas de unos gemelos. Las hijas del ministro dejaron sin habla a los dos pelirrojos al igual que a otros. Las chicas eran capaces de avergonzar a los gemelos con cualquier cosa que hiciesen. Las dos tenían muy claras sus preferencias. Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de Harry Potter.

El moreno tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo junto a Luna, huyendo de las españolas. La rubia permanecía tranquila, pero no se alejaba de su varita. Al final tuvo que poner las cosas claras y de dos certeros hechizos dejo a las españolas sin palabras.

- ¡Es mi único aviso!. ¡Harry es mi futuro marido y ninguna mujer se va a interponer!.- Hasta Harry se quedo sin palabras por lo dicho.

Un molesto ministro pidió disculpas por sus alocadas hijas. Estas parecieron darse por vencidas y dejaron poco a poco de atosigar al chico sobre todo si estaba junto a esa peligrosa rubia.

La tranquilidad volvió al valle por unos días. Pero solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta. Fue demasiado para Diego de la Piedra cuando sorprendió a la mayor medio desnuda junto a uno de los gemelos. El pobre de Fred salio como pudo del lugar seguido por los hechizos de un furioso padre.

El problema vino cuando el chico consiguió despistarlo y el ministro en su búsqueda pillo a su otra hija completamente desnuda junto al otro pelirrojo.

George ya veía pasar su vida y esperaba la llegada de la maldición que lo mataría.

Con un aire muy español, el ministro, sugirió una solución. Y claro, si uno de los gemelos hacia algo, su hermano lo seguía. Los pobres chicos no pudieron escapar de su furiosa madre. Y al ver la escena el ministro se sintió mas que satisfecho, e incluso divertido.

Las navidades de es año fueron celebradas con dos nuevos miembros en la familia. Alejandra y Lucia Weasley. Las hijas del ministro español y esposas de los dos bromistas oficiales del lugar.

Rufus Scrimgeours estaba desesperado. La credibilidad y poder de Gran Bretaña en la comunidad mágica internacional. Había caído en picado.

Desde el comienzo del año cada vez más países procuraban evitar relacionarse con ellos en la medida de lo posible. Solo los que estaban abiertamente molestos les seguían pidiendo información y explicaciones. A punto de comenzar el verano y casi la totalidad de sus vecinos habían cortado toda relación. Algo inútil ya que de por si, no las mantenían.

Pero lo que lo tenía mas furiosos era la absoluta ausencia de información de los llamados criminales.

Miro de nuevo la lista que cada vez aumentaba con un nuevo nombre. Hacia mas de un año que no conseguía capturar a ninguno de los ahí nombrados. Y su mayor presa el primer nombre de esa lista seguía sin aparecer.

No podía declararlo muerto sin un cuerpo. Sabía que al hacerlo lo convertiría en un mártir. Toda la comunidad mágica del país se había dividido en dos grupos. Los que apoyaban sin reservas al ministerio, la minoría. Y los que decían hacerlo y esperaban el regreso del chico.

- ¡Maldito seas Potter!. ¡Así revientes!.- golpeo la mesa.- No se como te las arreglaste para escapar. ¡Y ninguno de esos idiotas tampoco!.- A su mente vino la imagen de los carceleros de Azkaban. Hombres de su confianza que después de ser interrogados acabaron pasando una temporada como inquilinos.- No me puedo imaginar como te las has arreglado para salir del país. ¡Pero así sea lo ultimo que haga acabare contigo!.- Salio de la sala, en la puerta los dos Aurors encargados de su seguridad no dijeron nada solo lo siguieron.

Bajo hasta el último piso. Sin detenerse entro por varias salas que ya se conocía muy bien. Esa zona estaba reservada para la contención de animales… peligrosos.

Un asustado Auror se levanto de la silla y lo miro con miedo.

- ¿Como sigue?.

- ¡Igual!. Come lo que le demos. ¡Menos lo que contenga alguna poción!.- se rasco la nuca.- Nadie se explica como lo sabe pero no ha fallado nunca.

- ¡Maldito viejo!.- Miro una gran puerta de metal y con un movimiento de varita la abrió.- Hoy vamos a probar otra cosa.

Lo que había allí era no menos que increíble. Un débil Albus Dumbledore lo miro sonriendo desde su cama.

- ¡Que honor señor ministro!. Si hubiera sabido que venia abría preparado algo.

- Siempre tan divertido verdad Albus.- El anciano lo miro condescendiente.

- La diversión aquí es escasa y mis actividades son aun menores.

- ¡Pues ponte de mi parte!. ¡Haz un juramento de que me apoyaras y te sacare de aquí!. ¡No te obligare a que hagas nada, solo debes estar de mi parte!. ¡Te dejare incluso regresar a tu castillo!.- el anciano suspiro.

- ¡Mi querido Hogwarts!.- lo miro.- ¿Como le va a Minerva este año?.- El ministro comenzó a enfurecerse.

- ¡Sabes de sobra que la mitad de los profesores han escapado!.- sonrío aburrido.- ¡Salvo la loca de la torre!. ¡La adivina!.- movió los brazos aparentando que era algo increíble.

- ¡Ahh mi querida Sybil!. Tengo ganas de tomar un te con limón con ella. Es muy divertida.

- ¡Esta loca!.- se desespero.- ¡Llegamos y dijo que sabia de nuestra llegada que se lo dijo su no se que interior!.- Dumbledore sonrío.- Por un momento pensamos que seria de utilidad pero no sabe nada y no ve nada. Mando varias veces a mis hombres a lugares inverosímiles y sin resultados.

- Los dones de Sybil son algo caprichosos.

- ¿Donde esta?. ¿Donde se esconde Potter?.- El anciano puso una falsa cara de sorpresa.

- Tu lo tienes en Azkaban.- el ministro sonrío con odio.

- ¡No juegues conmigo!. ¡Sabes que escapo!.- el anciano sonrío.- ¡Y tu me dirás donde se esconde!.

- Ya debes de haber puesto patas arriba todo el país para encontrarlo.- El ministro se tapo la cara desesperada.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¡Ese desgraciado y la mayoría de sus amigos!. ¡No me explico como llegaron a Irlanda y ese desgraciado de O´tule les dejo largarse!.

- Signus O´tule un gran tipo.- Ya no pudo mas.

El ministro se abalanzo sobre el anciano y lo cogió por el pelo.

- ¡Puto viejo loco dime donde se esconde esa maldita rata o acabare contigo!.- Dumbledore apuntaba pero la debilidad bacía mella en el.

- Me conoces de sobras sabes que no te lo diría..- lo soltó molesto.

- ¡Cogedlo!.- le dijo a sus guardias.

Entre los dos cogieron al anciano que no intento resistirse.

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?. Si es posible hoy me gustaría ir a otro sitio. La sala de tortura ya la tengo muy vista.- Scringeour sonrío con malicia.

- Hoy he decidido probar con algo diferente. ¡Te voy a invitar a tomar algo!. - saco una botella de su bolsillo.- Lamento que no sea te con limón.- El anciano bufo aburrido.- ¡Tampoco es Veritaserum!. O al menos no el que tu conoces y soportas tan bien.

- ¿Ahora sirvo para hacer pruebas?.- ladeo un poco la cabeza con aburrimiento.- Vale.

En un paso estabas junto al anciano y le vertió parte del contenido del frasco en la boca. Se la cerro con fuerza y lo obligo a tragarse la poción.

- Espero que entiendas que es experimental. Lamento el mal sabor y no se que secuelas podría dejarte.- Dumbledore comenzó a notar un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Ahhh!.

- Hemos conseguido duplicar los efectos de un Cruccio y combinarlos con los del Veritaserum.- Movió la mano.- No conozco los detalles. La idea es que sientas tanto dolor que tu mente no pueda combatir y nos diga todos lo que queramos saber.- el anciano se retorcía de dolor tanto que los guardias lo dejaron en el suelo al no necesitar cogerlo. El ministro sonreía triunfal.- Me dirás ahora donde se esconden Potter y las demás ratas. – Le aplico un Cruccio al mismo tiempo.

- ¡AHHH!.- le dolía hasta al hablar pero no podía resistirse.- ¡No… lo… se…!.- el ministro miro a sus hombres que asintieron. Paro el hechizo.

- Dos cruccios de manera diferentes. ¡Y el Veritaserun!. Tu cerebro tiene que estar a punto de explotar. - se acerco.- Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejare en paz.

- ¡De… de… acuerdo…!.- eso complacio a Scrimgeours.

- ¿Sabes donde se esconden algunos de los que te he mencionado?.- saco la lista y la puso delante de sus ojos.

- ¡No…!.

- ¿Alguien lo sabe?.

- ¡S… Si…!.

- ¿Quien?.- la alegría se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- ¡Love…good!.

- Muerto.- respondió un guardia.

- ¿Alguien mas?.- El anciano asintio.

- ¡Amos…. Diggo…niii!.

- Huido.- respondió de nuevo el guardia.

- ¡Otro!.- el ministro estaba excitado.

- ¡Mi… Her…mano Albertford!.

- Muerto.- respondió el guardia. El anciano abrió los ojos y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

- Otro.

- ¡No… lo… se!. ¡Solo un… miembro de… la… orden!. ¡Podria… Localizarlos!.- el ministro le cogio por los pelos y le obligo a mirarlo.

- ¡Todos están en esta lista maldito viejo!.- se dio la vuelta.- Cambiemos de tema.

- ¡No... mas … por … favor!.-el ministro sonrío satisfecho.

- Parece que esta vez te cuesta mas resistirte. ¿Cual es la contraseña de tu despacho?.

- ¡Solo... la conoce… Minerva…!. ¡La cambio ella!.- Scrimgeour le dio un golpe a un pequeño banco lanzándolo contra el muro.

- ¡Mierda!.

- ¿Tienes libros antiguos de Hogwarts o cualquier otra cosa poderosa?.- el anciano asintió.- ¿Donde?.

- ¡Mi …despacho… y mi… cámara…!.- estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

- ¡No puedo entrar en ninguno de los dos sitios!. ¡JODER!.- Uno de los guardias lo paro.

- ¡Señor!. No creo que resista mucho mas debería…- la mirada del ministro lo hizo callarse.

- ¡Yo decidiré eso!.- Vio al anciano y comprendió que su guardia tenia razón.- ¡Mierda!.- Saco otra botellita de su bolsillo y obligo al anciano a tomársela. Al poco tiempo este quedo en el suelo respirando con dificultad.- ¡No me sirves para nada!. ¡Debería matarte!.- se dio la vuelta y salio de la celda.

- Que hacemos señor.

- Dadle algunas pociones y encargaros que descanse.- se coloco bien la tunica.- No nos interesa que muera. Aun es muy querido y se que han averiguado que lo tenemos preso, pero no saben donde.- Al mirarse la mano descubrió algunos cabellos plateados. Tomo uno y lo miro. Una idea paso por su mente.- ¿Aun tenemos a ese viejo en la celda?. ¡A Yaxley!.

- ¿El antiguo jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica?.

- ¡Si!. Creo recordar que tiene la misma edad que Dumbledore.

- ¡Es casi quince años mas joven!. Señor.

- ¡Es un viejo y me desautorizo!.- se rasco la barbilla divertido.- Convocad una entrevista. Haced que otros periódicos Mágicos envíen a sus reporteros. Les garantizaremos la entrada y la salida.- Levanto la mano.- ¡Pero solo podrán estar en el ministerio!. Una vez terminada la entrevista abandonaran el país.- El Auror asintió y se alejo.- Si con esto Potter no sale de su escondrijo otro lo sacaran.- subió a su despacho riéndose.

Sánchez, el funcionario español apareció por la chimenea. Hacia solo dos semanas que había realizado su visita. Recorrió con rapidez la distancia que lo separaba de las primeras casas. Al verlo dieron el aviso, cuando llego lo estaban esperándo.

- Antonio. ¿Que hace usted aquí?.- la primera en hablar fue McGonagall.

- ¡Traigo novedades!. El ministro llegara pronto.- se le veía alterado.- Seria conveniente Que avisara a todos.- El español no había pedido algo así nunca por lo que debía ser muy serio.

La mujer lanzo un patronus y un hermoso Gato se perdió entre las casas.

- Vallamos al castillo.- señalo la gran edificación.

Apenas habían llegado, cuando detrás de ellos se abrieron las puertas y todos los habitantes estaban llegando al lugar.

- ¿Minerva que sucede?.- Arthur Weasley fue de los primeros en entrar.

- Yo le pedí que los llamaran.- respondió el español.- Ha ocurrido algo muy grave en su país y les afecta directamente. Yo he venido primero pero el ministro no tardara en llegar.- La sala se fue llenado. Poco después el ministro, junto con algunos de los miembros del consejo de ancianos, entró en la sala.

- ¡Es algo muy serio amigos!.- se acerco a una gran mesa, donde estaban todos los representantes del lugar.- El ministro de magia Ingles pidió a todos los periódicos mágicos que enviaran un representante, garantizando su seguridad.- Todos lo oían interesados.- Nuestro periódico,"El ojo de la Hechicera", mando a uno de sus reporteros.- Suspiro antes de seguir.- Todo el mundo pensó que se trataba de su renuncia y que la política cambiaría.- Se apoyó en la mesa apenado.

- ¡Luis!, por favor.- McGonagall tenia un mal presentimiento. De la piedra suspiro antes de seguir.

- No dejaron salir a los reporteros de l ministerio. Cuando el ministro apareció comunico una noticia terrible.- se callo.- ¡Anuncio el asesinato del mago Albus Dumbledore!.- Todos se sorprendieron, algunos negaron y McGonagall gimio de dolor. En ese instante Harry y los demas entraban por la puerta.- ¡A manos de Harry Potter!.- La sala entera lo miro.

- ¡No he hecho nada!.- dijo el chico - ¿Que pasa?.- El ministro le tiro un periódico y el chico leyó la portada.- ¡NO! ¡Joder no! ¡Ese hijo de puta lo ha matado!- Tiro el periódico contra la pared y todo en la sala se agito.

- ¡Harry tranquilo!.- Luna se acerco y consiguió que se calmara.

- ¡Luna!. ¡Lo ha matado!. ¡Ese hijo de puta ha matado a Dumbledore!.- el odio y la impotencia se reflejaba en su cara.

- ¡No solo eso!.- lo interrumpio el ministro.- Te hecha la culpa a ti.- Harry lo miro.

- ¡¿Que?.

- ¡Ninguno lo podemos creer!.- añadió uno de los ancianos.

- ¡El mismo Scrimgeour se contradice!.- otro siguió hablando.

- Admite haber tenido a Dumbledore oculto debido a las terribles heridas que sufrió el día de la batalla final.

- ¡Pero si el…!.- Tonks no termino.

- ¡Lo sabemos!.- el ministro hablo.- ¡Acabo de terminar de hablar con el reportero, es un hombre serio y al que conozco bien!.- Se rasco la barba.- Hay dos cosas que no entiendo y todos estamos de acuerdo.

- ¿Que pasa?.- Harry estaba muy nervioso.

- ¡No quisiera dar falsas esperanzas pero…!. Me jugaría mi puesto a que Albus Dumbledore sigue vivo.- Un gran murmullo recorrió la sala.

- ¿Por que lo piensa?.- McGonagall estaba tan interesada como todos o mas.

- El comunicado fue muy elaborado, con un margen de dos dias para el hecho. ¡Y el reportero y las fotos lo acreditan!. ¡Afirma que el cadáver aun se movia!.

- ¿Como que se movía?.- Arthur salto.

- ¡Lo que quiero decir!, es que parecía haber fallecido hacia muy poco tiempo y los musculos aun se doblaban.

- Los cadáveres se quedar rígidos pasadas unas horas.- Añadió Hermione. El ministro español asintió.

- Si Dumbledore fue asesinado por Harry dos días atrás, cuando se realizo la oferta para el comunicado. ¿Como es posible que su cadáver aun estuviera tan… fresco?.- Harry miro el periódico y en el con grandes titulares anunciaban el asesinato del anciano y lo culpaba a el de hacerlo. En la foto se podía ver como un apenado Rufus Scrimgeour, se apartaba y cuatro Aurors traían el cuerpo de Dumbledore y lo depositaban sobre una mesa. Al hacerlo la mano callo al lateral y quedo colgando. Un auror tomaba el brazo y lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar.

En otra foto se veía como se acercaban a la cara del cadáver y como este era sin duda Dumbledore.

- ¡Un doble!.- grito Lupin.

- La entrevista duro apenas quince minutos y retiraron el cadáver con mucha celeridad.- Dijo otro de los ancianos.

- ¡Multijugos!.- Termino Ron.- ¡Le dieron la poción a alguien y después de transformarse lo mataron!.- golpeo la mesa.- ¡Serán Hijos de Puta!.- Harry sonreía mientras lloraba.

- ¡Esta a vivo!.- comenzó a reír.- ¡Dumbledore esta vivo!.- ¡Los presentes también se alegraron y se abrazaban alegres!.

- Ese no es el problema.- añadió el ministro. Todos se calmaron para escucharlo.- Harry has sido acusado ante toda la comunidad mágica. Scrimgeour se ha asegurado que al menos en eso cualquiera que se lo crea intente localizarte. ¡A ti o a cualquiera que te conozca!.

- Ha puesto a mucha gente en tu contra Harry.- McGonagall lo entendió.

- ¡Pero si el no ha sido!, ¿ por que…?.- la pregunta de Ron no termino.

- Hay que desmentir la noticia.- Añadió Molly Weasley.

- ¡No servirá de nada!.- la callo el ministro.- ¡Aunque lo dijésemos muchos aun pensarían lo contrario!.- Se callo y suspiro.- La única solución que se nos ocurre es que Harry de una entrevista y lo desmienta. Servirá para que el daño que pretenden no se produzca.

- Si hace eso.- Lupin hablo.- El ministerio sabrá que se oculta en su país.- El ministro se quedo serio.

- A estas alturas es algo inevitable.- suspiro.- No se si Podremos controlar la situación.- sonrío divertido.- Al menos el turismo mágico traerá algunos galeones al país.

- El ministerio ingles no se arriesgaría a una guerra. Demasiada gente se le echaría encima y lo sabe.- Todos miraron al joven.

- Harry tu decides.- El chico miro a Luna que le sonrío.

- Donde y cuando.

-Mañana en el ministerio español. He convocado una rueda de prensa. ¡En teoría es para anunciar la postura de nuestro país pero…!, una vez en el ajo, tu saldrás. La postura quedara clara y tu podrás defenderte.- Harry asintió.

- De acuerdo. Y después dejare el país.- todos lo miraron.

- ¡NO!.- gritaron muchos.

- Es lo mejor al menos durante un tiempo. Iré a suiza.

- ¡Iremos!.- añadió Luna. El la miro y sonrío.

Había un gran interés por las declaraciones del ministro español. El junto con su homologo Irlandés eran los principales detractores del gobierno ingles.

Con solo un día previo de notificación y aun así, en la sala se habían reunido reporteros de todo el mundo mágico.

Varias cámaras empezaron a funcionar cuando Luis de la Piedra se acerco a la zona. Junto a el varios Aurors y todos los miembros del consejo de ancianos.

Todos le hacían preguntas sin parar. El propio ministro tuvo de calmar a los reporteros antes de hablar.

- Creo que lo mas conveniente seria que me escuchasen antes de preguntar.- la sala se calmo algo mas.- ¡Gracias!. El gobierno española al que represento ha decidido expresarse después de los hechos acaecidos en Inglaterra. Como todos sabrán me estoy refiriendo a … ¡La supuesta muerte de Albus Dumbledore!.- Un gran murmullo se oyó en la sala.- Después de escuchar lo que el ministro ingles tenia que decir hemos estado valorando lo sucedido y pedido la opinión de un experto en el tema.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Tengo que anunciar que el gobierno de España, después de meditarlo y analizarlo todo concienzudamente, hemos coincidido con la opinión del experto. El gobierno español no esta de acuerdo con la información suministrada, ni con la legitimidad del cuerpo. Por lo que mantendremos nuestra política en lo referente al ministerio de gran Bretaña y no facilitaremos ayuda en la búsqueda que solicitan. ¡Además de que no acusaremos de asesinato a Harry Potter, al que creemos inocente!.- Varios reporteros se lanzaron a preguntar.

- ¿Insinúa que el cadáver no era el de Albus Dumbledore?.- pregunto el reportero del Profeta.- ¡Eso seria como llamar mentiroso a mi gobierno!.- el ministro hablo.

- He dicho que las preguntas serán contestadas por nuestro experto. ¡Pero en su caso haré una excepción!.- Se puso serio.- En ningún momento hemos llamado al ministerio Ingles mentiroso. ¡Solo he expresado la disconformidad con la información!. ¡Es cierto que estamos completamente en contra de la política actual del país, al igual que muchos otros!.- El reportero estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar.- Les dejo con alguien al que reconocerán.- Se aparto y dejo la zona libre.

Harry entro por el lateral y varios reporteros no lo conocieron. El que si lo hizo fue el enviado ingles.

- ¡Por Merlin!. ¡Harry Potter!.- Al oírlo las cámaras se disparaban sin parar y una lluvia de preguntas caía sobre el chico.

Lejos de inmutarse Harry se colocó en su sitio y se dirigió a la prensa.

- Como mi compatriota ha dicho mi nombre es Harry Potter.- Una nueva lluvia de preguntas.- Contestare a las que pueda al final.- los callo a todos.- ¡Se me ha acusado de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore!. Quiero decir ante todo el mundo que soy inocente de ese supuesto crimen. Llevo ausente de mi país un largo tiempo. Gracias al ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeours. ¡Aprovecho para pedir perdon a mis compatriotas!. Lamento no estar con ellos en estos momentos difíciles, pero creo que seria más un problema que una ayuda. Ruego a Merlín que todo esta locura termine pronto.- un murmullo recorrió la sala.- ¡Quisiera al mismo tiempo felicitar a dicha persona por sus poderes de adivinación!.

- ¿Que Poderes?.- pregunto uno de los presentes. Harry sonrio.

- Todos tienen que tener una copia del articulo en el que se me acusa.- saco un ejemplar de el profeta.- ¡Si lo desean les puedo conseguir uno!.- Varios habían sacado sus propios periódicos.- En la foto pueden ver claramente cuando un apenado ministro hace que coloquen a su vista el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Algo para mí de un pésimo gusto!.- algunos asintieron.- Pueden observar que cuando el cadáver es depositado, uno de sus brazos cae hacia abajo. Y como amablemente un Auror lo devuelve a su sitio.- Todos miraban lo que decía sobre la foto mágica.- Como sabrán un cuerpo muerto tiende a alcanzar un estado de rigidez parecido al hechizo Petrificus.- mas murmullos.- A la vista de esto es lógico asegurar que este cuerpo no lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado.- los murmullos se intensificaron.- Por esa razón quiero felicitar al ministro de magia ingles. ¡Por sus nuevos y sorprendentes poderes de adivinación ya que Solicito y contendió el permiso a todos los reporteros dos días antes de mostrar el cuerpo!.- ya las voces eran mas audibles y se las notaba indignada.- ¿Como podía saber el señor Scrimgeour que yo supuestamente mataría a mi mentor dos días después de pedirles su asistencia?. ¡Y si ese fuera el caso!. ¿Por que no lo trato de impedir?.- la indignación llenaba la sala.

- ¡Nos han engañado!.

- ¡Que se ha creído!.

El reportero ingles permanecía callado bajo las miradas de odio de sus colegas.

Harry volvió a Hablar.

- Tengo la certeza de que mi querido amigo Albus Dumbledore sigue vivo en algún lugar. Y puedo asegurar que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que Rufus Scrimgeours pague por otro más de sus múltiples asesinatos.- Varios de los periodistas se mostraron totalmente de acuerdo con el chico. El representante ingles trato de calmar las cosas.

- ¡Es muy discutible por su parte acusar de asesinato, señor Potter!. ¡Ya que ese es el delito por el que se le busca en nuestro pais!.- Harry lo miro con odio.

- ¿Me pude decir el nombre del mago que mate?.

- El mago conocido como… ¡El innombrable!.- varios reporteros murmuraron.

- ¡Su nombre era Tom Riddle, y era conocido como Lord Voldemort!.- Algunos e estremecieron.- ¡SI!. ¡Tuvimos un duelo y yo lo mate!. ¡Era el o yo, no había otra opción y todos lo saben!.- algunos asintieron.- ¡La razón por la que fui arrestado fue que no quise apoyar al ministro y al sobrevivir me había convertido en alguien molesto para sus planes!.

- ¡Esa es su versión!.- Harry lo callo.

- ¡¿Mi versión?. ¡Se me encerró en Azkaban sin derecho a Juicio!. ¡A todos mis amigos se les persiguió como a perros!. ¡Sin haber cometido delito alguno!.

- ¡Todos han sido acusados de traición!.

- ¡No es traición opinar sobre el gobierno!. ¡No es traición pedir justicia!. ¡No es traición pedir libertad!.- Los periodistas gritaban asintiendo a lo que decía el chico. El reportero se sentía cada vez mas presionado.

- Si es verdad lo que dice, señor Potter, debería regresar a nuestro país. Allí se le haría un juicio justo y podría exponer sus razones.- Nadie se espero lo que sucedió.

- ¡¿Juicio justo?.- todos miraron a una joven que salía de un lateral.- ¿Que juicio tuvo mi padre?. ¡Unos Aurors llegaron a mi casa y lo mataron delante mía!.- las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.- ¡Y el no llevaba su varita!. ¡Mataron a un hombre que no sabia por que entraban de esa forma en su casa!.

- Eso... eso no puede ser cierto. ¿Quien es usted para decir eso?. ¿Que pruebas tiene?.- no tenia salida y lo sabia. Tenia que actuar a la desesperada.

- ¡Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood!.- algunos reconocieron el apellido.- ¡Mi padre era Xenophilus Lovegood!. ¡Y si no llega a ser por la actuación de un Auror que no estuvo de acuerdo en esa ejecución!.- grito.- ¡Por que eso fue lo que se hizo con mi padre, ejecutarlo!. Yo también estaría muerta.- Las lagrimas caían por su cara.- Si Harry regresa será asesinado.- Estallo en llanto. Algo inusual paso. El moreno pudo notar como en una mesa cercana las plumas vibraban. Miro asustado a su mujer. No se lo creía, pero debía ser la chica.

Harry se acerco y le dio un abrazo. La miro a los ojos y le dio un beso. Todos los periodistas vieron esto y volvieron a preguntar.

- ¿Que relación tiene con Harry Potter?.

- ¿Hay planes de boda?.

- ¡Señorita Lovegood una pregunta por favor!.

- Si alguien tiene dudas sobre lo que digo, estaré encantada de mostrar lo sucedido en un pensadero. Digan después si miento.- Harry la abrazo y la llevo hacia un lateral.

- Es todo.- Harry tomo a Luna de la mano y comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida. Algunos se acercaron a la pareja. Los Aurors no pudieron contenerlos y Harry grito irritado.- ¡Dejen a mi mujer en paz!.- Todos se pararon.

En cuanto se repusieron de la noticia volvieron a la carga. Por suerte los Aurors ya se habían organizado.

- ¿Cuando se casaron?.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto viven en España?.

El ministro español Se adelanto y tomo la palabra.

- ¡Señores por favor!. ¡Señores!.- En cuanto la pareja salio de la sala todos fueron hacia el.

- ¿Que tiene que decir de la presencia de Harry Potter en su pais?.

- ¿En que parte del pais tiene su residencia?.

- ¿Hay otros de los buscados aquí?.

- ¿Esta seguro de que el no mato a Dumbledore?.- De la piedra miro al representante igles.

- Después de lo que ha oído. Esa pregunta sobra.- Todos estaban de acuerdo. Una nueva tanda de preguntas le fueron lanzadas.- Solo tengo que decir que; El señor Harry Potter pidió ayuda a nuestro gobierno. Su situación ha estado rodeada de irregularidades.- Se giro y señalo a los miembros del consejo.- Acordamos que estudiaríamos su caso y actuaríamos en consecuencia. Como el gobierno ingles no aporto información sobre el delito. Hemos mantenido todo el tramite en espera de resolución.- Levanto el dedo.- ¡Pero!. El mismo Harry Potter estuvo de acuerdo en vivir en nuestro país, mientras se decidía su situación, bajo algunas reglas. Entre ellas una constante vigilancia y la imposibilidad de salir del país sin permiso.- Hizo una pausa.- Comprenderán que con lo sucedido, nuestro país ha decidido dar total libertad al señor Potter para circular por nuestro territorio. ¡Claro esta acatando nuestras leyes como un mago más!.

- ¿Eso significa que aunque Inglaterra lo exija no será repatriado?.- el ministro miro al reportero.

- ¿Cree usted que recibiría un trato justo?.- Nadie contesto.- Entenderán que no daré información de su paradero ya que pondría en peligro su seguridad. Además desconozco esa información.- sonrío.- Y debo admitir que desde antes de la llegada del señor Potter contamos con un grupo elevado de magos Ingleses viviendo entre nosotros. Después de lo acontecido no se comunicara nada sobre su identidad o se les exigirá que regresen. ¡Siempre y cuando respeten nuestras leyes y normas!.

- ¿Concederá el señor Potter una nueva entrevista?.

- No lo creo. Lamento decir que es muy posible que abandone el país en breve. Si es todo gracias por su asistencia y espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con lo sucedido. Espero que sean veraces y comuniquen todo a sus lectores. Es todo.- Los reporteros intentaron que contestase a otras preguntas pero fue inútil.

Rápidamente salieron en dirección a sus respectivos países. La portada del día siguiente seria algo inolvidable.

Perdon por la espera.

He tenido muchos problemas con el ordenador.

Gracias a todos los que lo han leído y en especial a los que dejan su RR.


	7. Chapter 7

7 . Viajes y reencuentros.

Rufus Scrimgeour estaba pálido. La información que le había traído el reportero no era ni de cerca lo que el esperaba.

Era cierto que había cumplido su objetivo. Sacar a la luz a Potter. Pero a un precio muy elevado.

Como pudieron cometer ese error. Habían publicado una noticia presentando un cadáver de alguien que había muerto hacia poco. Era como admitir que ellos lo habían asesinado.

- ¡Tenemos que actuar!. ¡Diremos que todo… fue un tremendo error!. ¡Que alguien nos dio la información y nos trajo el cuerpo… si eso!.- se paseaba mientras hablaba. El reportero tomaba nota de todo.- ¡Nuestro informador nos dio los detalles y nos pidió que no se le mencionara por su seguridad!.- Sonreía.- ¡Pediremos perdón a Potter y le ofreceremos regresar a nuestro país!.

- Señor no creo que lo haga.- miro al mago.

- ¡Pero salvaremos el tipo y puede que alguien nos crea!.- Tenia que decir el resto.

- Hay mas.- Scrimgeours lo miro.- La hija de Lovegood estaba en la sala.- No entendía a donde quería ir.- Aseguro que los Aurors del ministerio mataron a su padre, sin razón y que ella estuvo a punto de ser asesinada también.- Lo recordó todo.

- ¡Joder es cierto! ¡Esa chica se salvo!- le quito importancia.- ¡No importa! Diremos que es una loca sin credibilidad.

- Ofreció el recuerdo y creo que será visto por varios ministros en breve.

- ¡Mierda!. Eso será un problema. ¡Tendremos que eliminarla!.- miro a uno de los guardias.- Si tiene que declarar en el ministerio hay una oportunidad para eliminarla. Manda alguien a España, que localicen a…- recordó el nombre.- Luna Lovegood y que la eliminen.

- No la encontraran señor.- lo paro el reportero.- Lovegood era su nombre de soltera.- trago saliva.- Ahora se apellida… Potter.- la cara del ministro destilaba odio. - Es su mujer.

- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!.- se acerco al mago.- ¡Se caso con el!.- dio un golpe en el respaldo del sillón.- ¡Ahora no podremos localizarla, estará bien oculta!.- el reportero siguió hablando.

- Potter no la deja sola un instante.- Hizo una pausa.- Y parece que saldrá pronto de España. El ministro español lo comento al final de la entrevista. Por eso digo que Potter no vendrá al país.- Scrimgeour se paro en seco miro al techo y abrió los brazos.

- ¿Qué mas me puede salir mal?.- Lo miro cansado.- ¿Sacaste algo positivo?.

- Los Aurors que mando junto a mi se quedaron en el país. Trataran de localizar a Potter o a cualquier otro. ¡Pero si sale del pais…!.

- Puede ser un truco para despistar. De todas formas que los busquen. ¡Y atentos a los viajes internacionales!. Roguemos por que alguien lo encuentre.- miro al reportero.- Saca mañana la entrevista con el chico. Modifícala y añade la rectificación que te dije.

- Pero…

- ¿Que?.

- Los otros países restaran esperando nuestra reacción y todos tendrán la información real. Nos hundiría mas.- Lo pensó un segundo.

- Tienes razón. Intenta quitar lo que puedas y publícala. Trata de meter algo de lo que hemos hablado del engaño.- suspiro.- Tal vez quite algo de hierro al asunto.- El mago asintió y salio de la sala.

En otro lugar Luna entregaba un doloroso recuerdo a varios ministros reunidos alrededor de un pensadero.

Todos pudieron ver lo que la chica había dicho.

Harry se tenso al ver lo que había sufrido su mujer. Aun cuando eso quedo en el pasado y juntos vivían una nueva vida. Los cambios en la joven eran notables. Desde su boda en febrero, había recuperado la alegría, las ganas de vivir y ser feliz. Pero lejos quedaba esa chica soñadora que siempre hablaba de cosas raras que solo ella entendía. Maduro de la peor forma.

Al terminar los ministros uno por uno se acercaban a la chica y le expresaban sus condolencias. Antes de salir miraban a Diego de la Piedra y asentían.

El ultimo en acercarse fue el ministro español.

- No ha quedado duda alguna y todos están de acuerdo. Es un clavo más en el ataúd de Scrimgeours.

- Nosotros nos vamos.- respondió el moreno.- Avísenos con lo que suceda.- el mago asintió.

A su vuelta se encontraron con el regreso de Kimsley. Este había viajado a Suiza e Irlanda para comprobar como se desenvolvían el resto de huidos. En ambos países se habían integrado en la comunidad mágica del país. Hacían algunas reuniones pero se limitaban a ser gente normal.

- He regresado en cuanto leí la noticia. Ya me han contado lo que dijo el ministro de la piedra.

- Venimos de hacer un comunicado.- La mirada del mago era de sorpresa.- ¡Fue el propio ministro el que lo sugirió!.

- ¿Ahora que?.- Pregunto el antiguo Auror. Lupin respondió.

- Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Tendremos que espera a ver que sucede con Scrimgeours.- El Auror asintió.

-¿Que tal todo por Irlanda y Suiza?.- McGonagall quería suavizar el ambiente.

- Me temo que tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes.

- ¿Que sucede?.

- En Suiza hay muchos niños que no terminaron Hogwarts y hay al menos ocho o diez que tendrían que entrar este año.

- ¿Quieres decir que casa Grande… abrirá sus puertas?.- el Auror asintió sonriendo.

- En Suiza hay pequeños colegios para magos. Si alguien quiere ir a alguna escuela de importancia tenia que desplazarse a Beauxbatton o Dumrtrang.- Se encogió de hombros.- Con Irlanda sucede lo mismo. Pequeñas escuelas. Allí puede que los ingleses tengas mas problemas.

- ¿Minerva que opinas?.- todos miraron a la anciana.

- Habrá que comunicarle al ministerio Español sobre la apertura de Casa Grande.- Todos se alegraron de la noticia.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Nada mas amanecer, el ministro en persona apareció en el valle. Traía varios diarios. El más llamativo el profeta.

Después de leerlos comentaron lo que sucedería.

- Con este artículo solo han conseguido que mas gente los aparte.- Arthur Weasley se sentía satisfecho.

- Pocos tendrán duda de la inocencia de Harry.

- Además muchos se alegraran al saber que sigues vivo.- añadió Hermione.

- Ya dijimos ayer la opinión de España. Y no hemos cambiado. Todos ustedes son bienvenidos en nuestro país el tiempo que deseen.- miro a Harry.- ¿Sigue en pie tu idea de salir del país?.- el asintió.

- Ya tendrán bastantes problemas con la entrevista. Si me voy un tiempo le ahorrare a todos muchos problemas.

- Como quieras. Pero serás siempre bien recibido.

- Gracias.- McGonagall hablo.

- Quisiéramos aprovechar para comunicarle algo, ¡claro esta con su autorización!.

- Ustedes dirán.

- Kingsley ha visitado a nuestros compatriotas en Irlanda y Suiza. Todos tienen un problema común. La educación de sus hijos.- el ministro asintio.-Ya le comentamos en su día que nuestra intención era crear una institución para que nuestros hijos reciban una educación lo mas parecida a la que recibirían en nuestro país.- Paro un segundo.- Queríamos pedirle, ¡si no es una molestia…!.

- ¡No hay problema!.

- Pero…

- Quieren que esos niños estudien aquí.- la mujer asintió.- No veo por que no.- les advirtió algo.- Recuerden que la seguridad del lugar es de su responsabilidad y como esta la situación…- sonrío.- ¡Que digo!. Este lugar es uno de los más seguros de mi país. ¡Solo pongo una condición!.

- Usted dirá -. Lupin lo miro.

- Me gustaría que aceptaran a magos españoles entre sus alumnos. Todos lo miraron.

- No habría ningún problema pero recuerde que la diferencia de idioma les puede resultar un problema.- El español le quito importancia.

- Creo que será una de las escuelas más prestigiosa del continente. No me pueden negar la oportunidad de que magos españoles se beneficien de sus conocimientos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!. Enseñaremos a quien quiera aprender.- Dijo la Anciana.

- ¡Estupendo!. El ministerio se encargará de realizar las pruebas necesarias entre los interesados. De forma que todo aquel que entre en ella se pueda beneficiar.- Miro molesto a sus hijas. Detrás de ellas los gemelos permanecían algo alejados.- Quiera o no algún día mis nietos podrían estudiar aquí.- Las dos mujeres se acercaron y abrazaron al mago.

- ¡O papa!.

- ¡Gracias papa!. ¡Se que apreciaras a Fred!.

- ¡Y a George!.- Se levanto como pudo. Le avergonzaba la estampa que estaba dando a los magos ingleses.

- ¡Ya nenas!. ¡Vendré otro día y hablaremos!.- al decir esto miro con odio a los gemelos.

- ¡Cuando usted quiera señor ministro suegro!.- Luis de la Piedra estuvo a punto de saltas sobre ellos.

- Te dije que no le gustaría.- respondió su gemelo.

- ¡Pero había que probar!. ¿No?.- se limito a responder el otro.

- Adelante con el colegio de magia.- Beso sus hijas antes de alejarse.- Regresare si sucede algo.- dicho esto se alejo en dirección a la destrozada y vieja chimenea del bosque.

- Redactare ahora mismo las carta que enviaremos.- McGonagall se levanto sonriendo.

- Me temo que me toda la misión de avisar a la comunidad de los exiliados y redactar la lista de los posibles estudiantes.- Kimsley se levanto y miro a Lupin.- Tendrás que echarme una mano.

- Lo haría pero…- señalo a Tonks que se movía con dificultad con su embarazo. Ella lo miro molesta.

- ¡No me uses de escusa!. ¡Se que lo estas deseando!. Pediré a Molly que me ayude.

Todo quedo solucionado en apenas una semana. Se decidió que el primero de septiembre abriría el nuevo colegio de magia y hechicería de Casa Grande.

La lista de alumnos interesados era muy variada. Se podrían realizar varios cursos sin problema. El ministerio español añadió a la lista a cinco niños que entraría a cursar el primer año.

Todos lamentaban la ausencia de Hijos de Muggles. No tenían los medios para poder localizar a esos chicos y traerlos con seguridad. Con todo su pesar ese tema quedo entre los pendientes. Solo dos, de los que comenzaban, eran descendientes de familias no mágicas, además de los que ya cursaban estudios. Una pequeña vendría desde irlanda con su hermano mayor y un chico de la lista dada por el ministro.

La vida en el valle tomo dos rumbos completamente distintos. Por un lado se tuvieron que adaptar paras la llegada de los chicos al lugar y todo lo que eso representaba.

Por otro algunos se preparaban para el regreso al país.

Como habían supuesto en el ministerio español, se produjo un gran aumento de turismo mágico desde gran bretaña. Esto de un país que se mantenía casi cerrado para el exterior era muy extraño y preocupante. Pero lo más significativo era que todos pedían poder quedarse en el país y de una forma u otra su intención era reunirse con sus compatriotas.

- ¿Por que no podemos vivir con Harry Potter y el resto?.- una mujer inglesa reclamaba en el ministerio español.- ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que ellos a vivir en este país!.

- ¡Nadie le niega eso!.- respondió un aburrido funcionario.- Puede quedarse en el país como ya le explique. Solo tiene que acatar nuestras leyes y notificar su residencia. Si carece de ella se le informara de un lugar en el que…

- ¡Pero yo quiero ir con Potter!.- la mujer grito molesta. Un par de Aurors se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Que sucede?.

- La señora insiste en vivir con la comunidad de Harry Potter.

- Quiero ir con mis compatriotas. ¿Es mucho pedir?.- El Auror tomo la documentación de la mujer.

- Aquí dice que acaba de salir de Inglaterra.

- ¡Si …!. ¡Bueno!, hemos podido salir del país...

- ¿Viene con su marido?.

- ¡Si!. Es aquel de allí.- señalo a un tipo que permanecía en un lateral serio y sin dejar de mirar a todas partes. El Auror sonrío.

- ¿Cual es la razón por la que quieren unirse a sus… compatriotas?.

- Ellos cuentan con una seguridad superior y tenemos miedo a que nos puedan hacer algo.

- ¡No creo que haya problemas!.- la mujer sonrío.

- Usted si es razonable.

- Solo tienen que esperar un año para poder solicitar el traslado.

- ¡¿Qué?.

- Es lo mismo que sucede con todos sus compatriotas.- señalo la sala.- Hay que comprobar su documentación y asegurarse de su situación.- la miro sonriendo.- Es por su seguridad. Una vez hecho y demostrando que ha residido en el país durante ese tiempo, se les someterá a una serie de entrevistas para comprobar que pueden ingresar en la comunidad.

- Pero eso no…

- Una vez pasado todo serán destinados a una de las varias zonas residenciales.- la miro serio.- Y lo que si le puedo asegurar es que es casi imposible que ninguno de los presentes llegue alguna vez a pisar el lugar donde reside Harry Potter.

- ¡Como se atreve a decir que no podemos!.- alzaba la voz para llamar la atención de todos. Si la oían tal vez pudiera organizar un alboroto.

- Las zonas de seguridad son muy pequeñas y solo pueden alojarse un numero limitado de personas. Algunas ya se encuentran muy pobladas por lo que es imposible que nadie mas se aloje en esa zona. Entre ellas estará seguro la residencia de Harry Potter.

- ¿Como esta tan seguro?.- lo miro seria.- ¿Ha estado en ese sitio?.- El Auror sonrío sabiendo el juego de la mujer.

- Ni siquiera el ministro sabe la localización y mucho menos yo, un simple Auror.- le devolvió el pergamino.- Si es tan amable termine de rellenar sus docue3mntos y deje paso a otra persona.

- ¡Esto es imperdonable no me esperaba este trato!.- se giro haciéndose la indignada.

- ¡Ni yo tampoco de otro Auror!.- la mujer se giro rápidamente y lo miro. Fue junto a su pareja y ambos salieron del edificio.- Otros dos que darán problemas.

Harry y luna partirían al día siguiente hacia Suiza. Se habían despedido de todos sus amigos. Aunque lo intentaron, ni Ron ni Hermione podrían acompañarlos.

Ambos serian muy necesarios cuando llegasen los nuevos alumnos al lugar.

Habían aprovechado la tarde para despedirse de Hagrid.

- Es una pena que os valláis.- decía el semi gigante.

- Solo será por un tiempo.- le decía Luna.

- Si pero os echaré de menos.- sonrío.- y no seré el único.

- ¿Que quieres decir?.- pregunto el moreno.

- Seguidme.- salio seguido de los chicos.- Lleva aquí dos días. Pensé en avisarte pero con todo lo de Dumbledore y que os iréis…- Al hablar se acercaban al bosquecillo. Harry vio una gran piedra y sobre ella una mancha se movía.- Me extraño que estuviera aquí ya que sabe donde vivís.

- ¡No puede ser!.

- Parece que te espera.- el chico dio unos pasos. De lo alto de la piedra, la Knex salto y se acerco al chico. En la cara humanizada del felino se podía ver una sonrisa. El chico se la devolvió.- Llevo observándola desde que llego. Son difíciles de sorprender pero he averiguado algo sobre ellos.- hablaba mas para el mismo que para el resto pero Luna lo oía interesada.- Parece que tu amiga es una hembra joven. Posiblemente era su primera camada. Y al cavarla aun te lo agradece.

- Tenéis algún problema.- el animal negó.

- Eso le pregunte yo. Pero sabes que es muy reservada.- respondió el semi gigante.

- ¿Entonces porque…?.- de nuevo sintió como el animal entraba en su mente. A la cabeza del chico comenzaron a llegar gran cantidad de imágenes.

Pudo ver como la Knex corría con sus crías y de cómo estas estaban ya muy crecidas. Ya parecían adultos del mismo tamaño que su madre.

Vio algo que lo maravilló. En el claro donde habitaban todos los míticos seres se reunieron todos. La luna iluminaba el lugar llenándolo todo de una atmósfera mágica y casi etérea. A parte de la hebra otras tres venían acompañadas de sus crías. El chico se fijo en tres animales que parecían algo mayores que el resto. Estos se colocaron en el centro y uno lanzo un gran rugido, que fue acompañado primero por las crías y después por el resto de la manada.

A continuación todos comenzaron a correr y saltar. Parecía una gran fiesta. Se revolcaban y jugaban entre ellos. Las crías se acercaban a sus madres y estas les lamia la cara. A continuación estas se unían a los juegos de los demás. Un rato después todos se internaron por distintas direcciones en el bosque.

El chico entendió lo que había visto.

- Tus crías ya son adultos y van por su camino.- El animal asintió.- Que haces tu aquí entonces. Si es para agradecérmelo no es necesari…- Antes de terminar el animal se acerco y se restregó contra el chico al hacerlo emitía un ronroneo y le rozaba con la cola en la cara.- ¿que …?.- lo entendió.- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?.- la sonrisa en la cara del animal lo decía todo.- Pero es muy peligroso. Yo me voy del país mañana y si alguien te viera.- al decirlo el animal desapareció.- ¡Joder!.- volvió a aparecer.

- ¡Puede desaparecer!.-Hagrid gritaba al tiempo que saltaba.- ¡Puede hacerse invisible, es increíble!.

- Me alegra mucho que quieras estar con nosotros pero… es muy peligroso podrían hacerte daño.- acariciaba el morro del felino que ronroneaba de gusto.- Eres una preciosidad, ¿lo sabias?.

- Potter.- la voz de la chica aun no siendo amenazante asusto a Harry.

- Luna yo.- el animal miro a al chica.

- ¡Es mi marido!. ¡Si no lo perdí contra unas españolas, menos contra…!.- la chica se callo al suelo de culo cuando noto como el animal entraba en su mente. Su primera reacción de pánico paso a ser de felicidad ante la sensación.- ¡Vale lo entiendo!. Por mi no hay problema.- sonreia al hablar.

- ¿Luna que…?.

- Digamos que… mi suegra quiere acompañarnos.- los varones la miraron sin entender.- Has sido adoptado por ella Harry. Lo que hiciste te ha convertido en un miembro de su camada.

- ¿Como sabes eso?.- el semi gigante estaba muy emocionado e intrigado. La rubia miro al animal y ambas sonrieron.

- Digamos que es un secreto entre mujeres.- al decirlo se acerco y acaricio también la cabeza del animal que ronroneo de nuevo de gusto.

- Ya me lo contaras.- dijo el moreno antes de suspirar.- Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.- le dijo a la hembra. Como respuesta esta se giro y lanzo un rugido. Poco después otro animal se acerco junto a esta. Harry lo reconoció al momento.- Hola de nuevo.- el macho lo miro tranquilo. Después se acerco a Luna y la olio.

- Hola, me alegro de verte.- dijo la chica al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello y la cabeza. El animal ronroneo de gusto antes de frotarse contra ella y rodearla.- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Para!, ¡me haces cosquilla!.

- Olvide decirte que también lo he visto a el.- respondió el semi gigante.- Es el que se come la comida de Luna. Y si te acuerdas es nuestro amigo, el…

- Si lo recuerdo.- lo miro sorprendido. Miraba como el gran animal jugaba con su mujer.- ¿Que hace el aquí?.- como respuesta el macho se giro y lo miro. De nuevo sintió la sensación de que entraban en su mente y multitud de imágenes entraron en ella.

Pudo ver a Luna poniendo comida cerca del bosque y como después el animal la olía y la probaba. A continuación la devoraba con rapidez.

Al terminar la intromisión vio al Knex delante de su mujer y esta le acariciaba el lomo. El ser lo miraba divertido.

- Vale lo entiendo. Tu la has adoptado a ella.- el gran felino asintió.- Parece que es cierto que nos ganan por nuestro estomago.- le respondió al increíble ser sonriendo.- Espero no tener que competir con el.- suspiro.

- ¡Vamos Harry!. A ti también te cae bien el.- dijo su mujer jugando con el gran gato.

- Luna. Sabes que me preocupo por ellos más que otra cosa.- ella lo miro. El solo se acerco a la hembra.- Mi vida no es precisamente fácil. Eso lo sabes y no se va a poner mucho más sencilla. Dentro de poco tendré que hacer cosas que no quiero o mas bien no me quedara otra salida.- Ambos animales se pusieron delante de el. El chico acaricio a ambos.- Lo que menos desearía es que os vierais en medio de todo y vosotros o los vuestro corrieran algún peligro.

La respuesta de los animales fue rápida el macho se acerco a un pequeño árbol y de un solo golpe con las garras lo partió limpiamente. Antes de caer al suelo ella hizo la misma operación partiendo el árbol que solo se separo alo tocar el suelo. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos.

- Vale sabéis como defenderos.- Luna se acerco a el.

- Llevas las de perder. Creo que tienen muy claro lo que les espera a nuestro lado y por eso nos acompañan.- Los dos felinos se unieron a la pareja.- Son unos seres increíbles.- abrazo al macho que sonreía.- Hagrid suspiro resignado.

- Solo queda algo que solucionar. ¿Como nos las arreglaremos para que nos acompañen?. No podrán estar todo el tiempo escondiéndose.- la hembra se acerco y poco a poco su cara se transformo en la habitual de un felino. El resto del cuerpo también se modifico ganando en volumen y musculatura. El macho miro a su pareja y realizo la misma transformación.

Ante los ojos de unos sorprendidos chicos y un contentísimo Hagrid los dos animales se habían transformado completamente en una pareja de leones jóvenes.

- ¡Se transforman!. ¡Es genial!.- Hagrid apenas podia hablar.

- ¡Solucionado!.- decía Luna sonriendo.- Es mas fácil ir así. Aunque una pareja de leones también llaman la atención.- En eso la chica callo en la cuenta de algo.- Harry. ¿Ellos tienen que tener un nombre no?.

- Supongo.- miro a la hembra.- ¿Lo tenéis?. Seria mas fácil para poder dirigirnos a vosotros.- Ambos animales se miraron volviendo a su forma original. Después la hembra miro a Harry. Este noto como de nuevo entraban en su mente. Vio al animal delate de un gran árbol. No lo conocía pero el nombre llego a su mente.- ¡Encina!. ¿Tu nombre es ese?.- el animal asintió.- ¿Que te parece Cina?.- la Knex lo pensó un segundo y asintió.- Entonces bienvenida Cina.

Luna reía a su lado.

- ¿Que pasa?.

- ¡El se llama Narciso!.- en la cara del animal se notaba la sorpresa.- La verdad es que le va bien.- al oírla sonrío complacido.- Me parece que serás Ciso.- La mirada del animal a su compañera divirtió a todos. Con cierto aire de superioridad parecía vanagloriarse de su nombre. Ante esto la Hembra bufo ocasionando que todos se rieran.

- ¡Este será un momento que guardare como un tesoro en mi memoria!.- Hagrid estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar y cantar.- ¡En cinco minutos he aprendido más sobre estos seres que en seis meses de búsqueda y estudio!. ¡No diré nada lo prometo pero es increíble!.

- Hoy será mejor que estéis con los vuestros. Seria muy raro llegar al pueblo con dos leones, sobre todo si no hemos salido de aquí.- Harry hablaba a ambos y se le ocurrió una idea.- Ciso.- el animal lo miro parecía gustarle su nombre.- Quisiera proponerte algo.- la respuesta del animal fue sentarse sobre sus patas para oírlo.- Lo sucedido con Cina me dio que pensar. Se que sois muy capaces de valeros por vosotros mismos. Pero quisiera que pensaras en la posibilidad de que algunos de los tuyos se acercaran por la cabaña de Hagrid de vez en cuando.- el animal movió las orejas extrañado.- Si necesitáis ayuda o sucede algo en el bosque no conozco a nadie mejor para ayudar que Hagrid.- El semi gigante infló el pecho de orgullo.- ¡Además el os puede ser de ayuda!. Dentro de poco vendrán algunos cachorros de humanos a aprender al valle. Como cualquier cría son revoltosos y juguetones.- miraba a la hembra al hablar.- No me extrañaría nada que algunos entraran al bosque y puede que os descubran o se pierdan. Puede ser una ayuda que los tuyos estén al corriente de esto y sepan que hacer.- el animal lo oyó atentamente y después asintió.- ¡Estupendo!, mañana vendremos aquí. Si aun queréis venir con nosotros esperad en este lugar después nos iremos.- Luna acariciaba la oreja de Ciso que sonreía encantado.- No sabes donde te metes.- Sintió como algo se rozaba con el.- Tranquila preciosa no te sientas celosa.- la acaricio consiguiendo que ronroneara encantada.- No creo que exista otro ser como tu.- el animal le dio un pequeño lametón en la cara y junto a su compañero se internaron en el bosque.

- ¡Hasta mañana!.- les grito Luna sonriendo.

- Espero que se lo piensen y no vengan.

- ¡Harry!.

- ¡Son demasiado hermosos y nobles para lo que nos espera!.

Los tres regresaron a la cabaña del semigigante. Este cantaba una cancioncilla.

- ¡Pronto vere Knex!. ¡Una y otra vez!. ¡Pronto veré Knex!. ¡Que bien lo pasare!.

Muy temprano los Potter fueron a ver a sus amigos. Un adormilado Ron abrió la puerta.

- ¿No es muy pronto para iros?.

- Tenemos que ir un momento con Hagrid.- dijo Luna.

- Tenéis que venir, por favor.- la castaña había aparecido por la puerta y ambos se miraron.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la casa del semigigante, este los esperaba sonriente en la puerta.

- ¡Ya era hora!, creo que llevan un rato esperando.

- ¿Quiénes?.- Pregunto aun adormilado Ron.

Todos fueron dentro del bosquecillo de árboles y vieron como los Knex aparecían ante ellos.

- Ellos.- A parte de la pareja, había al menos cinco animales mas. Tres parecían algo más mayores y los otros dos se veían muy jóvenes. Uno de estas se acerco a Hermione y se pego ronroneando. La chica la reconoció.

- ¡Es una de las crías!.- Harry se adelanto y hablo a los animales.

- He pedido a mis amigos que viniesen. En caso de aceptar, si por algún motivo no encontrarais a Hagrid. Ellos serian igual de validos. ¡Además os conocen!.- Los animales asintieron en conformidad.- ¿Que habéis decidido?.- Los dos animales se acercaron a los chicos y se quedaron junto a ellos.

- Esta es tu respuesta.- le dijo Luna.

- Ciso.- el animal lo miro.- Sobre lo que te dije.- Los tres Knes mas adulto dieron un paso al frente y uno entro en la mente del chico. Al terminar se produjo el habitual intercambio de gruñidos y bufidos.

- ¡Ron!. ¡Hablan!.- Hermione no se lo creía.

- Te lo dije.

Harry tuvo que sentir como los otros dos animales entraban en su mente antes de que estos se decidieran. Con dos gruñidos los jóvenes se pusieron cerca de Hagrid que los miraba muy contento.

- Creo que esos serán sus representantes en caso de que suceda algo. Los tres animales asintieron.- ¿Debo suponer que la idea os agrada?.- de nuevo un triple asentimiento. Algo debe quedar muy claro.- añadió el moreno.- Sois libres de ocultaros o mostraros. ¡Pero os aconsejaría que por el momento intentarais que nadie os viera!. La mayoría de los habitantes de este lugar son buenas personas pero vuestro descubriendo podría resultar… ¡No se que podria pasar y temo que salierais perjudicados!.- Los tres animales se miraron y asintieron.- Os lo agradezco. Tenéis mi palabra de que hare todo lo que este en mi mano para que nada os ocurra.

La partida de un amigo es siempre un momento difícil. Y más si se le debe tanto.

La totalidad de la aldea vino a despedir al chico.

Ron y Hermione eran vigilados de cerca para evitar que en el último momento no salieran corriendo junto a sus amigos.

El ministerio español había facilitado un traslador para su viaje. Aunque claro este fue preparado por Kingsley, por seguridad.

- ¡Gracias a todo por estar aquí!. ¡Espero regresar pronto y que todos podamos volver a nuestro país!.

- Harry cuídate.- Molly le dio uno de sus apretados abrazos Weasley al chico y a su mujer.- los dos.

- Tranquila Molly estaremos bien.- respondió la chica. La mujer se fue junto a su marido mientras se quitaba unas lágrimas de la cara.

A lo lejos vieron a Hagrid haciéndoles señales. Ambos sabían lo que quería. Con un asentimiento daban la señal. Poco después ambos notaban como algo se colocaba pegado a ellos. La pareja de fantásticos animales no se perderían el viaje.

- Tomad esto.- Kingsley les tendió una bota vieja.- Os dejara cerca de una zona habitada solo por magos cerca de Stein. Os llevaran a una zona segura.- Sonrío.- Pero tened mucho cuidado.

- Se lo aseguro.- respondió Harry.

Los chicos pusieron la bota en el suelo y después rodearon a los Knex con el brazo del que colgaba el equipaje. Varios notaron este acto tan raro.

- ¿Listos?.- los animales hicieron un sonido seco y Luna asintió.- ¡un, dos , tres. Portus!.- Ambos apretaron contra si un poco más a los dos animales para que no se soltaran. Sintieron el tiron del ombligo y desaparecieron entre el abanico de colores.

- ¡Ron, Hermione!.- Lupin llamo a los chicos.

- ¿Qué?.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Nada. Es solo que me pareció que…- sacudió la cabeza.- ¡No es nada, solo imaginaciones mías!.- mas de uno pensó lo mismo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, ninguno terminaba de cogerle el truco a ese transporte.

Aunque fue una suerte. Nada mas caer al suelo se oyeron varios hechizos.

- ¡Desmaillus!.

- ¡Petrificus totalis!.

- ¡Incarcerus!.

Harry al oírlos levanto instintivamente las manos creando una barrera de protección pero los hechizos ya habían encontrado un blanco. Ambos oyeron a los Knex quejarse al recibirlos. Para la hembra Cina no fue mas que un pequeño instante de desorientación pero con Ciso fue distinto. Se vio envuelto con las sogas mágicas y le costo algo poder romperlas. Al recibir los hechizos su camuflaje desapareció.

- ¿Como han…?. - decía uno de los atacantes.

- ¡Son leones!.- Harry aprovecho ese instante para sacar su varita y atacar.

- ¡Depulso!.- apunto con la mano y con la varita de forma que derribo a la vez a dos de sus atacantes. Estos no se lo esperaban y recibieron de lleno el ataque. El tercero trato de reaccionar antes de recibir un Desmaillus de Luna.

Ambos chicos se pusieron espalda contra espalda en espera de otro ataque. A los costados se colocaros los dos animales.

- ¿Estáis bien?.- Un gruñido que sonó como una afirmación por parte de Cina. Y un bufido molesto de Ciso.

- Esta molesto.- respondió Luna.- La primera ocasión de lucirse y lo atan. – Se oyó un gruñido por parte del animal.- No te molestes esto no es lo que esperabamos.- entonces se oyo una voz.

- ¡Eres mas listo de lo que esperábamos Potter!. ¡Pero esto no ha terminado!

- ¡Aurors!- Ambos se agacharon.

- ¡Noo!. ¡Más bien personas con el don de la oportunidad!. ¡Conocimos a ciertos magos que viven aquí y en una borrachera se les escapó la llegada del famoso Harry Potter!.- Al otro lado se oyó otra voz.

- ¡Esperamos a estos idiotas y nos deshicimos de ellos!. ¡Ya solo era cuestión de esperar y recibirte como te mereces!.- dijo otro.- ¡Pensamos que seria una oportunidad única de conseguir una increíble recompensa del ministerio Británico!.

- ¡O sea!. ¡Caza recompensas!.

- ¡Premio para el señor!. ¡Un galeón para el y la recompensa para nosotros!.- al decirlo tres magos se levantaron y lanzaron maldiciones.- ¡Imperio!.

- ¡Cruccio!.

- ¡Desmallus!.- Harry paro el Imperio y recibió el Cruccio. Luna se encargo de parar la tercera maldición.- el moreno estaba de rodillas como resultado de la maldición.- ¡No podrás parar todos los ataques!. ¡No esperábamos que te acompañara la chica y esos dos gatos grandes!.

- ¡Es una preciosidad!. ¡Estoy deseando atenderla como se merece!.- La sangre de Harry comenzó a arder.- ¡Y esos gatos serán dos magnificas alfombras en mi casa!. ¡JA, JA, JA!.- se oyeron otras risas.

Luna noto como la magia a su alrededor se hacia presente. Miro a su marido sabiendo que el era el causante. No dijo nada, sabia que en ese momento necesitaban eso.

- ¡¿Sentís eso?.- dijo uno. En su voz ya no había alegría más bien preocupación.

- ¡Joder es Potter!. ¡No se lo que esta haciendo pero hay que pararlo!.- Los tres salieron de sus escondites y lanzaron una nueva tanda de hechizos.- ¡Bombarda!.

- ¡Cruccio!.

- ¡Cruccio!.- La chica paro a duras penas la maldición explosiva pero algo de la explosión le llego, quedando mareada. Harry paro limpiamente las maldiciones y antes siquiera de poder pensarlo lanzo una al más cercano.

- ¡Diffindo!.- el rallo le alcanzo en el brazo al atacante.

- ¡AHHH!. ¡MI BRAZO!. ¡ME LO HA CORTADO!. ¡AHHH!.- Se retorcía en el suelo, mirando el muñón.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA TE MATARE POR ESTO!.- Otro se levantó y apunto al chico. Este solo lo señalo y…

- ¡Brakium Emendo!.- el rayo le dio directamente en el pecho.- Pudo ver como el tipo se doblaba como una hoja y caía gimiendo al suelo.

- ¡Oh Merlin!. ¡Estas loco!.- se oyo al otro lado. Harry se giro y vio a Luna medio mareada aun.

- ¡Luna!.

- Estoy… bien es solo que el hechizo dio muy cerca…. Pero estoy bien.- Solo miro hacia donde estaba el tipo. Antes de lanzar cualquier hechizo se llevo una sorpresa. Este grito de dolor.

- ¡AHHH!. ¡NO POR PIEDAD SOLTADME!.- Ambos se miraron y lo entendieron.

- ¡Cina!.

- ¡Ciso!.- Ambos animales no estaban allí. Ni se dieron cuenta el momento en el que desaparecieron. Simplemente se acercaron al tipo y cuando huía se encargaron de el.

Poco después ambos animales volvían tranquilamente y se acercaban a los chicos.

Ciso se veia muy serio y solo se relajo cuando Luna le acaricio la cara.

- ¡Parece que no hay mas!.

- ¿Que les habra pasado a quienes tenian que recibirnos?.- Luna estaba preocupada.

Harry fue en busca de uno de los magos. El más cercano fue al que había cortado el brazo. El mismo se había aplicado con dificultad un hechizo para detener la hemorragia. Cuando vio al chico acercarse con la varita en la mano y seguido por aquello gatos grandes el terror se apodero de el.

- ¡No por favor ya basta lo siento!. ¡No más por favor!.- Harry ni lo escucho. Lo tomo de la tunica y se lo acerco a la cara.

- ¿Donde están los magos que tenían que recibirnos?.- la cara seria del chico aterro al mago.

- ¡No por favor!. ¡Yo no queria fue idea de Hans!. ¡Yo le dije que no los matara!.- el miedo se reflejaba en su cara. En la del chico se destilaba odio.- ¡No me mates por favor!. ¡Déjame ir!.- Harry lo soltó y le apunto con la varita.- ¡NOO!.- Luna le cogio de la mano.

- No Harry, no lo mates.

- ¡Gracias señorita, gracias!.- Al tiempo que el chico bajaba la varita ella se coloco delante del tipo y le lanzo dos rápidos hechizos a las piernas.

- ¡Brakium Emendo!. ¡Brakium Emendo!.

- ¡AHHHH!.

- ¡Ahora vete, te perdono la vida!.- La chica lo miro.- Es lo menos que se merece. Probar algo del dolor que otros sentirán.- El asintió.

Con ayuda de los animales pudieron averiguar el lugar en el que habian dejado los cuerpos de los magos. Luna se refugio en el pecho de Harry cuando llegaron. Unos estaban muertos con cara de sorpresa. Señal inequívoca de la maldición asesina. Otros estaban con los cuerpos destrozados. Con seguridad la acción de varios Bombardas.

- ¡Hijos de puta!.- fue lo único que pudo decir. Cina se acerco a los cuerpos y comenzó a mover uno con un gruñido aviso a su compañero que la ayudara.- ¿Que…?.- fue con ellos.

- ¿Harry que pasa?.

- Son los Knex aquí pasa algo.- Cuando quitaron un par de cuerpos el chico pudo oír un lastimoso gemido.- ¡Hay alguien vivo!.- la chica se acerco y les ayudo.

El que parecía ser el cuerpo más enterrado resulto ser el superviviente.

En cuanto noto que lo movían gimió de miedo.

- ¡Tranquilo!. Estas a salvo.- Abrió un poco los ojos y vio la cara de la chica. Sonrío antes de desmayarse.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Pronto llegaran los Aurors suizos o los ingleses. No se que seria peor.- Ella asintió.

Harry cogió al herido y todos se alejaron del lugar. A su alrededor solo veían montañas. Apenas se habían fijado en donde aparecieron.

- ¿Donde vamos?.- Preguntó ella. Los animales se dirigieron hacia unos árboles y ellos los siguieron.

Gracias a los animales encontraron un sitio tranquilo y lo suficiente seguro para ayudar al herido. A eso se sumo los hechizos lanzados por Harry. La tranquilidad momentánea ambos se dedicaron a tratar de curar al mago. Fue una suerte para el que ambos hubieran aprendido lo suficiente sobre el arte de la medí magia en combate como para poder estabilizarlo. Si a eso añadimos que Luna se había convertido en una medí maga muy competente, el mago se salvaría. Después de un par de pociones y algunas vendas lo dejaron dormir. Ellos hicieron lo propio poco después. Con la seguridad del los finos oídos de sus amigos tenían la tranquilidad de poder estar preparados para un posible ataque.

Perdón por la espera.

No he conseguido escribir una sola línea.

Tengo que admitir que me esta costando esta historia.

Siento no comentar como siempre.

Gracias a quien dejo RR.

Rhagar, Anthony Black, Sailor Mercury o Neptune, Franc14 y Greed212.

Intentare actualizar lo mas rapidamente que pueda.

Gracias y hasta otra.


	8. Chapter 8

8. aclarándolo todo.

Lo primero que vio el herido al abrir los ojos fue el hocico de un león delante de su cara.

- ¡NOO!.- intento alejarse pero sus heridas no le dejaron.-¡AHH!.- El animal se alejo del susto.

- Tranquilo. Ciso no te hará daño.- Luna se acerco a el.

- ¿Quien eres?. Te vi en…

- Mi nombre es Luna. Luna Potter.- Algo se encendió en su cabeza.

- ¡Nos atacaron y Harry…!.

- Lo sabemos.- respondió el moreno.- Tuvimos algo de suerte.- al verlo se recostó algo mas aliviado.

- Perdon no se como pudieron saber que veníais.

- Dijeron algo de una borrachera y que alguien se fue de la lengua.- el mago suspiro.

- Tuvo que ser Mido. Desde que perdió a su familia solo se emborracha y busca pelea.- hizo una pausa.- Al menos consiguió lo que quería morir luchando.- recordó algo.- ¿Hay otros supervivientes?.

- Solo tu.- le respondió el moreno.

- Joder.- algunas lagrimas cayeron.- Ahora como se lo diré a sus familias.

- Es nuestra culpa.- dijo Harry.- Si no fuésemos venido no habría pasado nada. Lo lamento.

- Si no hubieras venido seguro que estaríamos de camino a Azkaban.- dijo el mago.- Esos nos hubieran entregado al ministerio. Al menos tu llegada les hizo esperar para cogerte.

- Pero han muerto mas inocentes.- Harry estaba a punto de llorar.

- Más habrían muerto si llegan a donde vivimos.- respondió el triste mago.

- ¿Como te llamas?.- preguntó Luna.

- MC Glaggan. Henry MC Glaggan.

- Tenemos que llegar a un lugar seguro.- dijo ella.

- ¿Cuanto llevo…?.

- Un día.- dijo ella. El la miro nervioso.

- ¡Han tenido que salir a buscarnos!. ¡Por aquí cerca…!.

- Han pasado varios grupos.- respondio Harry.- Pero no quisimos arriesgarnos.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero ahora tu podrás decirnos si son de fiar.- Luna sonreía al hablar.

- Claro sin… problemas.- al hablar miraba de reojo al león que había cerca.

- Ciso no te hará nada, es un cielo.- el animal sentado movia la cola satisfecho.- Ni cina tampoco.- Al nombrarla el mago miro hacia donde lo hacia la chica para encontrarse con una leona tranquilamtre dormida junto al fuego.

- ¡Joder!. ¡Menudas mascotas!.

- Son más bien de la familia.- dijo Harry. Luna sonreía divertida ante la cara del mago.

De pronto, se vieron chispas rojas por encima de los árboles.

- Vienen de la zona donde están los cuerpos.- dijo el chico.

El mago trato de levantarse.

- Tenemos que ir seguro que son mis amigos. Merlín no quiero pensar en lo que estarán viendo.- Luna lo ayudo a levantarse junto con Harry.

Los tres fueron acercándose a la zona en la que descansaban los cuerpos de los magos. A sus costados los leones miraban a todas partes con aire distraído.

Cuando llegaron pudieron escuchar gran cantidad de sollozos. Algunas mujeres lloraban apoyándose en otras. Varios magos sacaban los cuerpos y los levitaban.

Una mujer salió corriendo al ver llegar al grupo.

- ¡Henry!, ¡Henry!.- el mago se soltó de los chicos y abrazo a la mujer.

- ¡Petra!. Pensé que no te vería mas.- Todos fueron rodeados de algunos hombres. Uno se acerco a Harry. Pero se paro al ver a los animales.

- ¡Joder!.

- No os harán nada vienen con nosotros.- Harry se adelanto.

- ¡Potter!. ¿Que paso?.

- Al llegar nos atacaron. Con mucha suerte pudimos deshacernos de ellos y encontrar este lugar.- su tono era serio.- Cina.- señal a la leona.- olio algo extraño y pudimos encontrar a Henry vivo. El podrá explicarlo todo mejor que nosotros.

El mago contó lo sucedido. Como habían salido hacia el lugar acordado para la aparición y del ataque sufrido en el trayecto. Cuando contó que los chicos lo ayudaron y que había despertado hacia poco, miro de reojo a Ciso que permanecía echado junto a su compañera.

Después Harry termino de contar lo sucedido a su llegada.

- ¿Esos hijos de puta que encontramos mal heridos son los que os atacaron?.- Hablo uno de los recién llegados. El hombre se maldecía a si mismo.- Los llevamos a un hospital mágico.- Se notaba la frustración en su voz.- ¡Los muy cabrones decían que no sabia quien los había atacado!. Que pensaba que podían ser Mortifagos huidos.

- ¡Hijos de puta!.- decía otro.- Si lo llego a saber.

- ¡Habrán tenido tiempo de sobra para escapar!.- se lamento Harry.

- Como los dejasteis, no lo creo.- respondió un mago.- A uno tuvimos que hechizarlo para que siguiera respirando.- se toco el pecho.- Le faltaban los huesos de...- se callo al ver lo que era capar de hacer el chico, aunque después de ver lo que ellos habían hecho le parecía muy poca cosa.

- No me arrepiento de nada.- respondió este. Luna le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo.- Ellos son peores.

- Nadie se lo recrimina señor Potter.- la mujer de Henry hablo.- Eran mas y no hubieran sido mucho mas amables.- hizo una pausa.- Tiene todo mi agradecimiento y le aseguro que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su conducta. Hemos vuelto a la época oscura. Pienso que es mejor ellos que nosotros.- su marido la abrazo.

- Llevemos a los nuestros a la aldea.- dijo otro mago mirando los restos de sus compañeros.- Allí los honraremos como se merecen y vosotros podréis descansar y tranquilizaros.

- No.- respondieron a la vez Harry y Luna.

- Aunque estén graves, no sabemos si consiguieron avisar al ministerio ingles.- Harry le dio la mano a su esposa.- Nosotros nos vamos y creo que seria aconsejable que busquen otro sitio. Tal vez sea necesario que se oculten o salgan del país.

- ¿Pero que haréis vosotros?.- pregunto Henry.

- Nos iremos del país.- respondió Luna.

- Les acompañaremos y…

- Nadie sabrá donde vamos de esta forma será mas seguro para todos.

- Es comprensible, les deseo lo mejor.- la mujer del mago herido abrazo al chico y a su mujer.

- Pronto será el momento de regresar a nuestro país. Procuren que nadie los encuentre.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico. Los dos jóvenes leones se acercaron a ambos y el cuarteto desapareció ante unos tristes pero sorprendidos magos.

- El poder de ese chico es increíble.- dijo uno de los sorprendidos magos.

Poco después no quedaba rastro alguno de nada en ese lugar. Los cuerpos fueron retirados y todo rastro mágico desapareció. Ya informarían de lo sucedido a Kimsley, ahora había que esconderse.

El cuarteto apareció cerca del punto donde todo comenzó. Aun quedaban rastro de las maldiciones. Se ocultaron al ver a varios magos vestidos con túnicas grises muy claras buscar rastros de magia por todas partes.

- Creo que son magos suizos.- -respondió Luna en voz baja.

- No podemos salir es muy peligroso. Tenemos que salir del país.

- Nuestra aparición no es tan poderosa.- le dijo ella.

- ¡Pues haremos varias!. En cuanto podamos llegar a un pueblo buscaremos la forma de ir a otro sitio.- Los chicos cogieron a los dos animales y desaparecieron del lugar. Por suerte los magos Suizos no se dieron cuenta. Tras varias pariciones, a lo lejos podían ver una ciudad de forma que tenían que decidir que harían. Después de preguntar donde estaban consiguieron transporte para llegar a la capital.

- ¿A dónde iremos?.- el pensaba.

- Cuando los Weasley fueron a Egipto me dieron cierta envidia. ¿Que te parece?.- ella lo pensó.

- Suena interesante pero.- miro a los animales.- No creo que sea buena idea. Si por algún motivo un mago los ve…- los animales los miraban.

- Tienes razón. Aunque se suponga que nadie los conoce no podemos correr riesgos.- los miro.- Creo que no les gustaría el calor con su pelaje.- ambos animales asintieron.- ¡Ves!.

- A mi tampoco me sentaría muy bien tanto sol.- dijo ella.

- ¡Descartado Egipto!. ¿Algún otro sitio?.

- ¿Que tal Asia?. A mi padre.- se puso algo triste.- Siempre le intereso hacer un viaje a esos países. Hay muchas leyendas de criaturas fascinantes y nuestros amigos destacarían. ¡Pero algo menos!.

- ¿Dos leones en china?.- el la miro extrañado.

- En china hay varias especies de grandes felinos mágicos.- lo miro seria.- ¡Esta muy documentado!.

- ¡Esa es mi Luna!. ¡Tan lista como siempre!.- la rodeo con los brazos y la beso.

- No te servirá de nada adularme.

- Pero me encanta hacerlo.- ambos oyeron un bufido molesto. Era Ciso, Cina por el contrario miraba la escena entretenida. Harry miro al macho sonriendo.- ¿Celoso?.- el animal levanto las orejas sorprendido y se giro.

Les costo bastante encontrar un lugar mágico y las ropas de ambos destacaban sobre el resto. Hacia frío, pero al ser verano el clima era bastante agradable.

Después de recorrer media ciudad encontraron lo que buscaban, la embajada de irlanda.

Una forma muy útil de viajar por los magos era buscar información de la zona en la embajada de su país. Como Inglaterra estaba descartada entraron en la de Irlanda.

- Disculpe.- en la entrada una chica los miro sonriendo.

- ¿Que desean?.

- Vera necesitamos ayuda.- las chica los miro.

- ¿Son británicos?. Si buscan su embajada puedo.- cogio el telefono.

- ¡NO!. Venimos a ver a su representante cultural.- dijo el chico.

- ¡Mas bien a su segundo ayudante!.- Luna hablo. La chica los miro extrañada.

- ¿Conocen ustedes a O,maley?.- Era algo habitual que compatriotas de aspecto extraño preguntaran por el tipo.

- ¡No!. Pero un conocido nos dijo que el podría ayudarnos.- termino la chica. La mujer tomo el telefono y marco un par de digitos.

- ¿Meg?. Soy Wendy. Tengo aquí una pareja preguntado por tu jefe. Si de acuerdo.- colgó el auricular.- Su secretaria vendrá en un momento. Tomen asiento por favor.- les señalo unos grandes sillones.- ambos sonrieron.

- Gracias.- respondieron a la vez.

Poco después una chica de pelo castaño bajaba las escaleras. Luna al verla le dio un golpe a Harry.

- Esa es.

- ¿Como lo sabes?.

- Mira su pelo.- El chico pudo ver como la mujer tenia la misma costumbre que su esposa, recogerse el pelo con la varita.

- ¿En que puedo….?.- Vio la varita de la chica.- Veo que tenemos la misma costumbre.- le sonrío.- Si me hacen el favor de seguirme.- les señalo el camino. A medida que subían la chica hablo.- Mi nombre es Megan Ginner.

- ¡Encantada!. Soy Luna Potter y este es mi marido Harry.- la chica estuvo a punto de caer. Harry la cogió.

- ¿Esta bien?.- la chica lo miraba a la cara.

- ¡Si solo…!. ¿De verdad usted es Harry… Potter?.- el chico asintió nervioso.- ¡Por todos los tréboles de Irlanda!. ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba!.- apretó el paso.- ¡Ahora mismo verán a mi jefe!. Es el representante del ministerio en el país. ¡Como el Cónsul mágico!.- trataba de explicar nerviosa.

El grupo se acerco a una puerta custodiada por dos guardias. Un pequeño colgante en su solapa daba a conocer su autentica categoría como Aurors.

La chica entro y fue derecha a su jefe.

- ¡Señor O,maley!. ¡Le presento a Harry Potter!.- el mago al oírlo dio un respingo. Se despidió en Frances de su interlocutor y colgó.

El chico volvía a sentirse como en el colegio.

- ¡Es un honor para mí que haya venido a verme!. ¡Mi primo me ha hablado mucho de usted!. ¡Debo admitir que es la primera persona a la que le muestra su colección de varitas tan rápidamente!.

- ¿Su primo es el ministro?.

- En efecto. ¡Pero siéntense!.- al decirlo saco su varita y conjugo un juego de te.- ¿Desean tomar algo?.

- Yo no gracias.- dijo el chico.

- Si no es molestia me han hablado maravillas sobre el chocolate suizo.- Dijo tímidamente Luna. El Cónsul mágico sonrío.

- ¡Y son verdad!. ¡Es una delicia!.- Esta vez fue la chica la que conjuró la bebida.

- Lo traen de una fabrica cerca de la capital, es delicioso.- le tendió la taza a la rubia.

- Pues ustedes dirán.

- Hemos tenido problemas al llegar al país y necesitamos salir de el.

- ¡Nada ilegal!.- añadió Luna.

- Creo que…- los miro serio.- De eso hablaba ahora mismo con el ministro de magia suizo. Han detenido a varios conocidos criminales en un hospital con muy serias heridas.

- ¡Solo nos defendimos!.- Añadió el chico.

- ¡Y le creo!. Si es digno de la confianza de mi primo es usted alguien muy especial. Pero…- sonrío, señalando el suelo. Le agradecería que quitaran el hechizo de lo que sea que les acompañe.- los dos se miraron sorprendidos.- No puedo verlos, pero sus patas están dejando un dibujo en mi alfombra.- Harry suspiro.

- ¡Espero que nos entienda no podemos mostrar a…!.- el ministro asintió.

- Por favor me gustaría ver lo que sea que haya.

Harry levanto la varita y realizo un círculo. Era solo algo de teatro para que los animales no dejasen ver su poder y resultaran más extraños.

Cuando la chica y el mago vieron a los dos jóvenes leones dieron un pequeño salto.

- ¡Oh Merlin!.- la mujer se refugio detrás de su jefe.

- ¡Tranquila!.- Luna acaricio al Macho.- Tanto Cina como Ciso son muy mansos e inteligentes. ¡Fueron un regalo de bodas!.- Harry a su lado acariciaba a la leona que ronroneaba encantada.

- ¿Entonces por que los llevan desilusionados?. ¡Un conjuro muy poderoso debo añadir para no ser detectado por mis defensas!.

- Después de su reacción creo que no es necesario contestar.- el mago lo pensó un instante y asintió.

- ¿Nos ayudara?.- pregunto la chica.

- Quisiera conocer la historia de lo sucedido.

Harry y Luna relataron lo que había pasado desde su llegada al país. Tanto el mago como su ayudante se sorprendieron de todo lo sucedido.

- Informare al ministro nada mas terminemos. No veo problema para que salgan del país. Prepararemos un traslador.- se levanto.- lamento lo que ha sucedido.

- Nos encargaremos de prestar ayuda a sus compatriotas y avisaremos en caso de que Aurors británicos aparezcan.- A Megan se la veía seria.

- Mi primo ha alabado su trabajo fabricando varitas. Es raro oírlo admitir que alguien es tan bueno como el.- Harry sonrío.

- Aun me queda mucho por aprender y no creo poder superar al señor O,Riordan.

- Entre nosotros le confesare algo. La varita que usted le mando esta junto a las mas preciadas que ha hecho. Eso indica mucho.

Por medio de una chimenea el mago se comunico en Frances con el ministerio del país.

Una hora después cinco personas llegaban a la habitación por la chimenea.

Harry fue presentado ante el ministro suizo y por medio del mago irlandés fue explicado lo sucedido. Mientras Luna y los Knex permanecían junto a la nerviosa secretaria, aunque después de unos minutos la chica se sentía muy contenta de estar con los mágicos animales. En un pensadero el chico dejo caer los recuerdos de lo sucedido. Después de verlos el ministro pidió perdón al chico y aseguro que actuarían contra los criminales. El resto de acompañantes del mago hicieron lo mismo. Tardaron poco en salir de la sala.

Cuando se quedaron de nuevo solos el mago irlandés se acerco a Harry.

- El traslados esta autorizado y por parte del gobierno suizo no hay inconveniente en que dejen el país.

- Gracias.- dijeron ambos.

- Solo necesito que me digan el destino. ¡Solo Megan y yo lo sabremos!. Es muy seguro. Si quieren avisar a alguien…

- Queremos ir a China.

- ¡Algo extremo!, pero lo entiendo.- El mago se acerco al objeto. Una caja destrozada, pero recordó algo.- Les voy a enseñar algo. Les pediría discreción.- el chico y Luna asintieron.- Hay un antiguo hechizo que se usa para poder entenderse entre magos de diferentes países.- los chicos lo miraron.- ¿Creen que podríamos aprender tantos idiomas?. Les ayudara en su viaje.

Una vez que los chicos aprendieron el hechizo el mago preparo el traslador. Megan se acerco al grupo.

- He preguntado en nuestra embajada en chica y me han informado sobre lugares mágicos de la zona en la que aparecerán. Buena suerte.- se agacho y acaricio a Ciso.- Adiós precioso te echare de menos.- el gran felino ronroneo como un gatito.

- Tiene una gran debilidad por las mujeres hermosas.- La chica sonrío al oírlo.

- Esto esta listo.- El mago irlandés les tendió el trozo de caja.- espero que tengan mucha suerte y vuelvan en mejores circunstancias.

- Gracias y déle recuerdos a su primo.

En cuanto tomaron la caja los cuatro desaparecieron rumbo a China.

Megan suspiro triste.

- Es increíble lo rápido que se te paso el miedo.- le dijo su jefe.

- ¡Lo se!. Pero ese león tiene algo… especial.

- Megan necesitas un novio con urgencia.- la chica lo miro seria.- ¡Vale me callo!

En casa grande la tensión era tremenda. La llegada de lo niños revoluciono a todo el lugar.

El sistema para llegar había sido desarrollado por tres países. Los pequeños tenían que ir al ministerio del país y pedir el traslador especial de estudios en España.

Al llegar al país eran revisados por si no eran quien decían ser o llevaban algo oculto. En cierta forma era algo inútil. Cualquier tipo de comunicación fuera del valle era virtualmente imposible. Nadie sabía la razón.

Después de pasar el control eran conducidos a otra sala en la que por otro traslador aparecían en la chimenea del valle.

Las caras de los pequeños lo decía todo. Maravillados por lo que veían.

El primer problema con el que se encontraron fue que varios venían sin varita. Algunos habían conseguido la suya en Irlanda o Suiza, pero otros no habían tenido esa suerte. Otros problemas como vestuario y material fueron rápidamente solucionados.

La solución de la falta de varitas mágicas, llego de la mano de Harry aunque este no lo supiera. Hermione aprovecho todas las varitas que el joven había fabricado.

Harry las mantenía guardas aunque según el eran poco mas que pruebas.

Por fortuna esas prueban cumplieron su cometido a la perfección.

Mas de un pequeño estaba maravillado con su varita sabiendo que había sido construida por el gran Harry Potter.

- ¿Que tenemos?.- Scrimgeours estaba esperando ese informe desde hacia varios días.

- Nada. Todos los Aurors que mandamos a España han informado que es imposible llegar al lugar donde se oculta Potter.

- ¡Joder!.- todo le salía mal. Tenía a casi la totalidad de la comunidad mágica internacional en su contra y cada vez había más países que cortaban relaciones con ellos.

- Llego el rumor de que hay una escuela mágica que enseña a los hijos de los huidos.

- ¿Como?.- miro al Auror sin creérselo.

- Ha sido una perdida de tiempo. Conseguimos que un Auror entrara y es poco mas que un colegio Muggles donde instruyen a los niños con habilidades mágicas. Pero ninguno ha ingresado de otro país. Todos son hijos de Magos que ya residían en el país. El lugar lleva varios años funcionando y según el informe las habilidades son mas bien… bajas.- El ministro miraba la información de la nota.

- ¿Porque no estudian en Hogwarts?.- tiro la nota molesto.- ¡Es una de las mas prestigiosas del mundo!.

- Son magos que decidieron vivir allí desde la época de los Mortifagos y algunos incluso han pedido el cambio de nacionalidad.

- Dejad eso a un lado, no merece la pena..- Pensaba un instante.- Y que tal de los Aurors de otros países.- Otro mago se acerco.

- Hay un informe de un Auror de Suiza dice que paso algo con los residentes ingleses. Varios aparecieron muertos. Capturaron a los asesinos.- miro un pergamino.- O lo quedo de ellos. Están todos traumatizados y en mal estado. Uno dice algo de un… ¿león?.

- ¿De que sirve eso?.- Daba vueltas a la oficina.- Quiero que varios funcionarios se trasladen de inmediato a los países cercanos. Que hagan todo lo posible por entablar de nuevo relaciones con ellos. Hay que tratar de conseguir que nos den cierto apoyo.- Pensaba en algo.- Que los convenzan de que todo es…

- Después de lo de España, eso será casi imposible.

- ¡Que hagan lo que sea!. ¡Mientan, sobornen, amenacen!. ¡Me da igual quiero resultados!.- todos salieron de la sala.- ¡Jode, joder esto va cada vez peor!.- se sentó en su sillón.- ¡Tenia que haberlo matado cuando lo cogí!.

Había un gran alboroto en casa Grande. Todos los pequeños se movían arrastrando sus pesados baúles. Ese día volvían con sus familias, después de pasar un año en su nueva escuela. Todos se despedian de sus amigos y profesores.

Habían disfrutado de un maravilloso año en el valle, lejos de peligros y tranquilos.

Por el contrario en Inglaterra todo fue mucho peor. Quedaron casi completamente aislados del resto del mundo mágico. Esto también se tradujo en cierto malestar en el muggle. Había una gran tensión en todo el país.

Los magos no salían si no era completamente necesario. Era cierto que el férreo control del ministerio había bajado un poco. Pero aun se producían los temidos registros e interrogatorios. Todos seguían sin fiarse de nadie. En Hogwarts apenas los hijos de los trabajadores del ministerio asistían a clase. La mayoría habían optado por enseñar a sus hijos en casa como en la antigüedad.

Todo esto paso factura a la economía consiguiendo que gran cantidad de magos se viesen forzados a buscar algún ingreso fuera del mundo mágico, incluso a casi desvincularse de el, aunque esto era imposible. El ministerio seguía a todos los magos de una u otra forma.

Se seguía la búsqueda de los llamados traidores en el exterior. Claro esta sin apenas resultados. Cuando trataron de llevarse a dos familias de Suiza el gobierno del país tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. De poco sirvió la carta de disculpa del ministerio mágico ingles. Incluso la neutral nación acabo mostrando su disconformidad con los procedimientos efectuados por estos.

Los profesores veían como los últimos alumnos entraban por la chimenea desapareciendo del valle.

- ¡Bueno esos eran los últimos!.- Ron Weasley y suspiro- Ahora podremos descansar un poco.

- ¡Como si tú hicieras mucho!. ¡Debes estar muerto!.- Hermione le respondió mitad en serio mitad en broma.

- ¡Bueno, pero… algo he hecho!.- a su espalda todos bromeaban.

- Será mejor que regresemos. Aun nos quedan algunas cosas por hacer.- McGonagall fue la primera en emprender el camino hacia el colegio.

De pronto todos oyeron un fogonazo, el típico provocado al aparecer por una chimenea.

Todos oyeron una serie de gruñidos y gemidos.

- ¡Chicos bajaros de encima por favor!.- Al oír la vos todos sacaron sus varitas.

- ¡Quien sea que se identifique!.- apenas veían la llegada de los intrusos estuvo rodeada de una pequeña nube de ceniza de la chimenea. Con un movimiento la pequeña nube desapareció. En el suelo dos personas parecían pelear con algo inexistente.

- ¡Un momento por favor!.- dijo una voz de mujer. Todos pudieron ver como la pareja se ponía de pie. Llamaba sobre todo la atención sus ropas. De confección asiática ambos tenían puestos unos trajes muy raros. El de ella era mas ceñido al cuerpo que el de el, que costaba distinguir si era un pantalón o una extraña falda.

Al ver el pelo rubio de la mujer y como el hombre se colocaba en su sitio las gafas reconocieron al matrimonio Potter. Apenas se les veía cambiado, aunque… Ambos tenían un aspecto mas tranquilo, de paz. A la chica le había crecido el pelo. El moreno también había dejado crecer algo mas su desordenada cabellera. Su aspecto les hacia parecer mas adultos.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Luna!.- Hermione se adelanto para abrazar a sus amigos. Ron fue a seguirla cuando una voz los paro.

- ¡Un momento!.- Remus Lupin se adelanto, colocándose delante de los recién llegados.- Si eres Harry Potter dime el nombre de un animago ilegal que yo conozca.

- Te diré dos, pero ambos están muertos. James Potter mi padre y Sirius Black, mi padrino.

- ¿Quien visito a Harry en Azkaban?.- pregunto esta vez McGonagall.

- ¡YO!.- respondió Luna.

- ¿Quien fue con Lupin a deshacerse de la varita?.- fue el turno de Harry.

- ¡Ese fui yo!.- respondió uno de los gemelos dando un paso al frente.- ¡Y me divertí mucho!.

- Es bueno estar en casa.- respondió sonriente el moreno. Todos se acercaron y ambos tuvieron que recibir una gran ración de abrazos y saludos.

- ¿Como sabíais que llegábamos?.- pregunto Luna.- ¡Pensé que seria una sorpresa!.- miro a todos.- ¡Y me encuentro que nos esperáis y con traje de gala!.- todos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Acabamos de despedir a los últimos alumnos de este año.- los chicos sonrieron.

- Espero que todo fuera bien.

- ¡Eso después!.- Ron se acerco a su amigo.- Primero dime que es esta tunica tan rara.- tomo con cuidado un extremo.- Es muy suave.

- ¿Eso es un Kimono?.- pregunto Hermione al ver a la rubia.

- Pues… si. Es un regalo de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Habéis estado en Japón?.- pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

- Entre otros lugares… si.- respondió Harry.

- ¿Entonces esto también es un Kimbono?.- pregunto Ron, señalando a Harry. A su lado su padre se interesaba también por el atuendo.

- No.- le respondió divertido.- Lo mío es otra cosa.- lo pensó.- Podríamos decir que es un traje de guerrero.- los varones lo miraron.- Se llama Kamishino.- todos ponían caras.- Significa pantalón y chaqueta. Es una ropa muy cómoda para entrenarse y moverse.- al decirlo el chico hacia algunos movimientos raros y giraba.

- Pues te ves fatal.- termino su amigo.

- Gracias Ron me alegro de verte.

Las chicas por el contrario miraban la ropa de Luna maravilladas. Ella les explicaba que era cada prenda. Lo que mas gracia hizo fueron las sandalias de madera que llevaban.

- En Holanda vi algo parecido.- dijo McGonagall.- ¿Se llaman zoecos verdad?.

- Lo de Holanda no se pero estos se llaman Geta. Son unas sandalias de madera.- al hablar Luna miro a Ron. - Y estas si son muy incomodas mientras te acostumbras.

- Entiendo que no han perdido el tiempo.- se acerco Lupin, al tiempo que tocaba la ropa del chico. Este se puso serio.

- No.- le sonrió.- pero creo que todos tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas.- miro a Luna.- y creo que Luna tienen algo de fresco con estas ropas.- Al decirlo que quito una chaqueta y se la puso a ella.

- Gracias.

Entre risas fueron a la casa de la familia Weasley. Pero antes.

- Esperad.- dijo Harry. Se giro y Hablo.- Esto será muy aburrido para vosotros. Además estoy seguro que querréis hacer otra cosa.

- Nos vemos mañana.- termino Luna.

A los extrañados magos los desconcertó un pequeño gruñido. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

- No hay problema. Son…- sonrió mirando a sus amigos que si entendieron.- Mañanas los conoceréis os encantaran.- al decirlo miro a Lupin.

Nada mas entrar fueron cogidos por el caluroso abrazo de osos de la matriarca Weasley.

Después en una maravillosa cena se pusieron al día de lo sucedido en el valle.

- ¿Y que se sabe de Inglaterra?.- Pregunto Harry serio.

- ¿Alli no teniais noticias?.- Ron lo miro extrañado.

- Preferíamos no contactar con nadie. Solo sabíamos lo que se comentaba.- dijo Luna.- y muchas veces eran una exageración.

- Poco ha cambiando.- dijo Lupin.- El ministerio mágico apenas se relaciona ligeramente con algunos países. En su contra abiertamente siguen los mismos. Otros prefieren no inmiscuirse y dan largas al ministro.

- Con los demás mantienen relaciones cordiales, pero sin pasarse.- termino Kimsley.

- Nadie apoya a Inglaterra abiertamente. Pero tienen miedo de que si se ponen en su contra abiertamente, esta les declare una gran guerra mágica.- dijo George

- En cambio de puertas para dentro se preparan para lo peor y se informan de todo lo que pueden por el resto de países.- termino Fred. Al oírlo todos lo miraron.- ¿Que?.

- De algo nos tienen que servir ser yernos del ministro de magia Español.- añadió su hermano.

- ¿Y que tal os va la vida de casados?.- Ambos sonrieron y miraron a sus esposas.

- Esta tierra es maravillosa.- dijo George.

- Teníamos que haber venido antes.- termino Fred. A sus respuestas las hijas del ministro los besaron con pasión, dejándolos medio atontados.

- Si, os va genial.- dijo Harry.

- Por cierto.- interrumpió Lucia.- Hemos avisado a nuestro padre.

- Vendrá mañana por la mañana.- termino Alejandra.- Harry asintió.

- Gracias tenemos ganas de saludarlo.

- Hicisteis lo correcto al marcharos.- añadió McGonagall.- Aunque el señor de la Piedra os lo agradece.- dijo algo mas seria.- No os podéis imaginar como ha crecido el turismo mágico en España.

- ¿Y vosotros que habéis estado haciendo?.- pregunto Tonks mientras mecía a su Hijo Ted.

- Pues…- no sabían como empezar.

- Lo de suiza lo sabemos.- dijo algo serio Kimsley.

- Fue una parte peligrosa del viaje.- Añadió Luna.- Pero no la única.- todos los miraron.

- De allí fuimos a China.- siguió Harry.- ¡Es un pais increíble y con una magia diferente!. Pero interesante.

Harry y Luna comenzaron a relatar lo que habían visto en su viaje. Como al llegar a China decidieron pasar una temporada en el país. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el gobierno chino mostró un gran interés en el chico. Les atendían y procuraban mostrarle todo lo que había allí, la magia los lugares mas increíbles y mágicos. Todo con un solo fin.

- Querían que nos hiciéramos chinos y que nos quedáramos a vivir allí.- dijo Harry.

- En cuanto dejaron caer la idea.- añadió Luna.- Decidimos salir del país.

- Después nos enteramos de algo preocupante.- dijo el chico.- La política del país es muy parecida a la del gobierno Muggle. Si eres chino te quedas en china y sirves a la comunidad.- Harry pensó.- ¡O algo así!. ¡Básicamente que si te quedas te usan y no puedes irte!.

- Aun así fueron unos días fantásticos.

- ¡Pero lo mejor fue Japón!.- los dos sonrieron al recordarlo.- Esperamos volver pronto.- luna asintió.

Harry contó como a la llegada se alojaron en una aldea mágica. A todos sorprendió que las aldeas mágicas del país estaban aisladas pero que los Muggles las conocían y visitaban. Eso si todas en las islas pequeñas. Ninguna destacaba sobre alguna ciudad.

- Es gracioso comprobar que a los magos nos gusta apegarnos a las costumbres antiguas.- dijo Harry.- En Japón no hay un gobierno mágico mas bien un representante de cada pueblo se reúnen para decidir cualquier asunto que los afecte a todos.- no sabia como explicarlo.- De alguna forma se mantienen en contacto y pueden esconder la magia a los Muggles.

- Ellos dicen que los confunden haciendoles creer que son oraciones o antiguos rituales a dioses del lugar.- termino Luna.

- Una idea inteligente.- pensó Kimsley.

- El caso es que decidimos quedarnos en una de las aldeas por un tiempo.- Harry suspiro.- ¡Aunque los problemas nos persiguen!.- todos los miraron.- En esa aldea había un intento de señor oscuro.

- ¿Pero como es…?.

- ¡Era un mago con pretensiones de unir a toda la comunidad mágica del país bajo su mando!.- puso una cara dando a entender que la idea no era nueva.

- ¿Te pidieron que…?.

- ¡Nooo!. ¡Nadie me conocía!.- dijo el moreno.- ¡Es decir!. Habían oído sobre Harry Potter, pero nadie se podía figurar que era yo.

- Natguso, solo quiso demostrar su poder echando a los magos extranjeros de la aldea.- vio la cara de todos.- Natguso Togekawa.- ¡o algo asi!. Es su nombre.

- Nosotros solo estábamos donde el no quería que estuviésemos.- termino Harry.

- ¿Entonces lo derrotaste?.- pregunto Hermione. Harry negó.

- ¡Fui yo!.- Dijo Luna divertida.

- ¿Pero como…?.

- La magia de Asia es muy poderosa pero necesita algo mas de tiempo para ser invocada.- explico la rubia.- Enfocan la energía mágica en sus manos y lanzan el conjuro. Con práctica ese tiempo es muy pequeño. Pero aun así necesita realizar los movimientos para el hechizo. Esa fue mi ventaja.

- ¡Magia sin varita!.- McGonagall estaba sorprendida.

- Allí siguen usando bastones y a veces como catalizador unos trozos de pergamino.- respondió Harry.- Es largo de explicar.

- La cuestión, es que ese desgraciado de Natguso intentó atraparme para obligar a Harry a que se rindiera.- dijo ella divertida.

- Acabo pidiendo que lo detuvieran y lo salvaran de ese "Akuma". Es demonio en japonés.- aclaro el moreno.

- Después de eso el jefe del pueblo se reunió con el resto de los jefes y decidieron que hacer con ese imbecil.

- ¡Pero antes tuvieron que curarlo!.- termino Luna.

- Nos agradecieron lo que habíamos hecho y les pedimos si podíamos pasar una temporada entre ellos.- Harry miro a su mujer.- Estaban encantados y nos aceptaron.

La pareja termino de contar lo sucedido en su estancia. La cantidad de increíbles descubrimientos que hicieron.

Entregaron a Neville unas semillas que el chico miro maravillado.

Ron se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que apenas se usas escobas. Se movían con algo que llamaban colas de cometa.

- Es un gran listón de tela que lanzas y te agarras. - aclaro Harry.- Solo tienes que manejarlo como una escoba.- Al decirlo saco un rollo de tela de color rojo.- Mañana te dejare que lo pruebes.

Algunas cosas al comentarlas la pareja sonreía divertida. No dijeron nada sobre el tema aunque más de uno se lo preguntaban.

- ¿Y como son sus animales mágicos?.- pregunto desde la puerta Hagrid.

- Disfrutarías como un duende entre una montaña de galeones.- dijo Harry.

- Muchos son parecidos a los nuestros pero otros son increíbles.- añadió Luna.- Podríamos decir que hasta desconocidos en otros lugares. Leyendas incluso entre ellos.

- ¿Como es eso posible?.- pregunto Lupin.

- Son gente muy amable pero prefieren guardar sus secretos en casa. Te dije que prefieren permanecer al margen. Siempre ha sido así. Se conserva como algo implícito. Cada pueblo solo responde ante si mismo. A menos que hagan algo para dañar a otra aldea.

- ¿Que animales habéis visto?.- volvio a preguntar el semigigante

- Pues…- ambos pensaron.

- ¡Vimos un Ten!. ¡Es una marta de fuego!. Se podría decir que son lo que aquí serian las Ashwinder.

- ¿Son peligrosos?.- pregunto Lupin.

- Mas bien difíciles de tener como mascotas.- añadió Luna.- No las puedes tocas.

Los chicos nombraron otros seres extraños que Garrid clasifico como encantadores y tiernos, ante la mirara de los demás.

- Mañana conoceréis a dos de ellos.

- ¿Te has traído dos animales extraños y peligrosos al valle?.- lo miro seria McGonagall.

- ¡Y encima los dejas sueltos!.- termino Molly.

- ¡Tranquilos no hay problema, no son peligrosos!.- Luna sonrío.- Mañana lo comprobareis. Son una monada.

- ¿Pero por que os los habéis traído?.- protesto Lupin.

- Por ti.- el mago lo miro extrañado.

- Pasó algo que…- Luna no sabía como seguir.

- ¿Que te parecería que tus síntomas de licantropía se redujesen?.- el mago se sentó sin palabras.

- ¡¿Como es eso posibl…?.

- En Japón también existen los licántropos. Solo que con la diferencia de que allí su transformación es distinta. Claro esta que los licántropos normales están presentes pero… Digamos que no pueden con la competencia nacional.

- Lo que queremos decir es que han descubierto algo interesante. Se puede conseguir que la victima de la licantropía controle al animal.- añadió Luna.

- ¡Seguirias convirtiendote y el dolor seria el mismo!. ¡Eso no se puede cambiar!.- Harry miro al amigo de su padre.- Pero al transformarte seguirías siendo tu y podrías controlar tu cuerpo. No harías nada que no quisieras.- toda la sala se quedo maravillada.

- ¡No te queremos engañar existe un riesgo!.- el mago miro a Luna.- Solo unos pocos pueden conseguirlo. El resto solo sufren un tremendo dolor y siguen igual.- se puso seria.- Los que no lo soportan mueren.- Ahora los comentarios fueron menos alegres.

- ¿No pretenderás que mi marido se someta a ese experimento?.- pregunto una furiosa Tonks.

- Nosotros solo le decimos lo que puede pasar.- Harry miro a Lupin.- Yo he visto con mis ojos lo que se sufre. Hemos visto como un infectado moría.- antes de que nadie hablara los callo con la mano y siguió hablando.- Pero estaba muy débil y con multitud de problemas mentales. No se lo que se siente, pero después del mordisco.

- ¿Que mordisco?- Harry miro a Luna habian dicho mas de lo querian.

- Los animales que traemos son el tratamiento. Debe morderte uno y su saliva es la que puede aliviar tu enfermedad.

- ¡Es una locura dejar que un animal desconocido te…!.- Harry y Luna se descubrieron la muñeca. En ella se podían ver, casi desaparecida, la cicatriz de los dientes de un animal.- ¡Oh Merlín!. ¿No me digais que vosotros…?.

- ¡Nuestros amigos se empeñaron!.

- ¡Aunque lo hicieron sin decírnoslo antes!.- termino Luna.- Parece que al hacerlo nos han otorgado cierta inmunidad a sufrir la maldición del hombre lobo.

- ¿Cómo es el dolor?.- pregunto Lupin.

- No estamos infectados y por lo tanto solo dolió un rato y fue más bien por el mordisco.- le dijo Luna.

- Es un gran riesgo.- dijo Harry.- Pero tenia que decírtelo.- le cogió la mano.- Se cuanto deseas el poder controlar a ese ser.- Lupin se quedo callado pensando.

- ¡Remus!. ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza!.- le dijo en tono de advertencia Tonks.

- ¿Y que pasara el día que la reja no resista?. ¿O que Tedy se despierte al oír los gruñidos?.- La miro alterado.- ¿Que tal si se acerca a la jaula y yo…?.- no se atrevía a terminar. Sus manos le temblaban.

- ¡Eso no pasara!.

- ¡No lo sabemos Nym!. ¡Se que es un riesgo muy alto pero quiero intentarlo!.- Termino mirando a Harry. Este asintió.

- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO EGOISTA!. ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TI!.

- ¡No y lo sabes!.- se acerco y le acaricio la cara.- Sois lo que mas quiero y por nada del mundo quisiera que os pasara nada.- ella fue a protestar.- Funcionara, estoy seguro.

- Intenta descansar esta noche. Mañana será Luna llena, el momento perfecto.- termino la conversación Harry.- Creo que es mejor que todos nos acostemos y continuemos mañana.- la mayoría asintió.

_Comentarios, comentarios, comentarios, cometnarios, comentarios_.

Aquí va otro capítulo.

Os aseguro que me está costando más de lo que pensaba hacer una historia como esta.

Una amiga dice que se me da mejor escribir de una forma mas cómica y que por eso me cuesta tanto.

Creo que tienen algo de razón.

Pero terminare la historia.

Vamos con los RR.

Gracias por dejar un RR a **Rhagar**, **greed212** y a **sailor mercuri o neptune**.

Como siempre no tengo idea de lo que tardare en subir el siguiente pero al menos tengo algo ya escrito.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi pequeña locura y espero que pronto pueda escribir algo más interesante.

Un saludo de Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	9. Chapter 9

9.- Que hacer a partir de ahora.

La reunión no termino de una forma tan agradable como habían querido.

Todos se despidieron de los chicos.

La mañana siguiente seria muy movida. Terminar de escuchar la historia de Harry y Luna. Recibir la visita del ministro de magia español y por si fuera poco. Remus Lupin se jugaría la vida dejándose morder por un animal que nadie había visto y del que no se sabía nada.

La pareja oyó como alguien golpeaba en su ventana. En cuanto Harry se asomo reconoció a su amigo Lupin.

- Remus esta aquí.- no hizo falta decir más.

Nada mas salir lo primero que vieron fue a un pensativo Remus Lupin sentado.

- ¿No es muy temprano?.- le dijo el moreno, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si espero mas tiempo seguro que Nym es capaz de maldecirte para que no me dejes hacerlo.- se levanto.- Además, creo que sin publico será mas fácil.

- Entiende que no me gusta la idea pero… si te enterabas de que había algo así me lo echarías en cara si no te lo digo.- el mago sonrío.

- ¡Y es cierto!.- suspiro.- ¿Que tengo que hacer?.- Harry miro a Luna y asintieron.

- Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los tres se acercaron a la cabaña del semigigante y este abrió la puerta saludándolos.

- Cuando esos dos vinieron por aquí supe que no tardaríais.- Lupin los miro extrañado.

- ¡Aquí hay algo que no encaja!. ¿Como es que Hagrid…?.

- Tuvimos que…

- ¡Mostrárselos!.- corto a Harry su mujer.- Para que no se extrañara si los veía.

- Vale.- Lupin no terminaba de creérselo, pero conocía al chico y sabía que no sacaría más.

- Chicos.- Al momento se oyeron algunas hojas en la entrada del bosque.

Lupin se puso nervioso al no ver nada.

- Esto será algo…- Luna no sabia como decírselo.- extraño. ¡Pero tranquilo, son amigos!.

Cuando el mago vio como delante de el aparecían dos grandes felinos se quedo paralizado.

El hecho de que fueran blancos y son esas rayas, le llamo menos la atención que las poderosas mandíbulas de los animales.

- Son Byakkos. La traducción seria Tigres Blancos.- El nombre le era conocido.

- ¡Pero estos animales son muggles, no mágicos!.- Harry sonrío al tiempo que le tocaba el Hombro del licántropo.

- Te dije que tuvimos la suerte de conocer algunos animales increíbles.- Se acerco a uno y lo acaricio. El ser ronroneo como un gran gato.- En Japón El Byakko es considerado el guardián del oeste. Tiene poder para provocar vientos y rayos. La isla en la que hemos estado esta de hecho en esa zona fue una increíble suerte el encontrarlos.- Luna se acerco al otro animal.

- Estas preciosidades se nos mostraron. Parece ser que suelen acercarse a algunos humanos por que les agrada su compañía.- al decirlo acariciaba el cuello del animal y el ser disfrutaba con las caricias.

- Incluso nuestros anfitriones se quedaron maravillados al verlos. Se creían desaparecidos hacer cientos de años.

- Han construido una colonia para que no desaparezcan.

- Ciertamente son impresionantes.- dijo Lupin.

- ¡Son preciosos!. ¡Simplemente preciosos!.- Hagrid miraba a los animales maravillado. El sabía que se trataban de los Knex. Pero si se habían transformado en esos seres significaba que de verdad los habían visto.

- ¡Sabes Hagrid!. Parece que estos animales, son los que dieron origen a las leyendas de los gatos Esfinges.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?.- Harry asintió. El semigigante estaba maravillado. Lo dicho solo podía significar que los Knex habitaban en otros lugares del mundo.

- Estas preciosidades nos mostraron a toda la manada.- termino Luna.

- ¿De que habláis?.- Lupin no entendía nada.

- No te preocupes después te lo aclaramos.- Harry dio un paso al frente junto con uno de los animales.- ¿Estas listo?

- Si.-el mago se descubrió el brazo.

- Cina solo morderá lo imprescindible. Pero te aseguro que será muy doloroso.- El mago asintió temeroso.

- Me lo figuro. No perdamos mas tiempo.- Harry hizo una señal y la hebra de Knex, transformada en tigre blanco.

El animal se acerco de forma amigable. Aunque esto solo quito parte del miedo del mago. Miro a Lupin y este al animal. Se sorprendió cuando vio una sonrisa en el ser. Se tenso cuando se acerco a su brazo pero bajo la guardia al sentir un lametón. En ese momento el animal le dio un bocado en el brazo. Tan rápido como ataco se retiro del mago.

- ¡Ahhh!.- Harry y Luna se acercaron rápidamente a su amigo.

- ¡Ahora viene la parte mala!.- dijo Luna.- Estaremos contigo, no te preocupes.

- ¡Hagrid!. ¡Vamos dentro!.- El Semigigante asintió y les dejo paso a su cabaña. Los animales entraron y se colocaron junto a Fang que solo los miro un instante antes de seguir a lo suyo.

Pusieron a Lupin sobre la gran cama. El mago comenzaba a retorcerse por el dolor.

- ¡JODER!. ¡Es peor que un Cruccio!.- dijo como pudo el mago.

- ¡Tranquilo amigo!. ¡Lo superaras!.

Impotentes solo podían ver como el mago se retorcía de dolor en la gran cama.

Luna se acerco a Harry y apoyó la cara contra su pecho no quería verlo.

Tonks entro en la cabaña. Los Knex desaparecieron y el resto la miraron. Al ver a su marido supo que había llegado tarde.

- ¡REMUS NO!.- La mujer tomo el brazo de su marido y pudo ver el mordisco del animal.- ¡Maldito cabezón!.- le cogió la cabeza.- ¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte ahora!. ¡¿Me entiendes?.- Como pudo Lupin sonrío forzado a su mujer. Esta miro a los chicos.- ¿Que puedo hacer?.

- ¡Esperar!. En unos minutos terminara todo.

Fueron los minutos más largos de todos. Como si lo hubieran oído a la puerta comenzaron a llegar varios magos. Algunos sospechaban lo que habia sucedido.

Diego de la Piedra se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente delante de la cabaña del guardián del valle.

Cuando todo termino Lupin se quedo en la cama sudando y con respiración acelerada.

Sonrio a su mujer al verla a su lado. Despues miro al moreno.

- ¿Funciono?.- le pregunto a Harry.

- Sigues vivo.- le sonrío.

- Pero no me siento distinto.- El mago se miro las manos.

- Esta noche lo sabremos. Pero me alegro que sigas vivo.

- Puede alguien contarme lo que ha sucedido aquí.- el ministro vio a los Potter y se alegro.- Bienvenidos. Me alegra que ambos hayan regresado.

- Gracias.- respondió Harry. Miro a todos los que permanecían detrás del ministro español.- Creo que esto es culpa mía.- no sabia como explicarlo.

- Harry me trajo una extraña poción de Asia.- respondió antes que nadie Lupin.- En teoria, existe la posibilidad de que mitigue algo mi maldición. Pero tambien tiene un alto riesgo. Lo convenci para que me la diera y poder tomarla y...- miro a su mujer.- Parece que al menos he sobrevivido.

- ¿Me estan diciendo que tienen una cura para la licantropía?.

- ¡No!. Solo existe la posibilidad de que pueda controlar al lobo interior. Que sea consciente de sus acciones.

- Pero... pero. ¡Eso seria un hallazgo increíble!.

- Si no lo soportas, mueres.- el ministro se callo cuando al licantropo.- ¡Y créame duele mucho mas que un Cruccio!. Sentía que me desgarraba por dentro.

- Será mejor que comas algo y descanses necesitaras tus fuerzas esta noche.

- ¿Pero no dice que esta?. ¡Quiero decir que los síntomas ha remitido!.- el ministro no entendía nada.

- Solo existe la posibilidad, pero no significa que funcione. Ese es otro de los inconvenientes de la poción.

- Lo entiendo.- lo pensó.- Un alto riesgo por algo que no garantiza nada.- se sintió desmoralizado.

- Creo que será mejor que todos desayunemos.- dijo Luna. Miro al ministro de magia español.- Aprovecharemos para contar al ministro lo sucedido.

- Eso puede esperar. Con todo lo sucedido me había olvidado. Les traigo una noticia que estoy seguro les encantara.- al decirlo el mago español los miro alegre.- Hace unas horas supe de un auror británico que pidió ayuda para el y su familia.

- Algo habitual.- dijo uno de los gemelos. De la piedra lo miro serio. La pareja de Hermanos prefirieron acercarse a sus esposas.

- Lo diferente en este caso es que el matrimonio en cuestión son ambos aurors.- antes de que nadie siguiera.- No pidieron venir aquí. No solicitaron información de ningún tipo. Incluso se identificaron como aurors del ministerio británico.- Eso era nuevo.- Solo pedían ayuda para escapar del país.

- ¿Por qué?.- McGonagall no lo entendía.

- Al parecer la mujer esta embarazada y no quieren verse envueltos en todo este asunto mas tiempo.- llegaba a la parte que le gustaba.- A cambio de nuestra ayuda nos dieron información de aurors que permanecen en el país y algo mas, que es lo que les alegrará.- miro a todos.- El asegura que en una visita a San Mungo pudo ver como el cuerpo especial de aurors del ministerio escoltaban a un medimago. Se extraño y los siguió. Al encontrárselos de frente se identifico y pidió saber que sucedía.- movió la mano quitándole importancia.- La respuesta es la habitual, ¡asuntos del ministerio!.- sonrío.- ¡Pero lo interesante es que al cerrarse la puerta pudo ver como el medimago atendía a un anciano en una camilla!. ¡Aun estando en mal estado pudo reconocer a su antiguo director!. ¡Albus Dumbledore!.

- ¡Esta vivo!.- dijo McGonagall alegre.

- ¡Hasta hace una semana si!.- la corto el ministro.- ¡Y estoy seguro de que sigue igual!. Nos dijo que los aurors permanecieron tres días en esa zona y estuvo prohibida para todos.- se recostó en la silla.- Después igual que vinieron se fueron. El tipo dice que le pregunto en cuanto le fue posible al medimago sobre su paciente y este solo dijo que era un asunto oficial del ministerio y que no tenia permitido hablar.- sonrío.- Pero oyó como le decía a una medí maga de que estaba contento de no haber perdido en esa semana a un solo paciente.- todos se alegraron de la noticia.

- Pero no sabemos a donde se lo llevaron.- termino Harry. Esto bajo la alegría.

- Es un comienzo.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Que paso con el matrimonio?.

- Dejamos que se quedaran para su alegría. Están viviendo en una colonia inglesa cerca de la costa.- pensó un instante.- Es un lugar con mucha magia y podrán desaparecer entre sus compatriotas simples.- miro a Harry.

- Cambiando de tema y dejando al lado este peligrosa prueba.- dijo señalando a Lupin.- Me alegra que esten aquí y quisiera que me contaran todos lo sucedido desde que dejaron Suiza. Pero ahora yo también creo que seria buena idea tomar algo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Media hora después, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa del gran salón del nuevo colegio. Todos disfrutaban de una maravillosa comida.

Harry y Luna notaron que junto a ellos había alguien más que pedía disfrutar del desayuno. Ambos sonrieron y disimuladamente bajaron un par de piezas de pollo y algunas tiras de Bacon a sus amigos. Estos no tardaron en dar buena cuenta de ellos.

Casi al terminar Harry tuvo que contar de nuevo lo que habían vivido tanto en china como en Japón.

Al ministro español no le extraño el comportamiento de los chinos Ya habían tenido problemas con un par de compatriotas.

- De todas formas, me molesto que no acudierais a la embajada española y dierais algun tipo de noticia para que nos llegara.

- Una vez pasemos cerca. Fuimos a visitar a los familiares no magicos de un amigo y pensemos en hacer una visita.- dijo Luna.

- Ese día se nos ocurrió vestirnos como auténticos japoneses.- señalo a su mujer.- Luna se pinto incluso la cara y le prestaron algunos adornos para el pelo típico de las mujeres del país. A mi me pusieron un gran sombrero de paja con una pequeña mirilla en la parte frontal.- vio que nadie entendía a lo que quería llegar.- Justo en frente, mientras pasábamos oímos como dos mujeres se recriminaban que estaban hartas de esperar allí y que preferían regresas a Londres.- todos lo entendieron.

- Desde ese día no nos acercamos a las embajadas de varios países.- término Luna.

- De todas formas la vida en la aldea era maravillosa. Nos costo poco acostumbrarnos a la forma de vida de los magos japoneses.

- Pero el idioma si fue un problema.- pensó Hermione.

- Ehh. Si pero tuvimos suerte de que habian un par de magos que sabian hablar nuestra lengua y ellos nos enseñaron.- La explicación de Luna convencio a casi todos. La castaña y el ministro tuvieron sus dudas.

- ¿Como has dicho que se llamaba la aldea?.- pregunto Hermione.

- Pues… Sado. Esta a las afueras de la ciudad de la isla, que se llama igual. A los pies del monte Oji. En si es una parte que parecen casas viejas y abandonadas. Es difícil llegar.- Dijo Luna.

- El sistema es similar al del caldero chorreante o San Mungo.- añadió Harry.- Pero si eres mago y entras veras la maravillosa aldea mágica de Sado. La ventaja es que la isla es muy montañosa y es difícil moverse si no eres del la zona.

Hermione salio de la sala y volvió poco después con un gran libro. El resto habían estado hablando del lugar. Dos bromistas se ganaron un buen golpe de sus celosas esposas españolas cuando le preguntaron si las chicas eran guapas. De pronto la castaña comenzó a reír.

- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Ron. La chica como respuesta giro el libro y sonriendo miro a la pareja Potter.

- ¡Sois únicos!. ¡Solo os faltaba lanzar chispas al aire!.- al ver el libro solo la pareja lo entendió. La castaña se dio cuenta y lo aclaro.- Esta es la isla de Sado, en Japon. ¿Nadie ve algo raro en su forma?.- Casi a la vez todos dijeron lo mismo.

- ¡TIENE FORMA DE RAYO!.- después miraron a unos sorprendido Harry y Luna.

- ¿Pero como se os ocurre?.- dijo enfadada McGonagall.- Tenéis suerte de que el ministerio sea tan idiota.

- Ir a refugiarse allí. Es como marcar la entrada de tu casa.- dijo Kingsley.

- ¡No es para tanto!.- dijo Harry.- Nunca nos dio por ver la forma de la isla. ¿Además quien se figuraría que estamos allí?. ¡Por Merlín, esta en la otra parte del mundo!.- miro a todos.- ¡Ni siquiera vosotros sabíais donde estábamos!. Hasta que os lo dijimos. Solo fue una increíble casualidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- sonrío.- Aunque me alegra la coincidencia.- termino Luna. Algunos trataron de protestar.

- ¡Dejadlo!.- los callo Arthur Weasley.- Los chicos tienen razón. Si los hubiesen encontrado hubiera sido por pura casualidad.

- No le hubiera resultado tan fácil, creedme.- dijo Harry.- La magia en ese país se comporta de forma distinta. Cuando un mago llega lo nota y la diferencia se aprecia.- El chico se miraba las manos sin saber como explicarlo.- La magia de Asia es diferente. Te rodea y si te concentras, la notas.

- Lo que quiere decir es que todo se basa en la armonía. Todo se complementa. Al principio notábamos que nuestra magia se resentía pero después conseguimos acostumbrarnos.- termino Luna.- ¡Es como…!.- miro a Ron y Hermione.- ¡Es como ellos!.- todos miraron a la pareja.- ¡Ron es todo instinto y decisión y Hermione es lógica y pensamiento!.- sonrío.- ¡Ambos pueden ser ellos mismo por separado!. Pero ambos se complementan. Uno añade lo que al otro le falta.- miro a todos.- ¡Así se podría decir que actúa la magia en Japón!. Si encuentras el punto en el que te unes a ella te sientes completo y puedes usar mejor tus poderes. Es algo que aquí no hacemos.- Varios pensaban sobre lo dicho. Un pelirrojo miraba a su mujer castaña y sonreían.

- Un sitio interesante lo admito.- termino De la Piedra.- Cambiando de tema ahora que han vuelto supongo que las cosas van a cambiar verdad.- El chico se puso serio.

- Eso seguro.

- Bien. Pero les agradecería que me informaran sobre cualquier idea que tengan.- puso las manos antes de que alguien dijera algo.- ¡Solo lo necesario para poder estar prevenido!. ¡Es lo mínimo!.- McGonagall asintió.

- Es muy razonable.- dijo al fin la maestra.

- Creo que es hora de que me valla.- De la Piedra se levanto y beso a sus hijas.- Hasta pronto pequeñas. Vuestra madre esta deseando que le hagáis una visita.

- Y nosotros.- dijo una.

- Pronto iremos a verla.- termino la otra. Su padre les sonrío antes de irse.

Ya solo quedaban aquellos con cierto interés en la sala. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada delante de las españolas.

- Si es por nosotras no os cortéis.- dijo Lucia.

- Estamos implicada por Fred y George.- termino Alejandra.

- Pase lo que pase nos acabara afectado.

- Y tranquilos que no diremos nada a nuestro padre.- acabo al fin.

- Lo que haremos se puede clasificar como una invasión a un país.- dijo Harry.- Aun que sea una recuperación de este.

- Mientras estos dos no hagan que los maten.- añadió una de las chicas.

- No nos gustaría ser viudas tan pronto.- termino la otra.

- Estas son nuestras mujercita.- Fred se pego a Lucia y George hizo lo mismo con Alejandra.- Harry asintió.

- Entonces bien.- termino McGonagall.

- ¿Que has pensado?.- le dijo Kimsley.

- Es necesario entrar en el país y desde allí organizarnos.- decía el chico.

- ¡Es una locura!.- dijo Molly.- ¡Volver allí con lo que nos costo salir!. ¡Los aurors del ministerio se nos echarían encima en un instante!.

- Lo sabemos.- dijo Luna.- Por eso ante hay que prepararse.

- Hemos pensado en organizar una forma de que los deseen puedan salir con seguridad del país.- miro a los presentes.- Ayudaremos a nuestros compatriotas y al mismo tiempo conseguiremos una forma de entrar cuando sea necesario.

- Ya hacemos eso.- dijo Lupin.- Usamos la misma ruta que nosotros.

- Eso facilitara las cosas.- Bromeo Harry.

- Lo que queremos es algo distinto.- dijo Luna.- Al mismo tiempo que sacamos a nuestros compatriotas.- Probaremos la seguridad.- añadió rápido.- No usaremos a nadie como señuelo. Eso seremos nosotros.

Todos oyeron la idea. Usar variar rutas de salida y volver locos a los aurors. Incluso crearían falsas salidas. Probarían al ministerio y sacarían a todos los que lo desearan. De esa forma estarían preparados para entrar cuando llegara el momento.

- Todo lo tendremos que organizar nosotros. Ganaremos experiencia y fastidiaremos a Scrimgeour.- Harry sonrío al decirlo.

- Sabemos que no podemos contar con la ayuda directa de ningún otro país. Eso seria como declarar abiertamente la guerra.- termino Luna.

- En estos momento falta solo una chispa para que estalle.- aclaro McGonagall.- Irlanda y Francia preparan aurors rápidamente ante la amenaza de una posible intervención inglesa.

- Si el conflicto comenzara mucha gente inocente se vería involucrada.- Pensó Arthur.

- Eso no seria todo.- dijo Harry.- Seguro que hay países que apoyaría a Inglaterra, ya fuera con personal o realizando ataques desde otro lugar. Si por alguna razón el ministerio mágico ingles pudiera imponerse en algún lugar, no me extrañaría que a Rufus Scrimgeour también le entrasen ganas de convencer a toda la comunidad mágica de que sus ideas son las acertadas.

- Un nuevo orden oscuro.- pensó en voz alta Hermione.

- Pero en cierta forma legitimizado.- termino Luna

- No podemos permitir que eso suceda.- pensó Harry.- se le ocurrió una idea.- Tenemos que hablar con los ministros de España, Francia e irlanda. Son el centro de todo.

- ¿Que pretendes?.- McGonagall estaba extrañada e interesada.

- Evitar muerte inútiles.- miro a todos.- Tenemos que convencer a los tres países de que dejen de posicionarse tan abiertamente en contra. Que el ministerio se relaje. Necesitamos ganar tiempo.

- Pero sabes lo que Scrimgeour pediría.

- He dicho que dificulten, no que se rindan.- lo pensó.- Seria algo así como que demostrasen que mientras no valla con ellos no se entrometerán. Un final mutuo de negociaciones y problemas.

- Será muy complicado.- pensó Kimsley.

- Nada será fácil.- añadió Luna.- Pero ese tiempo nos será indispensable.

- ¿Para que?.- pregunto Ron. Harry lo miro serio.

- Para preparar nuestra revancha.

Pasaron el día hablando con la pareja de lo sucedido en el valle y bromeando. Harry se alegro de que sus varitas sirvieran para los jóvenes magos. Lo mas divertido fue ver como Ron trataba de manejar la tela que Harry llamaba cola de cometa. No tardo mucho en caer contra el suelo. La que más lo disfruto fue Ginny, se notaba su pericia, no tardo mucho en manejarla suficientemente bien, ante la mirada de un molesto Ron.

Todos quedaron maravillados cuando Harry y Luna cogieron las telas mágicas y comenzaron a volar con ellas, trazando en el aire mil y una figuras. La pareja parecía flotar en el aire y moverse como si toda la vida hubiesen tenido alas.

Al fin llego el momento que todos esperaban. Con las últimas luces y después de la cena gran parte de los habitantes del lugar se reunieron en el mismo sitio.

Nadie falto esa noche a la casa de los Lupin.

En el sótano dentro de la gran jaula Remus Lupin miraba a sus amigos y suspiraba.

- Espero que funcione.

- Te garantizo que si lo hace lo notaras.- le respondió Harry. A su lado Tonks sostenía a su hijo y miraba a su marido.

- Tienes suerte de que mi marido siga vivo.- le dijo a Harry molesta.- O conocerías la furia Black.

- Tranquila. Si funciona serás la primera que lo agradecerá.- Luna le coloco la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

El lugar era pequeño y solo los más cercanos estaban allí. El resto esperaba en el exterior. Más de uno perdió la respiración cuando se puso el sol y poco a poco la luna se dejo ver entre las nubes.

En la celda, ante la mirada de su esposa y amigos, la dolorosa transformación del licántropo comenzó.

Desde fuera Tonks se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y cierto dolor por su marido.

En el interior Remus Lupin completaba su habitual transformación. Al terminar esta todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería.

EL gran animal se coloco de pie. Miraba hacia la luna y antes de que nadie dijese nada dejo escapar un tremendo aullido.

Del otro lado Tonks se entristeció. Esa reacción solo podía significar que la cura no había funcionado.

- Al final no ha servido para nada.

- Yo no diría eso.- respondió Harry tocándole el hombro. La mujer lo miro y después se fijo en la criatura que antes había sido su marido.

El licántropo se miraba las grandes zarpas frente a su cara. Las estiraba y doblaba una y otra vez. Después comenzó a dar unos pequeños saltitos y poco a poco algo parecido a un jadeo se oyó en la celda.

- ¡Remus!. ¿Te importaría girarte?.- dijo Harry. El animal giro las orejas al oírlo. Una extraza voz, más gruñido que otra cosa, le respondió.

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo. Estoy desnudo.- Giro la cabeza y las enormes fauces dejaron ver lo que parecía una sonrisa.

- ¿Remus?.- Ahora Tonks apenas podía controlar las lagrimas.

- ¡Hola Blaky!. ¿Que tal?.- la metamorfamaga dejo de respirar un segundo de la emoción.

- ¡Eres… eres…!.

- Si soy yo. Puedo controlar mis actos.- tenso los brazos.- ¡Esto es algo que no podía ni soñar!.- Tonks miro a Harry.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Lupin no es peligroso como antes?. ¿Que el lobo dentro de el ha desaparecido?.- la metamorfamaga aun se sentía confusa.

- ¡No!. ¡Esta aquí!.- respondió el licántropo.- Noto como quiere salir. ¡Pero algo lo mantiene… atado!.- al decirlo parecía mirar su cuerpo.

- Ahora es el quien no puede hacer nada cuando te transformas.- termino el moreno.- ¿Te apetece darte un paseo por el pueblo?.- Al decirlo Harry movió la mano y ante la mirada nerviosa de todos los presentes la jaula se abrió.

- ¡Harry no!.- la voz del lobo parecía un gemido.- ¡Puedo perder el control y…!.

- Solo perderás el control si quieres.- sonrío.- Se me olvido comentarte otro detalle de tu nueva condición. Al decirlo le arrojo una capa y el gran lobo se envolvió con ella.- Eres el primer licántropo de una nueva raza.

- ¿Como que el primero?.- Kimsley se adelanto.- ¡Dijisteis que ya habíais comprobado este procedimiento y que había…!.

- ¡Los licántropos de Asia son diferentes a los que conocemos!.- lo paro Luna.- Digamos que son otros animales diferentes. No descienden del lobo.- sentenció.- Dejémoslo aquí.

- ¿Entonces soy el primer licántropo que ha probado este método con éxito?.- Lupin miro al moreno gruñendo.

- Si. Pero sabía que funcionaria.- lo pensó.- ¡Aunque te aseguro que todo lo que te dije de los riesgos es cierto!.

- ¿En que convierte eso a Remus?.- Después de darle su hijo a Molly, Tonks se acerco a su marido. El la miro sin atreverse, hasta que vio la sonrisa en la cara de su mujer. Suspiro antes de tomarla de la mano con delicadeza.

- Si el quisiera.- añadió con rapidez.- ¡o por accidente!. Remus Lupin transmitiría la maldición.- antes de que nadie añadiera algo mas.- ¡Pero!. Estos serian igual que el capaces de controlar al licántropo.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso!.- añadió el señor Weasley.- Si Remus colaborara podríamos encontrar una forma de que todos los licántropos del país…

- Todo licántropo que Remus Lupin muerda morirá.- las palabras de la rubia callaron a todos.- Lo que hace que pueda controlar al licántropo es la cura que le dimos. Modifica la maldición original. Pero si ambas se encuentran el anfitrión muere.

- ¿Pero entonces si Remus es mordido por otro…?.- Tonks se puso nerviosa. Harry la calmo.

- El ha recibido la cura original. Lo hace inmune a la maldición que ya tenía. Le sirve como una… forma de suprimir los efectos.- lo pensó.- A lo sumo unos días enfermos y poco mas.

- ¿A los que el convierta les sucedería lo mismo?.- pregunto McGonagall. Lupin la miro con expresión furiosa. Por un segundo parecía que el licántropo había regresado.

- No pienso convertir a nadie.

- Tranquilo Remus.- dijo Harry.- Nunca te pediríamos algo así.- el moreno miro a la maga.- Esa es la única pregunta que no puedo responder. Nadie quería convertir a otra persona aun que pudiera controlarse.- la anciana asintió.

- Entonces. ¿Ahora que?.- preguntó el licántropo.

- Tal vez deberías dar un paseo con tu mujer.- añadió Luna.- La noche es preciosa.

El ser y la metamorfamaga sonrieron y salieron al exterior, pasando entre todos. Nadie podía negar que el resultado les alegrara. Más de uno los miraba entre incrédulo y maravillado mientras la pareja pasaba entre ellos. Algunos incluso los felicitaban. Después todos volvieron a sus casas.

El matrimonio Lupin no lo hizo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al amanecer la figura de un gran hombre lobo permanecía junto a una mujer justo cuando se produjo el cambio.

Tanto el ministro español como el irlandés no vieron con buenos ojos la idea de los magos ingleses. Pero después de pensarlo y oír lo que les decían. Aceptaron con la condición de que ellos marcarían como respondería a Inglaterra.

El ministro Frances ya fue otra cosa muy distinta. Se negó en redondo. Si había algún tipo de ataque su país seria sin duda el primero en recibirlo. Aun con la mediación de otros países, lo único que pudieron conseguir fue su promesa de no ser el primero en atacar y que antes de hacerlo pedirían explicaciones. Algo muy escaso pero en cierta forma una pequeña esperanza necesaria.

Lo que se mantenía en la mente de todos era la vuelta a Inglaterra y conseguir que el ministerio al completo pagara por sus actos.

Por muy preparados que estuvieran, sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse solos a todo un país.

El ataque de forma directa de un grupo, estaba condenado a fracasar. Solo conseguirían ser apresados y que el ministerio consiguiera lo que más deseaba.

Al final, Ron se atrevió a decirlo.

- Sabes que es imposible que consigamos solos acabar con el ministerio, en su terreno. Al menos de momento.- añadió.

- Lo se.- miro a Luna.- La idea que teníamos es muy distinta.

- ¿En que habéis pensado?.- Pregunto Lupin.

- Se que suena fatal.- siguió Luna.- pero tenemos que adoptar la forma de pelear de los mortifagos.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡No como ellos!.- dijo Harry rápidamente.- Somos pocos y aun nos falta mucho. Scrimgeours cuenta con magos muy preparados y que no dudaran un segundo.- miro a todos.- La única forma que tenemos de luchar es atacar desde dentro. Tenemos que atacar en varios sitios a la vez. Golpes rápidos y desaparecer igualmente.

- No te entiendo Harry.- McGonagall lo miraba confundida.

- Sabemos de sobra que es lo que trama. Hagamos como hicieron los mortifagos. Minemos sus puntos fuertes. Atacaremos lugares que signifiquen algo para ellos y que no puedan ocultar.- antes de que nadie hablara siguió.- ¡No es cuestión de entrar matar a todo el que veamos y largarnos!. ¡NO!.- miro a todos.- Tenemos que hacer saber a todos nuestros compatriotas de que alguien se opone al régimen del ministerio. Averiguar cuantos dentro del país viven aun escondiéndose y ayudarlos.

- Debilitar su poder desde dentro del país. Como hicieron los mortifagos.- añadió Luna.- sabemos lo que eso hizo antes del final.- muchos asintieron.

- ¡Solo que en esta ocasión quien sentirá el miedo serán ellos, los tiranos del ministerio británico de magia!. Los mismos ciudadanos se darán cuenta de que tarde o temprano Scrimgeours y sus besa túnicas están condenados a pagar por lo que han hecho.

- Parece que lo tenéis pesando.- añadió Kimsley.- ¿Como lo haréis?.- La pareja se miro y sonrio.

- Eso es un pequeño truco que nos guardamos.

Le había costado todo un año. Pero todo comenzaba a ir como debería. Scrimgeours sonreía contento. A la noticia de que sus más férreos retractores aflojaban su ritmo, se unía la que habían traído sus delegados en otros países. Algunos se dignaban, aunque muy tímidamente, a tener algunas reuniones para reabrir las vías de comunicación.

En su mente aun seguían muy presentes los miembros de la lista mas conocida en toda Inglaterra. Seguía sin tener conocimiento alguno de su paradero. Pero si conseguía que todo se normalizase, era cuestión de tiempo el encontrarlos. Si pudiera poner de su parte al maldito viejo loco, adelantaría mucho en ese aspecto.

La salud de este era mala y temía tener que anunciar, esta vez de verdad, la muerte del gran mago. No podría decir que lo habían matado los partidarios de Potter ya que de sobra no lo creerían.

Le fastidiaba que el viejo soportase tan bien todo lo que intentasen hacer. Es mas, tenían que dejarlo cuando su vida corría peligro.

Solo tres días. Apenas tres días para el regreso de todos los estudiantes a casa grande.

Harry y Luna habían decidido salir hacia Inglaterra en cuanto les fuera posible. Tendrían que esperar algún tiempo aun. Que en Inglaterra se sospechara que habían vuelto a España les podía resultar útil. No es que algún muchacho fuera un espía. Pero seguro que avisarían a sus casas de la presencia del moreno. De ahí a que alguien hablara algo más de la cuenta era solo un paso. Y con eso contaba la pareja.

Solo la pareja regresaría a Inglaterra. Evidentemente muchos protestaron. El poder que mostraron convenció a muchos de que no podían oponerse a la idea. Aun con el entrenamiento que habían mantenido en la aldea durante su ausencia, nadie podía acercarse al nivel del matrimonio Potter. Ambos resultaban imbatibles.

Otro pequeño grupo se trasladaría a Irlanda y crearían un punto seguro en la costa, para ayudar a todos aquellos que escaparan.

El grupo para esta tarea seria muy reducido. Apenas seis personas.

La idea de la pareja era realizar algunos viajes para organizarlo todo en ambas islas. El viejo Scrib que conocieron podría resultarles de ayuda.

Si todo resultaba como pensaban, podrían crear una forma estable y segura para sacar del país a todo aquel que aun permaneciese oculto.

Todo dependía de cómo se desarrollaran los acontecimientos al llegar al Reino Unido.

La vuelta a las clases fue para todos los chicos indescriptible. La presencia de Harry Potter dejo a todos los pequeños alucinados.

En esta ocasión había tres niños de padres Muggles que comenzarían su primer año. Dos de padres ingleses de la gran comunidad que había por todo el país.

El ministerio de magia español añadió en esta ocasión cuatro magos españoles a los nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando los de primer año fueron llevados ante el moreno para recibir su nueva varita algunos apenas podían ni hablar. Si a eso se añade que su ídolo seria su instructor de vuelo el alboroto fue general en el castillo.

Más de uno de los mayores pidió recibir clases del moreno. Incluso algunos sugirieron que diera clases adicionales de duelo a todos.

En definitiva que querían darle mas trabajo del que en un principio tenían previsto.

Terminadas las clases de vuelo aun había algunos pequeños que aseguraban necesitar lecciones adicionales.

Tuvieron que esperar a que se acercaran las vacaciones de navidad para poder poner en práctica su plan.

A la vuelta de las vacaciones todos los pequeños se llevaron la decepción de no poder continuar con las clases de duelo con el profesor que querían. Este había tenido que abandonar el valle por motivos personales.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc.

Perdón por la espera pero no me gustaba lo que tenia para escribir.

He usado cierto tiempo para leer y refrescar mis ideas.

Espero que la historia mejore algo más.

Para los que les gusta la lucha esta comienza en el próximo cap.

Pido perdón también a mi corrector. Se que hay muchos nombres mal y lo siento pero… tengo que revisar toda el capitulo y muchos se me pasan.

Vamos con los RR:

- **Wanda-Marie 840**: Creo que con el cap estas contestada.

- **Sailor Mercuri o Neptune**: Por ahora no hay pequeños Potter y con lo que tengo en mente creo que no los habrá durante un tiempo.

- Gracias también a **Greed 212** y **Makarva**.

Es muy posible que n o me de tiempo a publicar nada mas por lo que aprovecho para felicitar a todo el mundo las fiestas.

Como añadido diré que mi…. Hermano, tuvo una idea tonta viendo una película,( No se ni cual era). También he leído un par de historia con un tema similar. Si todo sale como espero, es posible que antes de febrero publique una historia corta de unos 5 cap., ya la tengo casi lista.

Es solo un añadido y seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta el final.

Hasta la próxima se despide (Carmen). Alohopotter.


	10. Chapter 10

10.- el comienzo de los problemas.

Rufus Scrimgeours estaba en su despacho. Miraba serio una serie de informes. Había rumores de la vuelta de Potter a España. Destino más Aurors a ese país. Todos informaban lo mismo, parecía ser solo un rumor sin confirmar.

En ese momento un Auror entro nervioso.

- ¡Señor ministro!. ¡Hay problemas!.- El mago apenas lo miro.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- ¡Se ha producido un ataque a miembros del ministerio!.- Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¡¿Qué?.

- ¡Uno de los centros de interrogatorio ha sido… destruido!.

- ¡Pero… pero eso es imposible!. ¡Habríamos recibido algún tipo de alerta o alguna alarma!. ¡Es…!.

- ¡El centro hacia dos días que no notificaba nada!. ¡Un par de aurors fueron a pedir explicaciones y encontraron el lugar completamente destruido!.- Paro antes de seguir.- No pudieron aparecerse en el punto especificado. Tuvieron que acercarse desde otro punto.

- ¿Que ha pasado exactamente?.

- ¡Hemos comenzado la investigación!. Los Muggles mantenían la zona aislada. ¡Una explosión de no se que cosa!.- respondió nervioso.

- ¿Y nuestros hombres?.

- Los encontraron a todos en el interior.- No sabia como decirlo.- Todos estaban muertos.

- ¡Imposible!. ¡Debía haber unos…!.

- Treinta aurors muy capacitados.- añadió el mago. El ministro se sentó en la silla.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!.

- Parece que vieron entrar a sus atacantes pero no pudieron hacer nada.

- Que quiere decir.

- Todos estaban petrificados y en posición de ataque. Incluso algunos tuvieron tiempo de lanzar algunos hechizos, por las quemadoras en la pared.

- ¡En cuanto estén en condiciones de hablar quiero que…!.

- ¡No se puede! Literalmente todos han sido convertidos en estatuas. Ya han intentado revertir el proceso pero es imposible.- paro un segundo.- Algunas estatuas están destrozadas junto a la entrada.

- ¿Que ha podido hacer algo así?.

- Los expertos no tienen ni idea.- saco un pergamino de su tunica.- Encontraron esto en la sala.

El ministro tomo el papel y lo leyó. Con cada línea sus ojos se abrían más sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¡¿Que sabemos de esto?.

- Solo lo que pone en el papel. Se ha probado a tratar de rastrear la magia del lugar, pero lo que revela no tiene sentido.

- ¿Por que?.

- En un solo punto se concentras más magia que en todo Hogwarts. El mago que hizo eso es… más poderoso si cabe que el innombrable y Dumbledore juntos.- Una loca idea cruzo por su mente.

- ¿Pudiera ser Potter?.- su subalterno negó.

- El que lo hizo deja a Potter como si fuera un Scrib. ¡Claro esta si partimos de la idea de que lo hizo un mago!.

- ¿Que sino pudo hacerlo?.- dijo el ministro con desgana.

- Algún poderoso artefacto antiguo.- el ministro lo miro interesado.- Eso es lo que opinan algunos inefables. Tal vez alguna familia antigua lo mantenía oculto y ahora lo han usado.

- Tiene sentido.

- ¿Que haremos señor ministro?.- Scrimgeours lo pensó.

- Notifica a todos que los Aurors murieron en acto de servicio contra… unos dragones. Di que es algo relacionado con los últimos mortifagos.- pensó con rapidez.

- ¿Y después?.- el ministro miro la nota.

- Puede que tengamos noticias pronto.- suspiro.- Tengo una reunión con representantes franceses. Necesitamos conseguir un acercamiento. Si queremos encontrar a Potter y los demás. Tenemos que poder entrar de forma menos controlada en el continente.

- En cuanto alguno de los nuestro aparece en España o Irlanda es puesto rápidamente bajo vigilancia.

- En irlanda no me preocupa pero en España…- dijo el ministro.

- ¿Alli esta Potter?.- Scrimgeours negó.

- Estamos completamente seguros de que dejo el país hace mas de un año.- miro un documento sobre su mesa.- Hay rumores no confirmados de su vuelta. Lo que si es seguro es que allí se ocultan muchos de los mas buscados.- tomo un pergamino con cantidad de nombres. Lo encabezaba Harry Potter seguido de su mujer.- Si pudiéramos pillarlos...- tiro el pergamino que le había dado el Auror.- Dejarían de oponerse a mi.- miro al mago.- Dígale a Siege que venga aquí.- el mago asintió y dejo la sala. Scrimgeours se quedo mirando la nota y pensando quien podría ser el atacante y como consiguió ese poder.

Cinco minutos después un mago con cara seria entro en la sala. Se podía ver que no dudaría a la hora de realizar cualquier cometido. Tenía escrito la palabra muerte en su cara.

- ¿Me llamo señor ministro?.- el recién llegado se sentó tranquilamente.

- Si. Quiero saber si habéis progresado algo con el tema Potter.

- De lo único que estamos seguros es de que Harry Potter y su mujer hicieron una pequeña parada en Suiza hace más de un año. Después de eso desaparecieron completamente. Y hay rumores de su regreso a…- Scrimgeours levanto los informes

- Eso ya lo se y es todo basura.- lo callo el ministro.- ¿No sabes nada mas?.

- Tengo a mis hombres en algunos países, haciendo preguntas y buscado. Cada cierto tiempo cambian de país y comienzan de nuevo.

- ¿Y?.- el mago negó.

- Hay un creciente aumento de magos británicos, en España, entre los residentes, pero hemos hecho algunas visitas sin armar jaleo y nadie parece saber nada.

- ¿Por que no han sido detenidos y traídos al país?.- pregunto el ministro.

- La mayoría ya estaban allí antes de la guerra y el resto apenas compensaban el trabajo de sacarlos del país.- lo pensó.- Lo único…

- ¡Dilo!.

- Parece ser que alguien ha abierto un colegio nuevo de magia y hechicería.- el ministro bufo molesto.- Es difícil inscribirse y en su mayoría son hijos de magos británicos.- miro al mago.

- ¡Ya se de ese lugar!.-. Dijo con desgana.- Y también pensé que podríamos coger a alguien importante allí.- Busco en un cajón y coloco un archivo delante de su hombre.- Se investigo y fue una perdida total de tiempo.- El mago tomo el archivo y lo ojeo mientras su jefe hablaba.- Es una pequeña escuela para magos que ya funcionaba desde hace mucho.- lo miro.- Se infiltro a un auror y fue una perdida absoluta de tiempo. Todo esta en el informe.

- Yo también infiltre a un hombre y tengo los mismos datos.- dijo Siege.- Pero me llama mucho la atención que ese lugar reciba cada año a tantos hijos de magos.

- No te entiendo.

- No me he explicado bien. Pienso que es muy raro que un sitio tan pequeño y con tan bajo nivel formativo reciba a tantos hijos de mago.

- Sus padres son unos inconscientes. No quieren que asistan a Hogwarts.

- ¿Entonces por que no los mandan a otra escuela mas importante Beauxbaton o Durmstram?.- El ministro bufo.

- No pierdas tiempo con esos idiotas.- lo callo.- mantenme informado si averiguas algo.

- Quisiera seguir un poco más con esto de la escuela de magia.

- ¡Siege!. Creo que he sido muy claro.

- Como ordene señor ministro. ¿Quiere algo más?.

- Quiero que veas algo.- Le tendió el informe y la nota.- Dame tu opinión.

Siege reviso el informe y levanto una ceja sorprendido. Después miro la nota y con cierta sorpresa miro al ministro.

- ¿Esto esta comprobado?.- el ministro asintió.

- Antes de llamarte me lo han comunicado. ¿Qué opinas?.

- Un poder capar de aislar a todo un edificio del resto de la comunidad y acabar con tantos magos de esta forma… Es para tener en cuenta.- miro la nota.- Estoy seguro que quien sea.- miro al ministro.- No dudaría un segundo antes de atacar este lugar y reducirlo a cenizas.

- Eso incluye a casi todo el país y parte del extranjero.

- Yo que usted no pasaría esto por alto.- el ministro lo miro.- Todos tenemos enemigos, pero…- miro la nota.- Quien sea le tiene verdadero odio. Yo buscaría entre aquellas personas que han perdido algún familiar.

- ¿Venganza?.- pregunto el ministro. El mago no dijo nada solo sonrío de forma macabra.

- Ya se vera. Estoy seguro que tendremos noticias.- Scrimgeours suspiro.

- Lo se.

- Si no solicita nada mas…- Desde su silla, Scrimgeours asintió y el mago salio de la sala.

A medida que salía, Goral Siege pensaba en la nota y lo que decía el informe. Para tener sentido algo así tenia que estar hecho por al menos veinte magos muy compenetrados. Unos evitando el escape y el resto eliminado a los objetivos. El pensar en un solo mago con semejante poder conseguía que sintiese cierto temor, junto con una extraña satisfacción. También había cogido el informe del ministerio sobre ese extraño centro de formación mágica. Su instinto le decía que había más de lo que parecía en ese lugar.

Los Aurors con las temidas túnicas rojas eran los encargados de estos centros de información y reeducación.

El jefe del centro había terminado hacia unos instantes de interrogar a una pareja de magos. No sabían nada pero había que usar métodos muy convincentes ara que en caso de poder hacer algo en contra del ministerio se lo pensasen.

Tenia que admitir que a el, como a la mayoría de sus hombres, le gustaba la tarea que realizaban.

Sentían el miedo de la gente y con el se consideraban mas poderosos, superiores. Ellos eran la voluntad del ministerio de magia británico y nadie les podía discutir sobre lo que hacían.

- ¡Jefe!. ¿Queda algo más por hacer?.- uno de sus hombres pregunto desde la puerta.

- Por hoy ya vale. Mantened a esos dos un par de días encerrados y soltarlos.- Le tendió un pergamino al decírselo. El mago entro, lo tomo y leyó su contenido. Después, miro a su jefe.- estos también fuera mañana.

- La mujer esta muy bien.- sonrío.- ¿Que tal si le damos un tratamiento especial?.- Miro a su hombre.

- Lo que pasa en las celdas, se queda en las celdas. Yo no se nada.

- Entendido.- al decirlo salio de la sala.

Se sentía satisfecho. El día había resultado muy tranquilo. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

En la zona oscura de su despacho alguien le hablo.

- Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda. ¡Me gusta esa idea!.- El mago se levanto y apunto hacia el lugar con su varita.

- Entrar aquí ha sido la mayor estupidez has hecho.- La sombra dio un paso hacia la luz. Aunque no se podía ver su cara. Antes de que el mago hiciera nada apunto con la mano hacia la puerta y esta hizo un sonido de succion que el mago conocia muy bien.- ¡Cruccio!.- El desconocido levanto la mano y desvio el rayo. No se lo podia creer.- ¿Como…?.

- ¡Puedo hacer eso y mas!.- dio otro paso hacia la luz y esta vez si pudo ver su cara.- A fin de cuentas he sobrevivido a cosas peores.

- ¡Potter!.- Reconoció al instante la cicatriz. Sin pensárselo ataco de nuevo.- ¡Avadar kedabra!.- La maldición paso junto al chico que solo se desvío para evitarla apenas unos centímetros.- ¡Reducto!.- El moreno levanto la mano y la maldición desaparecio.

- Ya sobreviví a una de esas.- Harry lo miro serio.

- ¡Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar!. ¡Diffindo!, ¡Reducto!.- EL chico se limito a evitar ambas maldiciones casi como si le aburriera. Fuera se podía oír el ruido de una gran lucha.- ¿Que cojones…?.

- ¡Es mi esposa!. ¡Seguro que la recuerdas!.- movió la mano sobre su sien en círculos.- Mataste a su padre y casi hiciste lo mismo con ella. Su padre era el dueño del quisquilloso.

- ¿La loca Lovegood?. Espero que te despidieras de ella.- sonrío.- Será un aperitivo para mis hombres.- Ambos pudieron oír voces de hombres pidiendo ayuda.

- Mas bien al contrario.- El mago fue a lanzar un nuevo hechizo pero Harry movió la varita y su brazo giro sobre si mismo. El sonido del hueso al romperse se oyó claramente.

- ¡AHHHH!. ¡HIJO DE PUTA!. ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?.- Harry volvió a girar la varita y el otro brazo sufrió el mismo efecto.- ¡AHHH!. ¡JODER!.

- NO tengo tiempo para pelear.- se acerco al mago que aun sufriendo sintió miedo del joven mago.- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¡Mátame!. ¡No pienso decir nada!.- el miedo se reflejaba en su cara.

- Si, eso dicen todos.- suspiro aburrido.- Me han dicho que tu has realizados…- pensó.- algunos recados personales al ministro. Y quería saber, ¿entre esos recados alguno estaba relacionado con Albus Dumbledore?.

- ¡No te diré nada!.- dijo tratando de parecer convencido. Harry suspiro.

- Por lo general yo soy el encargado de realizar las preguntas desagradables.- Ya no oían gritos fuera de la sala. En eso alguien pego en la puerta. Harry se acerco y con un movimiento de varita esta dejo de estar sellada. Abrió cortésmente y beso la mano de la recién llegada.- Pero creo que en esta ocasión será preferible que sea Luna la que realice las preguntas.

El Aurors del ministerio, no sabia que le daba más miedo. La facilidad con la que Harry Potter lo había vencido o la cara tranquila de su esposa al entrar en la sala y fijarse en el. La gota que colmo el vaso fue ver como la parte baja de su tunica azul tenia algunas manchas rojas. Al apartarse de la puerta el mago vio el exterior y como todos sus hombres estaban tirados por todas partes entre un gran destrozo.

Harry hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó tranquilamente. Luna por su parte se acerco al mago que comenzaba a temer por su vida.

- Podría decir que es un placer conocerlo.- respondió la rubia tranquila.- Pero con la historia que nos une, seria una hipocresía. ¿No cree?.

- Yo… solo… cumplía… ordenes.- la chica se puso seria.

- La imagen de mi padre muerto sin defenderse. Aun esta muy presente en mi memoria. Y las risas de todos sus asesinos también.- le apunto con la varita.- Me importa una mierda que cumpliera órdenes. Pero no me creo que no disfrute lo que hace.

- No… pienso…- la chica le apunto a los pies y estos quedaron al descubierto.- ¿Que va a…?.

- No voy a negarlo.- Dijo la chica sonriendo.- Esto le va a doler mas que un Cruccio.- El mago la miro aterrado.- Quien nos lo enseño nos aseguro que hay muy pocas cosas tan dolorosas en esta vida. Y lo más curioso es que por más que lo haga, más dolerá.

- ¿Que piensas hacerme Loca?.

- ¡Mal vamos por ahí!.- Harry suspiro aburrido.

- Le puedo asegurar que estoy todo lo cuerda que puede estar una persona en esta situación. Y me esta costando aguantar el odio que siento por usted. Como le decía…- pensó un instante.- ¿Ha comido usted Roast beff?.- se rio.- ¡Por supuesto que si, que tonteria por mi parte!.- lo miro.- Pues algo por el estilo es lo que vamos a hacer aquí.- lo miro con cara de duda.- pero creo que el paso de cocer la carne nos lo saltaremos. Pasaremos directamente al laminado.- Al decirlo apunto a los dedos del mago y realizo una pasada rápida con la varita.

- ¡AHHHH!.- Como si un cuchillo hubiera cortado el aire parte de la punta de los dedos del mago se separaron de su cuerpo.- ¿Qué va a hacer?.

- Cortar la carne.- dijo tranquilamente la chica.- Primera oportunidad. Esta la considerare una advertencia.

- Le aseguro que se ha contenido.- dijo Harry sentado.

- ¿Que sabe de Albus Dumbledore?.- pregunto la rubia tranquila.

- Es el director de Hogwarts.- sonrío al decirlo.

- Es cierto.- dijo Luna.- Pero la pregunta es mas bien que sabe desde que fue capturado por el ministerio.- La rubia levanto la varita y lo miro tranquila.

- No se nada de…

- Respuesta incorrecta.- movió la varita y todos los dedos del pie se separaron de este.

- ¡AHHHH!.- Luna dio una segunda pasada y la carne se quemo impidiendo el desangrado.- ¡AHHHH!.- esto debía doler mas.

- ¡Segunda oportunidad!. Y le advierto que ahora viene la parte de los nervios y los filetes finos.

- ¡Estas…!.

- ¡No la provoquee!.- lo callo Harry.- No se puede imaginar los esfuerzos que esta haciendo para no abrirlo en canal como a un cerdo.

- ¡Ambos lo están!.- casi lloro al decirlo.

- Entonces hágase un favor.- le dijo el moreno.- Díganos lo que queremos y no marcharemos.- El mago trago saliva.- ¿Vale?.- Hizo una señal y Luna dio otra pasada de varita. Una lamina de medio centímetro se separo del pie.

- ¡AHHHHH!.- y otra pasada para quemar la herida.- ¡AHHHH!.- El mago comenzo a llorar.- ¡Por favor no mas!.

- Pues díganos lo que queremos saber.- le respondió Luna.- No comprendo como alguien soportaría esto en una pierna y después lo mismo en la otra.- Al oírla el mago abrió los ojos aterrados.

- ¡NO!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Diré lo que quieran, pero no mas!.

- Eso esta mejor.- le respondió Harry.

Luna coloco la varita frente a sus ojos y el aterrado mago se encogió.

- ¿Donde esta Albus Dumbledore?.

- ¡Yo solo lo custodie unas semanas!. ¡Me pusieron al cargo de este lugar después de sacarlo del hospital!.

- ¿Como se encuentra?.- Pregunto el moreno.

- ¡Es viejo y esta débil!.- miraba a ambos con miedo.- ¡Pero aguanta toda la tortura que le hace el ministro!.- Eso molesto al moreno.

- ¡¿QUE?.

- ¡Solo el ministro lo hace!. ¡El resto no intervenimos!. ¡Quiere que lo apoye!. ¡Que haga un juramento inquebrantable de que le será fiel!. ¡Pero el viejo se resiste!. ¡A todo!. ¡Aunque le haga beber la poción de las cuchillas!.

- ¿Que poción es esa?.- pregunto Luna.

- ¡Es una creación nueva!. ¡Es como dos Cruccio en uno!.

- ¡Hijos de puta!.

- Donde esta.- Pregunto Luna.

- ¡Les juro que no lo se!. ¡Yo lo custodiaba en una casa aquí en Londres!.- El miedo hacia que el mago no dejase de hablar.- ¡Pero hace mucho que se usa para lo mismo que este lugar!. ¡Esta cerca de la estacion!.

- ¡Ya hemos estado allí!.- respondió Harry.- Ellos fueron los que nos dieron amablemente esta dirección.- Ahora si que estaba completamente aterrado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su vejiga dejo salir su contenido.

- ¡No se nada mas!. ¡No soy de los mas cercanos al ministro!.- Miro a los chicos con miedo.- ¡Pero puedo darte nombres y direcciones!. ¡Os diré todo lo que se si prometéis que no me matareis!.- Harry miro a Luna y suspiro.

- Algo es algo.- hizo a aparecer un pergamino y una vuela pluma.- Te escucho.

El mago hablo durante cinco minutos sin parar. Dio direcciones, nombres y planes. Resulto ser una buena fuente de información.

- ¡Es todo lo que se!. ¡Por favor déjenme tranquilo!.- lo ultimo lo dijo llorando.

- Tranquilo no somos unos monstruos como vosotros.- dijo El chico.- Aunque a veces tengamos que hacer cosas desagradables.

- Es cierto.- respondio la rubia seria. La pareja se acerco a la puerta para alivio del Auror. Al llegar ambos se volvieron.

- Pero aun queda el tema pendiente de la muerte de mi suegro y el intento de asesinado de mi querida esposa.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Dijeron que no me matarían!.

- Y no lo haré.- respondió la chica con el odio reflejado en su cara.- Solo me asegurare de que te arrastres por el resto de tu vida.- Movió con furia la varita y corto limpiamente ambas piernas del mago.

- ¡AHHHHH!.- Luna movio varias veces la varita para realizar un poderoso hechizo y después lo lanzo a los muñones sangrantes.- ¡AHHHH!.- esta vez el dolor fue incluso mayor.

- ¿Fuego demoniaco?.- Harry la miro.- Te has pasado un poco.

Lo se pero me ha costado no costarle la cabeza.- dicho esto ambos salieron de la sala dejando al mago gritando de dolor. Antes de eso Harry le lanzo un Oblibiare para que no recordara quienes le habían hecho esa visita.

Harry vio el estado de la sala y como se había defendido Luna. Pocos magos podían hacerle frente. Y por los cuerpos tirados por todas partes ninguno de ellos fue rival.

La pareja se dirigió hacia la parte en la que los Auroras tenían a los prisioneros para reeducacion. Sabían que encontrarían por los centros anteriores pero esta vez fue peor.

Lo que vieron los asqueo.

- ¡Tenia que haberlos matado a todos!.- dijo Luna.

- ¡Se lo merecerian con creces!.- termino el.

Los dos vieron el lugar y sintieron su horror.

Había un pasillo con celdas a ambos lados. Eran simples barrotes con una vieja manta en el suelo. De forma que todos podían verse y ver lo que les hacían a los demás.

Al ver a al pareja muchos se encogieron por el miedo.

En las primeras celdas tres mujeres jóvenes permanecían desnudas. Una se tapaba como podía con un trozo de lo que debía ser su vestido.

- ¡Hijos de puta!.- Harry apretó su varita con fuerza.- ¡Las han…!.- no quiso seguir.

- Cuando las sueltan les borran la mente y no recuerdan nada.- dijo Luna seria.- En cierta forma es mejor para ellas.

Todas las celdas estaban llenas. En algunas se podían ver familias enteras y como los padres protegían a sus hijos.

- Voldemort los mataba. Pero dejarlos así y que lo vean todo. ¿Que clase de monstruos son?.

Una risa se oyó de una celda.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Esto si que tienen gracia!.- La pareja miro al tipo. Un hombre alto y con una venda sobre parte de la cabeza se levanto y se acerco a los barrotes.- ¡La última vez que os vi!.- señalo a Harry.- ¡Tú eras apenas un espectro!. ¡Y tú!.- señalo a Luna.- ¡Salías llorando por no poder sacarlo de allí!.- sonrío.- ¡Y ahora sois vosotros los que venís a verme a mi encerrado!.

- ¿Quién...?.

- ¡Le conozco!.- Luna se acero a la verja.- Era el jefe de los Aurors de Azkaban cuando te visite.

- ¡Un placer volver a verlos!. Eveniser Sawyer. ¿Creo que conocen a mis sobrinos los hermanos Creevey?.- la pareja asintió.

- ¿Que hace aquí?. Usted era Auror.

- Digamos que no estoy muy de acuerdo con los métodos del ministerio y fui degradado.- lo pensó.- ¡Una y otra vez!. Al final me echaron, cuando no quise decir el paradero de la familia de mi hermana.- se río por lo bajo.- a fin de cuentas no podía decir lo que no sabia.- suspiro.- Un par de días después de echarme se presentaron en mi casa y me trajeron, ¡Amablemente!, a este lugar. Fue una suerte que mi mujer estuviera en estados unidos con su familia mientras yo estaba en Azkaban. Viendo lo que se avecinaba le dije que se quedara allí con los chicos.- miro a la celda de las tres chicas desnudas serio.- Si no lo hubiera hecho, mi hija seguro que estaría allí con ellas.

- Vamos a sacarlos a todos de aquí.- dijo Harry.

- ¡NO!. ¡Espera!.- lo paro.- Sabemos que hay un infiltrado entre nosotros pero no sabemos quien es.- los miro.- No digáis nada importante. Solo abre las celdas y largaros yo sacare a todos de aquí.

- Eso es fácil de averiguar.- le respondió el moreno. Miro a todas las celdas.- ¡Aquellos que quieran irse de aquí que se acerquen a las puertas y díganme su nombre!.- Muchos lo hicieron con rapidez. Otro más recelosos esperaron a que el chico hablara con los dos primeros. Luna hizo lo mismo con las tres muchachas. Harry se acerco a la celda de una familia.- ¿Como estáis, necesitáis que os curen?.- Un padre sostenía a su hija pequeña.

- Solo sácanos de aquí nosotros nos…- le miro la cara.- ¡Por merlín eres….!.- el chico lo callo.- Lo entiendo.

- Mírame y dime que os han hecho.- mientras el mago le explicaba extrañado Harry entro en su mente y comprobó que lo que decía era cierto.- Al terminar lo miro.- ¿Solo queréis iros o prefieres que le borre a tus hijos lo que han visto aquí de sus mentes?.

- ¿Harías eso?.- el moreno asintió.- ¡Gracias!.- Harry se acerco a la pequeña y sonriendo la miro a los ojos. La chica, con cierto miedo, miro los verdes ojos del chico y quedo fascinada. El moreno paso la mano frente a ella y la pequeña se durmió.

- Tranquilo cuando despierte no recordara nada.- repitió el proceso con su hermano.- Si prefiere haré lo mismo con tu mujer y tu.

- Lo que he visto es para desear olvidarlo, pero prefiero recordarlo. Así sabre a que atenerme en el futuro. No quiero volver a un lugar así.- Dicho esto tomo en brazos a su hija y fue hacia la salida.

- Gracias.- dijo la mujer al pasar junto a el con su hijo. Luna había abierto la celda de una chica y Hablaba con ella.

- ¡Fuera había unos grandes cajones con nombres!.- grito el moreno a la familia que salía.- ¡Seguro que son vuestras cosas!.

Al ver lo que sucedía todos comenzaron a gritar para que los sacaran. Harry necesito alzar la voz para que todos lo escucharan y se tranquilizaran.

Una vez comprobado que decían la verdad y borrarles la memoria si se lo pedían. Eran sacados de allí.

Un procedimiento simple y muy efectivo. Si entraba en su mente podía ver las atrocidades que les habían hecho. Incluso en uno pudo descubrir que había sido un antiguo mortifago. Le resulto increíble que incluso esto fuera demasiado para el.

Al fin llego a quien buscaba. Una mujer de unos cincuenta. No le extraño que no estuviera compartiendo el destino de las pobres chicas. Nada mas verla la reconoció. Le resulto gracioso que ella a el no.

Al entrar en su mente descubrió algo muy interesante. Ese debía ser su último día en ese lugar. La presencia de la pareja la enfurecia. Planeaba salir y hacerse con una varita. Para matarlos, fuesen quienes fuesen.

- ¿Me podría decir su nombre?.

- Si, pero sáqueme de aquí. Me llamo Diam Deangor.- Harry sonrío divertido.- ¿He dicho algo raro?.

- Me sorprende que precisamente usted diga mentiras. El gato siamés y el gato de angora eran dos de sus favoritos señorita Unbringe. Dolores Umbringe.

- ¡Que…!. Que dice me llamo…- Harry se levanto la tunica y le acerco el brazo para que la mujer pudiera ver claramente la frase que aun permanecía débilmente sobre su piel.

- Usted se aseguro de que recordase que no debo mentir. Así que es irónico que ahora me mienta a mi.- Aun no lo reconocía.

- Yo no…- algo vino a su mente.- ¡O Merlín tu… no puedes… no puedes!.- Antes de que dijera nada El moreno la silencio.

- Déjeme hablar a mi por favor.- La mujer se agarro la garganta sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Que ocurre?.- Luna se acerco.

- Ya he encontrado al infiltrado. ¡O debería decir la infiltrada!.- señalo la celda.

- ¿Profesora Umbringe?.- la rubia la miro divertida.

- Ha sido una suerte para esta gente que apareciéramos.- le dijo Harry.- Esta…. Persona, pensaba salir de aquí mañana. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba. La mitad de los presentes irían camino de Azkaban.- la miro serio.- No quiero imaginar a cuantos inocentes ha mandado allí.- La mujer retrocedió hasta el fondo de la Jaula. Harry se aplico el hechizo para que todos pudieran oír su voz.- ¡Un poco de paciencia! ¡Tengo que hablar con una gran colaboradora del ministerio, Dolores Umbringe!.- de todas las celdas se podían oír como insultaban a la mujer. Esta miraba a todas partes aterrada. Sostenía con fuerza una medalla y la miraba con miedo.

- Parece que tenia un traslador, por si la descubrían.- Luna la miro tranquila.- Es una pena que lanzáramos un hechizo antiaparicion al entrar.- Harry abrió la celda y la mujer se encogió.

- ¿Me tiene miedo profesora?.- la mujer comenzó a llorar.- Solo quiero hacer lo mismo que con el resto. Levanto la mano.- Hacerla olvidar todo lo que ha visto aquí.- Se paro.- pero seria una pena que no recordara quien es.- Le apunto con la varita y la mujer quedo petrificada.- No le miento lo que le voy a hacer no lo olvidara en la vida.- Aun petrificada Harry podría apostar que el miedo que sentía era indescriptible. El chico apunto con su varita a la frente de la mujer y de esta salio un rayo que fue quemando la petrificada frente. Poco a poco el nombre de Dolores Umbringe quedo marcado. Después añadió algo más grande la palabra mentirosa. Al terminar, Harry realizo un hechizo y la marca brillo por un instante.- ¡Ya esta!. Le advierto que el hechizo que he utilizado es el mismo que hace imborrable la marca tenebrosa de los mortifagos. Así que nunca podrá librarse de esta verdad. Dejare que recuerde toda su vida pero todo lo que ha descubierto aquí le es inútil ahora.- dicho esto apunto a la mujer con la varita y los ojos de esta se volvieron blancos un instante. Salio de la celda y una vez fuera, cerró la puerta y quito el paralizante.

Nada más hacerlo la mujer se agarro con visible dolor la frente.

- Parece que le duele.

- Así sabrá lo que me dolió a mi cuando me hizo escribirlo.- fue hacia la siguiente celda. El mago al verlo retrocedió.- Si no has hecho nada malo no tienen de que temer.- Con ciento recelo se acerco y el moreno hizo lo mismo que a los demas.

Tardaron un buen rato hasta terminar con todas las celdas.

Junto a la puerta Eveniser Sawyer esperaba.

- Lo que habéis hecho ahí fuera es digno del mejor grupo de Aurors y solo sois dos.- dijo señalando hacia fuera de la sala.

- ¡En realidad eso lo hizo solo ella!.- le respondio Harry señalando a Luna.

- Después de lo que hacían aquí, creo que ha sido poco.- respondió la rubia.

- En todo lo que me quede de vida juro que no haré nada que pueda enfadarte.- respondió el hombre sin terminar de creérselo.

- Será mejor salir de aquí. Pronto se darán cuenta de que algo raro sucede.- al decirlo miro a las celdas vacías excepto por la ocupada por Dolores Umbringe que aun permanecía en el suelo amarrándose la cabeza.- Ellos se encargaran de sacarla.

- ¿Que hara ahora señor Sawyer?.- le pregunto Luna.

- Por el momento, es imposible el salir del país así que tratare de ayudar a todo el que pueda.

- Estamos organizándonos para sacar a todo aquel que lo desee.- dijo Luna.

- Nos mantendremos en contacto.- sonrío Harry.- le agradeceríamos cualquier información que pudiese darnos.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore?.- Harry asintió.- lo siento pero no se nada.- Lo pensó.- lo único seguro es que los mas cercanos a Scrimgeours sabrán algo.

- ¡Eso espero!.- El grupo cruzo la puerta y se encontraron una escena que no se esperaban.- ¡Pero que…!.

Una de las chicas había cogido la varita y torturado y después mutilado a uno de los Aurors. La sangre en la entrepierna del mago daba a entender lo que había hecho. La rubia se acerco y la abrazo. La chica comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

- Ella me pidió que no le borrase la memoria.- dijo Luna como disculpa.- quería recordar como era posible que estuviera embarazada.- todos la miraron y después hicieron lo mismo con la chica que lloraba en os brazos de la rubia.

- Ahora sabemos quien es el padre.- termino Sawyer.

la chica solto la varita y rompio a llorar sobre su pecho.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta… me violo una y otra vez!. ¡Y cuando supo que… estaba embarazada, hizo lo que pudo… para mantenerme aquí!.- paro un segundo antes de seguir.- ¡Me dijo que en cuanto naciera… me lo quitaría y nunca lo recordaría!.- Ya no pudo seguir el llanto pudo mas que ella. Luna tambien comenzó a llorar ante la situación. Sawyer toco el hombro de Luna.

- Yo tratare de buscar a su familia.- La chica Hablo.

- ¡Los mataron!.- dijo la chica.

- Entonces que tal si salimos de aquí. Después veremos que hacer.- termino Luna.

Por el Auror no se podía hacer nada. La amputación había abierto alguna vena importante y se desangro en poco tiempo.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Perdón por la espera.

Espero que este cap guste más. Creo que he conseguido darle algo más de acción.

Vamos con los RR:

- Sailor Mercury o neptune: Espero que este cap. Sea mejor.

- Fabi green: Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Con el tema Político… creo que es muy baja no me atrae demasiado.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo no me gusta mucho el tema se lo digo o no. ¡OJO!. Puede que mis historias también tenga algo de eso no lo se.

Hablando de lo sangriento… trato de conseguir una buena dosis en esta historia.

Dije que lanzaría una historia corta y la tengo casi lista pero el final se me resiste un poco.

Perdón y gracias a todos los que leen esta locura.

Hasta el próximo cap.

UN saludo de Alohopotter.(Carmen).


	11. Chapter 11

11. mas de lo mismo.

Un mago entro apresurado al despacho del ministro de magia. El al verlo se tenso.

- Señor ministro ha pasado de nuevo. – Puso un pergamino sobre la mesa.- Un centro de reeducación a las afueras de Londres.

- Dejaron mensaje.- El Auror trago saliva antes de contestar.

- No. Pero el destrozo es suficiente.

- ¿Supervivientes?.

- Pocos y aun no pueden hablar.

- ¿Y los retenidos del centro?.- Scrimgeours espero que también estuvieran muertos.

- Ni rastro. Sus pertenencias han desaparecido. Es muy probable que fueran liberados.- Respondió el Auror. El ministro dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¡Quiero que interroguen a los supervivientes!.- el mago intentó replicar.- ¡Me da igual que no estén en condiciones ni de ir al baño!. ¡Tenemos que saber lo ocurrido!. ¡Y avisen sobre los desaparecidos, que los capturen en cuanto los localicen!.

- Hay… Hay algo muy raro.

- Dilo.- deseaba que fuera algo importante.

- Un Auror, de las túnicas rojas, ha muerto desangrado después de amputarle…- no sabia como decirlo así que simulo unas tijeras a la altura de la entrepierna.- ya sabe su… miembro. Y otros están llenos de mordiscos y zarpazos terribles.- Scrimgeour se calmo al oírlo por el miedo.

- ¿Pero que demonios les ataco?.- eso si que no se lo espero.

- Sin duda magos. Hay un gran resto de una poderosa magia. Pero no se descarta la presencia de un animago.- miro los pergaminos.- La investigación preliminar sugiere la presencia de un animal muy grande y con una largas y afiladas garras.

- ¿Licántropos?.

- No.- Scrimgeours dio la vuelta a su mesa y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

- Esto no me gusta. Las cosas en el exterior están calmadas. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría que algunos países me apoyaran en una misión de búsqueda en España e Irlanda.- lo pensó.- pero necesito más tiempo. Y estos ataques no ayudan.

- Señor ministro tal vez podríamos pedir ayuda a….- el Auror no termino de hablar cuando el lo callo con la mano.

- ¡No podemos mostrarnos débiles ante otros países!.- le respondió molesto.- ¡Inglaterra debe ser el ejemplo para todos!.- sonrío.- Deben querer unirse a nuestro modelo de gobierno.- tiro los papeles sobre la mesa.- Pero estos ataques no ayudan.- miro a su empleado.- Quiero que averigüen lo que sepan los supervivientes. ¡Me da igual el método!.- el mago solo asentía aterrorizado.- Y en cuanto tenga todo quiero que lo traiga sin perder un instante.- No lo dejo ni habla, le señalo la puerta y el mago salio todo lo rápido que pudo. Después fue a su mesa y se sentó en el gran sillón con pesadez.- Tengo que acabar con esos ataques y destruir a todos los que se opongan.- Suspiro.- Si tan solo ese viejo cabezota trabajara para mi.

Otro Auror entro corriendo.

- Señor ministro se han producido otros dos ataques.- el ministro lo miro con incredulidad.- Otros dos centros de reeducación han sido destruidos.

- ¡Es imposible!.- dijo señalando hacia fuera de su despacho.- ¡Si acaban de decirme que han atacado uno y…!.

- Estos dos ya se habían producido. Pero no teníamos constancia.- dijo aclarándolo.- Cuando recibimos la información del ataque, informamos a todos los puestos para que se mantuvieran alerta.- miraba unas notas al hablar.- No recibimos respuesta y se investigo. Apenas supervivientes.

- ¡Joder!. ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?.- Scrimgeour se sentó en su silla con pesadez.- Parece que se soluciona un problema y surge otro peor.- miro al mago.- ¿Cuantos supervivientes?.- el mago callo antes de responder.

- Solo uno. Tenia un mensaje para usted.- No se atrevia a seguir hablando.

- ¡Dilo no te calles!.- le dijo nervioso.

- Los que atacaron fueron dos. Un mago y una bruja.- miro una hoja antes de seguir.- No los habia visto nunca y vestian ropas extrañas.- miro al ministro.- Le dejaron vivo para advirtiera al ministro. Dijeron que todo acabaria si usted y todo aquellos que lo apollan se entregan a la justicia y liberan a Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Y con un lazo de regalo!.- respondió con ironía. Se fijo en que el mago no se atrevía a seguir.- ¿Hay Mas?.- el Auror asintió.

- Advirtieron que esto es solo el comienzo. Le aconsejan que no lo retrase o todo ira a peor.- El ministro estaba furioso.

- ¡Pienso parar esto lo mas pronto posible!. ¡Se arrepentirán de lo que han hecho!.- tomo una pluma y garabateo algunas líneas en un pergamino. Después se lo entrego al mago.- ¡Quiero que esto salga en la edición de mañana del profeta!.- Continuo hablando para asegurarse que lo escrito era lo que quería.- Se ofrece una recompensa de cienmil galeones a quien ayude a la captura de una pareja de peligrosos magos oscuros.- miro al segundo mago.- ¡Añada una descripción de la pareja esa!. Se les busca por el asesinato de.- lo pensó.- multitud de Aurors del ministerio de magia. Cualquiera que los oculte o ayude será sentenciado al beso del Dementor.- Pensó algo mas.- Añada también que a partir de mañana cualquiera que se resista al arresto o registro podrá ser castigado incluso con el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, ¡sin restricción!.

- Pero señor ministro.- el mago trato de replicar.

- ¡¿Qué?.

- Eso es básicamente lo mismo que se esta realizando en estos momentos. Pienso que los ciudadanos ya lo saben.

- No es malo recordárselo de vez en cuando.- miro al mago.- quiero que se reúnan todos los jefes de centros de reeducacion y a todos los jefes de los grupos de Aurors. Haremos una reunión sobre esto y de cómo deben actuar.- pensó en algo más.- Y reúna a todo mago que se dedique a capturar fugitivos. Incluso esos cazadores pueden resultar de utilidad en estos momentos.

Cuatro horas después Rufus Scrimgeour se reunía con los encargados de los centro de reeducacion como ellos los llamaban.

Las caras de los presentes no dejaba duda sobre las aficiones y tendencias de los presentes. Incluso se podía oír como bromeaban sobre sus acciones con los demás.

En cuanto el ministro se sentó todos se callaron.

- No me andaré por las ramas.- Movió la varita y delante de cada uno apareció un montón de pergaminos.- Todos han oído lo que ha sucedido en un centro de reeducacion.

- Tengo entendido de que ha sucedido lo mismo en tres.- el ministro miro al mago que lo interrumpió.

- El numero exacto es doce.- se oyeron murmullos.- Encontraran los datos en el informe. Están aquí para evitar que suceda de nuevo.

- ¿Quien ha hecho esto?.- decía uno mirando la información.- No me creo que… un par de magos puedan provocar este destrozo.

- Su poder debe ser…- añadió otro que no termino de hablar.

- Tenemos sospechas de que usan algún tipo de artefacto mágico.- respondió el ministro.- El caso es que parecen tener predilección por los centro de reeducacion. Esa es la razón por la que nos reunimos. Todos los centros van a ser dotados de hechizos de seguridad, más poderosos. Dentro encontraran una serie de normas que deben de seguir para garantizar su seguridad.

- Señor ministro no entiendo esto de la comunicación.- dijo uno.- ¿Dos veces al día?.

- En la mañana y en la noche deben comunicar novedades. Caso de no hacerlo se mandaran unidades para verificar.- miro a todos.- No tengo que decir que no es negociable.

- ¿Y esto de la inspección diaria?.- se notaba molesto.- Dentro de mi centro me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera y sin presión.- añadió otro mago molesto.

- Es otra forma de asegurarse que no han sido atacados.- respondió Scrimgeour.- Nadie se meterá con su forma de trabajo.- termino.

- Creo que es pasarse.- respondió otro.

- ¡Destrozaron tres centro en menos de dos horas!.- todos se quedaron asombrados.- ¡A este ritmo podríamos perder todos los centros en un par de semanas!.- hizo una pausa.- Podrán seguir operando como deseen siempre y cuando sigan estas simples normas. Espero que podamos acabar con esta misteriosa pareja muy pronto.

- A costa de algún centro.- añadió uno de los magos muy molesto.

- ¿Sabes cual será su próximo objetivo Oterd?. Porque si es así me encantaría que nos lo dijeses!.- Scrimgeour se levanto molesto.- ¡Claro que alguien puede caer!. ¡Por eso estas medidas!. Si no sabemos que harán al menos trataremos de que no lo repitan.- comenzó a dar vueltas por la enorme sala.- He preparado tres escuadrones especiales de capas rojas únicamente para este fin. Si alguien avisa estaremos en la zona en apenas tres minutos.

- ¿Y mientras?.- pregunto el mismo mago. El ministro lo miro.

- Resistan.- no dijo mas salio de la sala y dejo a todos discutiendo sobre lo que ponía en el informe. Fuera se acerco a su ayudante.- ¿Has reunido a esos tipos?.

- Están dentro.- Respondio el mago sealando una puerta. Scrimgeour asintió antes de entrar en la sala.

Si la cara de los jefes de los centro de reeducacion era para temer. La de los magos reunidos en esa sala era para dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Mal vestidos con cicatrices y apestando a Merlín sabe que. Todos se callaron al entrar el ministro y le prestaron atención.

- Seré breve.- Movió la varita y la sala se lleno de pergaminos por todas partes.- Esa es la poca información de la que disponemos. El ministerio pagara cien mil galeones por esta pareja, preferiblemente vivos. Tienen acceso a un poder considerable, así que no se confíen.

- ¿Podremos quedarnos con lo que tengan?.- pregunto uno con un parche en el ojo.- Dinero varitas, ropa.

- ¡Lo traerán todo o no cobraran!.- sentencio el ministro.- Una vez revisado se les dará lo que no sirva.- se oyeron algunas protestas en voz baja.- Es todo. Espero resultados.- dicho esto salio de la sala sin decir mas.

Harry miraba el profeta divertido.

- ¡Salimos en primera plana!.- Luna se acerco.- Es divertido saber que nos consideran unos criminales tan peligrosos aunque no sepan quienes somos.

- Si lo supieran seguro que pagarían mas.- respondió la Rubia después de leer la recompensa.- Por cierto parece que hay noticias de España. De la piedra se ha reunido con una representación del ministerio británico, junto con algunos representantes de otros países.

- ¡Déjame adivinar!.- Harry hizo el gesto divertido de que pensaba.- Les piden ayuda para capturar a los peligrosos criminales que se ocultan en el país.

- Entre otras cosas.- Luna saco un pergamino.- También le solicitan permiso para que Aurors Ingleses se muevan por el país con mayor libertad y autoridad.

- ¡Vamos que se rinda!.- respondió Harry.

- Poco más les falto decir. El ministro español se disculpo respondiendo que aun hay magos bajo protección del ministerio español y que hasta que no se solucionen algunos malentendidos no hablarían de ellos. Y sobre lo de los auroras britanicos, se nego en rotundo. Ya que eso va en contra de cualquier tratado y atenta en su soberanía y derechos como país.- añadió.- ¡Educadamente claro!.

Harry tomo la cintura de su mujer y la sentó en sus rodillas. La chica sonrío antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un gran beso.

El chico suspiro.

- A mi tampoco me gusta la forma en la que actuamos pero ellos lo hacen peor.- termino Harry.

- Lo se. Las dudas que tenían desaparecieron al ver como tratan a los detenidos.- Luna no sabia como decirlo.- Es solo que… no somos como ellos y aunque lo hacemos para defendernos es… desagradable.

- Dumbledore ya lo dijo.- respondió el suspirando.- Acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.- le cogio la cara y la miro a los ojos.- Pronto todo habrá acabado y tendremos toda la vida para olvidarlo.- Harry sonrío y la beso con pasión.

A medida que se excitaban el chico fue subiendo la mano por la pierna de su mujer. Ella se había colocado en una postura más cómoda y suspiraba encantada.

Los primeros botones de la camisa del chico ya estaban abiertos y el vestido de ella seguía el mismo camino. En eso un bufido molesto hizo que ambos pararan y mirara a la chimenea.

Delante de esta Ambos Knex descansaban. Solo que el macho, Ciso, los miraba con un ojo abierto.

- Creo que esta celos.- dijo Harry.

- Lo siento por el pero yo ya tengo al hombre que quiero.- Luna lo beso.- tendra que buscarse a otra.- Ambos volvieron a sus besos.

El animal desvío la cabeza lo justo para mirar a su compañera. Esta sin abrir los ojos bufo molesta y se giro. Ciso con una cara contrariada también, lo hizo antes de quedarse dormido.

La pareja tardo poco en ir derecha a la cama donde entre juegos y risas acabaron desnudos demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban. Harry la besaba mientras ella contenía la respiración. Ninguno quería hacer lo mas mínimo para alterar lo maravilloso de ese momento.

Scrimgeour estaba abatido. No sabia como las cosas se le salían de las manos por momentos. Había perdido más de la mitad de sus centros de reeducacion.

El caos se cernía por todo el país. Era casi imposible acallar lo que pasaba. Se rumoreaba que un poderoso grupo de magos habían hecho estragos entre los temidos centros

Ni las medidas adicionales de seguridad ni la búsqueda exhaustiva habían servido para nada. Por más que el profeta publicara que todo era completamente normal, la gente sabía la realidad. La mano de hierro del ministerio estaba siendo golpeada.

En solo dos meses, de tener ciertas esperanzas de controlarlo todo. Había pasado a usar todos sus efectivos y esfuerzos en capturar a esta extraña pareja. Incluso tuvo que mandar regresar a la mitad de los Aurors que habían mandado a otros países.

A fin de cuenta su utilidad era nula. Seguía recibiendo largas de todos los países a los que exigía la repatriación de los criminales que sabia cobijaban.

Todo se había limitado a ignorarse mutuamente mientras no se vieran amenazados.

Estaba muy nervioso era uno de los últimos centros que no habían sido atacados. Y estaba seguro de que pronto eso cambiaria.

Había una gran cantidad de Aurors en la parte trasera. Se hacían pasar por los retenidos que tendrían que estar en su lugar.

La idea era que si eran atacados estos pudieran sorprender a los atacantes en caso de que los defensores no pudieran hacer frente a estos.

Algo dentro de el le decía que hiciesen lo que hiciesen los misteriosos atacantes les vencerían.

Había oído lo que hicieron en otros centros y el hablo con algunos supervivientes.

Era su segundo día al mando. Sustituía a otro Auror que suplico que lo cambiaran a cualquier puesto dentro del ministerio.

Alguien pego en la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!.- apretó la varita bajo la mesa.

- Jefe tenemos visita.- Se levanto dispuesto a pelear.

- ¿Cuantos son?.- el mago lo entendio.

- No es eso.- miro fuera.- Es… uno de esos cazadores del ministro.- el mago se relajo en la silla.

- ¿Que quiere ese tipo?.- un mago entro en la sala empujando a su ayudante.

- Solo le quitare un segundo.- el recién llegado fue el que respondió.

- ¿Quien cojones se cree que es para…?.- el recién entrado le tendió un pergamino con el sello ministerial.

- Mi nombre no tiene importancia.- se sentó en la silla mientras el Auror Leia la carta.- Lo que si es importante es que ese documento me autoriza a estar aquí.

- ¿Sabe lo que esperamos que pase?.- el mago le tendió el pergamino después de leerlo.

- Es lo que espero.- bromeo mientras guardaba la carta.

- Me da igual lo que diga el ministro. Si se le ocurre hacer algo que dificulte mi trabajo no dudare en atacarlo.

- Lo entiendo y este tranquilo no pienso ponerme en medio de sus hombres.- sonrío mientras abría la puerta.- solo estoy aquí para observar.

- ¿Que?.

- Lo que he dicho.- termino el cazador, sonriendo a jefe del lugar.

Ahora si que estaba preocupado. Ese cazador venia con una carta blanca del ministro. Y solo para observar.

Eso solo podía significar que seria sin duda atacados. Solo podía rezar para sobrevivir.

El mago fue llevado a la zona de las celdas y cada cual volvió a lo suyo.

Un gran estruendo se oyo. Ya no había duda, estaban atacando el lugar.

Uno de sus hombres abrió la puerta cuando estaba a punto de salir.

- ¡Jefe…!.

- Lo se. Por donde han llegado.- callo a su hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Ni idea. Pero son imparables.- le respondió su hombre con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Cuantos han caído?.- se preocupo.

- Seria mas fácil decir cuantos siguen en pie.- se paro.

- ¡Avisa a los Aurors de las celdas y…!.- no termino cuando vio a su hombre negando.

- Ya están peleando.- se notaba el miedo en su voz.- les vi salir antes de avisarlo.- Una gran explosión se sintió delante de ellos. Al mirar vieron como algunos de sus compañeros caian al suelo.

- ¡Joder!. ¿Quienes son esos tipos?.- el mago miro a su hombre sin creérselo.

Vieron como una humareda cubría parte de la entrada. Muchos Aurors retrocedían cubriéndose.

- ¡Son solo dos!.- dijo uno de los Aurors.- Un hombre y una mujer.- se puso junto a los demás.- Me da igual lo que diga el ministro. Solo usan sus varitas.- los demás lo miraron si creérselo.

- ¿Solo una pareja destroza todas las defensas y hace que retrocedan mas de veinte Aurors?.- el pregunto a sus hombres sin esperar respuesta.

- Ya me lo dirás cuando te enfrentes a ellos.- un mago se acerco.

- Los refuerzos no pueden entrar. Alguien ha bloqueado el acceso.- dijo otro mago nervioso.

- ¡¿Que?.- El Auror del grupo de elite no se esperaba eso.- ¡Dejamos varias rutas de entrada adicionales!. ¡Es imposible que todas las entradas estén bloqueadas!.- El jefe del centro miro a su ayudante.

- ¡Comprueba la salida de mi despacho!.- el mago asintió y salio corriendo.

- ¡Ya están aquí!.- grito alguien.

Todos apuntaron hacia la entrada. Era un lugar perfecto. Gran cantidad de magos apuntaban a una pequeña entrada. Por ese hueco quien entrase no podría defenderse de todos los hechizos que les lanzaran.

-¡Será mejor que os rindáis!.- grito desde su sitio.- ¡No podréis entrar y en el exterior ya están los refuerzos!. ¡Es imposible que escapéis!.

- ¡Parece que nos estabais esperando!.- se oyó entre el humo.- ¡La cuestión es si estaréis a la altura!.

- ¡Seria mejor para todos si solo nos dejan hacer lo que necesitamos!.- añadió la voz de una mujer.

- ¡Dejen las varitas y entregense!. ¡Les garantizo…!.- se oyeron risas.

- ¿El que una muerte rápida?. ¿O quizás que el Dementor que nos de el beso lo podremos escoger nosotros?.- bromeo el varón.

- ¡Si hacemos esto es porque nos oponemos al ministerio!.- añadió la mujer.- ¡Seria una estupidez si nos entregáramos sin pelear!.

Algo del humo se había dispersado, aunque no se veía nada podían suponer donde se encontraban.

- ¡Matadlos!.- grito el Auror del grupo especial. El jefe del centro lo miro antes de unirse al resto, lanzando maldiciones.

Las increíbles maldiciones fueron directas hacia la pequeña entrada. Todos los rayos eran de color verde. Y todas bien dirigidas hacia dos sombras entre el humo.

Las maldiciones parecían haber dado en su objetivo. Todos los impactos habían vuelto a levantar la cortina de polvo.

- ¡Les hemos dado!.- gritaba un mago.

- ¡Que dos de vosotros vallan y se aseguren!.- termino otro.

Con cierto temor dos magos se acercaron a la entrada. La varita por delante y listos para lanzar alguna maldición.

El resto seguía apuntando hacia el mismo sitio esperando cualquier rastro de movimiento.

Los dos magos se acercaron a las caidas figuras.

- ¿Es seguro?.- pregunto el jefe.

- ¡Joder!, ¡joder!.- Unos de los dos magos retrocedió.- ¡No son ellos, son dos de los nuestros!.- El otro mago también regreso.

- ¡Tarde!.- oyeron.- ¡BOMBARDA!.- El rallo dio de lleno en el suelo y destrozo toda la zona. Ambos magos salieron volando hacia sus compañeros.

- ¡Matadlos, que no pasen!.- grito el jefe.

De nuevo una gran cantidad de hechizos volaron hacia el hueco. Todo parecía igual que la vez anterior solo había una diferencia. En ambos laterales, dos magos estaban sufriendo el ataque de algo que no podían ver pero para su desgracia si sentir.

A su lado uno de sus compañeros se percato cuando la sangre lo salpico.

- ¡Que cojones…!.- Vio como una gran herida se abría en su compañero.- ¡AQUÍ HAY ALGO!.- dijo apuntando. Otros hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡¿Que es…?.

- ¡No lo veo pero ha matado a Soney…!.- algo callo sobre su pecho.- ¡QUE…!. ¡AHHHH!.- sintió como un cuchillo que no podía ver le rasgaba parte del pecho, destrozando con ello su ropa. Esto gano la atención de todos.

- ¡HAN ENTRADO!. ¡NO SE COMO PERO HAN ENTRADO!.- grito el jefe.- ¡MATADLOS!.

- ¿A quien?.- en eso en la otra parte de la sala otro mago recibía el mismo ataque invisible.

- ¡Da igual disparadles a ellos!.- noto como algunos vacilaban.- ¡Ya están muertos!. ¡Hacedlo o seréis los siguientes!.- Esta vez todos lanzaron las maldiciones a sus compañeros. Con la exaltación del momento ninguno se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba junto a ellos y se ponía a salvo detrás del grupo.

Ese fue el momento que la pareja aprovecho para entrar lanzado un par de potentes hechizos al centro de los Aurors.

- ¡Joder no!.- Habían comprendido la trampa tarde.- Los hechizos los petrificaron al instante. Los más rápidos pudieron agacharse o esquivarlos. Pero apenas tuvieron tiempo para responder al ataque antes de ser alcanzados de nuevo por una maldición.

Más de treinta Aurors capacitados fueron sorprendidos. Cuando los que quedaban trataron de responder de nuevo el enemigo invisible los ataco por detrás. El ayudante que comprobó la salida del despacho principal fue el primero en sentir el ataque. El jefe al verlo supo que estaban perdidos. Atacados desde ambos lados y ellos en el centro. Les bastarían un par de potentes Bombardas para acabar con todos.

- ¡NO OS AGRUPEIS!.- Era inútil decirlo, los atacante parecían deslizarse por la sala. Evitaban los hechizos y atacaban a los que se encontraban más retirados dejando solo a los más cercanos. Por inercia todos tendían a agruparse buscando el refugio del grupo.- ¡Maldita sea!. ¡No os agrupéis!. ¡Es lo que quieren!.- Tarde de nuevo.

Con una efectividad casi perfecta la pareja lanzo un par de hechizos a las paredes consiguiendo que todo el grupo quedara en el centro. Después el varón lanzo un extraño rayo al centro y todos quedaron convertidos en estatuas de piedra.

Solo cuatro habían oído a su jefe a parte de el.

- Joder que son.

- ¡Si no queréis seguir el destino de ellos será mejor que se rindan!.- oyeron decir al hombre.

- ¡No somos asesinos a sangre fría!. ¡Si se rinden les garantizamos sus vidas!.- añadió la mujer.

- ¡Ya sabemos que mienten!.- respondió un Auror.- ¡No dejan supervivientes en ningún ataque!.- Nadie atacaba solo se limitaban a vigilarse con las varitas. Los Aurors no podían ver con claridad a la pareja. Solo distinguieron que ambos eran de pelo negro y piel… parecían asiáticos.

- ¡Eso no es verdad y lo saben!.- añadió ella.- ¡En todos los ataques damos la misma opción, solo que son tan entupidos que no la aprovechan!.- dijo molesta la mujer.- ¡Y nunca matamos a los heridos!. ¡En cierta forma somos más humanos que los capas rojas!.- termino.

- ¡¿Te atreve a decir eso después de lo que han hecho?.- el jefe hablo.

- ¡Usted debe ser el señor Caleb!.- dijo el hombre.- ¡Precisamente hemos acudido a buscarle!.- el mago se tenso.- ¡Quisiéramos que nos informara del paradero de una persona!. ¡Albus Dumbledore!. ¡Tengo entendido que durante cierto tiempo ha participado en su… Alojamiento!.- Al menos ya sabían a lo que venían.

- Te equivocas. Ese era mi predecesor.- hizo una seña a sus hombres para que se prepararan.- Apenas hace dos días que estoy a cargo de este centro.- La pareja se miro.

- ¿Seria tan amable de decirnos donde podríamos encontrarlo?.- la mujer lo pregunto como si estuvieran en medio de la calle y con una gran tranquilidad y educación.

- ¿Que clase de locos sois?.- pregunto el mago al mando.

- Los que crea el ministro Rufus Scrimgeour.- termino el hombre.- Será mejor que tiren las varitas. Se que trataran de atacarnos y es inútil.

- Lo veremos.- término el mago tratando de inspirar a sus hombres.

- Usted me lanzara un bombarda. Mientras aquel.- señalo a uno.- piensa hacer lo mismo con mi pareja.- señalo a toro.- Ese me lanzara el avadra y su compañero hara lo mismo con mi compañera.- añadio rapido.- Y creo que el asustado auror de atrás va a salir corriendo mientras ustedes creen que los defendera de lo que sea que hay a sus espaldas.

- ¿Como…?.- lo entendio.- Legemancia. Pero sino he notado…- supo que aquel tipo era un mago muy poderoso y un gran experto si habia conseguido entrar en las mentes de todos sin que lo notasen y en tan pòco tiempo. El mago asustado tiro la varita.

- ¡Me rindo, me rindo!. ¡Por lo que mas quieran no me maten!.- estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Cobarde!.- le grito un compañero.

- Puede. Pero mas listo que tu.- respondió la mujer.

- ¡No lo hagan ya ha muerto mucha gente hoy!.- añadió el hombre al ver como el Auror apretaba la varita con idea de seguir defendiéndose.

- ¡Y vosotros lo estaréis pronto!.- Antes de lanzar la maldición el Auror del grupo especial, sintió como algo le pasaba delante de la cara. Después se extraño de no poder lanzar la maldición que quería. Miro a su mano y entendió por que.- ¡AHHHH!.- la mano con la varita estaba en el suelo y el miraba sin creérselo a su muñón sángrate.

El resto no espero y trato de lanzar alguna maldicion. La pareja tardo menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo en lanzar cuatro maldiciones que impactaron en cada uno de los magos.

La pareja se acerco, pasando junto a ellos.

- Por que son tan idiotas.- decia ella molesta.

- No lo se.- dijo el apuntado al acobardado mago que los mitraba.

- ¡No por favor!. ¡Dijeron que no nos matarían si nos rendíamos!.- el lo miro.

- Yo nunca miento.- Lo miro a,.os ojos.- ¿Que sabes de tu antiguo jefe, Clow Caleb?.

- ¡El ministerio lo cambio por Psike hace dos días!. ¡No volvió y no se donde puede estar!. ¡Lo juro!.- casi grito del miedo.

- Viaje inútil.- Un rayo le dio al Auror, dejándolo petrificado. El hombre se acerco y lo miro a los ojos.- Perdón por la intromisión.

La pareja entro en la zona de las celdas. Todas estaban vacías y abiertas. Solo había una con un mago en su interior. Este al verlos Lanzo su varita al exterior.

- No quiero problemas.- El moreno se acerco.

- Es interesante.- lo miro a los ojos.- Jugarse el tipo por conocernos. Señor Siege.

- Veo que me conoce. Lamento no tener el placer de conocer su nombre.

- Puede llamarme cambio.- dijo el misterioso mago.

- ¿Y su compañera?.- Siege pregunto con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia la mujer.

- ¿Importa?.- respondió ella.

- Me gusta saber la gente con la que hablo.

- Mas bien a la que caza.- eso lo sorprendió.- Querida el señor es un gran cazador de magos al servicio del ministerio.

- Culpable.- dijo quitándose el sombrero.

- ¿Que hace aquí...?.- la pregunta de la chica no termino.

- Esta aquí con el único propósito de conocernos.- le respondió su pareja.- Como buen cazador primero quiere conocer todo sobre su presa.- término mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y créanme que he aprendido mucho.- termino el mago.

- Lamentamos no poder quedarnos pero dentro de poco algunos amigos suyos vendrán a rescatarlo.- Al decir esto el moreno se sorprendió al leer algo en la mente del tipo.- ¿Por que no me has dicho que te han dado?.- dijo mirando a su compañera.

- Es solo un rasguño.- dijo ella tocándose el brazo.- Creo que necesito mas entrenamiento.

- Si mejoran mas creo que no me planteare mucho mas el salir del país.- respondió el cazador del ministerio.

- Seria lo mejor que podría hacer.- diciendo esto la pareja salio de la sala.

Siege observo a la pareja mientras salían. Había resultado muy útil el día. Descubrió más de lo que suponía de la pareja. Pensó en lo último que había dicho. Ya era hora de salir del país. Para detener a esos dos harían falta al menos cuatro Dumbledore. Por muy bien que pagase el ministerio, era una batalla perdida. Decidió mudarse a los estados unidos.

Cinco minutos después un grupo de Aurors entraban en la sala y se acercaban apuntándole. El se limito a levantar las manos y señalar a su varita.

- ¡Soy un cazador autorizado por el ministerio!.- miro su tunica.- ¿Puedo sacar mi acreditación?.- Sin dejar de apuntarle los Aurors asintieron y el mago saco un pergamino.

Apenas tardaron diez minutos en sacarlo de la celda. Mientras salía de la sala se fijo en algo muy interesante junto a la puerta. Unas pequeñas huellas que parecían de un… felino. Otro nuevo dato interesante.

- ¿Cuantos supervivientes?.- pregunto a un Auror.

- Además de usted esos dos.- señalo a una pareja atendida por los medimagos.- Uno no dejaba de gritar y el otro estaba ido.

Miró el resto del cuadro y aunque se esperaba algo así se sorprendió del resultado. Las paredes destrozadas. Cuerpos de Aurors muy capacitados siendo recogidos por sus compañeros. En el centro un grupo de estatuas de piedra que sabia de sobra que eran.

Quizás había calculado mal. El poder de esos dos no podía ser tan grande. La teoría de algún artefacto mágico, comenzó a cobrar fuerza en su mente.

- Estos solo están petrificados.- grito un medimago. El cazador reconoció entre estos al flamante jefe de ese centro.

- Tuvieron suerte.- añadió para si antes de salir de allí. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle al ministro. De lo que estaba seguro es que haría lo que fuese con tal de no enfrentarse a esos dos. Al menos hasta descubrir como lo hacían.

No necesito decir donde se dirigía. Nada mas verlo aparecer en el ministerio un Auror se le acerco.

- El ministro lo espera.- Siege asintió.

En silencio lo acompaño hasta el ascensor. Un par de Aurors verificaron su identidad. Asintieron y por fin entro en el ascensor.

Dos minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del despacho ministerial.

Un mago salio y lo miro.

- Lo espera pase.

Nada mas verlo el ministro lo miro nervioso.

- ¿Por que no acabo con ellos?.- le pregunto molesto.

- No soy idiota. No tendría oportunidad contra ellos.- le dijo antes de sentarse.- Pero he descubierto algunas cosas que le gustara.

- Espero que compense la destrucción del centro y la muerte de más de cuarenta Aurors.- se sentó derrotado.

- Son una pareja; Hombre y Mujer.- el ministro lo miro con cara de ya lo sabia.- Se hacen pasar por asiáticos pero por lo bien que hablan estoy seguro que son ingleses.- eso si intereso mas al Scrimgeour.- El es un gran experto en Legimancia. Entro en mi mente y ni lo note.- Al decirlo el ministro miro a su ayudante que ya estaba anotándolo todo.

- ¡Continúe!. ¿Que más?.- pregunto Scrimgeour interesado.

- Después de ver lo que han hecho…- miro a su jefe.- Creo que la idea de un artefacto mágico es lo más factible. Pero no sabría decirle que puede ser. EL suponer que ese es su poder es atemorizante. Incluso diría que si uno cae, su actitud seria peor.

- Explíquese.

- Parecían normales y no vi nada relevante en su vestimenta.- Sonrío.- Solo le puedo asegurar que están casados. Vi los anillos. Y si uno cae el otro sufrirá. Y no me gustaría ser el responsable de eso.- Termino.

- Es poca información.- dijo molesto.

- Es mas de la que tenia.- recordó algo.- ¡Hay algo mas!. Tienen algún tipo de mascota, pero no pude verla. Por las huellas diría que es un felino y grande.

- Eso explicaría las extrañas heridas de los cuerpos.- lo miro.- Si hubiera ayudado a los aurors.

- Estaria muerto y no sabria nada.- termino Siege.

- Yo le pago para…- el ministro no termino.

- Me paga por resultados no para morir inútilmente.- dijo tranquilo.- Esto tiene que quedar muy claro.- se señalo.- Yo solo estoy aquí por el dinero y no me jugare la vida tontamente.- Añadió.- Pero… cuando averigüemos como lo hacen y podamos atacarlos con ciertas garantías, yo también lo intentare.- sonrío.

- Le noto diferente.- El ministro lo miro con interés.

- Es la primera vez que una presa consigue darme miedo.- Scrimgeour se sorprendió.- Y admito que es perturbador y no me gusta.- El ministro se tumbo en su sillón a pensar en lo que habían averiguado.

- ¿Que sugiere?.- le pregunto Scrimgeour.

- Que se oculte o pida ayuda desesperadamente.- lo pensó.- Aunque creo que ambas opciones son igual de malas.

- Reúne al consejo y transmite esa información.-le dijo a su ayudante.

- Si señor ministro.- dijo saliendo.

- ¿Tan grave es?.- añadio al final mirando al cazador.

- Hay mucho alrededor de esos dos que no se.- penso un segundo.- ¡Y es lo que mas miedo me da!.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Aquí estoy de nuevo.

Dije que publicaría una pequeña historia. Pero al final me ha gustado y ya no es tan pequeña.

¿Qué tal va esto?. ¿Os gusta como voy?.

Pienso que he conseguido mejorar un poco la historia. Ya me diréis.

Vamos con los RR.

**Eirian Lovegood:** Creo que con tu RR describes lo que quería conseguir. Aunque siento que no lo termino de conseguir.

**Sailor Mercury o Neptune:** Si es algo sádico. Pero la idea que tenía al empezar esta historia era esa. He comprendido que no soy buena con estas ideas. Las próximas tratare de volver a temas algo mas interesantes y divertidas.(tengo empezadas unas seis historias).

Gracias también a **Wanda- Marie840**. Por dejar un RR.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta locura.

Hasta la próxima.

Se despide Carmen (Alohopotter).


	12. Chapter 12

12. Nueva vida y nuevos conocidos.

Habían pasado algunos meses. La pareja seguía buscando formas de encontrar a Dumbledore y acabar con el ministerio.

La opción de los centros de reclutamiento quedo al fin cerrada. El ministerio había cerrado estos. Y los interrogatorios se hacían directamente en el ministerio. Esto había reducido considerablemente las brutalidades que se cometían. También mostró parte de la cara del ministerio a sus trabajadores. El miedo provoco que muchos funcionarios se sometieran más a la política de Scrimgeours. Pocos decidieron darle la espalda y tratar de huir.

Con todo centralizado en un lugar no era fácil conseguir información.

Entrar en el ministerio era muy arriesgado. Las medidas de seguridad eran extremas. Además el sistema de alerta recién creado podía conseguir la llegada masiva de Aurors en cuestión de segundos era demasiado.

Aprovecharon el tiempo para preparar el camino para que sus amigos pudieran entrar en el país.

Con ayuda de gente liberada consiguieron organizar centros de apoyo e información.

Algunos incluso se atrevían a atacar al ministerio, golpeaban con rapidez y desaparecían de la misma forma.

Scrimgeour al final tuvo que pedir ayuda exterior. Se aseguro de que algunos países con política dudosas lo apoyaran, aunque no abiertamente. Le aseguro el poder disponer de gran número de cazadores extranjeros y cierto número de muy capacitados y poderosos Aurors.

El tira y afloja con el resto seguía. Francia no quería saber casi nada del país y España e Irlanda seguían dando largas y disculpas.

Lo único bueno era que desde que centralizo todos los centros de reeducacion los ataques de la misteriosa pareja eran casi nulos.

La contraparte era la aparición de un grupo que se oponía al ministerio y que ganaba fuerza entre la gente al ver como trataban a los que el gobierno consideraba sospechosos. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido o a ese paso pronto tendría que luchar, ya no por seguir en el cargo, sino por su vida.

Alguien golpeaba en la puerta. El moreno miro a su mujer que asintió. Sabían que quien fuera conocía el lugar y a sus dueños. De ser algún miembro del ministerio hubiese lamentado el entrar allí.

El chico se acerco a la puerta con la varita lista. Miro por el lateral y reconoció a su visitante.

- ¿Quien soy?.- pregunto el moreno.

- Un tipo con mucha suerte.- El recién llegado respondió como habían acordado.

- ¿Como nos conocimos?.- volvió a preguntar.

- Me sacaste de una celda en un sitio muy agradable.- respondió la segunda correctamente. Harry abrió la puerta y lo miro.

- ¿Que sucede?.- el mago le toco el hombro y lo movió para entrar.

- Dentro te cuento.- Luna miro al recién llegado desde la escalera.

- Señor Sawyer. ¿Que pasa?.- lo miro extrañada la rubia.

- Necesito ayuda. La señorita Viset esta de parto y no se que hacer.- respondió algo avergonzado.- Luna miro a Harry antes de responder.

- ¿Donde esta?.- La chica movió su varita y al instante apareció un pequeño maletín.

- En su nueva casa. Todo esta bien pero si la llevamos a San Mungo, la cogerian.

- No es necesario teniendo aquí una medimaga.- respondió Harry. El antiguo Jefe de Azkaban miro a la rubia sorprendido.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepáis hacer?.- Sawyer sonreía al decirlo.

- Como acabar con esto con rapidez.- termino el moreno.

- ¡Vamos!. Mary me necesita.- termino la rubia.

Al llegar Luna fue directa a su paciente.

- ¿Cada cuanto te vienen los dolores?.- Pregunto al verla. La mujer al ver a la rubia sonrío antes de volver a retorcerse con una contracción. Junto a ella había otra maga. Era otra de las detenidas junto a ella.

- Cada poco tiempo.- Luna la oía mientras pasaba la varita por su vientre.- He pensado en darle una poción para el dolor pero no sabia si era buena idea.

- No lo es.- saco un frasquito del pequeño maletín.- Para estos casos es mejor un remedio mas simple. Toma solo un pequeño sorbo.

- ¡Esto duele a reventar!. ¡Dame la botella!.- dijo la chica entre dolores.

- Si te la tomas toda no conocerás a tu hijo. Morirás tranquilamente.- Al hablar Luna le sonrío con su habitual cara de ensoñación. La mujer la miro antes de dar un pequeño sorbo con cierto miedo.- Eso es muy bien.- Suspiro.- Esto ya esta a punto. Antes de media hora conocerás a tu hijo.

- ¡O hija!.- respondió la parturienta.

- Si.

- ¿Que hago yo?.- le pregunto la otra maga.

- ¿Eres Susy? .- la mujer asintió.- Sostenle la mano y aguanta, te va a doler.- la mujer hizo lo que le pidió.- Bueno pues vamos allá.- miro a su marido.- ¿Lo hacemos?.

- Ella te lo agradecería.- respondió el.

- ¿Que hace el aquí?.- la mujer miro al moreno.- ¿Y que es eso que quieren hacerme?.

- El es también medimago.- le respondió.- y lo que queremos hacer es un método que nos enseñaron en otro país. Es una forma que aprendimos para ayudar en un parto. Si fuera yo la que esta en tu lugar lo preferiría.

- ¡¿Pero que es eso?.- se retorció ante una nueva contracción.

- Básicamente te dolerá, casi lo mismo. Pero después el alivio será casi inmediato.

- La otra ventaja es que tu hijo nacerá sin darse cuenta.- término Harry.- Es difícil de explicar pero veras que así.

- ¡LO QUE SEA!. ¡YA NO AGUANTO EL DOLOR!.

- Cuando te diga empuja.- fue la respuesta de Luna.

Desde fuera Sawyer oía lo que sucedía en el pequeño cuarto y se paseaba nervioso de un sitio a otro. Parecía como si fuera el padre de la criatura.

Se paro y sonrío al oír como el recién nacido emitía un potente llanto.

- ¿Ya esta?.- se sorprendió.- Dotty tardo mucho mas.- dijo para el mismo, recordando a su mujer.

Harry salio y vio al mago.

- Ha salido todo bien. ¿Quieres entrar?.- algo avergonzado el mago se asomo al interior.

La joven maga sostenía a la criatura con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en su cara.

- Os lo agradezco si no es por vosotros yo…- Luna la callo.

- No te preocupes. Nos alegramos por ti.

- Si no os importa me gustaría ponerle a mi hija tu nombre.- dijo la nueva madre mirando a la mujer que la ayudo. La Rubia miro a su marido y después a la bruja.

- Seria un honor para mí.- respondió Luna.- Pero es mejor que no. Nadie estaría seguro sabiendo nuestros nombres. Elige otro, seguro que será precioso.- La madre asintió.

- Perdón.- la otra maga hablo.- Se que es mucho pedir y que aun falta mucho pero…- Se toco la barriga.- ¿Os importaría hacer lo mismo cuando me toque?.

- ¿Tu también estas…?.- Pregunto la rubia.

- Las tres.- termino seria.- Evelyn escapo hace un mes a Irlanda. Creo que tenia familia allí.- Harry se puso serio.

- Siento no haber llegado antes y…- Se lamento el moreno. La joven suspiro y asintió en comprensión.

- Al menos nos sacasteis de allí.- lo callo la nueva madre.- Y eso es mas de lo podíais hacer en ese momento.

Mientras las mujeres se entretenían mirando a la criatura Harry y el ex Auror brindaban con unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Es lo único puro que he visto en mucho tiempo.- dijo el moreno.

- Lo comprendo pero…- Harry miro a mago.- Tengo que deciros algo mas.- Parecía que luna lo presintió, salía del cuarto y miro a los valores.

- ¿Que me he perdido?.- pregunto la rubia.

- El señor Sawyer tienen algo que decirnos.- el mago sabia que lo que tenía que decir no les gustaría.

- El grupo esta creciendo. Y podemos sacar con cierta facilidad a los que lo deseen del país.

- Pero.- añadió Harry.

- Han oído de vosotros y quieren conoceros.- la pareja lo miro seria.

- Ya te lo dijimos. Trabajamos solos.- el moreno estaba molesto por como iba la conversaron.

- ¡Y estoy de acuerdo!. Por mi parte esos que forman el grupo no dejan de ser algo parecido a una oposición politica mas que otra cosa. Solo quieren estar entre los que decidirán lo que sucederá cuando todo termine.- le resultaba molesto.- No están listos para lo que queremos hacer. Ellos querrían hacerlo todo en la sala del Wizegamot.- dijo con desgana. Miro a ambos.- Estoy en contra de esto. Solo tenía que decíroslo.- Suspiro.

- Estarán mas encima de ti añadió Luna.- No me extrañaría que te estén siguiendo para encontrarnos.

- Cada vez que salgo o entro tengo que asegurarme que no me siguen, ni los del ministerio ni ellos.- suspiro.- Solo me dejaron tranquilo cuando me comprometí a comunicároslo.

- Tendremos que modificar la forma de reunión.- lo pensó.- Me parece que…- sonrío.- Un espejo de doble sentido seria lo ideal. Solo tú tendrás uno y podrás comunicarte con nosotros si hace falta.

- No deja de ser arriesgado.- respondió el mago.

- Solo podas hacerlo tú y añadiré algo que nos asegura que hablaras con libertad.- el mago lo pensó y asintió.

- Me parece bien. Cuando podrías...- Harry busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco dos monedas. Paso la varita sobre ellas y estas se transformaron en dos pequeños espejos de unos 3 centímetros de diámetro.- Eso fue rápido.- dijo mientras cogía el que el mago le tendía.- ¿Ya esta?.- Harry apunto a la mano del mago y le hizo un imperceptible pinchazo. Una pequeña gota de sangre destacaba sobre el dedo.

- Pon la sangre sobre el espejo.- dijo el moreno. El mago obedeció y el chico realizo unos movimientos de varita murmurando. La culminación fue un brillo escapando de los espejos.- Solo dices Señor Cambio y yo sabre que me llamas.

- Curioso nombre.- bromeo el mago.

- Lo se.- respondió la rubia.

- Creo que ya es hora de que…- alguien pego en la puerta. La pareja miro al mago.

- No espero a nadie.- Les respondió. Al instante ambos se aplicaron algunos hechizos para cambiar su aspecto y desilusionarse. Después el mago se acerco a la puerta y pregunto.- ¿Quien es?.

- Señor Sawyer sabe quien soy y a quienes represento.- dijo una voz de hombre detrás de la puerta. Era conocido por el dueño por la forma en la que suspiro.

- ¿Cuando nos conocimos?.- le pregunto.

- En la primera reunión del grupo y ya sabe cual es su misión.- El mago abrió la puerta molesto.

- Creo que no es lugar para…- el mago entro empujando al mago y de malas maneras.

- Se decidió que lo mejor era que nosotros habláramos personalmente con ellos y por eso estoy aquí.- mientras hablaba miraba a todas partes.- Se que una pareja entro aquí con usted.

- Quien entró aquí fueron dos mujeres que descansan en las habitaciones.- fue hacia allí y el mago lo paro.- ¡Ni loco lo dejare entrar!.

- ¡Esto es algo mucho mas importante que usted y…!.- el recién llegado trataba de imponerse.

- ¡Una acaba de dar a luz y la otra esta embarazada!. ¡No pienso tolerar que usted las moleste!.- Ese fue el momento que la embarazada escogio para salir.

- Señor Sawyer. ¿Se han ido ya…?.- se callo al ver al otro mago.- ¿Quien es usted?.- el recién llegado sonrío.

- Entonces no nos hemos equivocado.- Sonrío satisfecho.- ¡Se que aun están aquí!.- dijo alzando la voz.- ¡Les agradecería que habláramos un momento es importante!.- La pareja apareció.- Gracias. Es un placer conocerlos y….- el mago no termino.

- Ya nos informo el señor Sawyer de su petición y le hemos respondido.- lo callo Harry serio. El mago sonrío.- Les agradecemos sus esfuerzos, pero no nos interesa reunirnos ni formar parte de sus planes.- El mago los miro serio.

- ¡Pero es algo que les conviene!. ¡Podemos ofrecerles…!.- eso era una de las situaciones que se esperaba.

- ¡Nada que necesitemos!.- lo callo la mujer esta vez.

- ¡No lo han entendido!.- veía como los magos se acercaban a la puerta.- ¡Si acudieran a una de nuestras…!.

- ¡No solemos repetir las cosas!.- dijo la mujer.- Si hemos dicho que no queremos relacionarnos con ustedes, es nuestra ultima palabra.

- ¡Pero… pero…!. ¡Tienen que colaborar con nosotros!. ¡Es importante que lleguemos aun acuerdo para cambiar el gobierno!. ¡No podemos dejar que...!.- El mago trataba de lanzar lo que ya había preparado de antemano. Harry estaba molesto. Solo oía molestas frases políticas.

- Me da igual. Solo déjenos tranquilos.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Piénselo por favor!. ¡Necesitamos que…!.- tenia que convencerlos como fuese.

- ¡Ese es el problema!.- dijo Luna.- Solo nos necesitan. Una vez que eso cambien nos dejaran a un lado o nos cambiaran por cualquier otra persona.- bufo molesta.- Incluso si les es rentable nos entregarían al ministerio sin problema. Me atrevería a decir que si alguno es detenido no tendrán… demasiados problemas.

- ¡Eso no es…!. - Harry movió la mano y el mago no pudo hablar.

- Ya hemos dicho nuestra última palabra. Le aconsejo que no nos busque.- Dicho esto saludaron al dueño de la casa y a la sorprendida embarazada, saliendo después del lugar y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Nada mas desaparecer la pareja el mago recupero el habla.

- ¡Tiene que decirme donde viven!.- el mago lo miro divertido.- ¿Que?.

- ¿Crees que me lo dirían?. Ya los has conocido. Es justo como os dije. Van por libre y no los convenceréis.- Sawyer estaba disfrutando de la escena.

- Encontrare la forma.- dicho esto salio de la casa. La maga lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Hice algo que no debia?.- El mago la miro y sonrio.

- Tranquila, en cierta forma es mejor asi. Vamos a ver a nuestra flamante mama.- Sawyer sonrío a la mujer.

Harry y Luna no se fueron. Tenían curiosidad por ese grupo. El moreno había entrado en la mente de ese tipo y lo que vio no le gusto.

- ¿Que has visto?.- Luna lo conocía bien como para saber que si no habían desaparecido de allí era por que su marido había descubierto algo.

- No se te puede engañar.- dijo sonriendo.

- Creo que soy la persona que te costaría mas trabajo de engañar.- Respondió tranquila. El moreno la miro extrañado.

- ¿Solo me costaría?. Creí que dirías que eso seria algo imposible.- ella lo beso.

- Si te lo propones se que serias capaz.- lo miro traviesa.- Y además me interesa que no lo pienses mucho. Me seria mas facil descubrirte si te confias.- El la miro divertido.

En eso la pareja vio como el mago desaparecia.

La pareja se acerco al lugar en el que había desaparecido. Harry estiro la mano y la movió hasta que la cerro cogiendo algo.

- Lo tengo.- Luna se acerco a el y se copio de la mano.- ¿Cina?, ¿Ciso?.- la pareja noto como los animales se les pegaban.- Vamos.- El grupo desapareció del lugar.

Reconocieron el lugar nada mas aparecer. El pueblo de Hogsmeade les traía a ambos muchos recuerdos.

- Me hubiera gustado poder ir juntos de paseo.- le dijo ella.

- Cuando todo esto termine una de las primeras cosas que haremos será dar un completo paseo.- la beso.- Daremos un recorrido completo por todas las tiendas del lugar.- Miraron con tristeza.- Espero que este mejor que ahora.

El aspecto del lugar era muy diferente a como lo recordaban como estudiantes.

Casi la totalidad de las tiendas estaban cerradas y por las calles solo se veian un par de magos.

A lo lejos pudieron ver como el mago al que seguían era detenido por dos Aurors. Este sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo tendía.

Los Aurors leyeron la carta y después de mirarse se la tendieron de nuevo. El mago la tomo y sonriendo siguió su camino siendo mirado por los Aurors hasta que doblo la esquina.

- Eso ha sido…- Luna no sabia como decirlo.

- Desaparezcamos.- bromeo el moreno.- No tenemos ese maravilloso pergamino. Y si queremos seguir a nuestro amigo seria mejor no empezar un disturbio.- al decir esto la pareja se aplico un hechizo y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Siguieron al mago por medio de la aldea. Procuraban no cruzarse con nadie por si tenían la mala suerte de que alguien tropezara y…

El mago salio del pueblo y se dirigió en dirección contraria a Hogwarts. La pareja lo seguía ya algo mas cerca. Se entristecieron cuando pasaban ante los restos ennegrecidos de la taberna cabeza de puerco. Ambos recordaban cuando se les dijo como los capas rojas habían acabado con el hermano de Dumbledore al negarse a colaborar.

- ¿Donde ira?.- pregunto la chica.

- Cuando salíamos del pueblo, pensé que iríamos a la casa de los gritos pero ya estaos lejos.

- ¿Que hay por aquí?.- Luna miraba a su alrededor.

- Nunca estuve por esta zona así que estoy igual que tu.- Harry miraba al mago delante de ellos.

Cinco minutos después llegaron a un camino lateral que el mago tomo después de mirara a ambos lados.

El camino acababa en una pequeña granja que a Harry le recordó algo a la antigua madriguera.

El mago miro a todas partes antes de acercarse a la casa. Saco la varita y coto con ella la puerta. De su interior salio una mujer que lo miro.

Desde lejos vieron como la mujer hablaba con el y este después de responder entraba.

La mujer saco su varita y apunto hacia el exterior lanzando un hechizo. Harry levanto la mano y se protegieron de lo que fuese que habia hecho la bruja.

- Parece que hemos llegado.- dijo Luna.

- Ahora solo tenemos que entrar.

- ¿Me diras ahora que has visto?.- harry la miro serio.

- A parte de que son solo un grupo de politicos con hambre de poder.- dijo molesto. -Parece que sospechan que hay un infiltrado del ministerio.- La rubia lo miro seria.

- ¿El?.- pregunto la chica.

- No. Solo que varias cosas han salido mal y es lo que sospechan entre los mas importantes.- sonrío.- ¡Es irónico!. El sueño de nuestro amigo es ser uno de los principales del Wizegamot. Por eso esta en esto.- la chica lo miro.

- Parece que tiene muy claro lo que espera de esta guerra.

- Por eso quiero entrar aquí.- Harry miro por la ventana sin ver nada.- Me ha entrado curiosidad por averiguar que es lo que quieren todos esos benefactores, contrarios al ministerio.

El moreno comenzó a lanzar hechizos para detectar que magia rodeaba al lugar.

Cada vez que detectaba un hechizo paraba y tenía más cuidado para poder pasar sin activarlo. A su lado luna hacia lo mismo.

Tardaron poco más de tres minutos en sortear todos los hechizos de protección. Algunos tenían que admitir que eran muy ingeniosos.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la habitación con mucho cuidado.

Al lado de la pareja los Knex olfateaban el aire buscando alguna amenaza. Como los animales continuaron sin dudar ellos los siguieron.

Entraron en un salon sin rastro de gente. No necesitaron buscar ya que oyeron como alguien discutia en el piso superior.

Cuando los cuatro subieron se encontraron una gran sala. No quisieron entrar ya que en la entrada dos magos estaban atentos al piso inferior.

Dentro de la sala se oian muchas quejas.

Se acercaron todo lo que pudieron para ver el interior y no ser descubiertos.

- ¡Tenemos que conseguir que trabajen para nosotros!.- decía uno.- ¡Si es necesario hay que obligarlos!.

- ¿Estas de broma?.- el mago que había hablado con ellos le respondió.- Dejaron muy claro que no querían nada con nosotros.- se callo.- Y dudo que podamos convencerlos.

- ¡Pues se les obliga!.- añadió una bruja.- Todo lo que hemos planeado depende de que nos hagan caso. Con ellos de nuestro lado será muy fácil acabar con el ministerio y que podamos devolver todo a como debería ser.

- Debemos encontrarlos y hablar otra vez con ellos.- dijo otro.- Estoy seguro de que si se lo explicamos bien podremos convencerlos de que nos ayuden.

- No se ella, pero el tiene un gran poder.- respondió el mago.- Me callo solo moviendo la mano.- algunos murmuraron.

- ¿Entonces que proponéis?.- pregunto otro mago.

- Sino podemos convencerlos… los obligaremos.

- Si el es tan poderoso solo conseguiríamos un poderoso enemigo.- trato de convencerlos el mago recién llegado.

- Hay que encontrar algo que nos sirva.- pensó algo.- Tal vez hacer que el ministerio los encuentre y antes de que los pillen los sacamos de allí.- al hablar se emocionaba.- Estarían muy agradecidos y seguro que harían todo lo que les pidamos.- varios asintieron conforme.

Desde fuera la pareja los miraba muy molesta. Esa panda de supuestos magos que se oponían al ministerio solo hablaba de usarlos para cambiarse por el ministro.

A Harry solo le quedo una cosa clara. Si por alguna razón llegaban a ocuparse del ministerio, la historia se repetiría.

Mientras haban dentro Harry pudo entrar en la mente de algunos de los magos que podía ver.

Solo descubrió lo que ya sabían. Ansias de poder y de ser considerados los salvadores del país. A cualquier precio.

Le pareció interesante que un par de ellos mantenían contactos con personal del ministerio. No se podían considerar traidores ya que solo se relacionaban lo suficiente como para no ser detenidos y apresados. De ahí el pergamino que tenia el mago que hablo con Harry y Luna.

El chico tomo la mano de su mujer y ellos y sus compañeros bajaron las escaleras.

Al llegar al exterior Luna lo miro.

- Me ha costado no ponerme a lanzar hechizos.- estaba molesta.- Solo piensan en ellos.

- Ya sabemos lo que queriamos. No volveremos a tratar con ellos es todo.

- ¿Encontraste al infiltrado?.Yo solo ley las mentes de los de la entrada y no eran ellos. Mas bien estan alli solo por conseguir algo después de todo.- dijo la chica.

- Lo mismo con los que mire.- termino el.

- Solo sospechan unos de otros.- bufo la rubia.

- Que ellos mismos lidien con sus problemas. Ya que quieren ser quienes salven el país que comiencen salvándose ellos mismos.-lo pensó.- Creo que se merecen que les dejemos claro que no deben tratar de meterse en nuestro camino.- la chica sonrio.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Vas a usar ese hechizo?.- el sonrio.

Ambos apuntaron con las varitas a la casa.

Lanzaron un hechizo y después con otro comenzaron a escribir un mensaje en la facha. Al terminar este desapareció.

En el interior las alertas se dispararon. Todos los magos se prepararon para un ataque que no llegaba.

- ¡¿Donde están?. ¡No los veo!.- gritaban uno mirando al exterior.

- Estan ahí. Las alarmas han saltado por que alguien uso magia para entrar.- respondio otro.

- ¡Joder!. ¿Como nos han encontrado?. Hemos tomado mil precauciones y hechizos. Es casi imposible.

- ¡Nos mataran los tunicas rojas!. ¡Acabaran con nosotros!.- la bruja que antes preparaba mil ideas ahora estaba aterrada en una esquina.

- Si se da la oportunidad hablaremos con ellos.- decia uno.- Intentare negociar.

Dos magos con las temidas tunicas rojas aparecieron delante de la casa.

- ¡Ahí hay dos!.- grito uno aterrado.

- ¡Salgan ahora mismo!.- Harry se había cambiado la voz y amplificado. A su lado Luna se mantenía oculta y trataba de no reírse.

- ¡Veo alguien desilusionado que se mueve por este lado!.- grito otro mago.

- ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!.- grito el que parecía dirigirlo todo.- ¡Esta es una de mis propiedades y estoy aquí con unos amigos celebrando un… cumpleaños!.- Fuera la pareja aguantaba para no reírse mientras veían como los Knex se dejaban sentir rodeando la casa.- ¡Somos leales al gobierno!.

- ¡Eso lo decidirá el ministerio!. ¡Salgan ahora mismo!.- dentro de la casa el miedo podía con todos.

- ¡Voy a salir!.- dijo el que había hablado.- ¡Por favor no me hechicen!.- los demás lo miraron.- Intentare convencerlos. Todo saldrá bien.

- ¡Voy contigo!.- dijo otro mago.

- ¿Por que vosotros dos?.- pregunto uno.

- Recuerda que tenemos algunos amigos en el gobierno. ¿De que os quejáis?. Los que nos jugamos la vida somos nosotros.- diciendo esto, los dos magos salieron con las manos en alto y la varita cogida por la mitad con dos dedos.

- ¡Esperen por favor!.- decía uno.- ¡Esto es un mal entendido!.- Mientras hablaba el y su compañero avanzaban hacia la pareja.

Luna aparentaba hablar con alguien para dar más realismo. Aunque lo único que hacia era aguantar las ganas de reírse. Cuando los magos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Harry levanto la mano y los paro.

- Buenos días. Soy…- Harry los callo.

- Déjenme comprobar que no están escondiendo algo.- Al decirlo levanto la varita con teatralidad. Los magos lo miraban extrañados. Era todo una forma de poder activar el hechizo que habían lanzado a la casa. Mientras el moreno aprovecho para leer en sus mentes.- ¿Por que en una celebración tienen escondidos un detector de tenebrismo y un traslador?.- les pregunto. Ambos se tensaron.

- Son tiempos peligrosos y las precauciones son necesarias.- respondio uno.

- ¿Como que tiempos peligrososo?.- Harry disimulaba como podia.- El ministerio se encarga de que todos los magos vivan seguros y sin preocupaciones.

- ¡No queríamos insinuar nada por el estilo!. Es por que esta zona es conocida por los criminales más buscados del ministerio y en cierta forma tenemos algo de miedo.

- ¡Absurdo!.- Harry simulo estar molesto.- ¿Quienes son y cuantas personas hay en la casa?.- uno de los magos saco despacio un pergamino de su tunica.

- Este pergamino firmado por mi íntimo amigo Anerus Belgan, ministro de seguridad mágica, demuestra que soy una persona de total confianza para el ministerio. Así como mi amigo.- dijo tendiéndoles una carta doblada y con el sello del ministerio mágico. Harry la tomo y fingió mirarla con interés.

- Ya hemos visto una carta parecida en Hogsmeade hace un rato y por eso estamos aquí. Resulto… extraño.

- ¡Yo les puedo asegurar que…!.- Harry no los dejo terminar.

- Tengo orden de llevar a toda persona con esta documentación directamente al ministerio para ser interrogada. Se han encontrado algunas falsas y se nos ha ordenado que las investiguemos.- se guardo la carta.- Todos los presentes en esa casa tienen que acompañarnos al ministerio.

- Pero ya le digo que…- Harry lo callo antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Si lo que dicen en verdad entonces no habrá problema.- lo callo de nuevo.- Una vez comprobado podrán regresar y continuar la celebración.- los dos mago se pusieron nerviosos.

- Vera hay un problema.- dijo uno de los magos. Harry disimulo dando un pequeño paso atrás.- ¡No es nada que sea preocupante!.- añadió con rapidez.- ¡Y por supuesto no nos negamos a ir con ustedes!.- no sabia como decirlo.- Es solo que… En la casa hay personas que… no sabíamos que estarían aquí y que de verlas con nosotros causaría algún mal entendido.

- No le entiendo.- Harry miro a Luna que seguia aguantado la risa como podia.- ¿No querra decir que…?.

- No podemos ser valedores de todos los presentes en la casa. ¡No quiere decir que sean contrarios al ministerio!.- añadió con rapidez.- Solo que no los conocemos lo suficientemente bien. Y eso podría ocasionar que otras personas… no vieran esta reunión con buenos ojos.

- A mi ya no me gusta.- dijo Lluna intentado hacer la voz mas masculina.

- ¡Creamnos no tenemos nada que ver con ellos esto es…!.- dijo el otro mago.

- ¡Un desafortunado encuentro!. ¡Les agradeceríamos que nosotros fueramos primero a hablar con mi amigo Belgan!.- termino el otro.

- ¿Y sus compañeros?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡Algunos no son mas que conocidos!.- respondió el otro mago.- ¡Ya hemos dicho que solo hemos acudido a una inocente fiesta!. ¡No puedo decir nada de el resto!.

- ¡Cierto!. ¡Entenderíamos que quisieran interrogarlos!. ¡Pero no tenemos nada que ver con cualquier actividad fuera de aquí!.

- Salvo la celebración de hoy.- añadió Harry.

- ¡Exactamente!.

Harry y Luna se miraron y después asintieron. Levantaron el brazo hacia los laterales como avisando a unos supuestos Aurors ocultos, terminando la farsa.

- Todo será comprobado en el ministerio. Pero no tengo por que dudar de lo dicho.- hizo una pausa.- Por el momento.

- ¿Entonces…?.

- Díganles a sus compañeros que salgan y los llevaremos al ministerio. Ustedes acudirán directamente a ver al señor Belgan.

- Gracias por entendernos.- el mago dio un paso para estrechar la mano del moreno y este lo miro serio.- ¡Perdón!. Lo entiendo.

- ¡Que esperan!. ¡Informen a los del interior!. ¡No tenemos tiempo ni paciencia!.

En cuanto los magos se giraron Harry y Luna se desilusionaron. Ya fuera de la vista caminaron tranquilamente hacia el final del camino para salir de allí. A su lado los Knex los acompañaban tranquilamente.

Los magos al girarse vieron unas letras escritas sobre la fachada.

El tiempo que tardaron en leerlas, fue el que la pareja y los animales usaron para desaparecer del lugar.

- Ya sabemos todo lo que queríamos saber y como dijimos no queremos saber nada de su grupo.- Leia uno.- Si tratan de localizarnos les atacaremos.- Al terminar de leer se giraron y no vieron a nadie.- ¡¿Que cojones…?.- En eso toda la gente de la casa salio y fue hacia ellos mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Que ha sido eso?.- pregunto la bruja.

- ¡No lo se!. Eran Aurors y…- señalo la casa. Todos miraron el escrito.

- ¿Que cojones ha pasado aquí?.- uno estaba serio.

- Diría que esa pareja ha venido a visitarnos. Me refiero a nuestros queridos vengadores.- pensó uno en voz alta.

- ¡No es posible!.- el mago que había hablado con Harry y Luna hablo.- ¡Me asegure de que no me seguían!.

- Eso solo demuestra lo poderosos que son.- termino uno de los que habían hablado fuera.- Tendremos que hacer que ellos nos necesiten.- sonrío.- Son muy hábiles para poder encontrarnos. Lo mejor será que en el futuro nosotros…

- ¡Yo me voy!.- dijo uno.

- ¡Yo tambien!.- añadio otro.

- ¡Y yo!.

- ¡¿Pero que os pasa?. ¡Solo por que esa pareja nos ha encontrado no…!.

- Hemos oído todo lo que habéis dicho.- al hablar les apunto con la varita.- No se como lo han hecho. Pero cada palabra ha sonado clara dentro de la casa.- lo miro con desprecio.- ¿Quieres que me la juegue cuando no habéis dudado en entregarnos?.

- ¡Eso era solo para… ganar tiempo!. Ya en el ministerio podríamos…

- ¡Me da igual!.- otro lo callo.- Si nos pillan yo estoy muerto y vosotros solo tendríais que llorar al ministro.

- Tal vez entregar a nuestras familias o… a otro mago y listo. Termino otro mago.

- ¡No veis que esto ha sido para separarnos!. ¡Es un truco de esos dos!.- trataba de convencerlos.- ¡Si estamos divididos es mas fácil que los dejemos tranquilos!. ¡Nuestro objetivo es el mismo!.- seis magos se fueron alejando del grupo sin darles la espalda del todo.- ¡No os valláis!. ¡Escuchad!.

- Yo me voy del país inmediatamente. Mi familia me espera.- fue el primero en desaparecer.

La mayoría del grupo se fue alejando de la pareja.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo ahora!. ¡Si lo hacemos el ministro habrá ganado!.- no podía convencer a nadie.

- ¡Que se encarguen esos dos!.- dijo una bruja.- ¡O vosotros si os atrevéis!. ¡Pero yo me voy!. ¡No me busquéis más!.

Al final el grupo de resistencia mágica quedo reducido a solo ocho personas que se miraban con recelo.

Sawyer se asusto al notar como el pequeño espejo que había recibido comenzaba a vibrar en su bolsillo.

- ¿Que es…?.- Al miraron vio al moreno con su falso aspecto.- ¿Sucede algo?.

- Es mejor que desaparezcas. Te harán una visita muy pronto.- sonrío el moreno. El mago mayor lo miro sorprendido.

- ¡¿Habéis hablado con ellos al final?.- La cara burlona del moreno lo decía todo.

- No ha hecho falta. Hemos visto más de lo que necesitábamos.

- Entiendo.- guardo el pequeño espejo y moviendo su varita recogió sus cosas. Ya se había encargado de poner en lugar seguro a las dos brujas que lo acompañaban.

Cuando ocho magos aparecieron en el lugar descubrieron que todos habían desaparecido. Y no había señales de que hubiese vivido nadie en mucho tiempo. Su única forma de contactar a la extraña pareja había desaparecido.

Sawyer miraba la escena divertido desde el escondite que tenia algo mas abajo.

¿Que es lo que estaba pasando?. Rufus Scrimgeours ya apenas podía asegurar que controlaba algo dentro del país. Cada vez que planeaba algo se lo destrozaban.

Incluso el famoso cazador que había contratado dejo el país al poco de hablar con el.

Hablo con todos sus consejeros y expertos. La única conclusión a la que llegaron fue la de mantener la calma de puertas para fuera. Y reorganizar todas sus fuerzas para resistir el ataque de la misteriosa pareja.

- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tendría que hacer esto para defenderme lo hubiera matado.- hablaba solo en su despacho. Algunos a sus espaldas decían que todo esto le estaba pasando factura.

Su otro quebradero de cabeza desapareció igual que había aparecido. Un arrepentido había acudido al ministerio para dar toda la información que poseía sobre el grupo que se oponía al ministerio. No sirvió para mucho ya que todos los que denuncio habían desaparecido del país. Su recompensa fue una larga temporada en Azkaban para servir de escarmiento.

Miro la mesa. Delante de el tenia lo que se consideraba la mejor solución posible a la misteriosa pareja.

Si lo que planeaban salía como querían conseguiría de nuevo el control de todo.

Era realista si no salía bien, poco mas podía hacer. Tendría que plantearse el huir del país. Todo estaría perdido.

Alguien pego en la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!.- un mago con la capa roja de los Aurors de elite entro.

- Todo esta listo.

- ¿El profeta ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer?.- el mago asintió.

- Saldrá mañana en primera plana. Nadie se quedara sin saberlo.

- Roguemos que ellos caigan.- el mago se tenso.- ¿Tienes algo que decir?.- el mago no hablo.- ¡Vamos dilo!.

- No quiero hablar mal de nadie pero… Hay que ser un idiota para saber que es una trampa.

- ¿Y piensas que ellos no lo saben?.- el mago lo miro sin entenderlo.- ¡Por supuesto que es una trampa!. Que idiota no lo sabría después de lo que vamos a hacer.- suspiro.- Mas idiotas somos nosotros por no haberlo pensado antes.

- ¿Entonces… todo esto es …?. - el ministro lo callo.

- ¡Su única misión es hacer exactamente lo que se le diga!.- Scringeours estaba molesto.

- Bien señor.- termino saliendo del despacho.

- Mañana será un día muy interesante.- sonrío.- Daria un millón de galeones por ver las caras de mas de uno.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Un capitulo mas y cada vez mas cerca del final, (al fin).

Tengo que admitir que me esta costando mucho terminar esta historia.

Vamos con los RR.

- Eirian Lovegood: Me sorprendes. A mi esta historia me cuesta mucho y hay algo que no termina de convencerme. Me alegra que te guste.

Admito que casi todo lo que has dicho es así. Casi todo. La semejanza con los últimos días de Hitler es solo una coincidencia. ¡No lo sabía!. Se que hay una película sobre el tema pero ni la he visto, ni me interesa.

Sobre Ciso o Narciso… digamos que su personalidad se parece a su nombre. Es algo presumido( o así pienso sobre el), y en cierta forma… Pienso que es una pequeña nota de humor, que admito no he desarrollado. Sobre el final de la historia… me gusta lo que dices tal vez sea así, o no.

- Fabi Greene: No diría que es miedo. Más bien desesperación.

- Xotug: Gracias por tu mensaje. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, algunas historias se hacen muy… enredadas. No digo que no caiga en eso, no lo se. Intento que no sea así. Tengo al menos seis historias mas a medio hacer. Todas con parejas poco habituales. Hasta que lo has dicho no había pensado en Fleur, Aunque si en Gabrielle. Admito que no se me ocurre ninguna historia con esta pareja, por ahora. Si quieres hace poco leí una historia muy buena con esta pareja. Pero en ingles. Si te interesa dímelo y te paso el nombre. En lo referente a tu mensaje privado, lo siento no lo he leído. He tenido problemas con Internet y el ordenador lo usamos tres personas… no puedo saber si alguien borro algo.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Y de nuevo…

Harry noto como el espejo de su bolsillo brillaba. Luna se dio cuenta y se acerco a el.

- Para que llame tienen que pasar algo.- dijo la chica.

- Mientras no sea otro parto.- ella le golpeo en el hombro.

- Si te encantó la sensación.- el suspiro.

- No lo voy a negar.- saco el espejo y saludo a su amigo.- ¡¿Que tal señor Sawyer?.

- ¿Habéis visto el profeta hoy?.- dijo el mago al otro lado.

- ¿Por qué, ha dimitido nuestro querido ministro?.- bromeo Harry.

- Mañana Rufus Scringeurs se presentara en el ministerio para demostrar que todo marcha perfectamente en la comunidad mágica, junto con Albus Dumbledore.- Harry no respondió pero permanecía serio.- El muy imbecil quiere utilizar dos veces el mismo truco y espera que el resultado sea distinto. ¿Quien se creería algo de lo que diga?.- el mago noto que la pareja no respondía.-¿Sabes que es una trampa verdad?.

- ¡Si!. Lo sabemos.- miro a Luna.- Pero si el señor ministro nos invita tendremos que ir no cree.

- ¡Es una locura!.- Sawyer lo miro nervioso.- Tendrán allí a todos los Aurors del ministerio esperándolos.

- ¡Otra razón para no faltar!.

- ¡Estas loco!.- dijo el mago.- Luna por favor, convence a ese loco que tienes por marido.- la chica se acerco al espejo.

- De sobra sabes que si Harry quiere ir no hay nada que se lo impida.- le respondió.- Si te quedas mas tranquilo iré con el.- el mago los miro sin creérselo.

- ¡Los dos estáis igual!. ¡Sois una pareja de locos!.- el mago estaba a punto de saltar sobre la pareja a través del espejo.

- Sawyer. ¿De verdad piensas que iremos para enfrentarnos a todos los Aurors del ministerio?.- elmago se callo de repente.- No estamos tan locos.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que…!.

- Solo iremos para ver lo que traman.- le respondió Harry.

- Procuraremos solo mirar.- sonrío Luna.- Será divertido si todos sale como esperamos.

- ¿Me juráis que no haréis nada?.- les pregunto preocupado.

- Solo si no es el verdadero Dumbledore.- dijo Harry serio.- si lo es no respondo.- el mago lo miro sin decir nada.

Había cierta actividad en el ministerio de magia. Aunque solo aquellos relacionados con el ministerio acudían ese día al atrio. La gran cantidad de Aurors en el lugar reflejaba la importancia del momento.

La seguridad para poder entrar era digna de Grimgotts. Todos tenían que pasar por más de diez controles antes de acceder. Además del habitual control de varitas, tenían que ser revisados para comprobar que no usaban ningún sistema de camuflaje o trasportaban algún objeto que pudiera considerarse peligroso u ocultara su identidad.

Los que eran considerados sospechosos eran interrogados por veritaserum rodeados completamente de Aurors.

Harry y Luna observaban como entraban cada mago al ministerio veían toda la seguridad exterior y estaban seguros de que en el interior seria aun mayor.

- ¿Que tal aquellos?.- pregunto a Luna. La chica miro a la pareja que el señalaba.

- Podrían servir.- ambos miraban una pareja de magos que miraban a todos con suficiencia. Otros magos los saludaban nerviosos.- Si, son perfectos.

Ambos sacaron unos extraños trozos de pergaminos y se acercaron disfrazados a los dos magos.

- ¡Es un placer volver a verlos!.- les hablo Harry.

- ¡Querida estas preciosa!.- añadió luna. La pareja los miro extrañada.

- ¿Quienes sois?.- les preguntaron. Harry y Luna se miraron como si no entendieran.

- Pero si ayer…- Harry miro a la pareja.

- Incluso nos dieron estos pergaminos.- Termino Luna. Ambos sacaron los pergaminos y se los tendieron a la extrañada pareja. En cuantos los tocaron la pareja se quedo con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Nos recuerdan ya?.- les pregunto Harry.

- Si… claro… perdón por olvidarlos.- decía el mago.

- Es un placer volver a verlos.- añadió su esposa. Los pocos que miraban la escena se alejaron. Ya que ambas parejas se conocían no había problema.

La pareja se despidió de Harry y Luna y dieron la vuelta. En vez de ir al ministerio se alejaron desapareciendo en un callejón cercano.

Aparecieron en una casa delante de la pareja Potter. Ambos se quedaron tranquilos.

- Esta versión del hechizo es increíblemente útil.- Dijo Luna.

- No me gusta usarlo. Es igual que usar la imperio.- la chica sabia lo que su marido quería decir.

- Se lo que parece pero es necesario y no haremos nada malo.- el chico suspiro asintiendo.

La pareja desmayo y ato a la pareja de magos ministeriales. Después puso un pergamino con letras extrañas sobre su frente y otro igual mucho mas pequeño sobre la lengua. Hicieron lo mismo con sus dos prisioneros. Ambos cambiaron y su apariencia era la misma que la de pareja de magos mayores. También registraron sus bolsillos de los que cogieron sus varitas y un par de pergaminos con el sello del ministerio.

Al terminar se miraron

- ¿Como me veo?.- dijo el chico con la voz y aspecto del mago mayor. A su lado el mago dijo lo mimso.

- Parece que funciona.- dijo ella y la otra bruja repitio lo mismo.- ¿Quien soy?.- Las palabras brotaban del chico.

- Nedea Versilius.- el chico sonrío.- Funciona ellos responde por nosotros.- Ambos miraron a los magos que habían suplantado.

- Pues, que comience el espectáculo.- ella se copio del brazo.

Cinco minutos después El matrimonio Versilius pasaba los primeros controles de seguridad después de entregar sus pergaminos y de que los auroras verificaran que eran ellos sin ningun tipo de encantamiento de ocultación.

Despues de registrar sus varitas y saludar a un par de magos ambos se acercaron de forma aburrida a la fuente.

- ¿Ahora donde tenemos que ir?.- pregunto el chico. Por medio del hechizo la maga capturada hablo a través de Luna.

- Debemos estar cerca del atrio principal y saludar al personal. Con suerte hoy nos presentaran al ministro.- Los dos se miraron sorprendidos. Habían suplantado a una pareja muy útil.

- Eso estaría muy bien.- respondió Harry.

EL hechizo les facilitaba todo lo que necesitaban saber. Si alguien los miraba. Se preguntaban mutuamente en voz baja y sabían de quien se trataba y como actuar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se aviso del comienzo del acto.

Harry y Luna se sentaron en los lugares que tenían reservados. Incluso luna comenzó a hablar con la mujer de un miembro del ministerio.

El ministro hizo su entrada seguido de cerca por su guardia personal.

Muchos se levantaron para aplaudir. La pareja los imito.

- ¡Gracias a todos por acudir a este acto!. ¡Hoy, es un día glorioso!.- el mago miraba a todas partes.- ¡Hemos vivido tiempos difíciles!. ¡Tras acabar con el innombrable y sus seguidores hemos tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios!. ¡A nadie le ha gustado pero eran necesarios par asegurar que nuestro mundo recuperara la paz!. ¡Aun hay gente que no ve los esfuerzos que tenemos que hacer para que podamos conseguir nuestros objetivos!.- hizo una pausa en la que miro a todos sus fuerzas repartidas por el salón. Esperaban ver a alguien que bebiese o cambiase entre los asistentes. Viendo como sus hombres negaban siguió hablando.- ¡Hoy se ha dado un paso mas para conseguir eso!. ¡Tengo el placer de comunicarles a todos que contamos con la inestimable ayuda de Albus Percival Brian Wulfrich Dumbledor!. ¡Uno de los magos mas respetados de nuestra comunidad!.- Al decir esto se giro y por la parte trasera subió el anciano mago.

Harry tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para contenerse. Nada mas verlo su aspecto demostraba todo lo que había sufrido. Tenía muy marcadas las ojeras y su cuerpo mostraba serias huellas de desnutrición. Habían peinado y arreglado algo su pelo pero El chico que lo conocía bien pudo ver muchas zonas en las que le faltaba abundantemente. Además se movía demasiado bien para un hombre de su aspecto. El mago se acerco al atril y aplicándose un hechizo amplificador hablo a todos.

- ¡Gracias a todos por estar aquí!.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¡Perdonen que no pueda permanecer mucho tiempo con ustedes!. ¡Pero como pueden ver, aun me estoy recuperando de mi enfrentamiento contra el señor oscuro!.- Harry se tenso en la silla.- ¡Quiero agradecer a mi amigo el señor ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeours sus esfuerzos para mi restablecimiento!.- el ministro sonrío complacido.- ¡Y quiero que todos sepan que el y su gobierno cuentan con todo mi apoyo!. ¡En cuanto me recupere pienso ayudar a nuestro gobierno en todo lo que pueda!.

- No es Dumbledore.- dijo Luna en voz baja.

- Lo se.- añadió Harry.

- ¡Ahora si me disculpan estoy muy fatigado y necesito retirarme para descansar!.- Miro a todos.- ¡Gracias por estar aquí!.

Se oyeron una serie de aplausos y el mago salio de la sala. El ministro se acerco de nuevo al atril y pidió calma a todos.

Cuando se calmaron los aplausos hablo de nuevo.

- ¡Con esto espero que se acallen todas esas voces que decían que Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto o retenido contra su voluntad!.- miro a todos lados.- ¡Puedo asegurar que hasta hace poco tiempo su vida aun corría cierto peligro después de la batalla que nos libro del señor oscuro!.- hizo una pausa y continuo.- ¡Como aclaración diré que el ministerio no tenia constancia real de su situación hasta hace poco tiempo!. ¡Eso fue lo que provoco el incidente de hace mas de un año!. ¡Fuimos engañados para dejar a este ministerio en ridículo respecto al resto del mundo!.- sus hombre habían comenzado a llenar la sala en busaca de algún sospechoso. Para su disgusto la misteriosa pareja parecía no haber hecho acto de presencia.- ¡No quiero caer en la misma trampa!. ¡No diré que la culpa es de alguien. Cada cual sabe quien puede ser el responsable!. ¡Por eso tendemos una mano a todos aquellos que se han ocultado por la errónea creencia de sentirse perseguido!. ¡Todos serán recibidos y trataremos de arreglar los problemas!. ¡Aprovecho la oportunidad para tender la mano a todos aquellos que salieron del país!.- miro a todos sus seguidores. La pareja no había aparecido.- ¡Eso es todo les agradezco su atención!. ¡Los Aurors les indicaran las salidas!. ¡Gracias!.- El público aplaudió mientras el ministro dejaba el atril.

Al bajar multitud de magos se acercaron al ministro. Sus guardias de seguridad se encargaban de que solo los adecuados se acercaran.

Harry y Luna sabían que tenían que permanecer cerca de ellos por que es lo que se esperaba. A lo lejos un matrimonio de magos miraba hacia ellos y asintieron. Hablaron con el ministro y el los miro. Ambos podían ver que no estaba muy contento. Miro hacia los chicos cuando la pareja de magos le hababan y negó antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí.

- Hemos perdido una buena oportunidad.- dijo Luna.

- Pero hemos averiguado algunas cosas interesantes.- termino Harry. El moreno había aprovechado para entrar en la mente de todo aquel que pudo. Pero no se pudo acercar a ninguno de los seguidores del ministro o a el mismo.

La pareja se acerco a ellos.

- Octavio, Nedea.- dijo el mago al llegar.

- Un placer Charles. Te ves radiante Ethna.- le respondió Harry.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- Luna se hizo la interesante.

- El ministro tiene que hacer algunas gestiones y no podréis conocerlo.- le puso la mano a Harry en el hombro.- Pero tranquilo, me asegurare de que habléis con el. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te sientes en el Wizegamot.

- Eso espero.- dijo Harry. Aunque sabia que eran las palabras del mago que suplantaba.

- No te preocupes. Tu inversión será fructífera.- Harry y Luna entendieron muchas cosas.

- Entonces supongo que lo mejor será salir del ministerio.- dijo al fin Luna.

- Si, será lo mejor.- el mago miro a todas partes.- Parece que todo esto tenia otra función.- Harry se hizo el confundido.- ¿De verdad creíste que todo esto era para presentar solo al viejo?. ¿No te has fijado en toda la seguridad?.

- Creí que era por la presencia del ministro y Dumbledore.- el mago miro a todas partes antes de responder.

- Yo no he dicho nada. Pero diría que a parte de presentar a Dumbledore me parece que pretendían capturar a alguno de los rebeldes.- La pareja hizo como que se asustaban.

- ¿Los amigos de… Potter?.- dijo al fin Luna con voz temerosa.

- No lo se. Pero lo mejor será irse.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asitio Harry.- Vamos.- dijo a Luna.

- Os avisaremos cuando sea un buen momento para reunirse con el señor ministro.- les dijo el otro mago.

- Gracias Joe.- le dijo Harry.- esperare tu aviso con impaciencia.

Antes de salir El chico trato de acercarse a alguno de los Aurors que había averiguado que podían ser más cercanos al ministro. Pero no obtuvo nada que no supiera ya. Hasta que se acercaron a la salida. Un viejo Auror permanecía serio mirando a todo el mundo. Harry entro en su mente y descubrió algo diferente y útil.

Para salir tuvieron que pasar por los mismos controles de seguridad, incluso aprecian mucho mas intensos.

Al fin consiguieron salir a la calle y no tardaron mucho en desaparecer y aparecer frente a la pareja que habían capturado esa mañana.

La pareja que quito el trozo de pergamino de la boca y después hizo lo mismo con la pareja.

Un movimiento del moreno y la asustada pareja se despertó y miro asustada a los dos asiáticos que tenia frete a ellos.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Por favor no hemos hecho nada!.- dijo ella.

- Eso es lo que tu dices.- le respondió Luna.

- Han pagado para conseguir un puesto en el Wizegamot. Y es suficiente.

- ¡Pero no hemos hecho daño a nadie!.- decía el asustado. Harry se río.

- Piensa que cuando se siente en el Wizegamot todo lo que harás será justo y veraz.- el mago entendio lo que el asiatico decia.

- ¡Pero… pero…!. ¡Por lo que más quiera no nos mate!.- El moreno lo pensó un instante antes de responder.

- Solo tienen una opción no coger ese cargo.- miro la cara confundida del hombre.- Tarde o temprano el ministerio corrupto caerá y con el todos los que lo apoyaron.

- Usted no es idiota y sabe que las cosas no son como Scrimgeour quiere hacer creer.- añadió Luna.- Les estamos dando una oportunidad de salir de esta con el mínimo de problemas.

- Piensen en el dinero perdido como una mala inversión.- añadió Harry.- O si lo prefieren como un mal menor.- al decir esto ambos apuntaron a la pareja con sus varitas.

- ¡NO, por favor!.- gritaba la mujer.

- Al contrario del ministerio no somos asesinos a sangre fría.- la callo Harry.- Cuando despierten nosotros no estaremos y podrán irse.

- Yo les aconsejaría que no digan nada de lo ocurrido.- sonrío la rubia al hablar.- Parece que el ministro esta muy molesto y podría ocasionarles algunos problema.

Un movimiento de varita y la pareja mayor quedo en el suelo dormida. La pareja desaparecio hacia su escondite.

Cuando el matrimonio mayor despertó encontró sus varitas a su lado y ni rastro de sus secuestradores. Una sola mirada y estaban de acuerdo en hacer caso a la extraña pareja. Días después ambos pedían permiso al ministerio para un viaje de vacaciones del que no pensaban regresar hasta que todo se calmase.

Cuando un preocupado Eveniser Sawyer noto calor en su bolsillo tardo poco en sacar el pequeño espejo.

- ¿Necesitais ayuda?.- Al otro lado Harry lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Para que?. Solo le llamo para que se tranquilice. Estamos en casa, todos salio bien.- EL mago suspiro aliviado.

- ¿Sirvio para algo?.- pregunto a la pareja. Harry asintió.

- No era Dumbledore. Multijugos de nuevo. Y he averiguado que hay algunos Auror con órdenes especiales. Pero ninguno estaba allí ni se como encontrarlo.

- Una pena.

- Me hizo gracia saber que uno de ellos es un conocido mutuo. Parece ser que fue su relevo al mando de Azkaban cuando yo decidir salir de sus instalaciones.- del otro lado del espejo el mago se sorprendió.

- ¿Hate Feature?.- Harry asintió.- ¡Se donde encontrar a ese hijo de puta!. Cuando regrese de Azkaban pregunte sobre el y me dijeron que era un puto sicópata.- Harry asintió serio. Sabia eso de primera mano.- Un compañero incluso me dijo donde vivía. - Pensó.- Parece ser que tuvo que ir a su casa a entregarle una carta del ministerio.

- Entonces le haremos una visita.

- ¡Tened cuidado!.- añadió Sawyer.- Su mujer esta tan loca como el o mas.

Ambos hablaron algo más después de que el mago le diera la dirección del mago ministerial.

- Por cierto. ¿Como esta nuestra flamante mama?.- pregunto Luna desde atrás. El mago sonrío.

- Esta mañana me encargue de que saliera en direcion a Irlanda. A esta hora debe estar junto a su amiga a salvo.- miro tras el.- La que permanece todavía aquí es la señorita Swain.- sonrío.- No quiere moverse hasta que nazca su hijo.- torció un poco el gesto.- Y empieza a tener los nervios propios de su estado.

- Después iré a hacerle una visita.- dijo Luna.

Una maldición rompió el jarrón esparciendo sus trozos por todas partes.

Rufus Scrimgeour estaba furioso.

Habría jurado que la misteriosa pareja acudiría sin dudar aun sabiendo que podía ser peligroso. Pero no habían aparecido.

Lo único que le compensaba era que todo el montaje referente a Dumbledore había salido bien.

Aun sin haber dejado acudir a periodistas extranjeros, no repetiría e fallo, todo marcho como había querido. Mandaría una copia del profeta a todos los ministros de magia para que vieran que contaba con el apoyo de Albus Dumbledore.

Todo era muy general y apenas se mantenía, pero serviría para crear cierta seguridad que necesitaba por el momento.

A su lado un par de Aurors esperaban para hablar.

- ¿Al final que hemos sacado?.- pregunto Scrimgeour a uno de ellos.

- Hemos detenido a un par de mago bajo hechizos de camuflaje y a varios con articulos para ocultarse. Todos han sido enviados a interrogar. Ninguno con multijugos.

- Era algo de preveer ya que controlamos todos los materiales necesarios para hacerla.- añadió el otro mago.

- ¿Alguna señal de ellos?.- los dos asisitentes se miraron.

- No. Puede que no supieran del acto.

- Con toda la publicidad que hemos hecho lo dudo.- término el ministro. Pensó en algo.- ¿Y el verdadero Dumbledore?. ¿Sigue dando guerra el viejo?.- ambos magos se callaron preocupados.- ¡Responded!.

- Si no hacemos algo al respecto.- no se atrevía a seguir.- Dumbledore no durara mucho mas.- La ira llego de nuevo al ministro.

- ¡JODER!.- lanzo un rayo a un mueble cercano y este estallo en mil pedazos.- ¡Ese maldito viejo tiene que seguir vivo!. ¡Volved a enviarlo a San Mungo y que… lo repongan!.

- ¿Misma seguridad que la vez anterior?.- pregunto uno.

- Si es necesario mayor.- termino el ministro.

EL callejón Diagon era solo un reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue. Apenas unos pocos magos se movían por las solitarias calles, y la forma asustadiza de desplazarse demostraba que desearían estar en otro sitio.

Los únicos que se movían con comodidad eran los Aurors y aquellos que tenían contacto directo con el ministerio. Se distinguían del resto por la seguridad que mostraban al resto.

Habian convertido todo aquello e una gran ventaja. Cada compra era muy rebajada. Pocos comerciantes se atrevían a no hacerle algún descuento, ya que de no hacerlo no tardaban mucho en recibir una visita de los Aurors ministeriales. Aunque no pasaran de ahí era suficiente para sugerir que no merecía la pena que volviesen a visitar el lugar.

Los únicos que seguían igual eran los duendes.

Grimgotts no se amilanaban ante los Aurors. Por más que el ministerio había amenazado o protestado, los duendes se habían cerrado en banda sobre los derechos que habían conseguido hacia mucho tiempo.

Cuando el ministerio amenazo con retirar los derechos de los duendes, estos solo dijeron que cerrarían el banco mágico hasta que todo se solucionara.

La amenaza de bloquear la economía dejo a los duendes fuera de discusión.

Una pareja se movía con tranquilidad. Junto a ellos una pareja de Crup a los que no habían cortado los dos rabos. Demostraban con ello que eran magos que no se acercaban al mundo muggle.

Más de uno se apartaba de su camino. Nada mas verlos se notaban su aire de superioridad. Nadie dudaba de que tuvieran grandes contactos en el ministerio.

Ninguno podía siquiera imaginar que estaban mirando a Harry y Luna Potter la pareja mas buscada del mundo mágico. Y junto a ellos una pareja de animales mágicos que pocos podía siquiera imaginar.

Con toda tranquilidad se dirigieron a una de las zonas en las que Vivian gran cantidad de magos. Era irónico que esta zona estuviera entre el callejón Diagon y el oscuro callejón Knocktum. Algo que decía bastante de la mayoría de los magos que vivían allí.

Habían tardado poco en encontrar la entrada a la zona residencial. Una puerta dejaba paso a un pasillo. Este llegaba hasta un lúgubre y poco iluminado patio común. Por una escalera se subía a los pisos superiores.

La pareja no se cruzo con nadie mientras llegaban a la puerta que buscaban.

Ambos se miraron antes de pegar.

La puerta se abrió y una bruja con cara de asco los miro.

- Largo no quiero nada.- al intentar cerrar Harry bloqueo la puerta.- ¡¿Como se atreve a…?.

- No vendemos nada.- dijo tranquila Luna.

- ¡No sabe quien es mi marido!.- respondió la bruja furiosa.

- Es por eso que estamos aquí.- añadió Harry.- Queremos hablar con su marido.

- No esta . Trabaja en el ministerio como capa roja.- Al hablaba los miraba con superioridad como si el solo decir eso fuera mas que suficiente. Mientras hablaba Harry y Luna se dieron cuenta de que la mujer tomo un colgante de su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza.- Yo en su lugar me iría ahora mismo. Si viene y los encuentra aquí…

- Es lo que queremos.- dijo Luna divertida.

Alguien se apareció en la cocina. Poco después un mago entraba apuntado a la pareja. Detrás de el varios magos con túnicas rojas. Harry se fijo en que la mano que le destrozo al escapar estaba enfundada en un guante.

A su espalda aparecieron varios magos en la puerta, todos apuntaban a la pareja con sus varitas.

- Han metido la pata al venir a mi casa.- Miro a la pareja con cara satisfecha.- Van a lamentar conocerme.- La pareja se mantenía quieta aunque sabían que en un segundo recibirían un a lluvia de hechizos.

Sin pensárselo, cada uno salto hacia un lado distinto. Los magos no dudaron en tratar de maldecirlos al instante. La pareja se movía con facilidad mientras los magos no dejaban de lanzar maldiciones.

Con una agilidad que rallaba en lo imposible la pareja evitaba todos los rayos de colores que se dirigían hacia ellos. A veces interceptaban algunos o simplemente aplicaban el hechizo de eliminación.

- ¡Acabad con ellos no dejéis que escapen!.- decía el jefe de los magos.

- ¡Matadlos!.- decía a su lado su mujer.

Sin dejar de evitar las maldiciones la pareja comenzó a contraatacar. En unos segundos la mitad de los Aurors habían caído y el resto trataba de ponerse a salvo. Algo difícil siendo tantos juntos.

- ¡Son esa pareja de magos que buscamos!.- el dueño de la cas ya no estaba tan confiado.- ¡Matadlos no dejéis que escapen!.- tomo de la mano de su mujer y entro en uno de los dormitorios.

Harry y Luna tardaron poco en dar cuenta de todos los magos. Sus amigos les ayudaban atacando a los que estaban mejor cubiertos.

El desconcierto era general no podían entender como atacaban a magos que estaban perfectamente cubiertos.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda son muy buenos duelistas!.- dijo uno.

- ¡Yo me voy!.- dijo otro.- ¡Si son los magos que buscan todos, quedarse en jugar con la muerte!.- al decir esto salio de la casas y trato de desaparecerse sin éxito. Algo le golpeo por el costado al mirar tenia una profunda herida.- ¡Joder… como lo han… hecho!.- apenas termino antes de caer al suelo.

Poco después ninguno de los magos que habían aparecido en la casa se mantenía en pie. Algunos incluso no volverían a hacerlo.

Dentro de la casa la pareja de magos escuchaba el silencio en su salón.

- No teníamos que haber entrado aquí.- dijo la mujer.- La chimenea esta fuera.

- Pensé en usar un traslador pero no funciona.- dijo mientras le mostraba un tenedor.- No se como, pero han puesto un campo antiaparicion que evita los trasladores.

Ambos oyeron como pegaban en la puerta.

- ¡Quisiéramos hablan con usted señor Feature!.- oyeron la voz del hombre,

- ¡No es necesario esto!.- oyeron a la mujer.

- ¡Se lo que han hecho!.- decía el mago de la capa roja.- ¡La cuenta de los muertos es enorme!.

- ¡Solo nos defendimos y lo sabe!.- dijo Harry suspirando.- ¡Si es lo que quiere!.- La pareja miro como la puerta se comenzaba a agrietar sin que el hechizo que había lanzado pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Joder!.- Feature y su mujer se retiraron antes de que esta se partiera en pedazos.

La pareja entro después de que un par de hechizos salieron por la puerta. Harry y Luna entraron lanzando dos hechizos certeros a la pareja. El lo evito peor su mujer no.

- ¡Melisa!.- dijo mirando a su mujer. Después se giro.- ¡No me atrapare…!.- una maldición le dio dejándolo paralizado.

Harry y luna se pusieron delante del mago.

- Esto es muy simple usted me dirá lo que quiero saber quiera o no y nosotros nos iremos.- Al decir eso Harry miro a el mago directamente. Le costaba contenerse al ver al responsable de su tortura en Azkaban.- ¿Donde esta Albus Dumbledore?.- Quito la maldición parcialmente del mago de capa roja.

- ¡El ministerio os atrapara!.- sonrío.- Y se divertirá mucho haciéndoos hablar.

- ¿Donde esta?.- Harry entro en la mente del mago sin que este se diera cuenta.

- En una casa cerca del ministerio se entra por una calle lateral.- sonrío.- ¡No tiene perdida!. Es la única puerta de la calle de color rojo.- Harry sabia que era una verdad a medias.

- Gracias por su ayuda- dijo el chico. El mago lo miro serio.

- Te cazare y me asegurare en persona de que lo lamentes.- Harry se giro serio. Luna sabia que ya conocía el comportamiento del mago del ministerio.

- Si se queda quieto alguno de sus amigos del ministerio vendrá en su ayuda.- Luna siguió a su marido.

La mujer del mago ministerial no estaba desmayada, más bien había pensado que era mejor que la dieran por caída.

Cuando Harry y Luna salieron por la puerta, tardo poco en quitar el hechizo de su marido y darle su varita.

- Ahora que no lo esperan matémoslos.- dijo la mujer.

- No te confíes. Solo tendremos una oportunidad.- dijo el mago.

- Es lo que necesito.- le respondió la maga disfrutando el momento.

Se acercaron con sigilo a la entrada y vieron como la pareja se acercaba a la puerta antes de que salieran ambos apuntaron con sus varitas.

- ¡Avadra…!.- no terminaron.- ¡Ahhh!.- algo les corto el brazo a ambos.

Harry y luna se giraron y lanzaron una maldición cada uno. La pareja salio volando hacia atrás golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared.

Un par de grandes felinos aparecieron junto a la pareja.

- Gracias chicos.- dijo Harry acariciando a la hembra.

- ¿Que haríamos sin vosotros?.- Luna hizo lo mismo al macho que ronroneaba feliz.

LA pareja miro hacia la habitación antes de salir del lugar.

Habían conseguido lo que pretendían pero la confianza les pudo costar caro.

Eveniser Sawyer miro hacia el exterior. Allí lo miraban una pareja que conocía bien.

- ¿Como ha ido?.

- Dumbledore esta en San Mungo. En un ala reservada por el ministerio.- El mago los miro asombrado.

- ¿Como habéis averiguado todo eso?.- les pregunto Sawyer.

- Nuestro amigo Feature resulto ser el jefe de los Aurors que lo custodiaban.- dijo Harry.- Por eso todos sabían que estaban en una importante misión.

- Pero Dumbledore esta mal.- dijo Luna seria.- Y por eso ha vuelto al hospital. De la seguridad allí se encargaran otros. Esta a la espera de que se lo devuelvan.- lo pensó.- o lo estaba. Hay que actuar rápido antes de que les adviertan.

- ¿Esta…?.- pregnto el mago.

- Ni lo se y si te digo la verdad no me importa.- termino Harry.- Ahora hay que preparar la forma de rescatar a Albus.- EL otro mago asintió.

- La seguridad no será muy grande en el exterior ya que llamarían la atención.- dijo Luna.- Es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos. Dentro será otra historia.

- Si sale bien rescataremos a Albus Dumbledore y de paso de daremos un golpe letal a Scringeour y sus lacayos.- sonrío Harry al decirlo. Sawyer lo pensaba mientras lo decian.

- Es tan simple que puede resultar.- miro a la pareja.- Seguro que seran Aurors muy capacitados. Pero eso no os ha detenido antes.- Sonrio.- Tal vez os pueda ayudar distrayendo a los aurors.

- Será divertido.- respondió una alegre Luna. Sawyer pensó que esos dos locos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc 

Hola a todos y gracias por estar ahí.

Una vez mas y con mi habitual retraso, (os aseguro que lo lamento) llega un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Si no me equivoco quedan apenas tres más. Ya veremos.

Como ya he dicho muchas veces me esta costando mucho hacer esta historia por que no consigo entrar completamente en la situación caótica necesaria. Pero intento dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Vosotros lo juzgáis.

Ya que se acaba la historia estoy comenzando a preparar la siguiente que publicare. En mi historial podéis ver las otras historias que estoy escribiendo. A partir de ahora se aceptaran sugerencias sobre la siguiente que os gustaría que publicase.

En los próximos capítulos iré dando más información sobre las que tengo más avanzadas.

Ahora vamos con los RR.

- **Eirian Lovegood:** Puedes leer que lo que dices se va cumpliendo. Tengo que mantener la mente del ministerio baja ya que si no, no se me ocurre como fastidiarlos . En lo referente a La política soy partidaria de que el que quiere poder hará lo que sea para conseguirlo, por desgracia.

- **Xotug:** No sabia nada de las historias que dices pero mirare. Además no son 6 historias. Tengo comenzadas 6 pero en preparación hay otras tres que ya van cogiendo forma con dos o tres capítulos preparados. Como ya he dicho solo publico otra historia, una vez que he terminado la que publico en ese momento.

He leído tu mensaje privado y no entiendo por que lo mandas privado. ¿Quieres corregir una de mis historias publicadas?.

Lo que dices lo podrías haber incluido en uno de tus RR. Ya he dicho que no me importa que usen mis ideas en otras historias. Aunque agradecería que se hiciera referencia a mis historias, si se hacen.

Incluso creo recordar que también di permiso para traducir a otro idioma a alguien, con la misma petición.

Yo escribo esto por diversión y de vez en cuando las vuelvo a leer por recordarlo hecho.

No quiero que creas que no aprecio lo que quieres hacer y el que ofrezcas tu tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerlo. Se que cometo fallos ya que apenas tengo tiempo para hacerlo mejor. Pero no dejare que nadie cambie nada de lo que ya esta publicado, por muy mal que este. Lo siento.

Por eso tengo que responder que gracias pero no. No es necesario que se corrija nada de mis historias.

Cambiando de tema te escribo el nombre de un par de autores en ingles que creo que te gustaran. Uno es el que te hable. El otro aunque no son historias de Fleur y te aseguro que sus historias son muy interesantes.

Salvation de Cah11. Esta me gusto mucho y espero que escriba una segunda parte.

An Old and New World de Lens of Sanity

Letters de TheEndless7

Dagger and Rose de Perspicacity

Harry Potter and Broken Wands de Vertex

Se que hay mas pero estas son las que tengo leídas o con intención de hacerlo.

Hay un par de autor con muchas historias y admito que me gusta como escriben. Si quieres hecha un vistazo y me dices. Su nombres son: robst y old- crow.

También hay una historia que me gusto. Se llama Harry Mcgonagall y es muy entretenida.

Por ultimo para echar unas risas…Se llama Harry Potter y el campeón de campeones y su autor es DriftWood1965. Me reí mucho con ella.

Todas son e ingles así que necesitaras un traductor.

No creo necesario decir que malquiera es bienvenido a leer estas historias.

Chico, creo que esta es la respuesta mas larga que he dado nunca.

Por cierto gracias.

No me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna historia con Fleur y ya he comenzado una. Ya te diré como va.

Gracias también a **SailorMercuri o Neptune** por seguir esta locura y hasta la próxima.

Aquí me despido de este enorme comentario final. Gracias a todos por seguir esta locura y hasta la próxima.

UN saludo de carmen (Alohopotter).


	14. Chapter 14

14.- Rescate y reuniones.

Una maga ayudaba a su marido a entrar en san Mungo. El mago apenas podía moverse y su mujer realizaba grandes esfuerzos para que ambos no cayeran.

Un mago mayor se acerco ala pareja con la varita en la mano.

- ¿Quienes son?. ¡Identifíquense!.- miraba a ambos sin dejar de apuntarles.

- ¡Mi marido un… no se que era!.- Luna hacia un papel genial.- ¡Algo lo ataco era como un…!.- movía la mano en forma de garra.- ¡Bicho grande con garras!. ¡No lo vimos hasta que estuvimos encima!.- se puso a llorar.

- ¿Por que les atacaron?.- otro mago se acerco por detrás.

- ¡No lo se!.- Miro al mago.- ¡Fue directo a mi marido!.- Ambos magos miraron al mago. El de atrás se acerco a su compañero.

- Mira su tunica.- ambos se fijaron que el mago herido tenia puesta una tunica de color rojizo muy adornada. Aun siendo muy distinta la prenda se asemejaba mucho a la que vestían los Aurors del ministerio.- Donde les atacaron.

- Cerca del callejón Knocktum.- los magos la miraron.- Íbamos a una reunión que organizaba un amigo de mi marido. Feature Hate creo que me dijo.- Luna comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Los magos se miraron.

- Ese nombre me suena.- dijo uno.

- Tenemos que comunicar esto.- miro a uno de los Medimagos.- ¡Atiéndanlo!.

- ¡Eh!. ¡Yo estaba antes!.- un mago mayor se levanto.- También necesito ayuda.- Al decir eso levanto la mano que despedía un humo extraño y parecía perder su forma.- Si no me quitan esta maldición puedo perder el brazo.

- ¡Cállese!.- El auror miro a todas partes.- Avisaremos aun medimago para que le quite eso.

- Bien. Me alegro.- respondió.- ¿Donde tengo que ir?.- el auror lo miro molesto.

- ¿Tengo pinta de medimago?. Ahora vendrá alguien yo tengo que ir a dar el aviso.- miro a su compañero.- encárgate de ellos yo vuelvo cuando termine.

Nada más quedarse solos con el auror. El mago miro a la pareja que sonrío.

Mientras ellos se acercaban a la parte interior el mago comenzó a quejarse cada vez con más fuerza.

- ¡Joder!. ¡Esto es insoportable!. ¡Cada vez duele más!.- la poca gente que había comenzó a mirar.- ¡Tienen que hacer algo!.- Se acerco al mago y le agarro mientras que le acercaba la pestilente mano.

- ¡No me acerque eso!.- lo miraba con asco.

Mientras el mago atraía toda la atención sobre el y el mago. La pareja se acerco a la entrada del hospital.

Nadie les pregunto o intercepto. Si los Aurors del ministerio los habían dejado entrar, cualquier otra persona sabia que no era su problema el averiguar nada.

La pareja recorrió el lugar sin dudar, sabían donde tenían que ir. A medida que se acercaban notaron que las habitaciones estaban vacías y cada vez se cruzaban con menos personas.

Cuando se quedaron solos, su aspecto cambio y la pareja mas temida por el ministerio se acerco a la zona que precisamente un par de días antes había quedado cerrada por razones no reveladas.

Era extraño que un lugar que no tendría que tener a nadie allí, tenia a más de seis Aurors de capas rojas en la entrada. Al final del pasillo los magos se fijaron en los dos que se le acercaban.

En cuanto estos vieron acercarse a la pareja de asiáticos sabían de sobra de quien se trataba.

- ¡Matadlos!.- grito uno.

- ¡Que alguien pida refuerzos!.- dijo otro.- ¡Avada kedabra!.- el rayo salio hacia la pareja que se aparto al instante.

- ¡Sacad al viejo de aquí!.- dos entraron en la sala.

- ¡Cina!, ¡ciso!.- dijo Harry. Dos sombras invisibles recorrieron en un instante el pasillo y entraron entre los Aurors sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Harry y Luna saltaban de un lado a otro aprovechando cada puerta, cada hueco. Algunas tuvieron que volarlas para entrar pero una vez hecho era fácil seguir.

Los Aurors hicieron lo mismo aprovechar las habitaciones para cubrirse.

La habilidad de la pareja hacia que pudiesen ir cubriéndose mutuamente mientras les recortaban espacio.

Los Aurors se mantenían a cubierto esperando refuerzos.

- ¡Aguantad!. ¡Pronto llegara ayuda!.- dijo uno.- ¡Reducto!.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda ya!.- añadió otro.- ¡Cruccio!.

- ¡Ahhhh!.- alguien grito. Algunos se giraron.

- ¡¿Que pasa?.- El que parecía el jefe no entendía nada.

De los tres que quedaban ninguno parecía entender como habían atacado.

- ¡No he visto ninguna maldición!.- dijo uno.

Cuando se giraron no veían a los dos atacantes.

- ¡¿Donde están?.- preguntaba uno desesperado.

- Detrás vuestro.- al girarse vio al mago detrás de el. Poco pudo hacer por tratar de evitar la maldición que le lanzo. Oyó como Luna acababa con otro.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Joder!.- el que quedaba supo que estaba solo contra los dos.- ¡Me rindo!. ¡No me maten!.- al decir eso tiro su varita y rogó por su vida.

- Sabias palabras.- La pareja entro y el asustado mago los miro.

- ¡Por favor!.- El mago del ministerio noto como el asiático le toco la cara y después no supo más.

Harry desmayo al mago. Al mirarlo había conseguido la información que necesitaba.

- ¿Que tenemos?.- Luna le pregunto tranquila.

- Unos quince capas rojas.- Harry estaba serio.- Tenemos poco tiempo. Nadie se puede aparecer en esta zona.

La pareja entro con rapidez por las puertas y esquivo una maldición de voladura.

- ¡Bombarda!.- grito una voz.

Harry salto en una pared y cambio su dirección. Luna por el contrario se lanzo hacia delante consiguiendo un pequeño deslizamiento.

Antes si quiera de dejar de moverse la pareja lanzo un hechizo cada uno.

El golpe de las dos maldiciones lanzo al mago hacia atrás. El choque destrozo la estatua, en la que se había convertido, en mil pedazos.

Podían ver como al fondo varios magos avanzaban hacia ellos.

Luna lanzo un escudo para proteger a ambos. Harry realizaba una serie de rápidos movimientos en silencio.

- ¡Matadlos!.- grito uno de los capas rojas.

- ¡Avada kedabra!.- dijeron tres voces a la vez.

- ¡Diffindo!.- se oyeron a otros.

- ¡Bombarda!.

- ¡Reducto!.

Todos los rayos de diferentes colores se dirigían hacia la pareja.

Luna se limito a agacharse cuando Harry lanzo un hechizo. De la varita del joven salio una columna de agua que giraba sobre si misma a gran velocidad. A medida que se alejaba de la pareja parecía ganar velocidad y tamaño. A dos metros de la pareja la columna comenzó a cambiar a una masa gris en movimiento.

Cuando las primeras maldiciones tocaban esa masa desaparecían, estallando.

Los Aurors vieron sin creérselo como esa columna gris se acercaba a ellos devorando todos los hechizos incluso las maldiciones imperdonables.

Los cuatro mas adelantados trataron inútilmente de evitarla. Nada mas tocarla se petrificaban.

- ¡Merlín nos ayude!.- dijo el jefe desde dentro de la sala. Con su varita toco la puerta y la cerro. Rezaba para que el hechizo de bloqueo lo protegiera de esa magia.

Solo oyó a dos de sus hombres golpeando la puerta. Todo termino cuando otro golpe seco petrifico la puerta y dejo todo en silencio.

- ¿Que hacemos jefe?.- dijo uno de los tres que había con el en la sala. El mago no sabia que responder.- ¡Jefe!.

- ¡Matemos al viejo!.- otro de sus hombres propuso nervioso.

- Creo que… es lo peor que podríamos hacer.- dijo al fin.

- Esto de acuerdo.- dijo el mas viejo de todos.- Vienen por el dejemos que se lo lleven.- tiro su varita al suelo.- Ni en mis mas locos sueños puedo hacer frente a eso. Solo podemos rogar por que nos dejen vivos.- Otro asintió y tiro la varita.

EL jefe y dos se sus hombres tiraron las varitas y se alejaron de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago permanecía inconsciente en una camilla. Un aterrado medimago estaba junto a el. El último capa roja decidió tratar de resistir.

Cuando la puerta se deshizo como arena los magos levantaron los brazos en señal de rendición. El aterrado medimago hizo lo mismo.

Junto a la puerta el último mago trato de sorprender a quien entrara. Los ojos de su jefe le decían lo contrario.

- ¡Bomb…!.- El cuerpo del mago callo en tres trozos al suelo.

- ¡Joder!.- el medimago se orino encima por el miedo.

- ¡No vamos a resistirnos!. ¡Nos rendimos!.- dijo el jefe de los capas rojas.

- Lo mejor que pueden hacer.- dijo una voz.- Si se quedan quietos nosotros tomaremos a Albus Dumbledore y podran decir que lo han contado.

- De acuerdo.

Una mujer con rasgos asiáticos se acerco al aterrado medimago.

- Informe.- el mago la miraba a punto de desmayarse.- ¡Informe del paciente!.- Al fin reacciono.

- Mago de edad en mal estado de salud. Desnutrición y deshidratación. Atacado con varios Cruccio y mantenido con gran cantidad de pociones. Entre ellas las de las cuchillas, veritaserum y de confusión.

- ¿Tratamiento?.- pregunto la mujer.

- Se le aplican pociones para la limpieza de su sistema y para ayudarlo a reponerse. No se aprecia mal funcionamiento del tratamiento y comienza a responder a las pociones de nutrición y restablecimiento.- La mujer asintió.

Mientras el mago no les quitaba ojo la bruja aplico un par de hechizos sobre el viejo mago y transfiguro su ropa en una copia de la vestimenta de los auror de capas roja.

- Nosotros nos vamos.- el asiatico los señalo con la varita.- Comprenderan que tenemos que desmayarlos para evitar que nos sigan.

- ¡Nos mataran!.- dijo el mas joven.

- No somos como la gente del ministerio.- dijo el mago serio.- Aunque tendrán que fiarse.- Lanzo un hechizo a cada auror dejándolos petrificados. La mujer había tomado el viejo mago y lo levitaba fuera de la sala. También había transfigurado sus ropas para parecer uno de los magos del ministerio. Antes de salir el mago añadió algo mas.- Hoy han tenido suerte. Pero si nos volvemos a encontrar pueden no tenerla.- Dicho esto transfiguro sus ropas y salio de la sala.

El auror veterano había estado atento a todo lo sucedido. No era entupido y sabia que cualquier detalle era importante. Vio como detrás de la pareja unas huellas de sangre salían de la sala. Ya sabía como habían acabado con su compañero.

Cuando diez minutos después llegaron sus compañeros seguían en el mismo estado. En cuanto fueron liberados, el medimago comenzó a vomitar. El jefe capa roja, considerado un mago muy poderoso estaba apoyado contra el muro blanco.

- ¿Donde esta el viejo?.- Pregunto el ministro en persona.

- Se lo han llevado.- dijo el auror mayor, ante la imposibilidad de su jefe para hablar. El ministro lo miro.

- ¡Joder!.- protesto el ministro muy molesto. Aun con la perdida del viejo y lo que podía significar, Se fijo en el que lideraba los guardias que custodiaban al viejo. Lo consideraba un muy poderoso y competente mago y estaba aterrado contra la pared.-¿Que le pasa?.- pregunto Scringeours.

- Señor ministro he visto y hecho las mayores atrocidades que se pueda imaginar.- dijo el viejo mago.- Pero prefiero cortarme un brazo antes de volver a enfrentarme a esos dos.- El ministro lo miro sin entender.

- Explíquese.

- Nert.- señalo a los trozos de su compañero.- Entro diciendo que alguien se acercaba. Sentimos los hechizo de la pelea en la entrada.- señalo hacia el exterior.- Siguiendo sus ordenes se aviso al ministerio y nos quedamos con el viejo.- Scringeours asintió.- Vi como la pareja se acercaba por el pasillo. Era fácil. Quince de nosotros bien cubiertos contra ellos. Lanzamos de todo. Maldiciones asesinas, de voladura, de corte…- suspiro.- No sirvio de nada.

- ¿Que llevaban con ellos?.- pregunto otro mago. El auror lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Algún objeto mágico?.- el otro mago asintió.- No. Esto lo hizo el con un solo hechizo.- Todos lo miraron sin terminar de creérselo.- Nunca lo había visto. Y no lo quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida.

- ¿Como era?.- pregunto el ministro.

- Parecía un tubo de agua que se espesaba hasta formar una columna gris.- se estremeció.- Paraba todos los hechizos y si alguien lo toca.- señalo a una de las estatuas.

- ¡Joder!.- dijo otro auror.- Si tiene ese poder…

- ¡No puede ser!.- Scringeours no estaba dispuesto a creérselo.- ¡Seguro que tenia algo y no lo viste!.- dijo mirando al viejo auror.- ¿Y el viejo no hizo nada?.- el auror veterano lo negó.

- Estaba muy mal y no se despertó en ningún momento. Ellos se lo llevaron.- lo pensó.- seguro que ya están fuera. Se hacían parar por nuestra gente.

- ¡Mierda!.- Scringeours pateo una silla.

- Hay algo mas.- dijo el viejo auror.- Ella es una medibruja. Sabia que preguntar y hacer y no van solos.- señalo las huellas de sangre.- pero no vi nada.

Un divertido Harry cerró la puerta de su escondite. Le costo no saltar sobre Scringeours cuando lo vio de lejos. Pero tenían que sacar a Dumbledore de allí.

Miro como Luna se encargaba de Dumbledore y se puso a ayudarla. El espejo en su tunica se calentó. Lo tomo sabiendo quien era.

- No podemos hablar Sawyer. Estamos con Albus.- dijo el ojiverde.

- ¿Lo sacasteis de allí?.- pregunto el mago sin terminar de creérselo.

- Si. Pero esta mal.- añadió el.

- Esperare.- término el mago finalizando la conexión.

Después de esto, la pareja se dedico a ayudar al viejo mago.

Albus Dumbledore se despertó algo menos adolorido de lo normal, que no era mucho. Cunado pudo enfocar su vista se percato que no era su cuarto habitual. Suspiro resignado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían trasladado. Lo que si le llamo la atención es la presencia de solo dos guardias y que ambos permanecían uno contra el otro en sillas cercanas a su cama.

Un mejor análisis descubrió que se trataba de una pareja. Un hombre muy fuerte y la mujer rubia también parecía estar en buena forma física.

Sabia de sobra que en su estado era impensable la huida así que el ver una varita sobre la mesa solo lo molesto más. Ya incluso ni se molestaban en el. El viejo mago suspiro eso solo podía significar dos cosas. O que esos guardias eran más torpes de lo habitual. O que el ministerio terminaría pronto con su sufrimiento.

Hecho una ultima mirada a la varita y le resulto terriblente familiar. No pudo contenerse y se acerco a verla más de cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. Esa varita se parecía demasiado a la de Harry Potter.

- Trate que se pareciera lo mas posible a mi antigua varita.- El mago dormido le hablo al verlo cerca del objeto mágico.- Se que es imposible sin una pluma de Fawkes, pero se acerca mucho.- Dumbledore lo miro sin terminar de creérselo.- Diría que es algo mejor.

- No es posible.- dijo al fin Dumbledore. Después comenzó a sollozar.- Creí que no podríais torturarme mas pero me equivoque.- La mujer se acerco y paso su varita sobre el viejo mago.

- Tranquilo director. Solo voy a hacerle unas comprobaciones.- La rubia le sonrío y el viejo mago la reconoció también.

- ¿Señorita Lovegood?. ¿Como es posible que…?.- sonrío con tristeza.- Es irónico que escogieran a esta pobre chica para disfrazarse. Ella esta muy lejos de ser una medimaga.

- Pues es una de las mejores que conozco.- dijo Harry.- Y recuerde que tengo cierta experiencia en tratar con ellos. Sobre todo con madame Pomfrey.- Recordó algo.- Tenemos que avisarlos. Estarán encantados al saberlo.- dijo mirando a Luna.

- Esto es nuevo.- dijo Dumbledore con su habitual tono de abuelo visiblemente cansado.- Darme esperanzas para torturarme después.- Harry suspiro y tomo su varita.

- Yo juro por mi magia que hasta donde yo se soy Harry James Potter.- Al decirlo un brillo lo rodeo completando el juramento. El viejo mago lo miro sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¿Quien me acompaño cuando fuiste dejado en casa del hermano de tu madre?.- `pregunto Dumbledore esperanzado. Harry sonrío y miro a Luna.

- Muy bueno director.- respondio el chico.- Fue en la puerta de la casa de la Hermana de mi madre. Petunia Evans, ahora Dudley. Y si no recuerdo mal.- dijo con un dedo sobre la barbilla en pose pensativa.- Hagrid me llevo en la motocicleta de mi padrino Sirius Orion Black. Animago no registrado y falsamente acusado de traicionar a mis padres. Con usted estaba la profesora McGonagall.- Mientras el chico Hablaba la cara de Albus Brian Wulfrick Dumbledore, Comenzaba a dejar ver un rayo de esperanza.- Que por cierto estará deseando verlo en cuanto se encuentre mejor y podamos salir del país.- El anciano mago se abalanzó hacia el chico con las pocas fuerzas que tenia para abrazarlo. Harry lo cogió a medio camino.

- ¡HARRY!.- Albus no pudo decir nada más. Comenzó a llorar en los brazos del joven.

- Tranquilo ya estas a salvo.- Cuando el ojiverde dijo eso el viejo mago lo miro y después a luna que asintió. Después miro la habitación sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¿Como lo habéis hecho?.- pudo decir al fin.

- No fue fácil.- Respondió el chico.- Llevamos buscando casi un año.

- Y contamos con ayuda.- añadio la chica.

La pareja relato lo sucedido desde que el chico fue capturado. Hasta que rescataron al anciano. La parte de su nuevo hogar y el viaje de la pareja fue dejado para otra ocasión.

Algo mas tranquilo el viejo mago se tumbo en la cama de nuevo para volver a dormirse. En su mente rogaba par aque todo fuera real y no el deseo de su torturada mente.

Cuando Albus despertó de nuevo, no sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido. Vio la cara sonriente de Luna y se tranquilizo. Agradeció a Merlín que todo había terminado al fin.

- ¿Como se encuentra?.- pregunto la rubia.

- Casi completamente recuperado. Gracias a sus cuidados señorita Lovegood.- Le respondió a la chica. Un carraspeo se oyó desde la puerta.

- Eso se nos olvido ayer.- dijo Harry acercándose.- Resulta que Luna no se apellida Lovegood ahora.- El viejo mago lo miro sin terminar de etender.

- ¿Han cambiado sus nombres por seguridad?.- pregunto.

- No. Por matrimonio.- respondió la chica.- Me llamo Luna Potter.- la rubia tomo la mano de Harry y ambos se besaron. Harry miro al viejo mago y tuvo que controlar las ganas de reírse.

- Podemos decir que somos de las pocas personas que hemos visto a Albus Dumbledore sorprendido y con cara de tonto.- termino bromeando. El gran mago reaccionó y carraspeó para disimular.

- Me alegro de que se diviertan.- sonrío con su habitual cara de truhán.- Aunque sea tarde, mis felicitaciones a los dos. Debo decir que son una gran pareja.

- Gracias.- dijo la pareja.

- ¿Ahora que haremos?.- pregunto el anciano.

- Salir del país.- dijo tranquilamente Harry. Dumbledore se tenso.

- ¡No podemos!. No se como esta todo ahí fuera, pero tenemos que permanecer en el pais. ¡Somos un simbolo de esperanza!.

- Por esa razon tenemos que ponerlo a salvo para que se recupere.- le dijo el moreno.- En este estado tardaria poco en caer ante el ministerio.- se cruzo de brazos y lo miro serio.- ¿Que esperanza seriamos entonces?.- el anciano tuvo que admitir que tenia razon.

- ¡No nos iremos por mucho tiempo!.- añadió Luna.- A Scringeours no le gustaría que faltásemos de aquí.- bromeo.

- ¿Porque decís eso?.- El viejo mago no entendía nada. Pero la cara de los dos jóvenes serios ante el le contaba mas de lo que quería saber.

- Director lo mejor es que no sepa nada.- termino la rubia. El viejo mago asintió.

- ¿Cuando nos vamos?.- dijo al fin Dumbledore derrotado.

- Si continúa recuperándose a este ritmo.- pensó Luna.- Mañana.

- Con suerte por la noche estaremos cenando rodeado de nuestros amigos.- término Harry

Era una noche más en casa grande. Habían comenzado la cena en el gran salón de la nueva escuela. Las risas y bromas de los jóvenes era lo que mas se oía en la sala.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara la gran puerta de entrada se abrió. No esperaban visitas. Al instante los profesores y adultos se pusieron e guardia en caso de que los recién llegados tramaran algo.

- ¡Hola a todos!.- dijo un mago moreno.- ¿Queda algo de cena para nosotros?.- al decirlo su esposa saludo a los maestros.

- ¡Harry!. ¡Luna!.- Hermione reconoció a sus amigos. Otros reconocieron al mago que estaba junto a la pareja andando ayudado por un gran bastón.

- ¡Merlín!. ¿Es eso posible?.- McGonagall no tuvo problemas en identificar al tercer visitante.

- ¡Albus Dumbledore!.- Lupin no se lo creía.- ¡Lo habéis encontrado!.- grito de alegría. El anciano mago sonrío.

- ¡Una tarea increíble, debo admitir!.- dijo en su habitual tono de abuelo.

Poco después mientras los alumnos lo celebraban con vítores muchos de los profesores abrazaban con alegría a los tres recién llegados. Los tres se sentaron en la gran mesa que presidía el lugar. Albus estaba disfrutando de estar rodeado de nuevo de alumnos aunque no fuera entre las paredes de su querido Hogwarts.

McGonagall tomo la palabra y hablo a la sala.

- ¡Hoy tenemos la gran suerte de contar con tres personas muy queridas!.- señalo a su lado con la mano.- ¡Creo que los profesores Potter no necesitan presentación!.- todos los alumnos comenzaron a vitorearlos.- ¡Junto a el después de una prolongada ausencia tengo el placer de presentar al gran mago Albus Dumbledore!.- los jóvenes reaccionaron de la misma forma que con los Potter con un gran aplauso y vítores. La directora tuvo algunos problemas para calmar a todos.- ¡El director Dumbledore se encuentra en un estado delicado de salud así que espero que todos se comporten!.

Después de la cena, en la sala de reuniones de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore fue invitado a contar su historia. El ministro de magia de España fue avisado y acudió con rapidez.

Mientra Diego de la Piedra llegaba, Dumbledore fue puesto al día de lo que se había perdido durante su cautiverio. No pudo contener la risa cuando le contaron lo sucedido para que los gemelos Weasley acabaran casados con las dos bellezas españolas. Para sorpresa de Harry y Luna las dos hermanas estaban en un avanzado estado de gestación. Felicitaron a los hermanos y a las futuras mamas.

Cuando el ministro de la Piedra apareció, Dumbledore contó lo poco que sabia. Como era torturado cada pocos días por el propio ministro o por alguien de su confianza. McGonagall había perdido su habitual compostura escocesa y maldecía a Scrimgeour y a todos sus ancestros.

El anciano mago explico como cada cierto tiempo era cambiado de su lugar de retención.

Al terminar Diego de la Piedra pidió a Dumbledore si estaría dispuesto a contar todo esto en una rueda de prensa pública en el ministerio de magia español. Albus asintió. Luna exigió que esta presencia pública fuera preparada para la siguiente semana como muy pronto. Ya que tendría que asegurarse que el anciano se recuperase de toda la tortura a la que había sido sometido.

El ministro de magia español asintió, no atreviéndose a discutir con la simpática rubia.

Antes de salir Dumbledore hizo una pregunta.

- Los Aurors del ministerio hablaban de una extraña pareja de asiáticos que estaba acabando con todos sus cuarteles sin piedad.- todos miraron a la pareja sabiendo que solo Harry y Luna podían encajar en esa descripción.- ¿Me podría decir alguien si saben quienes…?.- Dumbledore se fijo en los que todos miraban.- ¿Sois vosotros?.- Harry y Luna asintieron con tranquilidad.

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo.- respondió simplemente Harry.

- ¡Pero matar no es la solución!.- protesto el viejo mago.- ¡Hay que encontrar la manera de que el ministro Scrimgeour entre en razón!.- el director vio la cara seria de la pareja.

- ¡Cuando este recuperado le dejaremos ver algunos recuerdos de lo que ese… ser, esta haciéndole a la gente!.- se podía apreciar el odio en la voz de Harry.- ¡Si después de verlo me dice que merecen otra oportunidad creo que no tenemos nada mas que hablar!.- dicho esto la pareja salio de la sala. Lupin se acerco al anciano mago.

- Albus.- dijo el licántropo.- Yo y otros hemos ayudado a sacar gente de allí.- se veía triste.- Sus caras… ¡Nunca vi nada igual!. ¡Ni siquiera durante la guerra contra Voldemort!.- que Remus Lupin dijera eso hizo dudar a Dumbledore.- Te aconsejo que esperes a ver esos recuerdos y después hables, no antes.- el anciano asintió.

Durante la semana de recuperación el mago apenas vio a la pareja salvo en las comidas o ayudando en alguna clase del colegio mágico que habían creado. De su salud se encargo Madame Pomfrey. En ese tiempo el mago recorrió el valle y pudo ver la maravilla que habían creado en ese lugar. No se extraño cuando algunos de sus profesores le comunicaron que con seguridad cuando recuperasen el país ellos se quedarían en el valle para seguir enseñando allí y llegado el momento pasar sus últimos años viviendo con tranquilidad.

El día después de que madame Pomfrey considerara que estaba suficientemente restablecido, se volvieron a reunir todos con el ministro de la Piedra.

Harry y Luna colocaron algunos recuerdos en un pensadero y aquellos que se atrevieron entraron para ver el recuerdo.

Al salir mucho vomitaban. Otros se sentaban con rapidez sin color en sus caras. Lupin y el ministro de la Piedra tomaron cada uno una botella de whiskey de fuego y le dieron un par de largos tragos.

Dumbledore miro con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos a la pareja.

- ¿Cree aun que no se merecían lo que les paso?.- pregunto el joven.

- Pero… pero… lo que le hicieron a algunos fue…- trato de protestar el anciano mago.

- Siempre damos la opción de rendirse. Es cosa de ellos si aprovechan la oportunidad o no.- termino Luna.

- El ministerio de magia de España.- dijo de la Piedra.- Esta totalmente de acuerdo con ambos.- dio un suspiro.- Y admito que todo lo que han hecho esta plenamente justificado.- miro a sus hijas.- Si uno de esos desgraciados se acercase a Lucia o Alejandra y supiera lo que se.- se enderezo al hablar.- No dudaría un segundo.-Harry asintió agradecido. Las dos brujas se acercaron a su padre que las abrazo.- Quisiera pedirle algunos de estos recuerdo para mostrar en la comunicación publica.

- No se si será demasiado horroroso para que la gente lo vea.- respondió Luna.- La primera vez que entremos en un de esos lugares, tuve pesadillas durante semanas.

- Con Albus y esta información.- añadió el ministro de magia español.- Scrimgeour tiene los días contados. Si cualquier país no condena su actuación, será completamente rechazado por el resto.

- ¿Que podríamos sacar con mostrarla?.- pregunto McGonagall limpiándose las lagrimas.- ¡Esa pobre gente que no sabe lo que les paso, sabría lo que le hicieron!.

- ¡Tal vez conseguiríamos que el ministerio de magia ingles se entregara sin luchar!.- explico de la Piedra.- ¡Si todos los países mágicos rompen completamente sus relaciones y tratan al país como si no existiera!. ¿Cuanto creen que podrían mantenerse antes de que se hundan en su propia basura?.

- Le dejaremos usar los recuerdos de los centros de reeducacion y los de Azkaban.- dijo al fin el ojiverde.- Pero entenderá que no queremos que nadie sepa quienes somos, ni lo que realmente podemos hacer.- el ministro español asintió agradecido.

- Entonces. ¿Cuando se realizara el comunicado?.- pregunto un envejecido Dumbledore.

- En tres días a partir de hoy.- respondió de la Piedra.- Quiero invitar a los ministros de varios países para que lo vean y a toda la prensa que quiera.- fue hacia la puerta.- En cuanto llegue a mi despacho enviare los comunicados.- besos a sus hijas y salio de la sala.

El resto se quedo pensativo por lo que habían visto. Harry, Luna, Hermione y Ron. Salieron de la habitación y dieron un paseo lejos de todos.

Los dos matrimonios se dieron apoyo mutuo por lo sucedido y por lo que sabían aun faltaba por llegar.

- ¡Señor ministro!.- el mago entro en el despacho de Scrimgeour.- ¡Acaba de llegar de España!. ¡Lo envío uno de nuestros hombres allí!.

El mago tomo el pergamino que le habían traído y lo leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa e ira.

- ¡Allí se esconde ese maldito viejo!.- arrugo la hoja y dio con ella un puñetazo sobre la mesa.- ¡Quiero a todos los Aurors disponibles listo para salir en cuanto sea posible!. ¡Y que el departamento de transporte prepare todos los trasladores necesarios para enviarlos a España!. ¡Vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas!.

- ¡Pero señor ministro…!.

- ¡¿Qué?.- Scrimgeour estaba furioso.

- Si hacemos eso se podría considerar un acto de guerra.- el mago se encogió cuando su jefe se acerco rezumando odio por la cara.

- ¡Es eso exactamente!. ¡Ya estoy harto de que ese de la Piedra y sus amigotes me molesten!.

- ¡Toda la comunidad mágica internacional se nos echaría encima!.- trato de convencerlo.- ¡Seriamos nosotros contra el mundo!.

- ¡No les daremos tiempo!.- le dijo mientras preparaba un documento.- ¡Si lo hacemos con rapidez, tomaremos el ministerio de magia y controlaremos el país antes de que se den cuenta!.- lo pensó un instante.- Después volveremos y pediremos perdón. ¡Diremos que fue un fallo en los trasladores y que al llegar nos limitamos a defendernos!.- sonrío satisfecho.- No habrá problemas. Quizás un tiron de orejas por parte del resto del mundo. ¿Quien se opondría a nosotros cuando comprueben nuestro poder?.

El mago no se atrevió a decirle que varios Aurors habían dimitido y que otros simplemente habían desparecido sin dejar rastro. No era una cantidad preocupante pero había hecho al resto hablar sobre el tema. Tal vez el poder del ministerio británico no era tan grande como el ministro creía.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

De nuevo aquí estoy para contestar vuestros comentarios.

Ya estamos muy cerca del final. Como os comente en el cap anterior, me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre la próxima historia.

Tengo tres historias lo suficientemente avanzadas como para publicarlas.

La primera seria una historia Harry – Susan Bones. Tiene varios puntos muy divertidos, mas en la línea de mis historias. Me voy un poco con cambios a través del tiempo.

La segunda seria un Harry - Daphne Greengrass. En esta trato de romper ciertas barreras con esa tonterías de los sangre pura. También rompo la imagen de la reina de hielo de Slytherin.

La última es un Harry – Harem. El pobre chico contra varias jóvenes. Trato de conseguir una historia divertida y que sea fácil de leer ya veremos que sale.(fue una idea que me dio mi hermano).

El resto de historias están avanzadas pero en un par me encuentro bloqueada y no contiguo continuar. Otra no terminar de convencerme y las pienso modificar.

La ultima acabo de comenzarla y me queda mucho para poder hace si quiera referencia a ella.

Estoy pensando en publicar el primer cap de cada una y que cada cual elija. Ya veré que hago.

Me gustaría saber si alguien ha leído algo de lo que os recomendé en el cap anterior.

Quisiera añadir un par de historias cortas que me sorprendieron gratamente.

Las dos son del mismo autor Bodmin356.  Se llaman la caída de la casa de Potter y Paralelas.

Ambas son en ingles. Pero con el traductor y cierta paciencia se pueden leer y son muy entretenidas.

Ahora vamos con los RR.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune:** Gracias por tu RR. Y si, me temo que queda muy poco para el final.

**Makarva:** espero que te gusten los FF que te recomendé.

**Xotug:** Me tranquiliza y alegra que entiendas mi punto de vista.

Continúo con mi política sobre las ideas de los FF. Si lees muchas historias podrás ver que muchos han creado historias con similitudes. No son lo mismo, pero en algún momento se parecen. Aun siendo ideas originales y que los autores no se conozcan las ideas si. Esto no solo pasa en un FF. También en libros famosos publicados o incluso en programas y series de televisión. Es lo fantástico de la mente humana. Piénsalo.

Espero que disfrutes de las historias que te recomendé.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.

Espero que la historia sea mejor que antes.

Se despide de todos, hasta el proximo capitulo:

Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	15. Chapter 15

15.- Una batalla para decidirlo todo.

La mayoría de los empleados del ministerio de magia Español ya habían dejado sus puestos de trabajo. A esa hora los únicos que permanecían en el edificio eran los últimos funcionarios y el grupo de Aurors encargados de la seguridad.

Una alerta se activo en el despacho del jefe de los Aurors Españoles.

- ¿Que sucede?.- pidió a uno de sus hombres.

- Todos los Aurors Británicos que tenemos bajo vigilancia se están reuniendo en el norte, cerca del mar.- respondió el que había recibido el aviso.

- ¿Por que querrían…?.- una loca idea vino a su mente.- ¡Joder!. ¡No creo que Scrimgeour sea tan idiota!.- dijo mientras activaba la alerta máxima.- ¡Avisad a todo el mundo!. ¡Los Británicos trataran de entrar en el país por el norte!. ¡No sabemos sus intenciones ni su destino!.- todos los Aurors corrió a ejecutar sus órdenes.- ¡Que alguien avise al ministro de la Piedra!.

- ¿Querrán apoderarse del ministerio?.- sugirió un Aurors. El jefe asintió al comprender cual podría ser uno de los objetivos más posibles.

- ¡Si entran cogerían al ministro y buscarían informaron de Potter y el resto!.- lo pensó un instante.- Me alegro que tenemos un sistema de trabajo distinto a ellos.- relleno un pergamino con rapidez.- ¡Que le den esto al ministro y al consejo de ancianos!.- un Aurors lo cogió y salio corriendo de la sala.

El Auror no se equivocaba. En ese momento casi la totalidad de Aurors que tenia Scrimgeour a su disposición se aparecieron ilegalmente vía traslador en el norte de España.

Los que esperaban allí tenían preparados trasladores para acceder al interior del ministerio de magia Español.

Todo había sido calculado para que la operación de entrada en el país y la incursión al ministerio fuese muy rápida.

Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Rufus Scrimgeour como el capacitado Auror que fue, no lo reconocería. Todo el plan había sido calculado en estándares Británicos.

Parecía imposible que cometiera tantos fallos de novato. No se aseguro de que los Aurors que había en el país se reunieran con cierto disimulo. No se informo de la situación del ministerio de magia Español. Ni siquiera tenía un plan de respaldo en el caso de que todo saliera mal. Su convicción de triunfo era tal, que nada de esto pasó por su mente o la de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

Los invasores fueron tomando una gran cuerda que ya estaba esperándolos. Con todos firmemente sujetos y preparados se trasladaron hacia su destino real.

Cuando el gran grupo de Aurors se apareció en el atrio del ministerio de magia Español, ya estaban listos para lanzar hechizos. El recibimiento que podían esperar no sucedió.

Todo el edificio había sido evacuado. Ellos eran los únicos magos en el lugar.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?.- pregunto Scrimgeour a sus hombres.- No hay una alarma, ni siquiera un par de Aurors de guardia.

- No lo se señor ministro.-respondio un mago.- A esta hora teniann que estar saliendo los ultimos trabajadores.

- ¿Tan tarde?.- pregunto otro.

- El horario de trabajo aquí es diferente al nuestro.- respondió. Scrimgeour se percato del fallo tan grande que habían tenido. Podrían haberse aparecido en medio de la salida masiva de funcionarios. Por un segundo agradeció su suerte, solo por un segundo. Sabia que algo no iba bien.

- ¡Asegurad el lugar!.- grito.- ¡Quiero un grupo que se encargue de buscar en el archivo mágico toda la información que tengan sobre los objetivos de la lista o Albus Dumbledore!.- varios Aurors corrieron hacia el piso superior guiados por un par que conocía el lugar.- El resto buscad por si hay alguien escondido y estad alerta.

Se necesito poco tiempo para asegurarse que el lugar estaba vacío. La entrada era muy parecida al ministerio Británico. Una serie de chimeneas permitían el acceso vía red flu y un punto mágico oculto facilitaba el acceso desde el mundo muggles.

El grupo que fue a los archivos regreso con rapidez.

- ¡Señor ministro!. ¡No podemos entrar en el archivo!.- dijo un mago.- ¡Han bloqueado la entrada y ni siquiera con hechizos de voladura conseguimos acceder!.

- ¡JODER!.- comenzó a pensar que hacer. A su lado sus colaboradores trataban de darle ideas.- ¿Cuanto tiempo haría falta para entrar y buscar lo que queremos?.

- Demasiado.- respondió el mago.- A base de bombardas, necesitaríamos mas de una hora para entrar.- suspiro.- Dentro, todo depende que como sea el archivo. Si mantienen la informacional aparte seria rápido, sino… no lo se.

- ¡Bien!. Parece que tenemos tiempo, proceded.- respondió Scrimgeour.

- Esto no me gusta.- dijo un mago.- Sin nadie aquí y el archivo bloqueado. ¡Rufus es una trampa!.- termino mirando al ministro.

- Explicate.

- ¿Por que bloquear una parte cuando no ha nadie en el lugar?. Es mas fácil mantener una guardia.- miro serio al ministro.- Creo que sabían que vendríamos y dejaron el ministerio.

- ¡Mejor!.- respondió otro.

- ¡¿No lo entiendes idiota?. ¡Si saben que estamos aquí, pueden avisar a otros países pidiendo ayuda!.- Casi grito.- Tendrían pruebas de la invasión y acabaríamos en una guerra abierta!.- miro al ministro.- Con casi todos los Aurors aquí, tomarían nuestro ministerio y todo el país sin apenas oposición.- Scrimgeour se dio cuenta de que todo podía pasar de esa manera. En ese instante toda su experiencia como Auror se abrió paso en su mente y comprendió la cantidad de errores que había cometido.

- ¡TODOS FUERA!.- grito.- ¡Regresemos a casa!.- grito a todos.- ¡Tenemos que procurar que nadie se de cuenta de que nos vamos!.

Todos los Aurors tomaron los trasladores y los activaron. No paso nada.

- ¡Han colocado barreras para evitar que salgamos!.- grito alguien.

- ¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de aquí!.- grito el ministro.- ¡Haced lo que sea pero todo el mundo debe estar en nuestro ministerio en una hora!.- fue hacia la entrada.- ¡Ya!.

A su orden los Aurors británicos lanzaron bombadas a la entrada del ministerio de magia Español.

Sin esperar la primera fila entro en la nube y salio al exterior.

Todos listos para lanzar un hechizo no podían estar preparados para lo que sucedió.

El ministerio de magia Español al completo estaba allí, además de los Aurors. La salida que habían volado daba a una amplia parte trasera en el que se veían las defensas hechas por los españoles. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que ellos estaban expuestos y en clara desventaja. Su única posibilidad era acabar con rapidez con los españoles o salir de las barreras para aparecerse lejos de allí.

Se pudo oír como alguien se identificada como Aurors Españoles y pedían que dejasen las varitas. Esa idea ni paso por la mente de los británicos.

Comenzó el intercambio de hechizos entre los españoles y los ingleses. Pronto quedo claro que los británicos no se contenían. Un par de perdonas fueron alcanzadas por la maldición asesisna.

- ¡DOY PERMISO PARA USAR LAS IMPERDONABLES!.- el grito del ministro de la Piedra fue oído por todo el mundo.

A partir de ese momento se sucedieron los hechizos y maldiciones. Los españoles habían tenido la precaución de aplicar los hechizos necesarios para separar la batalla del mundo sin magia y el mágico. Pronto quedo claro Para los Aurors británicos que no podían aparecerse en el exterior. Tendrían que llegar al borde de las barreras para salir de allí. Eso significaba acercarse a los defensores. Y no había duda que los españoles no se lo pondrían fácil.

Cuando un torbellino gris se acerco a los ingleses pocos sabían lo que significaba. Pero en cuanto varios de sus compatriotas vieron su efecto y como varios de los capas rojas quedaban convertidos en piedra, no tenían duda sobre lo que les sucedería si esa columna gris los tocaba.

Al ver una pareja al final de la mortal columna muchos entendieron que sus problemas solo habían empezado.

Al final uno grito de terror.

- ¡Son los que han acabado con los centros!.- grito alguien. Todos vieron a la pareja de asiáticos.

- ¡Joder es verdad!.- fue casi la única respuesta de todos.

En ese momento Scrimgeour había salido para ver y oír lo que había sucedido. Pudo comprobar que todo lo dicho sobre esos dos misteriosos magos era cierto y el miedo pudo con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Por un instante la advertencia del caza recompensas vino a su mente, y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con la sugerencia que este le dio en su día. Evitar pelear con ellos y correr. Al igual que sus hombres se alejo del lugar en el que la pareja estaba y procuraba no atacarlos para no llamar la atención.

Pocos se atrevieron a lanzarles un hechizo. A la orden de Scrimgeour sabia que añadir lo que les dictaba el sentido común. Correr y rezar por llegar al borde de las barreras antes de ser alcanzados por un hechizo.

Los sorprendidos españoles pudieron ver como la totalidad de las fuerzas de invasión, incluido su ministro, lanzaban hechizos para dificultar la visión y corrían sin parar hacia ellos.

- ¡Retroceded!.- grito el jefe de los Aurors españoles.- ¡Quiero a todos listos para tirarse al suelo en caso de ver alguna maldición!.- El grupo en la ruta de huida de los ingleses obedeció, alejándose del peligro.

Pocos hechizos llegaron. Pero todos podían oír las desapariciones en cuanto alguien llegaba al borde de las barreras.

El escape de los Aurors británicos se convirtió en una carrera de obstáculos a ciegas, a los que había que añadir la cantidad de maldiciones que los acompañaban en su carrera hacia la libertad. Muchos tropezaban con sus propios compañeros caídos o contra alguna de las defensas de los españoles. Nadie se molesto en detenerse a ayudar a un compañero, era caer o huir. Al final el ultimo de los Aurors británicos escapo, todo quedo en silencio.

Todo había sucedido en apenas diez minutos. El considerable contingente de Aurors británicos había desaparecido casi tan rápido como llegaron. Dejaron atrás a los paralizados, desmallados, heridos y… muertos.

Los defensores permanecieron escondidos aun algunos minutos en caso de que hubiese algún rezagado oculto en el interior del ministerio.

Todos vieron como una pareja asiática entro en el edificio y minutos después salían confirmando que todo estaba controlado. Algunos podían haber jurado que vieron los destellos de algún hechizo desde el interior al poco de entrar la extraña pareja.

Con la situación aclarada se procedió a la detención y retirada de los cuerpos. Las bajas del ministerio español fueron escasas. Por desgracia entre ellas un par de muertos.

La misteriosa pareja se acerco al ministro de la Piedra.

- Voy a exigir que la confederación internacional de magos tome cartas en el asunto.- dijo el ministro de magia español.- esto es una invasión en toda regla y sin provocación previa.

- ¿Si consigue el apoyo que puede suceder?.- pregunto el varón.

- En un extremo.- pensó el mago español.- Si los británicos no ofrecen razones validas, se puede autorizar el envío de una fuerza de control al país.- lo miro serio.- Es lo que deseo. Le será imposible negarlo.- al decirlo señalo a un grupo que tomaba fotografías y hablaban con algunos testigos.- Son investigadores de la confederación. Llegaron al principio de todo. Justo cuando reventaron la pared.- Todos miraron al colorido grupo que se movía entre los españoles.

- Demasiadas partes implicadas.- añadió la mujer asiática.- No creo que puedan ocultarlo.- de la Piedra asintió.

- ¿Y en el otro lado?.- pregunto alguien.

- Sanciones económicas y la retirada de toda relación con el país hasta nuevo aviso.- al decirlo el ministro se encogió de hombros.- o sea casi lo mismo que ahora. Pero con sus miembros aquí viéndolo todo, lo dudo.- miro a la pareja.- gracias. Si no llega a ser por vosotros esto hubiera sido una masacre.- término mirando a los caídos.

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho usted y su país por nosotros. - respondió el varón.

- Llamadme Pedro ya os lo he dicho.- dijo el ministro.

- ¿Prefiere mejor abuelo?.- dijo luna divertida. El ministro español sonrío al oírlo.

- Tal vez en un par de meses.- termino el mago español algo mas alegre.- Hoy he visto algo que no hubiera creído.- todos lo miraron con interés.- ¡El ministro Rufus Scrimgeour corriendo casi igual de rápido que los mas jóvenes!.- todos sonrieron al pensar en eso.

- Hay un dicho que dice que el miedo da alas a los pies.- añadió el jefe de Aurors españoles.

- Nosotros regresamos al valle.- dijo la pareja.

- Cuando termínenos aquí pasare por allí y les comunicare lo que se decida en la confederación.- miro como uno de sus hombres era retirado por sus compañeros.- Ahora tenemos que llorar a los nuestros y exigir justicia.- el jefe de Aurors españoles se acerco a la pareja.

- Varios de mis hombres me han solicitado un permiso de varios días.- la pareja lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Que tiene eso que ver con nosotros?.- preguntó el varón asiático.

- Dicen que quieren hacer turismo y conocer el norte de Europa. Como fecha de comienzo me han dado el día en el que se produzca el ataque a las islas británicas.- el Auror sonrío.- Se los he concedido. Solo necesito la fecha para firmarlos.

La pareja asintió conforme y prometió comunicar cualquier cambio.

Un aterrado Scrimgeour entro en su despacho y se sentó. Al mismo tiempo abría uno de los cajones del gran escritorio y sacaba una botella de Whiskey de fuego. Le dio un par de rápidos tragos antes de ponerla sobre el escritorio sin soltarla. Respiro pesadamente antes de pulsar un botón.

Pocos segundos después su ayudante entraba en la sala.

- ¿Que desea señor ministro?.- se veía que el mago estaba nervioso al hablar.

- ¿Cuantos hemos perdido?.- pregunto Scrimgeour. El mago miro un par de pergaminos que traía.

- Entre cincuenta y setenta hombres.- respondió.- No se si todos cayeron en la batalla. Son los que no se han presentado en el ministerio.- el ministro sabia lo que le estaba dando a entender, no se descartaba que alguno hubiese huido. Tenia que actuar después de ese fracaso.

- Envíe inmediatamente un mensaje a la confederación internacional de magos.- pensó un instante.- Comunique que después de un fallo en el transporte aparecimos en España.- medito lo que diría.- Y fuimos atacados sin provocación. Añada también que entre los magos españoles había una pareja asiática.- el ayudante dejo escapar un gemido de miedo.- buscados por innumerables asesinatos en nuestro país.- mientras hablaba se paseaba de un lado a otro.- Añada que para descartar la ayuda del gobierno española a estos peligrosos criminales, solicitamos que se nos permita el acceso a los registros.- termino satisfecho. Su ayudante lo miraban sin terminar de creérselo.

- Pero señor ministro…- el mago no sabia como decirlo.

- ¡¿Qué?. ¡¿Que?.- pregunto nervioso.

- Dudo que nadie se crea nada de esto.- respondió el mago nervioso. Scrimgeour lo miro con odio.

- ¡Muy bien Flamel!. ¡Acabas de descubrir la piedra filosofal!.- respondió con ironía.- ¡Ya se que nadie nos creerá!. ¡Esto solo evitara que se nos echen encima!.- se sentó.- Con suerte discutirán durante meses. Ganaremos tiempo y puede que se enfríe todo.

Otro mago entro corriendo en el despacho.

- ¡Tenemos problemas señor ministro!.- al decirlo le puso delante un pergamino.

Rufus Scrimgeour reconoció el sello de la confederación internacional de magos a la cabecera. Leyó con rapidez el pergamino. Su ayudante veía por segundos como la cara de su jefe se descomponía por momentos. No había que ser Un genio para adivinar que no eran buenas noticias.

Al terminar el ministro de magia britanico se dejo caer en su silla derrotado.

- ¿Señor ministro?.- su ayudante hablo para saber que hacer.

- La confederación internacional de magos ha sido advertida de la presencia ilegal de un fuerte contingente de Aurors británicos en España. Debido a la tirante situación entre ambos países, enviaron algunos delegados a averiguar realmente lo que sucedía.- Su ayudante tomo el pergamino, el ministro ni se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.- Se pudieron demostrar dos trasladores masivos. Uno desde aquí y otro con destino en el ministerio de magia español. Uno de los delegados murió al recibir la maldición asesina.- se cogió la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Joder!. ¡Estaban allí!. ¡Joder!. ¿Que hacemos ahora?.

- Señor ministro. ¿Ha leído el final?.- pregunto asustado su ayudante.

- No. - Scrimgeour tomo el pergamino de las asustadas manos de su ayudante.- ¡Mandaran un grupo de magos para tomar en custodia a los responsables hasta que todo se soluciones!.- miro la pequeña lista en la parte posterior.- ¡yo!, ¡el jefe de Aurors!, ¡el jefe de aplicación de la ley mágica y al actual jefe del wicengamot!.- el pánico se veía en sus ojos.- no puede ser.

- ¿Que haremos?.- pregunto angustiado su ayudante.

Scrimgeour no respondió con rapidez abrió un par de cajones tomo algunos objetos personales y fue hacia la puerta.

- Los Aurors tienen orden de resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda.- nervioso comenzó a salir.- Voy… ahora mismo a pedirla.

Con rapidez busco a algunos de sus más fieles colaboradores. Entre ellos todos aquellos que figuraban en la lista, salvo un par.

El grupo aparecía poco después en las puertas del banco mágico. Los duendes mejor informados de la situación habían cerrado las puertas. Por más que pidieron y exigieron las infranqueables puertas del banco mágico no se movieron.

Los pocos que se movían por el callejos Diagon podían reconocer entre el grupo a la mayoría de sus dirigentes que con un aspecto nervioso entraron al callejo Knocktum.

Media hora después el grupo salía hacia el punto de aparición y desaparecían del lugar sin que nadie supiera exactamente su destino.

Una hora después un gran grupo de Aurors de varios países hacia acto de presencia en las costas británicas. Irónicamente muy cerca de los acantilados de Dover. Símbolo británico de lo difícil de una invasión.

A la cabeza del grupo se podía reconocer con facilidad a Harry Potter y a varios de los magos presentes en la lista de traidores del ministerio.

Junto a el Albus Dumbledore aun débil pero con una mirada muy decida en su cara.

La aparición de un par de magos hizo a todos ponerse en guardia.

- ¡Esperen!.- dijo uno de los magos.- ¡No estamos aquí para pelear!.- se podia ver el miedo que tenian. Al tiempo soltaban las varitas en el suelo.- ¡Venimos a rendirnos!.

Dos magos se adelantaron del gran grupo que apareció. Ambos representantes designados por la confederación internacional de magos.

- ¡Representamos a la confederación internacional de magos!. ¡Ya se ha enviado un comunicado a… su ministro de magia en referente a nuestra presencia en el país!.

- ¡Si!. Yo se la di en persona.- respondió el otro mago.- Por eso hemos venido.- miro a su compañero.- ¡El ministerio de magia británico se rinde sin condiciones a la confederación internacional de magos!.- algunos de los invasores lo celebraron.

- ¿Donde esta el ministro Scrimgeour?.- pregunto uno de los representantes de la confederación de magos.

- En cuanto supo sobre la nota.- hablo el otro mago.- recogió algunos efectos personales y salio del ministerio.- agacho la cabeza.- Ordeno a los Aurors que remitieran hasta que llegase la ayuda. Después el y sus mas estrechos colaboradores recogieron la mayor cantidad de galeones que les fue posible y creo que ya están fuera del país.- termino el mago.

- ¡Los aurors fueron informados de todos y se han rendido!.- añadió el otro mago.- Muchos desaparecieron en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad el resto están a la espera en el ministerio de magia.

Ahora casi todas las fuerzas de invasión lo celebraban. Habían vencido sin disparar un solo hechizo.

Las fuerzas de la confederación internacional de magos entro sin dificultad en el ministerio e magia británico. Los Aurors al verlos dejaron caer sus varitas y se rindieron.

Se tomo también la sede del profeta y se mando a todos los magos una edición especial explicando todo lo sucedido.

Poco después el callejón Diagon hervía de magos y brujas celebrando el fin del atroz gobierno.

El ministerio también se lleno de muchos magos. Había algunos que se ofrecían para ayudar. Otros exigían que se les hiciera justicia o incluso reclamaban un sin fin de propiedades y dinero.

El famoso grupo que trato de reclutar a Harry y Luna y se oponía en las sombras al anterior gobierno, Hizo acto de presencia aparentando ser los héroes detrás de todo.

Cuando solicitaron formar parte del nuevo gobierno que se estaba creando, alegando la gran cantidad de oposición que hicieron contra el ministerio y la ayuda que prestaron a los que querían salir del país, mucho dudaron. Basto que Harry se transformara en el Auror que se presento durante su última reunión para que varios salieran con rapidez del lugar. Otros se recompusieron de la impresión y melosamente trataron de congraciarse con el chico. Lo único que consiguieron fue ser echados del ministerio entre las risas del resto.

Se saco a todo aquel que permanecía retenido. Fueron mas pruebas en contra del gobierno tiránico de Scrimgeour. Irónicamente se volvió a realizar la lista de los llamados traidores al gobierno. En esta ocasión la lista era presidida por el anterior ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour.

Los Aurors de la confederación internacional de magos fueron los encargados de liberar y atender a todos los presos. Sintieron verdadero odio por los magos que eran capaces de hacer esas atrocidades a sus propios compatriotas. Azkaban se lleno con todos los Aurors que habían trabajado en los centros de reeducacion o se encontraban entre las filas de los capas rojas. Todos alegaban lo mismo en su defensa, seguían órdenes.

Se decidió usar en todos ellos Veritaserum. Entre las muchas preguntas que se hicieron había una que solía decidir el destino de mago casi siempre.

- ¿Disfruto haciendo lo que se le ordenaba?.

Todo aquel que respondía afirmativamente a la pregunta, era mandado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Entre los muchos rescatados se encontraron bastantes jefes de antiguas familias que no apoyaron a Scrimgeour y su gobierno.

Para solucionar cualquier tipo de oposición, El anterior ministro, arrestaron a todos estos miembros del gobierno y los mantenían ocultos en espera de juicio. De esta forma controlaban el Wicengamot y no tenían que explicar nada a nadie hasta el juicio, que nunca llegaba.

Con bastantes asientos del órgano de gobierno restaurados se decidió comenzar a organizar el ministerio. La primera votación se produjo con una gran cantidad de miembros aun reponiéndose de su cautiverio.

Amelia Bones fue escogida como ministra provisional, hasta que se organizase el país. Algunos magos se hicieron cargo de reorganizar el Wicengamot, bajo la supervisión de la confederación internacional de magos.

Se necesito casi dos meses para llegar a algo parecido a un cierto orden. Kingsley Shacklebolt fue escogido como nuevo jefe de Aurors. Amos Diggony tomo el lugar de Amelia como nuevo jefe de aplicación de la ley mágica.

Cuando se consiguió reunir a un número suficiente de Aurors, las fuerzas de la confederación internacional de magos regreso a sus países con el agradecimiento de toda la comunidad mágica inglesa.

San Mungo se beneficio con la ayuda de dos increíbles sanadores muy conocidos. Harry Potter y su esposa Luna.

Incluso los más veteranos se asombraron del conocimiento y actitudes de los dos jóvenes. El director del centro les ofreció plaza en el hospital mágico y todo lo que quisieran. La pareja rechazo cortésmente la oferta, aunque accedieron a enseñar lo que pudieran al resto de medimagos. Una bruja llego desde España para ser atendida en su parto como la pareja le había prometido. El sistema fue revolucionario como poco. Mucha gente se beneficiaria durante años de lo que ambos aportaron al mundo de la medicina mágica.

Dumbledore se centro sobre todo en Hogwarts. Sabía que no podría conseguir que el colegio mágico recuperase la normalidad ese año. Pero ya hacia planes para el siguiente.

Tomo de nuevo el puesto de jefe Del Wicengamot en cuanto sus lesiones se lo permitieron.

Se realizaron los juicios a todos los que habían cometido crímenes atroces en contra de otros magos.

Lo que contaban bajo Veritaserum, horrorizaba a todos los presentes. Incluso alguno decían que sus atrocidades superaban con creces a los mortifagos.

Azkaban nunca tuvo tantos prisioneros antes. Los dementores estaban más que felices por tanto alimento, si es que esos seres podían sentir algo.

Los pocos que aun permanecían ocultos comenzaron a salir al exterior. Otros volvían de su auto impuesto exilio en otros países. Muchos recuperaban a sus familiares que creían muertos.

La única espina que el nuevo ministerio de magia británico tenía aun era que no habían conseguido encontrar aun a Scrimgeour y sus seguidores. Se consiguió averiguar casi todo lo que habían hecho después de dejar el ministerio antes de la rendición.

Cuando Gringotts volvió a abrir sus puertas, los duendes informaron sobre la petición del anterior ministro ante sus puertas. Otros testigos informaron como los vieron entrar en el callejón Knocktum el día de su desaparición.

Un comerciante revelos con cierto miedo que cambio al anterior ministro y sus hombres varios objetos de dudosa procedencia. Tanbien averiguaron que Scrimgeour y los suyos mataron a otro comerciante para quitarle todo su oro y objetos más valiosos.

Aquí desaparecía la única pista que tenían del desaparecido ministro y sus seguidores.

En otro lugar el buscado mago Rufus Scrimgeour y los pocos que lo acompañaron preparaban el lugar en el que se escondían. Habían necesitado mucho tiempo y precauciones para llegar allí y perdieron un par de compañeros en el camino. Obligándolos a cambiar sus planes para no ser capturados.

Al fin llegaron a ese pequeño claro y pudieron relajarse algo. Sabia que esa seria su guarida durante mucho tiempo.

Fue una suerte que el ex-ministro recordó una conversación que hacia referencia a esos densos bosques en Albania.

Todos podían notar como la maldad los rodeaba. Les afectaba poco después de todo lo que habían hecho, pero aun conseguía que se estremecieran.

- Rufus, este lugar me da escalofríos.- dijo uno de los magos que lo acompañaban.

- Y a mi .- bufo el aludido.- Pero será el ultimo lugar en el que nos buscarían.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto otro.

- Hace tiempo oí una conversación entre Dumbledore y uno de los que lo seguían en la orden.- miro hacia el bosque.- Parece ser que aquí el innombrable se escondió durante casi diez años.- mucho murmuraron.- Y nunca fue encontrado hasta que el quiso.- miro a sus hombres.- Se que será muy duro pero tenemos que permanecer ocultos el tiempo necesario hasta que todo se calme.

- ¿No pensaras en volver?.- pregunto un anciano nervioso.

- Seria idiota si lo hiciera.- le respondió Scrimgeour.- Mi idea es asentarnos en Sudamérica o Australia.- sonrío.- Incluso tal vez podríamos entrar en otro gobierno.- sonrío.- Experiencia no nos falta.- todos se rieron por el comentario.

- Suena bien para mi.- dijo uno de los magos con sonrrisa viciosa.

- Tomemos esto como un retiro espiritual para organizar nuestras ideas y analizar los fallos.- El exministro se sentó.- para no volver a cometerlos.- todos asintieron.

- Lo primero será organizarnos y asegurar el lugar.- dijo otro.- No quiero que me ataque Merlín sabe que, durante la noche.

Una hora después el pequeño claro estaba protegido contra casi cualquier cosa que se acercara. El grupo se preparó para soportar su retiro forzado.

Tenían necesidad de conseguir gran cantidad de elementos básicos, entre ellos la comida.

Dos fueron los elegidos para acercarse al pueblo mas cercano y conseguir todo lo que pudieran.

Habían decidido no usar la magia a menos que fuera indispensable. Los objetos a vender serian los que fuesen más fáciles de colocar. Los galeones se venderían como simples monedas de oro para no llamar la atención de los muggles.

Tuvieron relativa suerte. Consiguieron con poca dificultad gran cantidad de lo que necesitaban. Pero la suerte se les acabo cuando entraron en una tienda local a comprar víveres y pagaron con galeones. Antes de que la chica respondiera, aseguraron que eran monedas de oro que habían heredado y que pagarían con ellas si las aceptaba por la necesidad de comida que sufrían.

Ninguno sabía que estaba delante de una joven Auror albanesa que estaba pasando sus vacaciones con su familia no mágica.

Cuando la pareja de magos salio del negocio la joven subió a su cuarto y tomo su varita. Por la ventana superior lanzo un hechizo de seguimiento sobre ambos hombres que no se percataron de nada.

Poco después la chica se cambiaba y apareció en el ministerio de magia Albanese.

No se necesito mucho tiempo para que el extraño comportamiento de la pareja hiciera sospechar a las autoridades del pequeño ministerio mágico.

Considerado durante mucho tiempo un país con alta presencia de magos oscuros, si alguien se ocultaba entre ellos era una buena oportunidad de limpiar algo su imagen ante el resto del mundo mágico.

La joven y un par de compañeros Auror volvieron al pequeño pueblo y busco cualquier cosa que los dos extraños habían vendido para comerciar.

No les costo mucho tiempo el descubrir un par de pequeños objetos mágicos. Rastrearon su firma mágica hasta gran bretaña.

Hasta a ellos habían llegado las noticias de lo que había sucedido en el país. El poder congraciarse con la confederación internacional de magos, fue un gran incentivo para acelerar las comunicaciones y brindar toda su cooperación.

Solo un día después fueron visitados por un grupo de más de veinte magos en representación del organismo mágico.

A la cabeza del grupo un mago que aun sin haberlo visto nunca pudieron reconocer por la cicatriz en su frente, Harry Potter.

Al recibir la noticia, un día antes, de la posible presencia de magos que se ocultaban en los bosques de Albania, se despertó un recuerdo en Dumbledore y Harry.

- Es el seguro.- dijo el joven mago.

- Harry, creo que lo mejor seria que la confederación internacional de magos se encargue de ellos.- le dijo Dumbledore. El chico negó.

- Pueden huir o matar a alguien en la pelea.- El ojiverde miro a su esposa que asintió.- Nosotros tenemos mas posibilidades de detenerlos sin sufrir daños.- añadio después.- ¡En nuestro lado claro!.- El anciano sabia que no podria detener a la pareja aunque quisiera.

- Prometeme al menos que no acabaras con ellos si no es necesario.- pidio el anciano. El chico asintió sin ganas.

La pareja formo parte del grupo formado por magos de la confederación internacional de magos y varios ingleses que salía con un traslador internacional en dirección a Albania horas después.

Todos tenían el deseo y la esperanza de encontrar a los odiados criminales en ese país.

Harry Potter estaba seguro de que así era.

Llegar al país y ser conducido al bosque en el que se ocultaban los supuestos huidos fue un asunto muy breve apenas diez minutos después de identificarse.

Una joven Auror, que según habían averiguado fue la que sospecho de los hombres, los guío hasta su objetivo.

Delante del grupo un par de albaneses expertos en la detección y eliminación de barreras magicas. Bill Weasley les ayudo y reconocio la firma de uno de los magos.

- ¡Son ellos!.- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿A que distancia están?.- pregunto Luna en albanes a la joven Auror que la miraba sorprendida.

- Diría que a poco mas de cuarenta metros.- al decirlo la chica albanesa miro hacia el frente.- puede que en un claro mas adelante.- respondió.- ¿Como saben hablar mi lengua tan bien?.- pregunto.

- Sabemos muchas cosas.- respondió Harry también en albanes.- Pero las explicaciones pueden esperar.- el chico miro a todos.- Solo luna y yo el resto rodead la zona y esperar. Si tratan de huir detenedlos.- todos los presentes asintieron.- Luna dijo lo mismo en albanes para los magos locales.

- Harry…- Bill no término.- no os arriesguéis.- dijo al fin.

Luna trataba de calmar a los magos albaneses que no se creían que solo ellos dos detendrian a al menos diez magos.

Cuando Harry paralizo a todos ellos con una mano, sin varita, y con otra pasada los libero no dijeron nada más. Como oponerse a un mago con ese poder.

El grupo de huidos no oyó llegar a la pareja. Ambos habían cambiado a su aspecto de magos asiáticos para causar más miedo en ellos. La pareja de Knex rodeo al grupo y se preparro para atacar a los que permanecían mas apartados.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!.- dijo Harry. Las varitas de todos ellos apuntaron a ambos. Dos gritaron al reconocerlos.

- ¡Joder ellos no!.- dijeron antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

- ¡Atacad todos a la vez!.- fue la única orden de Scringeours.

- Avadra Kedabra.

- Bombarda.

- Diffindo.

- Avadra Kedabra.

Más de diez maldiciones fueron disparadas.

La pareja se movía y esquivaba los hechizos o simplemente los hacia desparecer. Unas veces se agachaban y otras se ayudaban de un arbolito cercano para tomar impulso con la pierna y alejarse de la trayectoria de una maldición. Los magos huidos veían como parecían rebotar en todas partes mientras se acercaban a ellos sin dificultad.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo en los laterales dos compañeros eran eliminados por garras invisibles.

En apenas cinco segundos la pareja se acerco a ellos y lanzaron una serie de hechizos paralizando o petrificando a cada uno de ellos. Solo algunos tenían la suficiente capacitación para esquivar o moverse para eludir los hechizos. Y aun estos solo aguantaron un par de hechizos antes de caer derrotados.

Scrimgeour miro aterrado como se acercaban a el la pareja. Había sido uno de los últimos en caer ante ellos.

- Estaba deseando verlo cara a cara señor Scrimgeour.- el varón asiático se acerco a el. Podía notar el miedo en la cara del ex-ministro.- Es la segunda vez que nos vemos así y en esta ocasión los papeles se invierten.- El viejo mago no entendía lo que quería decir.

- Si quieres que te reconozca quítate el disfraz.- dijo la mujer.

- ¡Cierto!.- el asiático sonrío y paso la varita sobre su cabeza. Rufus Scrimgeour vio aterrado como el temido mago asiático se transformaba en el causante de todo lo que le había pasado. Harry Potter. - Ahora creo que si me reconocerá.- Harry miro a todos.- ¿Que hare con todos vosotros?.

- Harry.- dijo Luna.- No los atemorices más. No somos como ellos.- el joven asintió.

- Lo se. Solo quería divertirme.- sonrío. La mujer que también se transformo dejando ver a la mujer de Potter, suspiro resignada.- Además no quiero privar al queridos Rufus de disfrutar de todo lo que me proporciono.- se acerco para pegarse a el.- Me asegurare de nunca salgas de Azkaban.- pudo ver el pánico en la cara del exministro de magia.

Luna lanzo chispas al cielo y poco después todos los que acompañaban a la pareja entraban en el claro. Aun conociéndolos no se podían creer la facilidad con la que habían acabado con todos.

Los mas sorprendidos los Aurors albaneses. Ellos Traian a los dos que había corrido hacia el bosque, cayendo petrificados sin ningún problema. Pudieron ver la breve lucha y el fascinante poder de la pareja. Sabían que aunque quisieran nunca podrían igualar los movimientos de la pareja.

El juicio de Rufus Scrimgeour y todos sus seguidores, fue el mas breve conocido en el Wicengamot. Todos fueron condenados a pasar el resto de sus días en la prisión mágica de Azkaban, sin posibilidad de salir de allí ni siquiera a su muerte.

No pudieron encontrar a un abogado para ninguno de ellos y un letrado de la confederación internacional de magos ocupo ese puesto a disgusto. El pobre abogado no pudo encontrar nada que sirviera para defender a sus clientes, más allá de sus logros anteriores al señor oscuro. Algo que no sirvió para nada.

Cuando el resultado del juicio salio publicado todo el País lo celebro mas aun que la muerte de Voldemort.

Pocos sabían que un grupo al que debían su reciente libertad había salido del país y regresado a España sin ser descubiertos.

En el momento en que la gente pidió ver a Harry Potter y sus amigos el único que apareció fue un cansado Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Siento decir que Harry Potter no puede estar entre nosotros!.- se oyeron protestas y preguntas.- ¡Lamento informar de que la familia Potter y todos sus mas cercanos dejaron hace unos días el país y no tiene ningún deseo de regresar!.- muchos lamentaron esta información y protestaron al viejo Mago.- ¡Han hecho su vida fuera de nuestro mundo y desea conservar lo que ha conseguido!. ¡Creo que después de todos lo que ha sucedido en su vida se ha ganado ese derecho con creces!.- algunos aun así protestaron.- ¡Por mi parte no me siento capaz de pedirle nada más a la familia Potter!. ¡Han dado más que nadie en esta guerra y ha recibido muy poco a cambio!.- todos permanecieron callados al entender la situación.- ¡Solo puedo rogar para que nuestro mundo cambie lo suficiente para ver algún día a un Potter en suelo británico de nuevo!.- sonrío.- ¡O deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts!.- dichas estas palabras el viejo mago se retiro ayudado por madame Pomfrey.

Algunos trataron de ponerse en contacto con el chico. España recibio de nuevo una avalancha de turismo magico, en esta ocasión mucho menos problemático.

Unos para agradecer y mostrar su apoyo y otros para reprocharle que saliera del país. Todos recibieron exactamente la misma respuesta nada. NO consiguieron ninguna pisyta del paradero de los potter o sus mas cercanos. Los búhos regresaban con los mensajes sin haber podido encontrar al joven.

Pasados unos meses y con todo en orden. La gente comenzó a dejar tranquilos a los héroes que habían peleado por ellos y que habían conseguido poco a cambio. Volvieron a sus vidas tranquilas y cómodas como si todo lo sucedido fuera solo un mal sueño.

La tranquilidad traía la felicidad del olvido y la comunidad mágica Británica era muy conocedora de esa sensación.

FIN.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Al fin termine.

Se que muchos esperaban algo mas y admito que mi intención era esa.

El problema es que no se me ocurría la forma de continuar, y seguir con peleas y escaramuzas no me parecía nada más que capítulos de relleno.

Admito que el final es un poco flojo para mi gusto pero no tengo nada más que aportar a esta historia. Dar mas poder del que tiene al resto del ministerio me parecía una tontería.

Queda solo un pequeño epilogo y daré esta historia como terminada.

Como ya dije después del epilogo publicare el primer capitulo de varias historias y pediré opiniones sobre cual continuar. Como es mi norma, y a menos que suceda algo raro, no continuare una historia hasta terminar otra. (Aunque tal vez esto cambie… ya veremos).

Vamos con los RR.

**DnK:** Tengo que estar de acuerdo con casi todo lo que has dicho. Y admito que puedo caer en los mismos fallos. Eso es algo que ya se vera.

Te diré que con mi manía de traducir (de forma un poco burda) los FF en ingles, he encontrado verdaderas joyas. Gras cantidad de Harry con casi cualquier pareja imaginable. Y Harén algunos geniales. (El que más me gusta por desgracia parece abandonado). Si tienes ganas de hacer traducciones, te puedo decir que el último que me he leído ha sido entretenido. Su autor es Darth Marrs y se llama Harry Potter y los cuatro fundadores. A mi parecer, es una lectura entretenida. Admito que los hay mejores pero ahora no recuerdo otro.

Espero que te guste alguno de los que he recomendado. Hasta la próxima.

**Fabi green:** Ya me dirás cuando los leas. Por cierto, ¿que te parece como he parado al ministro?.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune:** Bueno pues mas de lo mismo cunado publique ya me diréis.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y espero haber conseguido que hayáis pasado un buen rato.

Hasta el epilogo quen terminara esta historia se despide Alohopotter (Carmen).


	16. Chapter 16

16.- Epilogo.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. En la cama una pareja permanecía abrazada con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

De repente el llanto de un bebe se oyó y los dos despertaron de golpe con una pequeña expresión de preocupación propia de padres primerizos. Con rapidez fueron a la habitación del pequeño.

Nada mas entras dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro, después la mujer tomo al pequeño en brazos. Sobre la cuna, varias snich dorabas daban vueltas, a poca velocidad, sin alejarse de la cuna.

- Ven aquí.- dijo una sonriente luna. Harry a su lado se acerco y miro a su hijo.

- Parece que nuestro Sirius quiere su desayuno.- dijo sonriente el moreno. Luna en respuesta tomo asiento y comenzó a dar el pecho a su pequeño.

- Mientras no se parezca a su padrino me daré por contenta.- respondió ella en broma.

- Hermione esta mas preocupada de que sus hijos no siga los pasos de ron.- termino el.

En ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso en la mesa, mostrándole la pata al chico.

El joven agito su varita para comprobar que el mensaje no era otra cosa más desagradable. Ya habían sufrido un par de intentos de secuestro y maldición.

Satisfecho se la quito al ave que salio con rapidez por la ventana.

Harry leyó la nota y bufo divertido.

- ¿De nuevo que volvamos?.- pregunto ella con monotonía.

- ¡Para variar!.- con un movimiento la hizo desaparecer.- ¡¿Por que no nos dejan e paz!?. ¡Ya han pasado dos años!.- se sentó junto a su esposa e hijo.- No me entra en la cabeza que no se den cuanta que nuestra vida esta aquí y no pe Samos volver. Después de lo sucedido quieren que volvamos para que todos sigua igual. Apenas han cambiado su forma de ser. Y aun así continúan insistiendo. ¡Merlín, como deseo que nos olviden de una vez!.- termino el algo frustrado.

- Dudo que alguna vez se les olvide.- la rubia miro a su hijo.- Ve preparándote para la carta de hogwarts.- el la miro asombrado.

- ¿Piensas que Albus…?.- al pensarlo no termino.- Olvídalo. Conociéndolo, tiene que tener la carta ya escrita y lista.- termino molesto y divertido.- Me juego lo que quieras que incluso nos propondría que regresáramos al castillo como maestros para estar junto a Sirius.- la pareja sonrío.

- No puedes culparlo por querer al mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura que se conoce.- dijo ella.

- No te olvides de la mas sexy e inteligente profesora de encantos que conozco.- dijo el antes de besarla.

- Adulador.- dijo ella al separarse.

- Sabes que es verdad.- volvió a decir el.- Aun recuerdo cuando me entere de ese club que los chicos de ultimo año han creado.- lo pensó.- ¿Como se llama…?. ¡Los adoradores de las estrellas azules!.- miro a su mujer.- Tengo que admitir que al menos en eso tuvieron buen gusto. Me encanta la forma en la que se refieren a ti y tus ojos.- sonrío en broma.- ¿Tal vez debería hacerme miembro?.

- ¡Vale!. Entonces creo que pediré mi solicitud en las sirenas Potter.- respondió ella. El se avergonzó.

- Sigo sin entender ese nombre.- respondio algo nervioso.

- Fíjate en ellas mientras das clases.- sonrío.- las dejas atrapadas con tus palabras.- el chico se estremeció.- Es como si tu fueras el sireno que ha hechizado a esas marineras.- siguió en broma la rubia.- admito que el nombre parece estar al revés, pero… ¿las marineras Potter…?.- termino ella con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡¿Sabes el control que necesito cuando empiezan a suspirar y a mirarme de esa forma?!.- puso mal cara.- Pero es peor cuando alguna tiene en valor de declararse.- luna dejo escapar una risa.- ¡No le veo la gracia!. He perdido la cuenta de a cuantas de esas niñas he visco salir corriendo en llanto.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan sexy.- le respondió su mujer con cara lujuriosa.

- Entonces ambos somos culpables.- el se agacho para darle un beso.

Después del desayuno el pequeño Sirius se quedo de nuevo dormido. Sus padres salieron para comenzar el día.

Mientras se vestían, llego otra lechuza. Harry suspiro molesto y Luna solo se rió.

El joven solo esperaba que no recibieran tantas como el año anterior. Ese era el día conocido como el de la liberación. El día en el que el ministerio de magia británico se rindió ante un contingente de aurors internacional que representaban a la confederación internacional de magos. Desde ese momento, algunas cosas habían cambiado. Para el gusto de los residentes permanente del valle, no las suficientes.

Harry tomo la carta y la leyó. Al ver como el joven sonreía ella supo que no era la carta que temían.

- ¿Harry…?.

- Es del ministro O,Riordan.- recordó algo.- ¡Quiero decir Argus!. Parece que esta encantado con mi libro y me felicita por llegar mas lejos que el.- sonrío.- Dice que no duda que mis varitas serán pronto muy apreciadas.- levanto una hoja.- ¡Incluso ha permitido su comercialización en irlanda!.

- Ollivanders estará pronto muy molesto contigo.- dijo ella en broma. El sonrío nervioso.

- Lo cierto es que alguien ha tenido que mostrarle algunas de mis varitas y sobre mi forma de enlazarla con el mago.- dijo el. Luna lo miro asombrada.- Le mande una de las copias del libro y le explique como hago que el mago busque a su varita. Me mando hace unos días una lechuza.

- ¡No te calles, sigue!.- dijo al rubia interesada.

- Pues… resulta que me ha felicitado por mi trabajo y…- el no quería seguir pero la chica lo instigaba. El suspiro.- Me ofrece su tienda en el callejón Diagon para continuar con mis creaciones. ¡Con la condición de que el negocio se llame Ollivander y Potter!.- Luna dejo escapar una risa alegre.- ¡No te rías!. Seguro que es otra loca idea para que regrese.

- Admite que es algo muy divertido e increíble.- dijo ella entre risas.

- Lo se.- respondió el.

- ¿Que le has respondido?.- pregunto ella.

- Le agradecí su ofrecimiento. Le ofrecí poder vender mis varitas en su tienda.- añadió con rapidez.- ¡Pero le asegure que nunca regresaría a la isla!.- su mujer asintió satisfecha.

- Me vale.- termino la rubia.

Antes de salir la pareja se acerco a su hijo para despedirse. Luna miro en la cuna y dejo escapar una pequeña risa contenida al ver la imagen.

- ¿El otra vez?.- pregunto Harry acercándose. Su mujer asintió.- ¿Como se las arregla para entrar?.- se pregunto sin entenderlo.

- Cina vendrá pronto.- dijo la rubia.- Al menos ya no aparece a la carrera mirando a todas partes nerviosa.- la pareja se rió.

- Creo que esta deseando que llegue la noche de juego para poder quedarse tranquila con el.- añadió el ojiverde mirando a los dos pequeños en la cuna.

Junto al pequeño Sirius había dormido una cría de Knex. Destacaba del pequeño ser un gran remolino de pelo sobre la cabeza, muy acorde con su nombre, Torbellino. Le daba un aspecto muy parecido al que comenzaba a tener el pequeño Potter. Ambos parecían apoyarse en el otro y dormían con tranquilidad.

En eso la hembra de Knex entro por la puerta seguida de otros cuatro cachorros.

- Hola Cina.- comenzo Harry.- si, esta aquí.

El Knex se acerco y miro dentro de la cuna. Dejo escapar uno de sus habituales bufidos de molestia que divertían a la pareja. A continuación miro a Harry que asintió en la comunicación mental de la hembra y salio de la habitación.

- Cuando quiera volver le diré a Dobby que te lo acerque.- dijo Luna. La Knex dejo escapar un pequeño maullido de aceptación.

- Si estos dos siguen asi, seran inseparables en la escuela.- dijo Harry.

- Seran terribles gastando bromas.- añadio Luna abrazando a su marido.

- Digno descendiente de un merodeador y con el nombre de otro.- añadió el moreno con cierto orgullo. Pensó algo y sonrío.- Pero tendrán una dura competencia.- Harry se rió.- Carmen y Emilia ya parecen que piensan igual. Y solo tienen dos años.

- Siento cierta pena por Fred y George.- la rubia trato de contener la sonrisa.

- ¡Yo no!. Será muy divertido ver como son al llegar a casa grande.- Harry se giro sin soltar a su mujer mientras llegaban a la puerta.- Aun puedo acordarme de la cara de Pedro de la Piedra cuando nacieron.- con la puerta cerrada la pareja comenzo a reirse.

- Aun me cuesta no reírme al acordarme.- dijo ella. Después imito la voz profunda del ministro de la magia español.- ¡Ahora sabréis lo que es ver como un par de patanes comienzan a salir con vuestras hijas, sin que podáis impedirlo!.- la pareja reía mientras bajaba la escalera de su casa.

- Y cuando Alejandra y Lucia les pegaron al tratar de poner un hechizo en las pequeñas, para evitar eso.- termino Harry.

- Si fue genial.- admitió Luna.

La pareja desayuno entre bromas y preparativos. Ese era el primer día del nuevo año en Casa Grande. Muchos niños vendrían con la ilusión de recibir su varita mágica de manos de nada mas y nada menos que su héroe Harry Potter. El acto se habia convertido en algo esperado por los primeros años.

Al terminar y una vez listos la pareja fue hacia la puerta.

- ¡Dobby, Winky nos vamos!.- dijo Harry. El pequeño elfo aparecio.

- Dobby desea a sus señores un feliz día. Dobby y Winky se harán cargo de la casa y del joven amo.- respondió el pequeño elfo.

- Torbellino esta otra vez con sirius.- dijo Luna.- si ves que quiere salir. ¿Puedes llevarlo con su madre por favor?.

- Dobby ayudara al pequeño gatito.- dijo el elfo.

- No le digas eso saber que no le gusta.- respondió divertido Harry.

- Dobby sabe.- dijo sonriendo.- Dobby aun recuerda la ultima vez.- dijo acariciándose unas marcas en el brazo.- pero a Dobby le gusta hacer enfadar al pequeño gatito.- El matrimonio miro resignado al elfo.

Después el matrimonio salio y con una corta caminata llegaron a Casa Grande para esperar la llegada de los alumnos. Aun tenían que preparar algunos asuntos antes de la avalancha de jóvenes. Esto les molestaba ya que no regresarían a casa hasta la noche. Winky se haría cargo del pequeño Sirius mientras sus padres educaban a la siguiente generación de magos.

En dos años el reciente colegio de magia se había convertido en un punto importante de conocimiento a tener en cuenta.

Se abrió a todo aquel que quisiera aprender. Harry y Luna aplicaban un hechizo en los alumnos para que estos pudieran comprender a sus profesores y compañeros. Esto favorecía que gran cantidad de poderosos magos enseñaran en la institución y gran cantidad de jóvenes de todos los países solicitaran plaza. Nunca dijeron cual era este hechizo ni dejaron que nadie lo aprendieran. Solo varios funcionarios de alto rango del ministerio suponían cual podía ser.

Al fin llego el momento. A su llegada los primeros años siguieron el procedimiento que había ideado Harry y recibían su nueva varita. Esta era entregada a un profesor y les seria dada de forma oficial durante la cena.

Los jóvenes de primer año recogían nerviosos su Varita de las manos del gran héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. En la misma ceremonia de entrada al colegio.

Para evitar problemas no se utilizo el sistema de casas de forma que todos los alumnos podían relacionarse entre si con libertad. Los errores del pasado se tenían que corregir.

Casi la totalidad del alumnado era de procedencia española e inglesa. Aunque también había varios magos suizos. También de irlanda, Portugal, Italia y el norte de África. Algunos de otros países fueron escogidos por su potencial o circunstancias especiales.

El alto nivel de aprendizaje y las increíbles protecciones y defensas del lugar convencía a muchos padres de solicitar las plazas para que sus hijos pudieran cursar sus estudios en casa grande. Los alumnos podían escribir a sus padres. Pero nadie podía si quiera adivinar la situación aproximada del fantástico valle.

Lo Potter no fueron los únicos en formar una familia. Entre los jóvenes profesores varios habían decidido tener hijos al terminar el conflicto.

Ron y Hermione habían sido padres de una pareja de gemelos. Los padres, solo deseaban que no se parecieran a sus tíos.

Neville sorprendió a muchos cuando se declaro delante del todo el colegio a Susan Bones. La pelirroja ya estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

Otra sorpresa fue la reciente triple boda ese verano. Colin Creevey se caso con una joven española también muy aficionada a la fotografía. Los Potter sufrieron el doble acoso del matrimonio fotógrafo. Ginny se había enamorado durante el conflicto de Francisco Montalbán el sobrino del auror encargado de la seguridad de casa grande. Y la ultima pareja fue Hannah Abbot que se caso con un medimago español que la trato durante una lesión.

El futuro parecía muy esperanzador para casa grande y sus habitantes.

11 años después.

Faltaban solo unas horas para que los alumnos llegaran para otro año de clases en casas grande. El cuarto gran colegio de magia y hechicería de Europa.

Este año seria especial ya que varios de los hijos de los héroes, y por añadidura profesores actuales, comenzarían ese año el primer curso.

Los Potter y Weasley habían recibidos varias cartas ese verano de la directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. La directora pedía que dejasen asistir a sus hijos al colegio mágico como había sido tradición en sus familias.

Tras la última carta Harry respondió que al no mandarlo a estudiar a escocia, se mantenía en su postura de que ningún Potter viviría de nuevo en gran bretaña mientras no cambiaran las cosas. Algo que no había sucedido de forma significativa en todos los años posteriores al conflicto.

Al final, añadía que al no hacerlo hacia un favor al viejo castillo, ya que tanto Sirius Potter como Daniel Weasley y Frank Longbotton, eran mucho peores que los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley juntos. Si a eso añadíamos la mente brillante de la gemela weasley, Minerva, dudaba que las viejas piedras de Hogwarts pudieran resistir el choque.

Una vez llegados los alumnos se procedía a presentar a los nuevos primeros años y entregarles sus nuevas varitas.

Todas habían sido entregadas a su llegada por Harry Potter de forma que era algo simbólico pero muy esperado.

Era normal que todos los alumnos nuevos tuvieran varitas hechas por el reconocido artesano Harry Potter.

Harry y Luna veían felices como delante de el su hijo mayor Sirius miraba su varita con orgullo, después se la mostraba a su supuesta mascota, un pequeño lince por nombre Torbellino. Durante un instante la pareja pudo ver como el animal recuperaba su cara habitual de Knex para sonreír con la misma picardía y peligrosidad de su amigo humano.

Al lado del joven Potter, Minerva Weasley lo felicitaba con una gran sonrisa que el respondía, acabando con ambos sonrojándose.

En la mesa de los profesores Hermione le daba un codazo a Ron cuando gruño al ver la escena.

En un cuarto lateral varios pequeños veían como sus hermanos recibían sus varitas soñando con que llegara el siguiente año para ser ellos los que acudieran al castillo. Como cualquier niño trataban de ganar su sitio entre los más pequeños para tener mejor vista del evento. Detrás dos nerviosos elfos trataban de controlarlos a ellos y a sus dos hijos pequeños que aparecían y desaprecian sin parar. La influencia de los jóvenes humanos era muy alta en los jóvenes elfos.

Cuando termino el acto, todos los alumnos mayores aplauden a coro dirigidos por dos primas. Carmen y Emilia Weasley. En la mesa de los profesores sus madres se tapan las caras algo avergonzadas.

Al final Pedro de la Piedra acertó con sus dos nietas. Fueron la pesadilla de no solo sus padres sino también de sus madres. Los gemelos habían decidido no acudir ya que las dos chicas hacían con ellos lo que querían, las únicas que podían contenerlas algo eran sus madres. Cuando las dos niñas comentaron en broma, el verano recién acabado, que estaban muy interesadas en dos jóvenes magos, a los dos hermanos weasley tuvieron que tratarlos de un severo caso de estrés y ansiedad. Nadie supo que un nervioso abuelo tardo poco en buscar información sobre los dos chicos que habían nombrado sus nietas.

En la sala había otros padres orgullosos. Junto a los Potter una pareja de linces veían a su cachorro junto a su hermano humano disfrutar el momento.

El joven Torbellino miro a su padre e hincho pecho. La respuesta de Ciso fue hacer lo mismo, mirando vanidoso a Cina. La hembra de Knex dejo escapar un bufido molesta antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre la pierna de Harry de forma resignada.

Harry y Luna los ven haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas delante de todos los alumnos. Luna acaricia a la hembra de Knex tratando de consolarla. El mágico ser en respuesta lame su mano restregándose con delicadeza en el lateral de su prominente vientre de seis meses.

Harry miro a su esposa y después a sus hijos tanto al joven que permanecía frente a ellos como a los otros dos que estaban en la sala contigua, con sus primos weasley. Acaricio a Ciso y suspiro. A su mente vino una frase dicha por Dumbledore durante una cena parecida, a la llegada de los primeros años.

Como nuevo director se levanto y después de pedir silencio hablo.

- ¡Espero que todos disfrutemos de la experiencia que nos proporciona este lugar y la magia misma!.- comenzó el ojiverde.- ¡Se que todos estáis deseando comer y no me voy a extender mucho!.- se oyeron algunas risas mientras los primeros años buscaban un sitio en las mesas.- ¡Solo quiero repetir una frase dicha por el gran Albus Dumbledore en un acto muy parecido a este!.- todos lo miraron expectantes.- ¡el dijo; Paparruchas, calderos y calcetines!. ¡Que comience la cena!.- los niños lo miraron sin entender, pero cuando comenzó a aparecer la comida, el comentario paso a segundo plano.

No fue lo mismo en la mesa de los profesores que dejaron escapar una sonrisa al recordar al gran mago. Albus Dumbledore había muerto ese mismo año. Había luchado hasta el último momento por cambiar muchas de las leyes en el mundo mágico. Consiguió algunos avances para la igualdad de todas las razas mágicas, pero no todos los que le hubiesen querido y la sociedad necesitaba.

Fue enterrado junto a sus familiares en el cementerio del valle de Godric. Hermione y Ron weasley fueron los representantes del valle, y los Potter, en el funeral del increíble mago. Fieles a su palabra ningún Potter acudió a las islas británicas. Muchos les recriminarían después por no acudir. Ellos no respondieron.

Se realizo una pequeña ceremonia cerca del pequeño lago de casa grande el mismo día en recuerdo al gran mago y mentor de todos.

Luna le dio la mano a su marido que la beso. Ambos se miraban diciéndoselo todo con los ojos.

- El no lo dijo así.- dijo al fin ella. El sonrío.

- Lo se.- respondió.- Pero de todas formas era inimitable.- a su lado Hermione y ron asintieron.- Me he tomado una pequeña licencia artística.- termino en broma.- Creo que es hora de que yo también tenga mi propia frase.- todos se rieron cuando luna imito perfectamente el bufido de Cina. Incluso los animales la miraron extrañados.

El chico pensó un instante sobre su vida y de cómo una frase dicha por la mujer a su lado lo salvo mucho mas allá de cualquier otra cosa dicha para conservar su cordura en Azkaban. Nada de lo dicho en su camino para vencer al temido mago oscuro que inicio todo, se podía comparar con la llama de esperanza que nació ese día en su corazón.

Ahora la pareja podía pasar el resto de su vida disfrutando de sus hijos y ayudando a jóvenes magos a crear un mundo mejor para todo ser mágico.

Dejarían el testigo a otros para que continuaran lo que ellos y sus amigos habían comenzado. El momento de todos ellos finalizaba y comenzaba para los jóvenes.

A fin de cuentas… su turno había llegado.

Fin. ( De verdad).

Comentarios, comentarios, comentarios, comentarios, comentarios, comentarios.

Ahora si doy por terminada esta historia.

El epilogo es solo para dejar cerradas varias cuestiones.

Me ha costado más de lo que yo creía el hacer esta historia y me ha demostrado que hacer algo con vistas a ser Dark o tétrico y macabro es muy difícil. Al final he vuelto a mi línea habitual. (Casi sin darme cuenta).

Espero que al menos os divirtierais leyéndola.

Como dije, dentro de poco lanzare tres historias para ver cual continúo. Colgare otra que tengo casi lista. Es una historia corta que tenia en una libreta y pensé que lo mejor seria publicarla.

Por mi parte esa todo dicho con respecto a esta historia. Me ha dejado un sabor agridulce. He disfrutado creando algunas partes y otras creo que tuve que forzarlas.

Para darle una mejor oportunidad a Luna he pensado en escribir otra historia con esta protagonista.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia. También agradezco a los que tuvieron un poco de su tiempo y dejaron un comentario.

En referencia al ultimo cap., no puedo olvidar a **Fabi Green** (ya tienes tu bebe Potter, mas bien cuatro). Y a **Sailor Mercury o Neptune**. Habéis estado desde el principio y os lo agradezco. Hay otros a los que tengo que agradecer por dejar ideas y comentarios, (también críticas o correcciones muy buenas).

Espero que estéis ahí en mi siguiente proyecto.

Se despide (hasta la próxima). Carmen (Alohopotter).


End file.
